Nara-like Uzumaki
by HakuneKurai
Summary: she never wanted to deal with idiots. then again, her brother was one of them and she wouldn't have it any other way. (even if the rest of her teammates were equally idiotic)
1. chapter 1

"Ne-san! Ne-san! Wake up! Wake up! It's our first day in the Academy!!"

Uzumaki Naruto is a loud kid, which is an understatement still. It was their first day in the Academy and his lazy sister is still asleep. The blonde pouted but suddenly grinned, an idea popping inside his head. He snickered quietly to himself. Naruto jumped on top of his redhead sister, making her gasp for breath in shock.

Naruto grinned and immediately crawled away from her. He waited and waited but she didn't wake up. Naruto puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. "Fine! I'll go alone, Ne-san!" Even that didn't wake her up. Naruto sighed and and grabbed his bag.Ne-san is such a killjoy, 'ttebayo! It's our first day in the Academy and she sleeps in!But that didn't erase his excitement.

It has been over two hours when Uzumaki Shira (a girl with a boy's name, unfortunately) woke up, only to find her brother no where in their apartment. She stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before sitting down. "I forgot... we go to the Academy today..." She sighed. Shira didn't bother hurrying, since she's late already anyways. After taking a ten minute shower, she wore a pair of black pants and a dark orange shirt.

Accompanied by the Uzumaki necklace dangling on her neck, she nibbled on a piece of toast as she walks towards the direction of the Academy. On the way, she bough some take-outs from old man Teuchi for both her and Naruto. She reached said school in ten minutes and went straight to her class. She knocked on the door with a bored look and after waiting for five seconds, the door opened.

"Hm? Oh, why are you late, Shira-kun?"

The redhead tilted her head to the side in confusion. This guy... did he actually thought she was a boy? Well, it doesn't matter. It was his fault for being wrong. She nodded her head and said, "My alarm broke"and Iruka let her in. Everyone stopped talking to one another, even if it's just the first day, and looked at their teacher and a late, really late student. They stopped in front and Iruka smiled down at her.

"I'm Umino Iruka, your teacher. Why don't you introduce yourself?" The girl shrugged and faced everyone with an indifferent look. Some sweat dropped cause she looks like she wants to be anywhere but here at the moment. "Uzumaki Shira." Almost every girl squealed. Inwardly, Shira winced and called them idiots. It was obvious they had mistaken her as a boy, with her slightly-long spiky hair and boyish face.

"Well, does anyone have any question for Shira-kun?"

Almost everyone shot up their hands in an attempt to be called. Shira looked over every one of them and saw a pineapple haired kid at the very back with a bored look on his face. She pointed at him and he asked, "Do you like watching clouds?" The boy received a nod and everyone eagerly waved their hands. Looking over everyone once more, she pointed at a kid with duck butt hair.

"Do you wanna be my friend?!" She shrugged her shoulders and pointed to another kid with long blonde hair. "Are you and that loudmouth really brothers?!" The girl had pointed at Naruto, who looked dejected. Shira inwardly scowled and decided to humor them. "We're not brothers- " Naruto, who looked at her, looked so heart-broken. "- because I'm his sister."

Everyone's jaw dropped, except for Naruto, and looked hell shocked, even Iruka. "Hey, you guys assumed I was a guy, not my fault you're all troublesome." Everyone sweat dropped while Shira walked towards Naruto, who high five-d with his twin. "You scared the heck outta me, dattebayo, Ne-san!" He whined which made her sigh. "Hai, hai. Now, shut up, Naru-naru."

Suddenly, the bell rang just as Shira lied her head on the desk. "Ne-san, it's lunch time! Wake up!" It's a wonder how Shira could sleep with her loudmouthed brother shouting beside her ear. Everyone didn't leave the classroom because they wanted to talk with Shira, but it seemed impossible since she fell asleep almost instantly. Naruto whined for about another five minutes until Shira dropped something in front of his desk.

The blonde grin and said, "Oh man! Thanks, Ne-san! You're the best!" He started slurping on his ramen while Shira, who couldn't fall back asleep, decided to eat her own. The light blonde girl from earlier approached her. "I'm Yamanaka Ino! Shira-kun, do you wanna eat with us?" Violet eyes connected with her's and Ino felt herself blush. "Troublesome. Just eat here."

Almost every girl took up his offer and surrounded Shira, who noticed that they left Naruto out. His crest fallen face made her guilty as she pushed through the girls and sat back down beside Naruto. "Eat with me, you eat with my brother." The group of girls looked at each other and nodded.

After lunch, it was taijutsu class.

They were ordered to run around the school yard after stretching for a few minutes. Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba were in front of the group, with Shikamaru, Choji and Shira at the back. The Nara raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto and back to Shira. "Don't you have the same energy as your brother?" He raised an eyebrow and Shira sighed. "It's a pain to run alongside him."

The Nara smirked in amusement, finding this girl not-so-troublesome like the rest of the girls in his class. "Hm~" The trio were the last to finish the laps and were let to rest in the yard. The three of them found themselves lying down on their backs and watching the clouds, the ... um big-boned of the three sitting down to eat some chips. "So... you don't look like your brother... aren't you twins?"

After all, they are in the same class and they looked about the same age as the rest of them. He heard her hum in agreement. "We're fraternal twins, so we're not exactly similar in appearance." She explained while loudly yawning, she was bored out of her mind and Shikamaru could understand. School is troublesome. "I think the only thing we have in similar with is our love for ramen."

The boy raised an eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders, gazing at the clouds with a buddy, why? It was the best day. He found his buddy whenever he wanted to go cloud watching even if that buddy was a girl.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It has been a few months since they started going to the Academy and Shira noticed the familiar behavior their classmates were showing. Word must have got out that they were in the same class as the 'Demon', so to say. She didn't care, not in the slightest bit, why? Well, let's just say it was a bit too much of a drag for our little redhead heroine, especially when she has her hands full with fangirls... wait, what?

"Shira-kun! Shira-kun!" Said girl groaned but looked up from her book to be polite, it was one of the important things Hokage-sama told her about. Ino, she thinks, a new girl is accompanied her, Sakura, she assumes, were approaching her at an alarming speed. But the red haired boyish girl didn't move, instead, let them hug her as she resumes reading her book. Apparently, announcing that she was a girl was not a enough.

Her female classmates were always crowding around her and that boy with duck butt hairstyle. She didn't know why though, they were still too young to be thinking about their love life. But what do you expect from her female classmates? "Shira-kun! Come eat lunch with me!" Ino whined while clinging on her arm. On the other side, Sakura, too, was inviting her to lunch.

"Sasuke."

"WHERE?!"

Pointing at said boy, Ino and Sakura immediately darted towards the Uchiha and finally leaving her alone in peace and quiet. Though, it wasn't enough because Uchiha suddenly approached her with a bright grin on his face. She slightly narrowed her eyes at him, wondering why there was pink on his cheeks.Is he sick? Or did the girls put make-up on him? Shrugging her shoulders, she resumed reading her book.

"Hey! Wanna play with us?"

Shira shook her head but noticed the crest fallen look on the Uchiha's face. Feeling guilty, she sighed and put her book away and stood up. "What are we playing?" Sure it was troublesome, she was wasting her time playing with them rather than learning stuff she could use in the future.Sasuke only grinned and snatched her wrist away and drag her to the rest of his group. Another sigh escaped her lips and even if it's against her will, she was dragged away.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was weekend and Naru-naru was invited to play, which she politely declined because she has a whole apartment to clean. Yes, she's lazy but her brother's tendency to leave everything be is annoying her. Dirty socks, clothes, used ramen cups, spoiled food... the mess in his room is endless. Scrunching up her nose, she shuddered in disgust and wondered how her brother managed to sleep everyday in this dump he calls his room.

Preparing a ridiculously large plastic bag, she put on a mask to prevent any stinky smell enter her nostrils. She also wore a plastic glove to grab the mess but of course, sending her brother's dirty clothes straight to the laundry. It took her two whole hours to clean his room. JUST his room and she has to clean the rest of their apartment. One wouldn't be surprised if her brother said that a wild pack of wolves entered his room or a huge gust of wind made a mess.

It's just thatmessyanddirtyandstinky.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she finally arrived to the last room she'll be cleaning today and decided that once this is all over, she'll go and find Shikamaru and invite him to watch the clouds with her... or just join him if he's already doing so. There were a lot of unused cloth inside the closet (which she only found out that theydidhave a closet) and put them in the laundry along with Naruto's clothes. A bump on the last cloth caught her attention and wondered what it was.

Removing the last piece of cloth, what she found underneath wasn't something she would have thought finding in their apartment. It was a scroll with intricate designs and wondered how it got there, since she was sure she and Naruto didn't possess any kind of scrolls. Putting it inside her pocket, she decided to confront the Lord Third about the mysterious scroll in their little, shabby apartment... after cleaning the closet of course.

Shira was a girl, not a boy mind you, who's quite protective of her brother but doesn't show it much with her expression. She was too lazy to do so but once those bullies went too far, she guesses it's not so troublesome protecting Naruto from them after all. She has been far too independent despite being young and Naruto depended on her like a life line. She couldn't imagine what would happen if the both of them gets separated though.

Something she admires about her brother is his unwavering determination. Sure, he was a coward at times but he can be brave when the time tells him to, especially when he had defended Hyuga Hinata from her bullies a few weeks ago. Shira was proud to call him a man, though he's still a boy but that doesn't matter. He had stood up for another other than himself and her. She has never seen him so brave, not that he's not brave on other occasions.

Plus, despite knowing their heritage (Yeah, it wasn't that hard connecting who their parents were. Since if you look closely enough, the Yondaime's head on the Hokage monument look a lot like Naruto, and only someone blind wouldn't guess right, no offence though) and knowing what's inside of her brother, it doesn't change the fact that he's her twin brother, fraternal twin brother.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi was a man who can't be startled so easily, since he had been used to Gai's eccentric ways and especially that... that Dynamic Entry of his. A shudder went down his spine after remembering the most recent 'entry' of his when Kakashi was just taking a stroll, reading his favorite Icha Icha. Of course, there's nothing else that can surprise this former ANBU, a former student of the deceased Yondaime. But suddenly, this girl... this girl who looked a lot like someone he knows, surprised him.

How, you ask?

Her head suddenly popped up from the window, surprising not only himself but the Sandaime also. They hadn't sensed her chakra approaching, not even a sound came from her. At first, he thought he was seeing things but when she spoke... oh god, kill him now. His heart almost bounced off his chest. "Yo, Hokage-sama..." The gravity-defying silver, not white but silver, haired man clutched his chest, right above where his heart should be.

His other hand was clutching the newest volume of Icha Icha, and thankfully, he didn't draw out a weapon. The Sandaime had looked like he was used to this kind of things, he noted. Because if his lack of reaction other than flinching a bit wasn't enough... well, let's skip that out. Kakashi's only visible eye stared at her in curiosity as he noticed a scroll in her hand as she entered through the window. Why didn't she enter through the door again?

"Is there something you need, Shira-chan?"

"I found this scroll inside our apartment. There were complicated seals drawn in it and I concluded it's some kind of Space-Time thing-y related." Okay, wait. Did Kakashi hear her right? Did she just askSpace-Time thing-y relatedto the Hokage? And did she just day that they wereseals? Kakashi inserted a pinky to one of his ears and cleaned it off a bit. Once he removed his finger, the Hokage asked, "What... did you say?"

He saw the redhead girl frown. "Troublesome." Now, that sounded familiar to his ears. "I found this scroll and read it on the way here. I recognized some seals and others were foreign. But from the seals Ididrecognize, it's somewhat related to Space-Time... thing-y." Well, her vocabulary was huge but not huge enough. Kakashi could only look between her and the Sandaime.Could it be..? His thoughts were cut off when the Hokage coughed a bit.

"Also, I found some odd kunai in a box back home." From her pocket, she fished out a familiar irregular kunai and Kakashi did a spit take out of surprise. It was the fourth time the girl surprised him. "The seal on this seemed familiar after reading the scroll. What is it?" The silver haired man could only listen to her.

The Hokage chuckled, all of a sudden, which was creepy, Shira noted. "Child, don't you realize what jutsu you've obtained?" She frowned and shook her head but felt a hand pat her on the head. She only realized that it was that creepy-looking man holding a perverted book. She recognized him (Of course, after looking through the Bingo Books she had stolen from some bookstore that only Elite Ninja could have).

It was Hatake Kakashi, the Copycat Ninja who had copied over a thousand jutsu. The Bingo Books she has didn't write down what his original affinity was since he would use multiple types. She bowed her head in acknowledgement, which was returned by the taller man. Her attention averted back to the Hokage, who looked amused by their odd greetings to one another.

"So... what jutsu is this?"

The old man could only shook his head with a chuckle, the man behind her joining the Hokage, confusing her further. "What's funny? You two are being such a pain."

And once she received her answer, she couldn't help but grin like she had won a coupon for an all-you-can-eat-ramen.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Uchiha Massacre.

It seemed like it was the only thing everyone was talking about and Shira could only sigh in irritation. At least, her brother wasn't talking about it but was declaring how he would beat Kiba next time when they play 'Ninja'. It has been a few weeks and Shira can't be bothered about the sudden news. It wasn't like she was close to any Uchiha anyway, an acquaintance, yes, but a close one? Not a chance. Uchiha's were too proud and arrogant but she had met Uchiha Itachi, the one responsible for the massacre, wasn't as arrogant and boastful as the rest of his clan.

The redhead wanted to voice out that something was wrong with this so-called massacre. A thirteen- or was it fourteen?- year old boy massacring an entire clan, a powerful clan, alone? Everything didn't seem to fit in her mind. Sure, Uchiha Itachi was a prodigy from what she's heard and could, possibly she thinks, beat Hatake Kakashi, but to have the strength to wipe out a really powerful clan, with the Sharingan as their dojutsu, something wasn't right and she wanted to ask the Sandaime about it...

... after class anyways.

When she and Naruto reached their classroom, she wasn't surprised to see Sasuke, whose face's devoid of any emotion, being surrounded by his overly protective fangirls (Like Shira has any say in this). She inwardly rolled her eyes at their successfully failing attempt to seduce the Uchiha but she had caught his gaze. His eyes were sending out pleas, a call of help. She shrugged her shoulders and approached the flock of girls and tapped the nearest girl's shoulder.

"Hey, can I have the seat next to Uchiha?"

Almost instantly, every girl stopped and faced Shira with flushed faces. They parted and she sat down beside the Uchiha, who looked relieved but didn't show it on his face. Shira, this time, was the one being flocked by the girls, who she had ignored long ago while reading a new book she had bought. Noticing her disinterest, the girls pouted and went back to their own seats, with Naruto already claiming the seat beside his sister.

For weeks, Sasuke would drag Shira to lunch, both of them isolated. Sometimes, her brother would follow but for the most part, he would join his friends. The Uchiha didn't know why he was doing this but what he knows, is that Shira's presence always calms him down. She was quietand gentle at times but could be rough like Naruto when needed. She didn't fuss over him like all the other girls did but she was the one being fussed over, despite being a girl herself.

Sasuke admits that she's the only one he really considers a friend. And any deity be damned, she's going to be his friend even after that dreaded day.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The time to graduate the Academy was nearing...

... and Shira keeps falling asleep half-way through the day.

Now, Shikamaru wonders why she isn't a Nara.


	2. chapter 2

"Ne-san! Ne-san! Control your fangirls, 'ttebayo! They're flocking around the door again! I can't get out!"

But the blonde received no response from his sister. Oh, how much he's irritated right now. This has been going on for years and Naruto only wants a peaceful morning (like he's any quieter). The first time this happened, Naruto was surprised to see a lot of girls waiting outside their apartment. Of course, since his sis is always late, he found them first and had said Shira was still asleep so they should go away.

What did they do to poor Naru-naru?

Beat him up of course but before they could do any further damage, a familiar redhead arrived to the scene, yawning and rubbing her sleepy eyes. Accompanied by her spikier hair and the girls' morning squeals. Yup, since that day, the blonde Uzumaki would always leave through the window but this time, oh this time, he needs the door because he's holding four buckets of paint.

"Ne-san~! Wake up!"

A groan escaped her lips and Naruto silently cheered, dancing around like a lunatic. But of course, she fell asleep instantly once more. Naruto, who saw this, had an expression of defeat. Kneeling down and making a loud thud because of the paints in his arms, he looked up at the ceiling with eyes of defeat. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shira woke up three hours later with a loud yawn. Looking around, she nodded to herself when there were no more fangirls lingering around their apartment. Her brother must had a lot of trouble this morning and suddenly snickered to herself. After getting ready in twenty minutes, she locked their apartment while adjusting her bag on her shoulder. She remembered the kunai she had left beside Sasuke's table yesterday and shrugged her shoulders.

Why not teleport there instead of walking to the Academy?

Gathering her chakra and remembering the specific place she had left her kunai with the seal, without a puff of smoke, she disappeared in front of their apartment. In a matter of seconds, she found herself standing on top of her desk with multiple pairs of eyes boring into her with awe. Knowing what would happen, she prepared herself and covered her ears from a deadly jutsu;Fangirls' Squeal.

It was very effective since she had fainted one time and didn't wake up until dismissal. Stepping down from her desk, Sasuke nudged her with his elbow to get her attention while she grabs the kunai under her table. "What was that about?" He asked while raising an eyebrow. The girl stared at him and shrugged her shoulders, earning a sweat drop from Sasuke and Shikamaru, who was on her other side. She heard him mumble 'troublesome' before lying his head on the desk.

"... I just experimented a jutsu I know."

Her answer was so vague that Sasuke dropped the subject almost instantly and returned his attention back at front. Shira inwardly scowled in annoyance but remained calm outside. Looking around, Iruka wasn't present. "Hey, where's sensei anyway?" Kiba looked up from in front of her with his toothy smirk. "Naruto's done something again." A look of realization crossed through her face and she snorted in amusement.

"I forgot he's gonna vandalized the monument today." Hearing her answer, almost everyone laughed at her brother's stupidity, of course angering her. Both her seatmates scooted a bit away from her. "You know what, 'ttebane? Do you guys have the guts to do what he's doing?" This silenced everyone and she earned many stares. She scoffed but leaned back and avoided anyone's gaze.

Shikamaru shook his head.'Troublesome. They pissed her off.' While the Uchiha had similar thoughts. The door to the class slammed open and Iruka and Naruto entered, the latter bounded by ropes. He was pouting, Shira noted and she chuckled under her breath. Earlier anger forgotten as she sent a small smile to Naru-naru and a thumbs up.

Naruto grinned when he saw his sister approving but scowled once more when Iruka dropped him on the floor. "I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto! You already failed the last two times! This is no time to be causing trouble, Moron!" Iruka scolded the poor boy, which received snickers from his class. Naruto puffed his cheeks out in annoyance and turned his head away from his sensei. So what? He sucks at making clones and sure, he's dragging his sister... down with him... but this time, he's sure of it!

He'll graduate this time for sure... and he won't disappoint Shira any longer and the both of them would graduate and be ninja together! Shira was the only family he has by blood but Lord Third acts as their grandfather. Though, a person related to you by blood and had bonded with over the years, of course it's completely different. Naruto loves his sister from the bottom of his heart, he'll do anything to protect her even if he's not that strong,yet. Someday, surely, he'll be the strongest, be the Hokage, and protect his sister with his life!

He can't imagine what would happen if Shira disappears from his life. His gaze landed on his sister and scowled when he realized that Sasuke-teme wasstaringat her. He glared at him, that has been happening for the past few years. Sasuke would make his sister sit beside him and would stare when he thought no one was looking. And it irritated Naruto, why? Well, it's because it's Sasuke-teme. Does he need any other reason to hate that duck butt Uchiha? No!

"Time for a review test on Transformation Jutsu! Everyone line up! Transform perfectly into me!" He stopped glaring and groaned when Iruka-sensei announced. Hey, at least it's not the clone jutsu, right? That's his worst jutsu! With everyone lining up, he went straight behind his sister who gave him a high-five with a smirk on her face. "Nice one, Naru-naru." The blonde only grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Teehee, that was nothing, 'ttebayo!"

Meanwhile, after that talk, Shira was deep in thought, recalling the time when she confronted the Hokage about the Uchiha Massacre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **•Flashback•**

After class, Shira approached Naruto, who had been playing with Kiba and the others. "Naru-naru!" Said blonde stopped running around, facing his sister with a grin on his face, Kiba suddenly tagged him, which made him pout. "I'll get you, Dog Face!" Returning his attention back to his sister, he saw her impatiently tapping her foot on the dirt ground. "Wh-What did you want to tell me, Ne-san?" Nervous, yeah, he should feel nervous because when she taps her foot, oh, how much pain he'll be in when he reaches home.

The redhead pointed at the building near the Academy and said, "I'll be going and see Lord Third. I'll be back to make dinner so don't eat ramen, 'ttebane" Ah, there it is. Naruto flinched at her tone and when he heard her verbal tick. Yeah, he shouldn't make her wait any longer. The blonde nodded, which made the redhead nod too and say her farewell before going to the Hokage building.

Lord Third had been fighting his rival for life, PAPERWORK, when he sensed a familiar chakra approaching his office. A~nd from the window, Shira's head popped up with a bored, yet beneath the facade is seriousness, look on her face. Sandaime let her in and when she's in front of him, he had waited for her to speak up. "Can the ANBU leave, Hokage-sama?" Raising an eyebrow, he complied to her demands easily. "What is it that you need, Shira-chan?"

"The Uchiha Massacre."

Hiruzen froze. He didn't expect her to bring that topic up. Shira immediately noticed this and confirmed that there's more to it than what she's heard. "I think it's not just Uchiha Itachi that killed the entire clan." Inwardly, Hiruzen sighed in relief. He had thought Shira had figured out the real truth beneath the massacre. But this new-found information intrigued his interest. "And what do you mean by this Shira-chan?"

The girl mentally sighed and pulled out a chart from who-knows-where. Hiruzen sweat dropped, and wondered where she kept that. It was the same size as her so where did she hid it? No matter, what's more important is the thing she's about to say. "Yes, Uchiha Itachi-san is a prodigy, a man... or boy that could defeat the Copycat Ninja, Hatake Kakashi-san but have you ever wondered how he managed to kill every single Uchiha except for duck butt Sasuke?" Sandaime gave her a deadpanned look. "Really, child? 'duck butt Sasuke'?"

The redhead pouted. "That's besides the point, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen chuckled and gestured for her to continue. Shira pointed at the chart, an illustration of the Uchiha compound was drawn on it. "The Uchiha compound is rather large, isn't it? There's no way that all of them can't be warned about Itachi-san. So, I think that- " She pulled out a marker from who-knows-where making the Hokage wonder where did she get it from! "- if we divide the compound in half, there's a possis- posili- hmph! Po-ssi-bi-li-ty. Possibility that he can kill them all with an outside help."

The Hokage chuckled when she had a hard time on a specific word but the possibility that Itachi had help piqued his interest and attention. "Person A, the outside helper, could deal with one half of the compound. The other half is dealt with Itachi-san. That half is where the head of the clan is, his family. There could be two reasons why he would leave duck butt Sasuke alive." Sandaime raised an eyebrow and urged for her to go on. Putting up one finger, she said;

"Firstly, there's a possibility that Itachi-san would like to fight duck butt Sasuke in the future, why? There's always a co-cor- conflict between families like the Uchiha. like the younger brother being envious of the elder brother. If you ask me, it seems like Itachi-san wants to end Sasuke's life when he's already a worthy opponent, a strong person would always want an even stronger opponent to fight with before dying."

"Secondly, duck butt Sasuke's eyes."

He gave her a stern stare. "And why is that?" Shira sighed and took a deep breath. "I may or may not have infri- infiltr- in-fil-tra-ted.Infiltratedthe Uchiha compound for this information." Hiruzen shook his head in disbelief. "Go on."

"From what I... gathered, Uchiha Itachi has the Man-mangk-man-ge-kyou. Mangekyou Sharingan. It is another form of their dojutsu. If used constantly, the user is prone to blindness. From the scroll I read, if a person implants another pair of Mangekyou Sharingan that belongs to a person with strong blood ties to themselves, they will gain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. After that, the user will no longer feel any negative side effects."

He only frowned. "Shira-chan... did you tell anybody else about this?" The girl shook her head, making him sigh in relief. "Thank you for telling me this but Shira-chan, the knowledge that you possess might endanger you. Why did you infiltrate the compound and when did you do this?" The statement and question didn't faze her but she answered instead. "I infri- inflin- infiltrated the compound two days after the massacre. I... was just... worried about... my friend..."

A soft smile graced his lips as he stared down at her guilty expression.'So, it was for Sasuke-kun's sake, wasn't it?'"Very well. But you will not tell anyone about what you know, understand? And I will take your word and investigate about it, alright?" Shira childishly smiled and said her farewell, making sure to jump through the window instead of using the door... making Hiruzen sigh. "You truly inherited your father's skills and intelligence... even his will to help a friend..."

 **•End of Flashback•**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uzumaki Shira!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and proceeded to the front. She was called after Sakura, who she inwardly rolled her eyes at. She was too infatuated about her and Sasuke... despite herself being a girl. She had already told them the first day she went to the Academy that she was a girl and yet, those girls were so stubborn. Stopping in front of Iruka, she performed the jutsu flawlessly since it was an E Rank jutsu. "Uchiha Sasuke!"

Plopping down on her seat, she watched as Sasuke performs the jutsu. He cancels it and sat down beside her. She missed the look of anticipation on his face, making him face palm.'I'm such an idiot. Why would Shira even expects me to ask her how I did?' Sasuke inwardly sulks on his own while Shira sends a thumbs up to Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto started grinning, making Shira snicker quietly to herself. Oh, how she wishes she has a camera with her right now.

"Transform!" The clouds had covered Naruto entirely and had changed into a female version of himself. Thankfully, his private parts were being covered by smokes. Iruka flew back with blood running down his nose like a waterfall. Yup, she wished she has a camera with her right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naru-naru! It's time to go to the Academy!"

A groan escaped the blonde's mouth which made Shira pouted.

"Naru-naru! Wakey-wakey you sleepy head of a brother!" She received to response from her sleeping brother.'So... this is what Naru-naru feels when he tries to wake me up. I apologize, my dear twin brother.' "NARU!!"

"H-Huh?! WH-What!? Where's Sasuke-teme?!" The redhead sweat dropped but looked amused, nonetheless. Cobalt blue eyes connected with amethyst violet one's, the former pair widening from surprise. "You're earlier than me, Ne-san! No way! What did you do to my Ne-san, you impostor?!"

"Troublesome. It's me, Naru-naru. I'm not an impostor, dattebane."

Realizing that it was her, Naruto started sweating and fidgeting from nervousness, knowing that it really was her. "E he he he, I-I'm awake, N-Ne-san." His voice took a shaky tone, which made Shira give him a hard look. She sighed and said, "You're gonna be late for graduation." Processing. Processing. Processing. Processing. "WHAAAAAAATTTTT?! Why did't you wake me up earlier, Ne-san?!"

"You're such a pain, you know that? I tried waking you up but you were stubborn even when you're sleeping, Naru-naru. Anyways, I'm going ahead."

"W-Wait, Ne-san! Take me with you!"

But Shira already disappeared.

"TRAITOR!" Crocodile tears streamed down his face but instantly composed himself. He took a real quick shower that didn't even take a minute (was that possible? Well, if it's Naruto, why not?) and wore his clothes in less than thirty seconds and dashed towards the Academy while whining about how unfair his sis on the way. She could have teleported him too with her! Why won't she teach him that super duper awesome jutsu that she knows?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto grumbled under his breath while his sister was smirking at him. They had sat together with Shikamaru at the back. "Forget about it already, Naru-naru. It was your fault you slept in such an important day." The blonde pouted while Shira was snickering under her breath. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the twins and lied his head on the desk. "You two are so troublesome and it's still morning... why are you even here, Shira? Aren't you supposed to be here in two hours or so?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders and slid down her desk. "Felt like it." The Nara groaned while Naruto was still pouting, mumbling 'unfair' countless of times. Soon, Iruka arrived and announced that the final test (since they already took the written test yesterday) is about the clone jutsu. Naruto's jaw dropped in disbelief while Shira sent him a worried look out of the corner of her eyes. 'Why... why did it have to be the clone jutsu?!' The blonde Uzumaki felt a pat on his back and he stared at his sister.

"I believe in you, Naruto."

Shira had flawlessly passed the jutsu test and waited for Naruto outside by the tree they always hang out with. She was worried, despite her words earlier to him; he always had a hard time performing the clone jutsu. She had asked the Lord Third once and he answered that Naruto just has chakra reserves that it was hard for him to manipulate it to the shape he desires since the clone jutsu needs only the exact amount of chakra, no less, no more than the necessary amount.

She saw a blob of bright blonde hair and she quickly jumped down from the branch she was resting. "Naru-naru!" She suddenly saw his disheartened expression and he had refused to look at her. "I'm... sorry, Ne-san. I... failed... but! You don't have to... stay back with me..." The red haired girl sighed and pulled her brother in a hug. She ignored the women who were talking bad about Naruto and their pity towards her. They have no reason to pity her, he's her brother and nothing's changing that.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!"

Shira and Naruto pulled away from each other. "Shira-chan, can I talk to your brother for a minute?" Truthfully, she doesn't like Mizuki since when they were being taught the Academy taijutsu, Mizuki had taught Naruto the wrong kata's that she had to re-teach it to him after that. But nonetheless, she trusts Naruto to be able to take care of himself. "Alright, I'll see you at home, Naru-naru." With one last hug, she started walking home but not before stealing one last glance towards their direction. She can't help it.

It was night time, midnight, already and Naruto hasn't come back once. Did Mizuki do something to her brother?! Oh god, she quickly grabbed her pouch, attaching it to her hip and opened the door, only to see that Iruka was just about to knock on their apartment. "Iruka-sensei?""Shira-kun?!" He looked agitated, she noted and behind him, saw that almost every Chunin and Jounin in the village are scattering. "What's going on, sensei?"

"Where's Naruto?"

"What about him?"

"He had stolen something important from the Hokage tower! We need to find him now, do you know where he is?"

Shira remembered that the last time she saw her brother, Mizuki was with him. "Hold my shoulder, Iruka-sensei." Confused, he complied to what she ordered and the moment he touched him, he found himself in a forest with an abandoned house. In front of them was Naruto with the Forbidden Scroll. He looked exhausted and looked as if he has been working hard. Shira looked around.

Something doesn't feel right. "Naruto, I found you!"

"Iruka-sensei?! Ne-san?!"

The red haired girl quickly hid just as Mizuki arrived. She inwardly scowled at his revolting presence.'Troublesome.' Naruto being the Nine Tails jinchuriki wasn't new news to her. She had known ever since she pieced together who their parents were, after all. She followed Naruto through the shadows, making sure that he was safe. With the confrontation between Mizuki and Iruka, she had new found respect for Iruka who had accepted her brother for who he is, not for what is inside of him.

Before Mizuki can land the final blow to Iruka, the Uzumaki Twins had intercepted the Fuuma Shuriken. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my sensei! I'll kill you!" Shira remained an indifferent look on her face but if you look close enough, you would see the anger hidden beneath her passive eyes. With Naruto beating up Mizuki with his new jutsu, the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Shira had stayed beside Iruka as a precaution. The redhead could only smile, knowing what would happen next.

At the very least, Naruto and her will be together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To everyone's (not really) surprise, Shira came in late and just in time to hear what team Naruto and her will be in. When she entered though, she saw Sasuke and Naru-naru glaring at each other. The former's gaze landed on her and avoided her eyes. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders.

Meanwhile, in Sasuke's mind.'Dammit! That usuratonkachi! I wanted my first kiss to be her's!'

"Team Seven... Haruno Sakura... Uzumaki Naruto..." The pink haired girl slumped down in her seat while the blonde cheered. "... Uchiha Sasuke..." This time, it was Sakura who was cheering and Naruto sulking with Sasuke rolling his eyes. "... and from a personal request, Uzumaki Shira has been added to this team." This time, the three of them looked ecstatic (with Sasuke cheering in the inside while keeping his stoic look outside).

Once more, Shira raised an eyebrow.'Personal request? From whom though?'Her eyes landed on her teammates who were already fighting each other.

"Troublesome team." She mumbled under her breath and slumped down her seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shino, who was her seatmate this time, wondered why Shira was an Uzumaki instead of a Nara.


	3. chapter 3

"Ne-san! Sakura-chan! Let's eat together!"

The redhead was fast asleep and Shino didn't bother waking her up since she already has her human alarm clock. "Ne-san! Ne-san!" The blonde pouted as he stare down at her face. "Oh~ Shira-kun! Let's go eat together with Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired girl arrived, a bento box in her hands. A blush spread throughout the blonde's cheek as he look at Sakura, who was focused on his sister.

"Shira, it's lunch time."

Both of them jumped a little from the new voice and realized that it was Sasuke, both his hands inside of his pocket. He refused to look at the dobe or his fangirl and focused only on Shira who started waking up. The Uchiha was still rather bitter about what happened earlier, he really wished his first kiss was with her and not her loser of a brother. "She's eating with us, right, Sakura-chan?~"

"Shut it, Naruto. Shira-kun's eating with me and Sasuke-kun, ne , Sasuke-kun?~"

"You three shut up. You guys are a pain, 'ttebane." Naruto instantly stepped back, having heard her say her verbal tick. A nervous chuckle escaped his lips and started walking backwards. Sasuke and Sakura raised an eyebrow at his actions and gave him a confused look when he started moving his hands like he wanted to say something. "What? Just speak, Naruto!" He yelped and ran away. Suddenly, the two remaining teammates of the Uzumaki Twins felt a chilling aura behind them.

"Shut... up, dattebane." They had caught her gaze and they should have wished they have never seen her glowing demonic eyes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **•Flashback•**

The first time Kakashi met the red haired girl, she surprised him for what? Four or five times? He had witnessed the intelligence his former mentor also possessed in her. But let's just say her vocabulary was cute. Especially when he eavesdropped on her and the Hokage, the time she confront the Lord Third about the Uchiha Massacre. He was anything but a pedophile, seriously.

The next time he met her was by the Memorial Stone. He was surprised when he saw her there, knees tucked in and arms hugging them. Could she possibly know her lineage? Well, there is huge chance she did since she's very intelligent. "I didn't expect to see you here, Shira-chan." He tried not to sound like a pedophile, tried. But Shira understood his tone even when she didn't look up.

"You too, Kakashi-san."

Sitting down beside her, his Icha Icha still in his hand, he asked, "Who are you mourning for, Shira-chan?" He wanted to confirm if she really did know her parents. "My... our parents..."

"Did someone tell you?"

"Nah, it's not much of a surprise that Naru-naru looks like the Yondaime on the monument."

Silence had accompanied them after that. Kakashi, too, was mourning for him and his dead comrades. Comrades that he had failed to protect but now, he wonders if he's strong enough to protect these two Uzumaki. He wonders that if he ever did get a Genin team, would he be able to protect them, unlike those years ago?

"Ne, Kakashi-san?"

"Yes?"

"What are you reading?"

Kakashi instantly choked on air, the eerie and sentimental atmosphere surrounding the twodissipating along with his chokes. He finally composed himself and started sweating buckets. What should he do?! Oh god, he should have put it away earlier! How would he explain the cover?! "Nevermind." He had sighed in relief but suddenly noticed the disgusted expression on her face. "H-Hentai..."

"W-Wait!"

Well, their second meeting didn't end well, that's for sure.

 **•End of Flashback•**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi looked at his watch and concluded that he had made his little Genins wait enough.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shira, who had just woke up a few minutes earlier, was rather confused when Sakura and Sasuke refused to look at her. She merely shrugged her shoulders in silence and leaned against the wall, listening to Naruto ranting about how late their sensei is. The redhead has a single clue to who it is and couldn't help but chuckle under her breath. "He should be coming by now, Naru-naru."

"Really?! How do you know, Ne-san?! How do you even know it's a guy?! *Gasp* Don't tell me... your psychic!?"

His twin rolled her eyes at him, making him pout. "Naru-naru..."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Sakura sweat dropped at their exchange and watched as Naruto put an eraser between the sliding door... wait, what? "Hey! What are you doing, Naruto?!" Whoever opens that door will be covered by a lot of chalk dusts and if it ever enters that person's eyes... well, you should feel sorry for them. "That's what you get for being late!" He said to himself while jumping off the stool.

"I'm not involved in this, Naruto!"

"Pft, like a Jonin would fall for such a stupid prank."

"No, he'll definitely fall for that. Our sensei will be too lazy to move." Sasuke raised an eyebrow to the girl beside him. Yes, beside him. He had taken the opportunity to stand beside her. But of course, her statement was ignored by all which irritated her a bit. A hand suddenly held the door and was about to open the door when Shira disappeared from her spot and reappeared in front of the door.

This took her teammates, except for Naru-naru, by surprise as she caught the eraser when it fell. Sasuke slightly jerked from his position, his eyes wide from shock. 'How... she was fast... I didn't even see her move.'"But... it's better not to annoy our sensei, right, Hentai-san?" Three dots appeared on top of everyone and Naruto started laughing at the ridiculous nickname Shira had given their sensei. Sakura, too, but didn't show it. Instead, apologized for the Uzumaki Twins action. A hand patted the redhead on the head.

"Well, my first impressions of you guys... you're all idiots." The four of them sweat dropped at his cheerful tone but Kakashi suddenly ruffled Shira's hair who scowled in annoyance."Alright, meet me on the rooftop." And he disappeared with a poof, leaving four dumbfounded soon-to-be-Genins inside the classroom. A sigh had escaped her lips and gestured everyone to approach her. "Hold my hand.I'll take us there." Naru-naru's eyes sparkled and he started jumping up and down, making Shira sigh once more.'Troublesome...' she thought.

"Just hurry up."

"Ne, ne, Ne-san?! Are we really?! Like, really, really going with that?!" His excited question received a nod from his twin and he started cheering how he will witness his Ne-san's super duper awesome jutsu! Of course, his shouts annoyed the pink haired girl and the duck butt Sasuke. "What are you talking about, Naruto? Let's just go to the rooftop."

"No way! I'm coming with Ne-san!!"

The other two looked confused while Naruto proceeded to hold his sister's hand. "Well?" But Sasuke and Sakura, despite wanting to, stayed where they are. Shira shrugged her shoulders at them. "Suit yourself." And in a blink of an eye, she and Naruto disappeared. Sakura's jaw dropped to the ground and Sasuke's eyes almost gouged out of its sockets. Almost.

Sasuke and Sakura finally made it to the top and saw the Uzumaki Twins already seated. "Gyahaha! Took you long enough, 'ttebayo!" Beside him, Shira shook her head at his childishness. Once seated, they faced Kakashi. Naruto sat down on Shira's left, a step higher than her since she was on the lowest step. Sakura took one on the redhead's right, on the same step as Naru-naru. Lastly, Sasuke took a seat behind her on the highest step.

Kakashi was leaning against the railing, a bored look on his only visible eye, which Shira copied. "Okay, let's begin with some introduction." Sakura raised her hand and asked, "What do you wanna know?" The gravity defying silver head sensei shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way that irritated Naruto. "How about... your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies; stuff like that." Irritation laced Naru-naru's voice when he spoke. "Hey, hey! Why don't you introduce yourself first?!" Shira could only face palm at his temper.

I gotta fix that. It's a pain when we're going to go on a mission outside the village.

"Yeah... you look suspicious."

'Sakura agreeing with Naru-naru? What's next; duck butt Sasuke agreeing with with my brother?'' Shira thought.

"Ohh, me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. Dream for the future..? Well, I have a lot of hobbies." A smirk etched itself on Shira's lips and chuckled internally at his vague introduction of himself. "So... all we learned was his name..?" Sakura whispered to the rest of her teammates. Shira merely shrugged her shoulders before propping her arms on her knees and laying her head on top.

"Now it's your turn. You Blondie..."

"Me? My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like instant ramen and my sis! What I like even more is the ramen restaurant Iruka-sensei buys me and Ne-san's super duper awesome jutsu ! What I dislike is waiting for three minutes for the ramen cup to cook. My dream... is to surpass the Hokage!! And then... have all the people acknowledge my existence! Also, having Ne-san as my right-hand man... woman!" Shira smiled slightly. Naruto might talk a lot about ramen but what she admires about him the most is his determination and caring personality.

"Hobbies... pranks I guess." He said sheepishly at the end that made almost everyone want to face palm. His speech is already cool but did he have to ruin the moment? Guess so. "Next." Everyone's eyes moved to Sasuke while Shira was content on looking at the sky and just listen. "My name's Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things that I dislike but I what I really like..." No one noticed the glance Sasuke sent Shira and the blush that threatened to spread throughout his cheeks.

He slightly shook his head before continuing."And... I don't want to use the word 'dream' but... I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and... to kill a certain man."

A tense atmosphere wallowed the five of them that someone will need a butcher knife to cut through the thick atmosphere. "Okay, you go next pinky."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is... um, well, the person I like is..." Her eyes would dart between Sasuke and Shira that it made Kakashi sweat dropped.'Make a choice already...' he thought. "Umm, should I say my dream for the future? Oh My!" Kakashi must have noticed that she was dragging the introduction a bit too long because he quickly intervened. "And your dislikes?"

"NA- "

She stopped midway and started sweating. "Na- nagging. I hate nagging." Shira had raised an eyebrow at this but thankfully for Sakura, she ignored her.'Phew, I almost didn't think that through...' was her relieved thought. Kakashi had given her a deadpanned look which made her chuckle nervously. His single eye landed on the girl he had insisted for to be on his team, well, temporary team, that is. He nudged his head towards her direction and she sighed.

"My name's Uzumaki Shira... I'm a girl, if you can't tell. What I like... would be ramen, Naru-naru and watching the clouds. What I dislike... would be doing something troublesome or troublesome people..."'What a Nara-like dislike...' Kakashi thought while listening to her. "My dreams... well, that would be to protect this village and the people in it. Stranger or not, they are the people who also loves this village as I do. Hobbies... watching clouds, I guess."

Her dream made Sakura stare at her in awe, completely disregarding the fact that she emphasized on the word 'girl' after her name. Meanwhile, Kakashi approved of her dream. It was possible but not impossible either. "Each and every one of you are unique. We will start our duties tomorrow."

"Yay! What kind of duties!? Duties!! Duties!!" Naru-naru exclaimed, his eyes sparkling, which made Shira smile a bit sadistically. Their sensei noticed this and concluded that Shira must have known what will happen next. Yup, he can't wait to see his little Genins' reaction. "First, we're going to do something with just the five of us."

"What!? What!?" Sakura smacked Naruto at the back of the head to shut him up, he was loud, she was sure but how can it be possible for him to get any louder? He's louder than Kiba for goodness' sake! "Survival Training.""Survival Training?"

"Why is our duty training? We did a lot of those back at the Academy."

"I'm your opponent but this isn't any normal training."

"Then, then, what is it?!" Naru-naru, once again, shouted but Kakashi started chuckling under his breath, a not so comfortable chuckle for the team. "What's so funny?" Sakura asked in confusion, her brows furrowing. Shira tapped her foot on the ground and Naruto was the only who knew what it meant. "You guys will flip out, to be honest. So stop stalling, Hentai-sensei." He sent an apologetic look to the redhead.

"Out of the twenty eight graduates, only nine, or ten, will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!" Silence. "Ha ha, Shira-chan told you you'd flip out." He was enjoying this, Shira noted. Especially when she saw the sadistic gleam in his eyes. Well, it's not like she's not enjoying this either. "THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THE EXAM?!"

"It was to eliminate those who didn't stand a chance of being a Genin, Naru-naru."

"Correct!Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your shinobi tools. Oh, and skip breakfast, you'll throw up."

In a puff of smoke, Kakashi disappeared while darkly chuckling under his breath. Before anyone can leave, Shira stopped them. "You guys should eat breakfast, don't listen to him. Don't eat, not my problem. Just heed my warning. Let's go home, Naru-naru."

"Alright! Will you use the super duper awesome jutsu, Ne-san?"

"Sure thing."

"YATTA!"

Of course, Sasuke ignored what she said but was tempted to listen to her words.'Dammit!' Even Sakura was having second thoughts.'Should I..?' she thought.

"Ne-san! Ne-san! Wake up already! It's already four forty-nine! Wake up!"

Naruto pouted and looked away. "Fine! Don't tell me I didn't wake you up!" He had been trying to wake her up since three-thirty in the morning but she wouldn't even budge. But... he, too, was still sleepy despite already taking a cold shower to wake him up. He was tempted to lay back down on his bed when he saw Shira peacefully sleeping on her own bedroom.

A few hours had passed and it was already quarter to eleven when the redhead Uzumaki woke up. It had taken her only a few minutes to get ready and had eaten brunch before teleporting easily to the training ground using the sealed kunai inside of Naruto's pouch, which she had sneakily put yesterday night while Naru-naru was 'training' in his bedroom. She had to reprimand him about tomorrow's survival exam just to shut him up. Hey, at least she got a good night's sleep.

"Good morning."

"You're late, 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed while pointing at his sister. "Is Hentai-sensei here yet?" She questioned the blonde, who had sheepishly smiled at her. "He he he, nope." Shira shrugged her shoulders before leaning against a tree. "Then I'm not late." The three sweat dropped at her answer and soon enough, the silver haired Jonin sensei arrived while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey guys, good morning!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto shouted.

He had said some lame excuse about helping an old lady back to her home. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. Is this really a Jonin? "Alright, it's set for noon." They gave him a confused look while he prepared an alarm clock and put it on top of the log and faced them after. "Here are three bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon... won't get any lunch. I'll not only tie you in one of those stumps but also eat it in front of you."

Right after he said that, three stomach grumbled. Everyone looked at Shira who hid her smirk behind her palm. "Told you so." Naruto and Sakura pouted, hoping that they had listened to her advice yesterday. "You only need to get one bell. There are only three, so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump. And the person who doesn't get a bell fails. So, at least one of you gets sent back to the Academy. You can even use your shuriken. You won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill."

My hands hovered over my pouch, ready to pull out a sealed kunai. "But... you'll be in danger!" The pinkette exclaimed in concern.

"Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge an eraser!" Naru-naru mocked but in return, got mocked by their sensei. "In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, ignore Mr. Dead Last and start when I say..." Everything happened in less than five seconds. Naruto was about to charged at Kakashi but found himself pinned with his kunai facing him from the back. Shira, who used the kunai inside Naruto's pocket, teleported behind Kakashi, a kunai ready to slit his throat... well, more like injure him than anything.

"I'm sorry but even if it's troublesome, I will protect Naruto as his older sibling." No longer did the childishness occupied most of her expression. Right now, she was serious. Kakashi smirked under his mask and let go of Naruto, making Shira let go of him too. The Uzumaki Twins quickly jumped back away from Kakashi. "Well, I haven't said start yet. It seems like you came at me with the intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledge me? He he he, it seems like I'm beginning to like you guys. Ok, let's get going. Ready... start!"

Shira quickly hid, followed by the three. She quickly suppressed her chakra. She was twirling a strand of her hair with her fingers. It was a habit of her's whenever she's thinking deep about something.'Think... four members in a team... three bells... a mission disguised as survival training...' a smirk suddenly placed itself on her lips.'Bingo...' she thought in triumph.

'But first... teamwork is a must... however... we're in a disadvantage... I'm very sure everyone will work with me but I have doubts on duck butt Sasuke. I'm more worried about Naruto, since I'm pretty sure neither Sakura nor duck butt Sasuke would work with him... troublesome team *sigh*... she thought with a discouraged look.I might as well give up.There's no point even if I ran after everyone.'

A new presence snapped our little redhead Uzumaki out of her thought and she noticed Naruto leaning against the tree, impaled with multiple kunai and shurikens. Sighing, she said, "Kai." And the Naruto there disappeared. "Hentai-sensei, I surrender." From atop, Kakashi jumped down from a tree branch and landed in front of Shira. "Oh? Why though, Shira-chan?"

The alarm suddenly rang, signaling that the test is over. "I'll tell you with everyone else."

When they arrived at the meeting point, Shira raised an eyebrow at her brother who was tied on a stump while pouting. "Lemme guess... you tried to eat." It was more of a statement than a question, which made Naruto hung his head low. "Troublesome." She mumbled under her breath. Shira sat down beside Naruto while Kakashi stood in front of them. "So, what's your reason for surrendering, Shira-chan?"

Shira put up a finger and said, "Firstly, if I attacked you directly alone like earlier, I would've been defeated twenty seconds flat." She lifted another finger, making a victory sign. "Second reason, the true bells are inside your pouch." At the exact same time, the bells on Kakashi's waist disappeared with a poof. "Third reason, if I used Hiraishin on you, it would have defeated the purpose of this test." Kakashi smirked, no wonder he requested for her to be on his team.

"Fourth reason, I'm not particularly good in ninjutsu and if I fought with taijutsu, I would tire out first if you have gone easy on me." Shira sighed as she lifts up her last finger, her thumb. "Lastly, I wasn't entirely confident that if I asked them- " And pointed at her teammates. "- to work together, I wasn't sure if Sasuke or Sakura would have worked with Naruto. After all, your exercise's lesson is about teamwork." Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto gave her wide eyed stares.

"Besides, it's troublesome that you hid the bells inside your pouch."

"Very good, Shira-chan! I knew you would be able to figure out the lesson. But as for the rest of you... you fail."

"WHAT?!"

"Even if we teamed up from the beginning, there's only three bells! One of us would still be sent back to the Academy!"

"That's the point." Shira received stares from the four of them. Kakashi urged her to go on and she sighed. "Mission disguised as a survival training. In a real mission, what would you do if a teammate is injured but for you to complete this mission, you have to be fast to reach your destination? A. Would you leave your injured teammate and complete the mission? Or B. Abandon your mission to help your teammate?"

When she received no response, she continued. "But for me... I'll have to make a third option."

"And what is that?" Sakura asked.

"C. Save your comrade and do whatever it takes to complete this mission."

Kakashi started walking towards the memorial stone, which Shira solemnly gaze at. The name of their parents engraved on this very stone. After a history lesson with Kakashi about the memorial stone, they were given another chance but Naruto is not to be fed.'Like I would listen to that ridiculous rule...' Shira inwardly rolled her eyes and started feeding Naruto against his will.

"Letting a comrade starve is the same as abandoning them."

A huge cloud of smoke appeared a few meters away from them. "YOU GUYS... pass."

"HUH?! PASS?!"

"You guys are the first. The rest would just do what I told them. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash... but you know what? Those who don't care about their comrades... are lower than trash."

Shira smiled.'I guess I will love this troublesome team after all.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(A/N)

So, what do you guys think? Sorry if it wasn't much but I tried my best.

Also, I will be updating once a week cuz school will be in three days! I hope you guys forgive me but school is really important, even if it's troublesome.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

QUESTION:

What do you think of Shira so far?


	4. chaoter 4

"What's the distance to the target?"

"Five meters. Ne-san and I are ready anytime."

"So am I."

"Me too."

"Go!"

The four of them jumped out of the bushes at the exact same time with Naru-naru managing to catch Tora, the cat they were supposed to retrieve for Madam Shijimi. Shira only sweat dropped as she dusts herself off from the dirt.'Again, why did I go along with their plan..?' she thought with her shoulders slumped.'I mean I could have just fom-foru- formulate a plan... troublesome tongue of mine...' "Ribbon on the left ear... are you sure it's Tora?" Kakashi asked from the wireless communicators.

While Shira picked up the wild cat (not really), Sasuke approached the girl to look over the orange fuzzball. "Affirmative." The duck butt Sasuke said through the communicators. On the other line, Kakashi nodded in satisfaction and let out a sigh as he say, "Good. Lost Pet 'Tora' Search Mission... complete!" Shira groaned while Tora kept squirming in her arms. "Stop it already, I'm tired, you're tired, and everything is such a pain, Tora."

Sakura raised an eyebrow'Is Shira-kun really talking to a cat..?' while a blush threatened to spread throughout her cheeks. Sasuke could only give the redhead a deadpanned expression and Naruto laughed at his sister, who glared at him from the corner of her eyes. "Shut it, Naru-naru or do you want Tora to scratch you up again, dattebane?" The blonde let out a shriek with Shira chasing after him, Tora held out towards Naruto's direction.

Kakashi sweat dropped at his students.'Mah~ mah~ my cute little Genins are so adorable~'(Note, that did not sound so much of a pedophile) as Team Seven walks towards the Hokage Tower.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh! My cute little Tora-chan! I was so worried!!" Shira hid her uncomfortable expression behind her forearm as she looks away. She already pities the cat's condition. "Gyahaha! In your face, stupid cat!" Shira jabbed Naruto on his stomach making him bend over in pain, also making her smirk playfully. The blonde gave her a playful glare while gathering his composure.No wonder it ran away... Sakura thought in sympathy. If she were that cat, she'll ran away as much as she can.

Their attention averted to the Hokage who was suggesting their next mission. "Now, Kakashi's Team Seven, your next duty is... babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging." It sounded more like chores, Shira noted. At least the second one could get them out of the village even for a day, right? "NO! NO! NO! NO! No, thank you! I want to do a more incredible mission, 'ttebayo! Find us a better one!!" Naruto's outburst made Shira and Kakashi face palm.

'I agree...'

'How annoying...'

'*Sigh* I thought it was about time for this...'

'Naru-naru... do you even listen to yourself sometimes?'

When the redhead saw the gleam in the Hokage's eyes, she can't deny that she intentionally zoned out the Hokage's speech about the different ranks of missions that is compatible to the ninja's skills and ranks. She snapped out of her thoughts when Naru-naru started talking about what they would have for dinner. "Last night, Ne-san and I had pork ramen so Miso sounds good, right, Ne-san?" It seemed like their team was listening to Naruto ranting about ramen instead of listening to the Lord Third.

"I guess so but we should have some meat and veggies sometimes, Naru-naru."

"Hey! Listen!"

Shira and Kakashi instantly straightened their posture when they heard him. "W-We apologize, Hokage-sama." Shira said and tried to avoid the narrowed stare Lord Third was giving her. Not once did she zone out to Hiruzen's past speeches and lectures so the Hokage was wondering if he had told Shira about this for the second (or was it fourth? ) time. Who wouldn't get bored if you continuously listen to the same thing over and over again? The Hokage, probably.

"Geez! All you do is give lectures like that! But you know what? I'm not... the trouble-making brat you still think that I am!!" The Hokage seemed to have expected this, Kakashi noticed, how? Well, let's just say that the Hokage started chuckling under his breath. "*Sigh*... I'm going to get yelled at later about this..." Kakashi mumbled under his breath with a crushed look. "I know, right? Naru-naru can be troublesome." The redhead added under her breath.

"Okay, if you want it that much." Team Seven's members' eyes widened from surprise. Seriously? Shira sighed and started twirling a strand of her hair while Hiruzen informs them of their mission. "I'll give you a C-Rank mission. It's a protection mission about a certain individual." The Uzumaki girl, who had closed her eyes earlier, started putting piece and piece inside her head.'C-Rank mission... protection mission... a certain individual... it must be someone who has a bit of wealth or is carrying something expensive that bandits could sell for millions of ryo. I don't have enough information...'

"Who?! Who?! A feudal lord?! A princess?!"

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him. Hey, will you come in here?"

The door connecting to the office opened and came in an old man drinking a bottle of alcohol. Shira scrunched up her nose in disgust but her thoughts were still focused on the piece she had connected.'An old man that doesn't look like he's holding anything valuable with him. He can be an individual with some kind of rank... or something. I don't get it, something's not right about this, 'ttebane...' she thought while secretly narrowing her eyes at the newest presence in the room.

"What's this? They're all a bunch of brats. Especially, the shortest one with the super stupid-looking face. Are you really a ninja?"

Naruto started laughing hysterically, oblivious that the insult was directed to him and his sister. "Ha ha ha!! Who's the shortest one with the stupid face..?!" Sakura and Sasuke stood on either side of the twins and Naruto started seeing the obvious height difference between them and the twins. Angered, he was about to launch an attack towards him but was stopped by Kakashi. "What's the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect, idiot?!"

The sensei of Team Seven could only complain mentally at his most stupid and reckless student. Well, he wouldn't say that out loud in fear that Shira might hear him.'She remind me a lot of Kushina-san... and she's scary...' Poor, poor Kakashi. He wonders what would happen if he pissed off a mini-Kushina? A shiver of fear ran down his spine and he shook his head, trying to get rid of Shira's (might) demonic nature. "I am the super expert bridge builder, Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my home country and complete the bridge!"

'Bingo...' Shira stopped twirling a strand of her red hair and put both hands inside her pocket.'I have caught you red handed... Tazuna-san...' Shira decided to keep the information to herself in the mean time and would just tell everyone else when it's needed. Naruto and Shira went home together, using his sister'ssuper duper awesome jutsuto get back home in a blink of an eye. "Naru-naru, you go and pack our clothes while I pack some ramen."

"Yosha! I will, dattebayo!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"LET'S GO!"

"What are you excited about?" Sakura asked in irritation. Naruto seemed more energetic and louder, if it was even possible. Thankfully, Shira jabbed him on his stomach, making him grunt in pain and shutting him up. Poor Naru-naru. "Cause... I've never left the village before..." He muttered under his breath. Shira had stood beside Sasuke after shutting his brother up and sighed for the I-don't-know-how-many-times today.

"Hey! Am I really going to be safe with this brat?"

"He he... well, I am a Jonin, you don't have to worry. And as precaution, we have Shira here to take over." Tazuna eyed the girl from the corner of his eyes, his gaze scrutinizing her. "Hey old man! Don't mess with ninja's! I'm incredible!" From beside her, the violet eyed girl heard Sasuke scoff in ridicule. Him? Incredible? Sasuke must have heard him wrong. After putting up with Tazuna's and Naruto's childish argument (who knew an old man would argue with a kid?), they had already set out to leave.

Shira ignored everything they said and instead, focused on the surroundings. She had read from some books that some Uzumaki's are great sensory ninja's and coincidentally, Naru-naru and her are one of them. So, she focused on spreading minuscule amount of chakra on every side. Once she sensed something, she cut off her chakra and focused back on their conversation. "But don't worry, there won't be any ninja combat in a C-Rank mission."

"Then, we won't come in contact with foreign ninja's?!"

"Of course not, ha ha ha!"

From the corner of Sasuke's eyes, he had seen guilt flashed through Tazuna's face for a second before shrugging it off as his imagination. They had come across a puddle while on their way...'Wait... a puddle..?' Shira thought in confusion but suddenly remembered what she had sensed earlier. Kakashi gave her a look that said 'don't-do-anything-yet' and she nodded, expressing that she had caught his message. After walking away for a few more meters, there was a shift in the air that caught Shira's attention.

By the time Team Seven and Tazuna looked back, Kakashi has been squeezed to pieces. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto cried out with Sakura shrieking from surprise at the bloody sight. The foreign ninja's disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto but Shira was faster than that. Teleporting behind her brother, she had taken the two 'Mist nin..?' by suddenness. She kicked them away just in time for Sasuke to pin their weapons on a tree trunk with a shuriken.

With them being immobilize and Sasuke managing to stun them a bit from bewilderment, Shira faced Sakura. "Protect the bridge builder!" She managed to snap the pinkette out of her trance and watched as she stood in front of Tazuna with a kunai in her hand. Sasuke kicked them on the face, and because of the force of his kick, the chain has broke into pieces.

One went for Sakura and Tazuna and the other went for Naruto. "Sasuke!" Shira cried out in alarm. "I know!" The Uchiha replied back and ran as fast as he could and stood in front of Sakura, who was protecting the bridge builder while Shira teleported in front of Naruto and forced the ninja to his knees when she elbowed him on his solar plexus. She quickly pulled out wires out of her pouch and wrapped the ninja with it.

And as soon as she did that, Kakashi appeared and stopped the other onebefore he could get to Sasuke.

'Kakashi-sensei... is alive?!'

'Bah... show off...'

'Kakashi-sensei... he used Kawarimi?!'

'Phew, we're saved...' Tazuna thought in relief.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't save you immediately, I got you injured. I didn't think you would freeze like that. Anyway, nice job Sasuke, you too, Sakura. Great leadership, Shira-chan. I'm sorry I got you injured though." The injured part made Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura freeze. Shira glared at Kakashi for mentioning it to the others as she lifts her hand up. "No worries, it's just a scratch, no big deal." But you could see the worry in her eyes when she gazed at Naruto.

'Naruto... I'm sorry you got injured...'

"Hey..." Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who was smirking down at him (seriously, one day, I'll wipe that smirk off your face, Sasuke-teme!). "You okay... scaredy-cat?" When Naruto was about to tackle Sasuke, Kakashi stopped him from moving any further. "Naruto, save it for later. Their claws are soaked in poison. We have to remove it immediately." While he was talking though, Shira was already letting her blood flow to the ground as she pressed the muscle around her wound.

"Tazuna-san, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"These looks like Hidden Mist Chunin's... these shinobis are known to continue fighting no matter what. "... how did you read our movement?"

"Shira-chan? Could you care to explain?" The girl nodded as everyone listens to her. Raising a finger, she started. "Firstly, to be able to hide your movements completely, analyze your surroundings. Second, it's really sunny right now and it hasn't rain for weeks. Third, a puddle, really? If it came from a canteen, it should have already dried up because of the heat. Lastly, I already sensed your chakra the moment we started leaving the village. That was your very first mistake."

Her last reason though, took Kakashi by surprise. They were already being followed since they left the village?"Like what she said." Everyone just sweat dropped, even the Demon Brothers. One word described Kakashi at the moment,lame. "If you knew that, why did you let the brats fight?" Before Kakashi could reply, Shira had talked first. The Jonin internally cried.'My little Genin is stealing my spotlight!'

"Tazuna-san, the moment you told us to protect you with our lives, I have known you were lying."

Naruto could only marvel at how smart his sister is. No matter how much stronger or smarter she is than him, he can't possibly feel envious or hate her, right? He could only feel admiration and was proud to be her sibling. After all, she has always been there for him, in good and bad times and he couldn't ask for a more better sister than her.

"How did I found out? Easy, we don't have to risk our lives on a C-Rank mission such as this."

With Kakashi confronting Tazuna and Sakura worried about Naruto's wound, the blonde felt useless. He had already dragged down his Ne-san for the past few years because of his incompetence and he won't allow himself to drag the entire team down this time around! "Naruto, what are you doing?!" Sakura cried out in panic, why is he stabbing himself all of a sudden?! "With this kunai, I'll protect the old man. We're continuing this mission!"

"Naruto... it's good that you are releasing the poison but... anymore and you'll die from lack of blood."

"NO!! THAT'S BAD! I CAN'T DIE FROM SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!"

"Let me see your hand."

"Naruto, are you a masochist? What were you thinking?!" Suddenly an ominous aura appeared from behind the group. Team Seven and Tazuna stiffened, especially Naruto. "Na-ru-na-ru-kun~ Sa-ku-ra-chan's right~" And they couldn't help but tremble from her tone. Yes, her hair is flying, wiggling around like snakes and her face were shadowed by her bangs. "W-Wait! N-Ne-san!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The gang found themselves riding on a boat, with Naruto sulking on his own, a huge bump on his head. "What a thick mist..."

Soon enough, they reached the shore. The team and Tazuna walked through the vegetation, Shira already deep in thought. Of course, Naruto being Naruto, suddenly threw a kunai out of the blue towards the bushes. "Heh, just a rat."

"Stop trying to act cool! There was nothing there!"

"Hey, please stop using shuriken, Naruto... it's dangerous..."

"Hey, midget! Stop acting like a moron!"

"Hn."

Kakashi suddenly sensed something from another pair of bushes and Naruto instantly threw another shuriken towards that very direction. "Naru-naru's right. Someone has been tailing us since we landed on shore. I can't tell where that person is exactly though. All I know is that there's someone here." She mumbled to herself, with Sasuke the only one who heard her. He had raised an eyebrow and decided to take her word for it.

"I said stop it!" Sakura bonked poor Naru-naru on the head and the latter bending over in pain. "OWW!" Kakashi approached the area Naruto had thrown the shuriken to and found only a white rabbit...'wait... white rabbit?' Sensing danger heading towards his team, he ordered, "Everyone get down!" Sasuke pushed Shura down wit him, seeing that she was distracted by her own thoughts. When they stood back up, a man was standing on the handle of a massive broadsword shaped like a butcher knife, hie back facing them.

Sasuke helped the female Uzumaki up, a bit daze from the sudden action earlier. "Well well, if it isn't the hidden Mist's Missing Nin Momochi Zabuza-kun." Before Naruto could take a step forward, Shira stopped him. "He's way out of our league, Naruto." Hearing her say his whole name and not his nickname, meant serious business. With bitter feeling, Naruto backed down.

Wanting to test his ability, Zabuza challenged Kakashi to a battle, and Kakashi complied by revealing his Sharingan.

Zabuza had performed his Hidden Mist Jutsu, completely hiding himself in the mist. "Eight choices..." With everyone in Manji Formation, Tazuna was at the center of Team Seven's formation. "Liver, lungs, spine, Clavicle Vein, Neck, Brain, Kidney's, Heart... which one should I go after?" Trough the thick mist, Kakashi sensed something was wrong and once that the mist had blinded them temporarily, the silver haired Jonin let out a powerful surge of chakra.

It had sent some of the mist away. Shira quickly touched Sakura, who had stiffened from the touch but relaxed instantly. After five seconds, a seal appeared on her wrist. When she was about to hold Sasuke, she saw the state he was in. "Sasuke..." He flinched from the sound of her voice. She grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tight. "... everything will be alright." He visibly relaxed and nodded. When she pulled her hand away, he saw something engraved on his wrist.

He was about to ask but decided against it. Now's not the time to be asking question. Suddenly, Zabuza had somehow bypassed the Manji formation of Team Seven. Shira immediately put her plans into action and teleported everyone a few feet from where they are. It had taken a lot of her chakra to be able to teleport four people away to a single spot where she had left a sealed kunai earlier. Just as Zabuza brought his sword down, she had deflected it with a sword of her own that came out from who-knows-where.

The enemy nin raised an eyebrow and was caught off guard when Shira suddenly used his position to her advantaged and slid her sword against his and punctured his stomach, instead of blood, it was water. With little to no chakra left, she teleported beside Naruto and collapsed on her back. Sakura knelt down beside her and supported her head. "Do you have any injuries, Shira-kun?"

"N-Nah, I-I'm just almost out of chakra."

Zabuza soon managed to catch Kakashi off guard, and trapped him with his Water Prison Technique. Needing to stay with Kakashi to keep him imprisoned, Zabuza sent a water clone to kill Tazuna and the rest of Kakashi's team, believing it to be a simple matter.

"Now, what will you ninja's-wanna-be do?"


	5. chapter 5

"Ne-san... Ne-san..."

Her body felt heavy, like lead and but she definitely heard her brother's worried voice. Forcing her eyes open despite the pain she's feeling, she wanted to reassure him that she was alright. That she was alive and won't be leaving him anytime soon. "Hey..." She croaked out, her throat a bit dry. How long was she asleep anyway? It didn't feel she was asleep for long, though. Jolting up from surprise, Naruto headbutted with his sister and both groaned in pain.

"Man... What are you doing Naru-naru? Are you trying to knock me out again?" Came her irritated reply. "What?! No! No way! I was just surprised, 'ttebayo! I didn't expect you to suddenly wake up!" Chuckling under her breath, she patted the blonde on the head with a soft smile gracing her lips. Naruto visibly relaxed, relieved that she was alright. "I'm fine, Naru-naru. There's nothing to be worried about. I merely experienced chakra exhaustion, nothing more. I just need rest and food."

Frowning, the blonde slowly nodded. The redhead suddenly noticed the lack of presence in the room and wondered where everyone else were. Naruto must have seen her curious expression because he suddenly spoke while grinning. "Kaka-sensei is training us! Do you wanna watch, ttebayo?!" He enthusiastically asked the redhead. Shira shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? But first, where are we? I was sure that last time we were in a forest." She inquired.

"Oh! We're in the Old Man's place! He had let us stay here after defeating Zabuza! Ah! I forgot to tell you, Kaka-sensei actually defeated Zabuza but a Hunter Nin came and took him away and yesterday, Kaka-sensei said he's still alive that's why we're training!" Naruto said all in one breath, not even thinking of breathing. Shira sweat dropped at her brother. Even in this kind of situation, he's still happy-go-lucky like he usually is.

"I get it. I get it. So, won't you help me up so I can watch you guys train?"

"That's right! Let's go, ne-san!"

In the forest, Kakashi had decided to take a glimpse of how his precious little Genins are doing. Sakura had been ordered to watch after Tazuna while he works on the bridge. When he arrived, though, he wasn't that surprised when he saw Shira supervising the two rivals. He had expected this, seeing how stubborn his Genins could be. Though, her presence was a bonus. Why? With her there, Naruto and Sasuke tried their hardest to beat the other more unlike yesterday.

Deciding to talk and sit down, he placed himself beside the tree near the one Shira was leaning at. "Yo, Shira-chan." She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and nodded in acknowledgement much like she did when they first met. "Hello, Hentai-sensei." He sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head. "Aren't you going to drop the name?" He tried to sound undisturbed but he saw the smirk gracing her lips.

"No way am I removing that name now, you know? Anyway, I'm gonna go and train on my own for the rest of the week. I need to do something about my five second interval concerning the Hiraishin. I have to be able to put a seal with a single touch."'Just like her father, huh?' He thought while reminiscing about the past. "Well, be back on time for dinner, m'kay? I don't want two certain someone's breathing at the back of my neck if you're late."

He chuckled to himself, visioning one Uzumaki and Uchiha inside his mind. Shira merely raised an eyebrow, crept out by Kakashi chuckling on his own.What a creeper... She thought and nodded anyways. "You still have the kunai, right, Hentai-sensei?" Kakashi nodded and waved said kunai in front of her. Saying a temporary farewell, she proceeded to look for a clearing where she can have peace.

It took her an hour to find one and it was a kilometer away from everyone else. "My problem is the time it takes to place a seal for Hiraishin. What should I do about it? No one even knows this jutsu!" Shira uncharacteristically exclaimed to no one as she fell on her back. A certain plant caught her eye and she instantly sat down.'Oh, this herb is only found in the Land of Waves. Maybe I should bring some home, even if it's troublesome...' She started picking some of the herbs while deep in thought.

Unknown to her, a certain individual had caught sight of her. A blush threatened to spread across his cheeks.'Impossible. How could a guy make my heart race?' He thought to himself but was surprised to see that the redhead had disappeared from 'his' place. "Excuse me..." He jolted from surprise and suddenly turned around, bewildered to see the boy behind him in a blink of an eye. "... is it okay for you to be in the woods alone? A lady such as yourself shouldn't be out in the woods... _i_ t's troublesome after all." The boy whispered the last part to himself but he had heard the redhead boy.

"O-Oh, I was going to collect some herbs for a... friend of mine." A smile had graced the shorter boy's lips as he held out the herbs in his hands. "Why don't you take this with you? I could always get some more." Flustered, he tried to refuse but the redhead boy insisted. "Please, I could get my own. It's clear that those are your's young man." The redhead eyes' widended and suddenly chuckled to himself. The black haired boy raised an eyebrow.'Why would he be laughing? I did not say anything funny, did I?'

"Sorry, but I think you've mistaken."

"Mistaken?"

"Yes. You see, I'm a girl."

Haku silently gasped in shock as he stared down at hi- no, her. For once in his life, he had mistaken someone else's gender. He wasn't sure what reaction he should show but he saw her eyes narrowing at him. "Come to think of it, you're not a girl, are you?" An unladylike snort left her lips. "Man, sorry about that. I would never have thought I would bump into someone with the same problem as me. But take this still. I could gather some more."

Flustered, Haku grabbed the herbs from her hands. His hand slightly brushed against her's and he couldn't stop his heart from racing. "Th-Thank you."

"See you around, dude."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few days had passed and the atmosphere around Tazuna's home seemed a bit too tense because of Naruto and Inari. Shira can't blame her brother, Inari was being a bit insensitive, after all. It's not like he was the only one with the past so horrible. Petty, Miserable, Crying; those things won't help you move on. You have a present and future to worry about, make the past as your stepping stone to move forward from the present towards the future.

Shira had been thinking about what it would feel like to lose someone but can't seem to understand the feeling. But she hopes she never has to feel that feeling and will do anything to keep her brother and teammates safe, even if it costs her life protecting them. Though, her mind would wander towards the boy she had met in the forest. He had looked so much like a girl that if she didn't look at him closely, she would have thought he really was a girl.

Hey, at least Shira could look like her gender when she wants to, right?

Nah, she's too lazy to do so. Getting up on her feet, she teleported towards the clearing she had been practicing in since a few days ago. She had hoped that she would bumped in to that boy again, since even if she only met him once, she felt calm in his presence and he wasn't as troublesome as her teammates and sensei. Something about the feminine-looking boy is familiar but she couldn't pinpoint it out. A sudden chakra presence entered her radar but relaxed when she realized who the chakra belonged to.

"Hello again, young lady."

The feminine boy greeted as he stepped out of the forest and into the clearing, a gentle smile gracing his lips. Shira smiled too, completely lowering her guard down. "Hi again. Sorry about not introducing myself the last time. I'm Uzumaki Shira, it's nice to meet you." For a fraction of a second, Haku's eyes widened before returning back to its original state. "My name is Haku. It's also nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san." The redhead grinned and giggled. "No need to be so formal, Haku-kun. You can just call me Shira or Shira-chan."

After their introduction, the two had sat down side by side and talked and talked and talked about random things. Haku had never felt at ease with a stranger before and it befuddled him greatly. He was not one to trust someone so easy, to lower his guard down in the presence of a stranger,an enemy. But this peaceful, serene and comforting atmosphere between them would soon shatter to millions to billions of pieces once he and Zabuza continue the plan.

He feels so guilty, just by being by her side. She was still pure, she hasn't seen the bloody truth about the cruel, cruel world they live in and he wanted to make sure it stays that way but...'We're enemies. What can I do in my position?' He inwardly sighed to himself. That's right, they were enemies. He can't do anything about the situation they were in. Maybe if they had met at a different time, at a different place... maybe, they could have been the best of friends...or maybe more.

Before the both of them knew it, the sun was ready to sleep and set. With a frown adorning Haku's lips, Shira tried to cheer him up. "No need to frown, you're being troublesome." Said boy chuckled under his breath and nodded, patting the girl on the head. He had learned that almost everything seems troublesome to her. "Yes, I won't frown any longer. I'll see you next time, Shira-chan." The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Whenever, wherever." Haku chuckled once more and bid her farewell as he left through the forest, a heavy feeling pulling down his heart.

'Please, don't come tomorrow, Shira-chan. I do not want to fight you.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shira found herself sighing in annoyance when they had left Naruto back at Tazuna's house because he had exhausted himself the night before. Troublesome brother. Another sigh escaped her lips as she walked side by side with Sakura. They had reached the bridge in no time but thesight had caused her to freeze. Quickly moving into action, she felt each of their pulses and sighed in relief after feeling one.

She faced her worried-looking team and Tazuna. "They're alright. They're just unconscious." Suddenly, a mist started enveloping the entire bridge and Team Seven quickly hid Tazuna at the center of their formation. "Here they come!" Kakashi warned as all of them tensed from caution. "Kaka-sensei! This is... this is the Hidden Mist no Jutsu, right?!" Sakura exclaimed in panic, eyes wandering around looking for the enemy. "Long time no see, Kakashi. I see you're still with those brats... He's shaking again... poor kid..." Everyone could hear the smirk on Zabuza's voice.

Shira's attention averted to Sasuke, only to see that what Zabuza had said was true. "Sasuke..." The Uchiha looked up and smirked at her, surprising the redhead. Multiple water clones suddenly entered Team Seven's formation, Shira prepared to attack but Sasuke had stopped her. "I'll take this." His gaze averted from Shira to Zabuza's clones. "I'm shaking from excitement." With a carefree smile, Kakashi ordered, "Do it, Sasuke" which made the redhead Uzumaki sweat drop.'Even in this kind of situation, Hentai-sensei can still smile like an idiot?'

In a matter of seconds, Sasuke was able to eliminate every water clones. Zabuza looked impressed, he was fast, he's got to admit but he knows someone who's even faster than he. "Hmm, he saw through the water clones. That brat has grown." Zabuza commented, still smirking while his gaze trailed from Sasuke to Shira, who stiffened under his stare. "It looks like a rival has appeared... eh, Haku?" Shira choked on air when she heard the name escape Zabuza's mouth. "Haku..?" She asked no one in particular. Sasuke had heard her mumble and felt anger that she knew that masked boy's name.

"It does indeed." Haku looked at Shira from behind his mask and felt saddened when he realized she was looking at him with shock.

"Haku-kun, what's going on?"

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna looked at Shira, wondering how he knew the boy with Zabuza. The feminine boy lowered his head a bit, an action that says he was apologizing. "I am sorry, Shira-chan. I did not want to face you like this."

"You were with Zabuza this whole time?"

Haku felt rather guilty for not telling her but he just wanted to be at least friends with her until the day they have to fight. He felt his heart tightly clenched when he saw her expression. Sasuke felt his anger spike up when he saw how much pain Shira is experiencing. He had never seen her look so hurt before. "Shira? You okay?" He asked, grabbing her shoulder with a hand in an attempt to comfort her. "Yes, I... I'm fine." The Uchiha suddenly sensed something thrown to his direction and he quickly grabbed Shira, who yelped in surprise, and jumped away from where they were earlier.

He landed a few feet away from their original position. He had let Shira down gently, leaving her to collect herself as he protects her from the enemy. He and Haku battled, their speed evenly matched. However, Haku had something up his sleeves. Performing a one hand seal, Haku exclaimed, "Special Jutsu: Demonic Ice Mirrors!" Dozens of mirrors made of ice formed around a bewildered Shira and a shocked Sasuke. He quickly jumped towards Shira's side and held her close.'This is bad. Shira is still out of it and we can't escape his jutsu.' "Shira, snap out of it! We have to work together to defeat him!"

"I- I can't hurt him..."

"He's our enemy!"

"He's my friend!"

"I don't care! We're on a mission!"

"I- I just can't... I'm sorry..."

Sasuke frowned and couldn't help the bitter feeling bubbling inside of him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Naruto arrived, he couldn't believe that his sister, his incredibly strong sister, is petrified. "Duck butt Sasuke! I told to you stop fighting him! You're outmatched!"

"I don't care! As long as you're safe, it doesn't matter!"

Naruto didn't know what was going on but he knew that his sister was scared. "Ne-san?!" Shira's head snapped towards his direction, a bit frantically. "Naruto?! What are you doing here?! You should've attacked from the outside." The blonde knew that the his sister was feeling the pressure, the tense atmosphere and was only scared. But this wasn't his sister that he knew. His sister is brave, dependable, strong and selfless.

"No! What are you doing, Ne-san?!"

"What am I- What amIdoing?! Get out of here!"

"No way, 'ttebayo! I'll stay here and protect you, ne-san!"

Before Shira could protest, Naruto had already charged in to attack. A shaky breath escaped her lips?'That's right. I also have... precious people that I ... Want to protect. Come on Shira! You're being a troublesome brat yourself! Snap out of it!' Finally gathering her composure, Shira charged towards Haku's direct position, surprising not only him but everyone else. Even without the Hiraishin, she was incredibly fast, almost an even match with Haku's speed.

"I apologize, Haku-kun. It seems like... I also have my precious people that I want to protect." Shira softly said, running alongside Haku. The latter nodded, understanding what she meant. "I understand. I would not hold a grudge against you, Shira-chan." The redhead smiled a bit and the two proceeded to battle. Blow after blow, the two were evenly matched but alas, Haku was far superior. He had been a ninja longer than she had, she noted.

She lacked the experience in the battlefield. Shira was thrown back by a powerful kick and Haku sent another barrage of needles raining down on the trio. Shira quickly acted and transported towards the duo's direction, protecting them from the shower of needles.. A pained shrill escaped her throat, echoing throughout the bridge. Both Naruto and Sasuke stared in shock, their eyes wide from shock. "N-Ne-san.../ Sh-Shira..!"

A pained grin adorned her bloody face. And slowly, very slowly, black covered her vision. The last thing she saw were their broken expressions and the last thing she heard were their voices screaming for her name.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The moment she opened her eyes, red-orange chakra raided her senses. She sat down so fast that she didn't feel any pain at all. "Naruto..?"

When the chakra disappeared, she saw Naruto talking to Haku.'Haku-kun...' From the corner of her eyes, she saw blue lightning and the next thing she knew, Haku tried to intercept Kakashi's jutsu.. She acted on instinct, she didn't think and transported in front of Haku just in time to stop Kakashi with her chakra chains. Chakra chains that she had developed over the years. She had caught Kakashi's wrist, her chakra chains stopping Kakashi from moving any further.

Kakashi stared with wide eyes. "Shi... ra-chan..?"

But his hand, it was slightly puncturing her abdomen. Shira scoffed and painfully rolled her eyes.

"Let... Me.. Rest.. For.. A... Bit..."

Voices mixed with each other, each shouting her name as she falls unconscious once again.


	6. chapter 6

Everyone was frozen in shock, including Zabuza. Kakashi quickly removed his hand out of her abdomen and caught her before she could fall. Her breath was ragged and blood continuously streamed down her wound. Naruto seemed frozen on the spot, too shock to even move. No words come out of his mouth and soon found his voice. "Ne-san!" Quickly rushing to Kakashi's side, he watched as their sensei tried his best to stop the flow of her blood.

Kakashi cursed as he kept trying, he was not going to let another teammate of his die on his watch... or die by hisown hands once again. He pulled out a roll of bandages and quickly wrapped it around her wound. Thankfully, his hand didn't go through all the way to the back and with her unexpected usage of chakra chains, his jutsu's effectiveness decreased quite a bit, leaving his hand not even halfway inside. But the guilt and disgust towards himself... one's he couldn't get rid off even if years passed... tripled.

His ineptitude to protect his comrades is something he hates about himself. For now, he was glad that Shira is alive and breathing. Kakashi gently handed her to her twin, who hastily grabbed her and had let out a shaky sigh. "Is... is she going to be okay, Kaka-sensei?" His fear is clearly heard and Kakashi couldn't help but kick himself mentally for scaring another of his student. With a shaky hand, he reassured the blonde that his twin will live and won't leave him anytime soon.

Haku, who snapped out of his shock, shook his head to get his mind back to reality and looked relieved. It was his fault she was wounded in the first place.Hisfault. If he didn't rush in so blindly to protect Zabuza, would this situation be possible to avoid? Yes, it was possible but he didn't even think that Shira would get in the way. Maybe he should have expected this, considering that they have gotten close the past few days, he knew that Shira is a bit of a protective person.

The feminine boy guiltily gazed down at her form and then, his gaze landed on Naruto. He looked so lost and yet, relieved that she didn't die. Haku felt an overwhelmingly huge amount of guilt wash over him. He almostindirectlykilled Shiraandemotionally hurt a possible friend of his. Haku felt disgusted with himself as he stares down at his hand with an almost invisible scowl adorning his lips. It was allhisfault.

"Naruto-kun..." The blonde slowly looked up at him, expecting furious blue orbs boring onto him but instead of that, teary cerulean one's were looking at him. The feminine boy didn't even hide his surprise when no resentment resided his eyes. "... don't you hate me?" He questioned. Haku was baffled when Naruto shook his head. "You're a nice person, Haku. Ne-san knows that I know that. That's why... I don't hate you, 'ttebayo!" The blonde managed to smile despite the situation.

His gaze softened.

"What's this? Are you two really as fearsome as you are called?" A voice taunted. Heads snapped towards the general direction of the voice and Zabuza and Haku found themselves glaring at Gatou. "What's the meaning of this, Gatou?" The swordsman narrowed his eyes. The short man chuckled and approached the out of commission Shira and a wide-eyed Naruto. He moved to kick the twins but Haku instantly grabbed the power-hungry man's feet and shoved him back. "Do not touch them." He growled. Gatou flinched from the ground but stood up anyways with an annoying smirk on his face.

"Zabuza-sama, let me- "

"Back down, Haku."

The feminine boy stopped and looked at Zabuza, a bit wide-eyed. No longer did his bandage covered half of his face. For now, he was sporting a devilish glint in his eyes and pointed his sword towards Gate, his other arm hanging limply by his side. "Zabuza-sama?"

"That girl... what's her name?" The question surprised almost everyone while Gatou seemed confused and irritated. "Sh-Shira-chan..." Haku answered. Naruto pulled the redhead closer to him, wary of what Zabuza wanted with his twin sister. "... keh. Take care of those brats, I'll handle this vile bastard, Haku." Even wounded, Zabuza pushed his limits and without a second to waste, broke through the wall of samurais in his way. Gatou had instantly moved at the back of his servants. Various spears pierced his back, making him slow. However, his perseverance pushed through and soon, he reached Gatou. Zabuza beheaded the power-hungry man.

Naruto gulped at the bloody massacre. He realized that the ninja world is a lot more dangerous than he thought there and then. He used to think that the ninja world is all about action and saving people and the likes. But now... his view drastically changed and yet, it didn't deter the fire of determination burning inside of him. He was more determined than ever to become stronger to be able to protect his loved ones. He cradled Shira close to his chest and as he refused to look away. He has to accept this world he lives in now.

Haku was no better. He was shocked... and wrathful.

Zabuza, for the last time, looked at Haku like a father would. He has raised the young boy under his wing for years and still remained pure throughout the years? He wanted to laugh but didn't manage to. He knew death was waiting for him and he needs to come with. Feeling his legs give out, he fell face first as the remaining minions of the man he killed ran away but stopped when they saw him fall.'Zabuza-sama...' Haku thought in distraught. He was glued in front of the twins, protecting them like what Zabuza said.

While that was happening, Sasuke had woken up from his momentary death and Sakura couldn't be any happier when she laid eyes on him.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You guys are too at ease!"

"Damn ninjas... you killed our meal ticket!"

"You guys are dead!"

"Now we're gonna pillage this village!"

"And take off anything value!"

"Let's begin!"

Just as Haku prepared to annihilate them, an arrow landed in front of the troupe, stopping them from any further advance. Much to everyone's surprise, it was Inari and the rest of the villagers. With Naruto's and Kakashi's help, they were able to chase them away and never come back. "Uwahh! Let's get outta here!!" One shouted and Naruto grinned in triumph, still making sure that Shira was alright. Knowing that there was no more danger, Haku flashed in front of Zabuza, who was looking at him with half-dead eyes.

"Haku..."

"Zabuza-sama! Come, I will- "

"N... no..." he croaked out. Haku stopped and stared wide-eyed at him. "Wh-What?" Zabuza coughed out blood, making Haku freeze. He seemed to be in so, so much pain that it also hurt the feminine boy to see him so bloody like that. "T-That girl..."

"... Shira-chan?"

"... protect her."

"W-Why?! If I am fast enough, then I will be able to save you!"

"It's... pointless."

"How could you say that if I have not even tried yet?!"

Kakashi remained impassive, he had witnessed far too many people mourning for their loved one's and this one isn't any different from what he had seen in his whole life.

Haku's tears dripped down his cheeks, trying to comprehend what really was going on at the moment. Zabuzaisdying. He'sdying.

"It's pointless... because I'm freakin' sure you'll ask me to be with that kid." He playfully scoffed as he looked at the sky. His answer surprised the feminine boy, his tears stopped flowing down his cheeks as he stared at the swordsman.Ah... a look of realization crossed his face as his gaze landed on Shira's unconscious form.'Zabuza-sama... is right.' He thought. "But... my dream- "Much to Haku's surprise, Zabuza had cut him off. "- is to be with her. Damn it, Haku. Stopped being a stubborn brat and just accept it already." All this talking, it didn't feel like he was dying at all.

"Zabuza-sama..."

"Just make sure you'll protect the brat with all you have. And be sure not to see me on the other side too soon." He dryly chuckled, joined by Haku. He still feels sad and broken but what Zabuza said to him made sense. He had just never admitted it to himself. "I... very... well, Zabuza-sama."

"Well..." he said with his eyes glistening with suppressed tears. "... we'll see each other at the other side, Haku..."

The boy let out his tears, a small smile adorning his lips. "Yes, Zabuza-sama." Yes, they were still going to see each other but it will have to wait in the future, until the day he dies as well.

 _'I_ will protect you with my life Shira-chan, you as well, Naruto-kun.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It has been a few days since the battle at the bridge and Haku, Naruto, Sas- you know what? Let's just say all of them refused to leave Shira's side as she sleeps. Kakashi merely sweatdropped at the sight as Haku and Sasuke glare at each other and Naruto and Sakura arguing, more like the pinkette scolding the blonde for always being loud, which she is doing right now, by the way. Yup, Kakashi just won't get enough of this.

'I think a headache is forming...' he thought with furrowed eyebrows as he massaged his temples with his fingers.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yosh!! THE BRIDGE IS GOING TO BE COMPLETE SOON, 'TTEBAYO!!!"

"Yes, Naruto-kun so please lower your voice down."

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!"

"Hn."

"Guys, just quiet down. The whole village can hear you."

"You guys just can't shut up, can you? Troublesome teammates."

The sixth voice managed to hush the five up. Shira groaned as boredom bore through their faces. Naruto was the first to snap out of his stupor as he bounced towards his now awake twin. "NE-SAN! YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE, DATTEBAYO!!" He howled, the whole village must have heard his excitement. The people inside the room achingly cringed to the volume of his voice. Sasuke glared at the blonde. "You're suffocating her, boke."

The blonde quickly let go of her, whose face had turned blue from the lack of oxygen. Naruto nervously chuckled and in a blink of an eye, hid behind Haku. Kakashi smiled down at her and ruffled her head. "Good to see you awake, Shira-chan." The redhead rolled her eyes when they suddenly landed on Haku, who looked dumbfounded as she was. "Haku-kun?""H-Hello, Shira-chan." The way Haku's cheeks turned slightly pink didn't go unnoticed by a certain Uchiha, whose eyes narrowed at this action.

"Where's... Zabuza..?" Her hesitation to the subject was obvious and the atmosphere in the room decreased. Sakura solemnly summarized what had happened after Shira went unconscious and the redhead looked saddened by the fact that Zabuza died and happy that Inari stood up for his village. "I see... Zabuza died honorably, don't you think so, Hentai-sensei?" Haku's face, who was confused why she called Kakashi by that name, seemed to be gawking at her. For Sasuke who had liked Shira for years already, knows the look Haku was giving her and reached to a conclusion.

The boy likes her too but the Uchiha turned the thought down of just letting Haku get close to her on his watch. No, he'll make sure to keep an eye on Shira.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"A mission already?" Shira asked Sakura, who had gone to her and Naruto's apartment to fetch her. She was doing her annual apartment sanitation when Sakura knocked on their apartment door and announced that they were going on a mission. "Yup! But Haku-san will be our captain. Hokage-sama wanted him to prove his loyalty to the village by being the captain of this mission." Sakura explained. "Oh yeah..."

When they had reached home, everyone looked wary when they saw a stranger with Team Seven as they go to the Hokage building. Haku had been questioned and was under surveillance by ANBU's for a week. Yes, Shira was glad he was able to find a home with them but she felt that he didn't have any privacy at all. However, it was a price to pay to be able to live in the village without the fear of the villagers of him going rogue on them.

"C'mon, Naruto and Sasuke-kun are already there, Shira-kun."

The redhead nodded and quickly changed her clothes. She re-filled her weapon pouch and locked the apartment. She held out her hand to a blushing Sakura, who she gave a confused look. "Just hold my hand. We'll be there faster and won't have to run to get there."'And it's also troublesome'. Sakura, a blushing mess, meekly nodded but inside, she was fist pumping the air in victory. With no smoke left behind, Shira and Sakura disappeared.

Everyone inside the Hokage's office either flinched or shrieked in surprise when Shira and Sakura suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, excluding the Hokage who looked amused by their reaction. "Yo~" Shira lazily greeted, both her hands inside her pocket. Haku sweat dropped but smiled nonetheless. She looked cute with whatever she does anyways. The other female in the room, who wore enticing clothes with smooth brown hair, was about to yell at the intruders when her yellow orbs landed on a red-hairedguy(which is so obvious that is was Shira).

He looked so handsome and oh, those eyes~

Shira felt a shiver ran down her spine and stiffly turned around, only to find herself being pushed towards something soft and squishy. Various jaws dropped to the ground as they witness the girl, their client, suffocate Shira with herbreast. Naruto and Sasuke looked disgusted, the latter hiding it quickly as soon as he realized he was making a face. Haku quickly turned away, hiding his anger from everyone while Sakura looked angered by this. The Hokage could only watch in amusement but was afraid that he would have to cut in.

"Everyone, this is Laila, she is your client."

"WHAT?!?/Eh..?" Everyone, not including the girl and Shira, who had passed out, exclaimed in shock.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shira grimaced when Laila clung to her arm. The sight irritated all of her teammates and Kakashi smirked as he watches his little Genins walk off on their very first mission without him.'Ah, they're growing up so fast.' He thought with a fatherly smile. He just hopes that Laila girl could make it throughout the trip without snapping any of his little Genins.

"Ooh~ look Shira-kun!"

"Over there Shira-kun!"

"What's that over there, Shira-kun?"

"Come here Shira-kun~"

"I'm hungry Shira-kun~ Feed me please~"

"I'm thirsty Shira-kun~"

"I'm tired Shira-kun~ Carry me please!"

Shira mentally sighed for the umpteen time. It hasn't been over an hour since their mission started and she's feeling tired already. It seemed like Laila had takenquite a likingto her. AND the poor girl doesn't even know Shira's a girl. Okay, maybe it's her fault for jumping towards a conclusion of her own. "Okay." Apparently, Laila is an important child of a very important client of the Fire Country and she needs to be escorted to her father. Sakura was trying not to kill the girl for stealingherShira-kun while Haku and Sasuke tried not to snap at the girl.

Naruto, for the most part, was silent ever since they left the village and this worried Shira. He's usually so bubbly and full of energy, why is he so quiet right now anyway? She approached the blonde, despite Laila's fussing. "Naru-naru, you alright?" She asked, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts. Naruto looked at his sister with a goofy smile. "Hehe, yeah! I'm just thinking about something!" Laila huffed and poked Shira's chest.

"You don't have to worry about that little brat, Shira-kun. He seems like a nuisance anyways." She sneered towards Naruto's direction and resumed fawning over Shira. Naruto's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before looking away. Shira's eyebrow twitched.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

... and Kakashi hopes the female client won't piss Shira off.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Laila suddenly found herself falling towards the ground, the shock making her loosen her arms around Shira's neck. "Oww~! What was that for, Shira-kun?!" Laila and the rest froze when an 'innocent' smile adorned her lips. "Oh? Sorry about that. My hand slipped." A sickening sweet smile appeared on her lips and Laila instantly knew she shouldn't take that outstretched hand. "N-No, it's okay. I can get up by myself, Shira-kun."

"No, I insist."

There and then, Laila avoided Shira throughout the journey.


	7. chapter 7

"Sasuke-kun~ please talk to Shira-kun for me~"

For the umpteen time, the Uchiha's eyebrow twitched. How many hours has it been since their client clung on to him while Shira keeps sending cold looks towards their direction? Oh yeah, a wholefreakingday. It was currently night time and this girl, older than them by three years, mind you, has been bothering him ever since Shira scared the pompous girl away from her. Sasuke didn;t blame her for that, he also wishes to peel the girl off of him; however, she was the client they were supposed to protect.

'Protect my *ss, she's irritating the hell outta me...' Sasuke thought in irritation as Laila whined once more. The girl wants him to talk to Shira to apologize for her. What is he? Her servant? Oh witch please, he's far from that. Besides, he was too busy glaring at Haku to do anything anyways. Glaring at him for what, you ask? That's a wonderful question, my dear readers! Haku was busy too busy helping Shira as she prepares their camp and Naruto and Sakura were gathering fire woods while he was forced to babysit the whiny girl; which he didn't like one bit.

Besides, he was supposed to help Shira to win her affection and not that Haku guy. (Okay, maybe he is still a bit bitter about his lost against the feminine boy but come on! He can't even spend any time with Shira for goodness' sake!) Another groan of displeasure left his lips as the older girl kept pressing her melons against his arm, hoping to get her what she wants already. Sasuke, barely restraining himself, faced the girl and said, "Will you pleaseshut up and be quiet?" He wasn't supposed to snap at a client but oh Kami, the girl needs to shut up.

Upon hearing the venom in his voice, Laila pulled away, much to Sasuke's relief and had put a great distance between them but not enough for them not to see her. She puffed out her cheeks and glared at Haku.'What is she doing with my Shira-kun?!' . Obviously,Laila had also mistaken Haku's sex as well. It wasn't that surprising, actually. Anyone would mistake Shira a boy and Haku a girl at thefirst glance. It displeased both of them much earlier on in their life but they were able to live with it until now. "Shira-kun! Come over here!!" She voiced out, annoyed.

Sasuke looked up from the ground, only to see Shira coldly smile towards Laila's direction. The latter stiffened when she saw this, making Sasuke smirk; which he hid instantly. "Yes?" The redhead's voice made Laila sputter out nonsense to which she ignored almost instantly. Shira hasn't forgiven the girl for insulting her twin like that. Since Laila is the client, she wasn't able to do anything against the pompous girl. Soon, Naruto and Sakura arrived, killing the tense atmosphere with Naruto's boisterous voice and yet, it put everyone at ease, even if Laila didn't want to admit anything.

Once the camp is the done and all had eaten, everyone sat around the campfire, except for Laila who went to sleep as soon as she got the chance. "Alright, we'll reach her mansion by noon tomorrow and so far, we haven't encountered anything unusual,except for three little bugs," Haku whispered to his team, eyes secretly looking towards the general direction of those three bugs. Shira, who knew right from the beginning, discreetly nodded her head, one eye looking towards the direction where Haku was looking.

Sakura and Naruto kept quiet, the two being told not to speak straightforwardly as much as they used to. "So, what're we going to do 'bout them? I'm not dealing with any bugs, it's troublesome." The redhead Uzumaki grumbled in annoyance, she only wanted to take a rest and finish this job as soon as they can. Dealing with the prideful girl was aggravating her. Haku chuckled under his breath, Sakura and Naruto laughed while Sasuke smiled, albeit as small as an ant. "Yes, it is, Shira-chan but bugs are pretty annoying, do you not agree?" Shira huffed and pouted. The team captain shook his head with a tiny smile on his face.

Naruto slung his arm around his sister's shoulders, a grin plastered on his face. "Don't worry, 'ttebayo! I'll deal with the bugs for you, dattebayo!" Sakura quickly clamped Naruto's mouth, a glare on her face. "What're you doing shouting in the middle of the night?! As annoying as she is, someone's still sleeping, you moron!" Sakura shouted. Shira and Haku sweat dropped while Sasuke decided to shut them up. "You're both shouting." His voice silenced the duo and Sakura immediately realized her mistake. She quickly sat back down, refusing to look at anyone at the eye.

Naruto was about to retort but stopped when he felt a hand grab his. "Sit back down, Naru-naru." Reluctantly, he did so. He knew his sister was beyond annoyed right now and he didn't want to add any fuel to the fire so he sat back down beside her. "Now that's done, Shira-chan." Said girl looked at Haku, her eyes half-lidded. "You'll be in charge of Laila, sorry." Haku grimaced but had no choice. Shira is the fastest out of all of them, him next but still...

"That's alright."

The job is important for Konoha so she has no other choice but to accept what is to come. Inside the tent; however, a certain brunette grinned and blushed to herself. Finally, Laila is going to be accompanied by Shira and not that stuck up Uchiha. She can't wait for the next day to come!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Despite not having Laila clung to them, they were irritated as she keeps talking non-stop and more obnoxious than Naruto. A shock, really. No one is more boisterous as a certain blond Uzumaki. For the most part, Shira had kept impassive since this morning, much to Laila's pleasure as she keeps yapping on about how rich she is and how she'll inherit everything her parents have to her once she's of age.

Haku stopped walking, making everyone follow suit. Laila was irritated but kept her mouth shut, she didn't want to make Shira angry at her any longer. "What's wrong, Haku-san?" Sakura asked the older feminine boy. "It seems as though the bugs decided to show themselves instead of hiding any further." Just as he finished talking, three figures landed about five meters away from them, each holding a gleaming katana in their hand. "Give us the girl and no one get harmed." The one in the middle pointed his katana towards Laila, who hid behind Shira.

The redhead lazily raised her right arm and made a 'shoo' like motion. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. Will you just let us pass through?" Her response annoyed the three opposing ninjas. Her other hand is behind her and she was making signs. Naruto and Sakura were to take care of the one on their right while Sasuke is going after the one on their left and Haku is going after the leader. The plan was to knock them out real quick before they could fight back. Much to their surprise and utter shock, the fight ended within five seconds.

They were easily knocked out by Haku's team.

"Well, that was rather anti-climatic," Sakura spoke after tying the trio up. Haku nodded in response. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes at how lame this mission turned out to be. "It wasn't even a mission, 'ttebayo." Naruto pouted in annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest. He was really looking forward to some action but it turned out to be a one-sided fight. Haku shook his head in exasperation. He was too tense throughout the mission and all he gets is these three 'C-Rank' ninjas?

Meanwhile, Shira was too busy shutting Laila up, in agentleway; if you call coldly smiling at the brunette with a dark auragently, well, let's just skip that part.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the anti-climatic mission, Haku has been deemed worthy enough to have ANBU removed from his shadow. However, he can't wander around the village without any of Team Seven with him for a month. It was a rather good deal, to say the least. Currently, Team Seven and Haku are on a mission, Kakashi and Haku staying back. All were D-Rank and Naruto still manages to get himself hurt for being reckless. Shira had sighed at how clumsy and idiotic her brother could be in so simple situations.

Shira had been deep in thought when she realized that Haku and Kakashi were no longer there.'Hentai-sensei must have given his report and Haku-kun came with him...' when she looked around, she saw Sakura depressed and Sasuke walking away from them while Naruto was running around, being chased by a rectangular rock. She internally rolled her eyes. Someone is more idiotic than her brother, in terms of skills, that is. The disguise seriously stands out.

"WHAT KIND OF SQUARE ROCK HAS TWO HOLES?! I SEE RIGHT THROUGH THAT!!" Shira face palmed. "That's his question..?" She mumbled to herself. Out of the rock is Konohamaru and two other kids, who looked the same as age as him. She patted the boy on the head and ruffled his hair and smiled at her before looking back at Naruto. "That's the man I view as my rival!" 'Maru exclaimed in pride and made Shira face palm further, leaving a red hand print on her face. "Oh, it's just you, Konohamaru. Huh? What's with your goggles?" The blonde asked, tilting his head to the side.

"He hehe, we're copying the old you, bro!"

Shira watched with uninterested eyes until her gaze found itself staring at the sky. She was quiet and only focused on the vast sky, only to be interrupted when she heard multiple screams of fear. She saw the trio plus her brother being chased down by an angered Sakura. A new chakra presence suddenly entered her radar and before she knew it, Konohamaru bumped intoa guy much taller than him. Near her twin's height.

"That hurts..." The guy said, his voice giving away that he wasn't hurt at all. He grabbed 'Maru by his collar and lifted him up from the ground. "KONOHAMARU!" Naruto exclaimed in worry. "Hey, fatass! Let go of him!" As Naruto charges, Shira's eyes caught the hand movement the guy made and saw Naru-naru falls flat on his face. This action made Sakura gasp. She didn't even see anything that could trip the blonde! "Oh, leaf genins... are weak." He commented.

A few arguments here and there and Shira decided to stop this nonsense. She threw a kunai, it's trajectory missing the foreigner quite a bit, and in a blink of an eye, Konohamaru disappeared from the foreigner's grip and Shira appeared behind him, catching the kunai that she had thrown before. It all happened in three seconds and no one spoke until Kurai gently dropped 'Maru on the ground. "I prefer you not man-handle the Hokage's grandson. Dealing with his lectures are troublesome, 'ttebane."

Upon hearing her verbal tick, 'Maru moved a bit back. He knew how scary she can be and it starts with her verbal tick. The boy clad in black moved to punch Shira on the face but was interrupted when a rock hit his hand. "What are you bastards doing in our village?" He asked with his brows furrowed. The boy clad in black is now listed under his To-Beat Up list for attempting to hurt Shira. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura fangirled.

Shira smirked and faced Sasuke. "Aren't you a bit late, Sasuke?" The Uchiha smirked back. "I always arrive at the right time, Shira." The Uchiha felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her smirk at him. Oh, how wants that smirk all to himself. "Ah, another guy who pisses me off."

"Get lost!!"

The female blonde looked shocked as she looks at her brother unwraps the thing on his back. "Hey! You're even going to use Karasu?!"

"Hey, the guy behind Sasuke, why don't you come down?" Shira's voice made everyone stop and curious. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not until a voice made him shudder. "Kankuro, stop it. You're an embarrassment to our village." His voice made everyone stiffened from fear, excluding Shira. Her eyes were half-lidded. "L-Listen, Gaara. They started it and- " But was cut off by the boy with the gourd.

"Shut up... I'll kill you..."

The bloodlust even made Shira shiver but hid it quite well. "Ok, I'm sorry.."

"I'm also sorry... I'm sorry..."

Shira raised an eyebrow at their odd behavior and remained impassive when Gaara was suddenly surrounded by sand and appeared between Kankuro and the girl. "It looks like we got here too early but we didn't come here to play around," Gaara said. As the trio was about to leave, Sakura stopped them. Before she could speak; however, Shira stopped her. "As obvious as it sounds, they're here for the Chunin Exams. It's that time of the year actually. It might be because of that that Hentai-sensei left us earlier than usual."

"You, what's your name?" Sasuke asked as he appeared beside Shira, who now stands by the rest of the team. "Huh? You mean me?" Shira and Naruto rolled their eyes together like the twins they are.'Not another fangirl...' the Uzumaki twins thought. "No, he meant the one with the gourd." Shira intervened, irritated. All she wants is some peace and quiet. Is that so much to ask for? "Gaara of the Desert... I'm also interested in both your names."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes when he saw Gaara look at Shira much longer than he did on him. A silent twitch of his finger showed his irritation.'Just how many rivals will I have for Shira's affection?!... wait, he didn't mistake Shira as a boy?'' He thought.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uzumaki Shira."

Gaara and Shira held each other's gaze, not until pink tinted her cheeks and she looked away.'HIs gaze is so intense... why is he even glaring at me?!'

"Hey, what about me, huh?!"

"Not interested, let's go."

Shira sweat dropped as she watched Naruto whine about Sasuke being cooler than him. Some thing's just never change, huh?


	8. chapter 8

Shira gave a sigh of discontent as she stares at her brother and Sakura being restless so early in the morning. "Will you guys just zip your lips? It's so early in the morning and you're both being troublesome." Her head laid itself on Sasuke's shoulders, who looked as content as he can be. Shira let out a sigh once more when she noticed that Sakura and Naru-naru just ignored her and resumed arguing among each other.

It was far too early well, maybe not too early since it's already ten but still, that's still early, right? Sensing a familiar chakra, she raised her head from Sasuke's shoulder, earning herself a disappointed look from the Uchiha. "Haku-kun, Hentai-sensei, hurry down. I don't think I can take their idiocy any longer." Tick marks popped on the trio's forehead while Shira childishly and lazily stuck out her tongue towards their direction.

From this, Haku sweatdropped at her childishness but patted her on the head, nonetheless. It made her look cuter anyway. Sasuke glared at Haku when he saw the feminine boy pat the girl he likes on the head.'Hn'. "Morning people!" Kakashi waved from atop and Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes, making the silver-haired jouninsweatdropped. He feels loved... not. "Well, anyway, this is sudden but... I've nominated the four of you for the Chuunin Selection Exams." Shira's eyes snapped open at this information, half-lidded eyes no longer there.

Her eyes narrowed at this info and she straightened her posture. This action didn't go unnoticed by Haku and Kakashi. The two jounin (Haku had been appointed as such with his incredible skills) looked at each other from the corner of their eyes.'This can't be good. When I visited the Old Man last night, I heard there were many dangerous guys out there this time around.' Shira sighed inwardly and knew she can't do anything about it. Suddenly, her thoughts went back to the redhead guy from before, Gaara, was it?

Her eyes narrowed at the thought.'That guy... is the most dangerous right now. His killing intent is no joke.'Shira started twirling a strand of her hair, a calculating look in her eyes.

"What did you say?!"

"You think that makes up for-?!"

"Here are your application forms."

Kakashi said while handing out four forms, Naruto grabbing Shira's since she was still deep in thought. "KAKASHI-SENSEI I LOVE YOU!!" The blonde Uzumaki tackled him, Haku chuckling at the hilarious scene. "Naruto-san, this is still just a nomination. Whether to take this exam is up to each of you." Haku informed. "Those who wish to enter should sign them up and turn them into room 301 by 4 p.m. tomorrow. That is all." Haku gave them a final wave before the two disappeared in a poof.

Before the trio can leave, Shira's voice made them stop. "Sorry, but I have to go somewhere. Naru-naru, make sure to keep your room clean. I'll be out all night." Naruto tilted his head to the side in worry. "Eh? But why, Ne-san?" The redhead sighed and wondered how she should say this to them. "I'm just going to make sure of something. Got the kunai?" Naruto produced a marked kunai inside his pouch and Shira nodded. "Good. I'll see you guys tomorrow." In a blink of an eye, Shira disappeared.

Naruto frowned and wondered what made his sister so worked up. Maybe the pressure of the Chuunin Exam? Yeah, that's it! Then, Naruto will make sure that he'll protect his Ne-san this time around! Alright, that's a promise!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shira landed in front of the Academy with a sigh. Eyebags clearly visible beneath her eyes.'I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night.' "Ne-san, over here!" She looked up from the ground and saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke waiting for her by the Academy. Jogging towards them, she linked her arm with Naruto in an attempt to steady herself. The four of them walked inside the Academy. By the second floor, Shira noted, her teammates and herself noticed a crowd near a sign that read 301. The redhead Uzumaki merely scoffed, gaining the attention of everyone inside the room.

"Well, aren't you people a bit blind?" Her comment offended a couple of ninjas, obviously but Sasuke intervened before any of them could retort to his beloved Shira's statement. "You will let us pass through... and also remove the surrounding genjutsu." This earned himself a couple of stares and murmurs to each other. Shira mentally sighed in frustration. "You think something so simple can stop me and my teammates? Troublesome." She grumbled under her breath. "Sakura, you noticed too, right? After all, you're one of the best at genjutsu know-how on our team." Sasuke encouraged.

Shira nodded as well, in an attempt to comfort Sakura. The latter looked grateful at both of them and smirked at the two bullies. "Of course, I noticed a while ago. This is only the second floor." Shira smirked as the sign gradually returned back to its original number, 201. "Yup!" Naruto interjected, making Shira internally sweat dropped.'Naru-naru probably didn't notice and only said that to look cool... what a brother...' she thought. "Hmm... not bad but all you did... was see through!" The one with spiky hair exclaimed and prepared a kick.

In a blink of an eye, everyone found themselves staring at thefourof them. in the middle of the triangle, Shira's hands stopped the boy with bowl-cut hair's kick and the one with spiky hair while she stopped Sasuke's with her own kick. "I get it. You guys are pretty nervous and excited, I know but why don't you guys just shut it and talk? Everything's so troublesome. Sasuke..." With a warning tone, Sasuke backed away with a drop of sweat. Shira can be quite scary. The redhead then faced the duo who guarded the and had put genjutsu on the door. "Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san, please go back to the gates. No one's guarding it right now, right?"

The two busted chuunins took a step back and sweat dropped. Izumo nervously chuckled and looked away. "He he he, hello, Shira-chan." Before the two shunshined away. She let go of the boy in spandex and turned away with a tired sigh. "It's too early for this..." Everyone in the room sweat dropped.'It's already three in the afternoon. What's so early about that?'They thought in confusion. With her exhaustion, she completely ignored Rock Lee declaring his love for Sakura and her rejecting the poor boy. "Hey, you two... what're your names?" Shira stopped and peered back.

It was the Hyuga.

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should go first." Sasuke said in an arrogant way but... "I'm Uzumaki Shira and he's Uchiha Sasuke. Ignore his huge head and just tell us your name, Hyuga." Sasuke glared at her. "Shira..." He growled in frustration to which she answered with a playful smirk. "What? Not going to deny you have a huge head?" Naru-naru let out a boisterous laugh while pointing at Sasuke. "Haha ha! You have a huge head, teme!"

"Hyuga Neji."

Shira nodded in acknowledgement and started walking away, the trio trailing behind her. Before Team Seven could advance any further, Rock Lee had stopped them, challenging Sasuke in a fight. Shira mostly ignored what's going on not until Naruto got involved. "I'll take care of thick brows. Just give me five minutes." Shira narrowed her eyes. "Naru-naru..."

"Don't worry, -ttebayo! I'll be fine! I'll pummel this guy to the ground in no time!"

"Who I wish to fight is not you... it's the Uchiha."

"Damn it! I'm sick of always hearing about Sasuke!"

Naruto charged at Lee with a clouded mind. Before the blonde's fist could connect, Lee had pushed his fist down to the ground with such strenght that even his whole body followed. Naruto quickly pushed himself up and sent up a kick, only for Lee to dodge effortlessly. Lee flipped Naruto by his leg and flung him back. The sound of rapid footsteps was heard and no crash happened. The redheaded Uzumaki managed to catch Naruto before he could hit the wall. What surprised the blonde was that she run by foot and din't use her favorite technique.

"I'll say this, you guys cannot defeat me..."'Maybe that redhaired guy could, though.'

"Sounds fun. I'll do it." Sasuke took a step forward but stopped when the violet eyed girl narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll give you ten minutes, no more, no less. I'll go ahead and meet you there." The Uchiha nodded his head and watched as Shira put a dazed Naruto down on the ground before transporting to the meeting area. Everything was... truly troublesome.

When the trio entered the classroom 301, they were greeted by a sight of various tough-looking ninjas. "W... wow..."

"Wh-What is this?"

"Took you guys long enough."

Their heads snapped to the right to see Shira being hugged by Ino. Sakura instantly glared at the platinum blonde, who stuck out her tongue to mock the pink haired girl. "Ne-san! You're already here!"

"I did say I'll meet you here."

"GET AWAY FROM SHIRA-KUN!! INO-PIG!!!"

"Why if it isn't Sakura... big ugly forehead as always..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Shira, upon ignoring the noise, started twirling her hair in an attempt to concentrate despite the noise.'Alright, 'ttebane. On my standards, there's only a few who reaches Danger Level in my radar. The rest are about above average and average level. Still, I want Naruto and the rest far from Gaara. If bloodlust could kill, it would've kill us already. His bloodlust is unbelievable.'"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS!!" Shira, from behind, gave the ninjas her scariest glare.

This made them look away almost instantly and made the rest of Rookie Ten sweat drop. Seriously, no one should mess with Naruto unless they want to face Shira's wrath.

The violet eyed girl's senses started ringing and her eyes caught rapid movements.'Hm... what're those guys doin'?'She thought. Out of the blue, a guy from the sound jumped out from the ground and threw some kunai at Kabuto and as the Konoha nin dodged, the Sound nin's teammate appeared in front of him. He swung his fist in an attempt to punch Kabuto but the latter was fast and was able to dodge his attack. However, his glasses cracked and he started to threw up.

Shira had caught the slight change in the vibration in the air when the sound nin's attacked.'Interesting... they use sound as weapons? That's an interesting choice of weapon, actually.' "Ah! He threw up!" Shira sweat dropped as Naruto pointed out the obvious. Naru-naru and Sakura ran towards Kabuto's side and Shira walked towards them, being the wall separating the sound and her team. Putting her hands inside her pockets, she slouched.'Not to be arrogant or anything but... these guys aren't even Above average in my radar.'

"Sorry but could you keep your vibrations to yourself, dattebane. You could make someone deaf here." She rudely informed and sent a brief glare towards their direction before her gaze softened as she gazes at her brother. The Sound Trio had went stiff from fear. They didn't know why but her glare... despite being younger... it was frightening... terrifying even. Her glare was far by one of the most terrifying things they've seen in their life. They should probably stay away from her for as long as they can.

Because sooner or later, they will have to confront her team with that Uchiha.

"Quiet down you worthless brats!"

"Thanks for waiting. I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for first test of the Chuunin Selection Exams."

Shira didn't bother listening to the rules because as soon as she saat down, her head kissed the desk as she falls asleep from exhaustion. By the time she woke up, there was only five minutes left. She didn't answer any of the question and despite the really tense atmosphere and the pressure with all the teams slowly leaving, she was proud to say that Naru-naru will become a great ninja. Standing up from her seat, eyes sudenly went on her. "Well, isn't that interesting, Naru-naru. I guess we're leaving early too."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow at her statement when someone suddenly barged in from the window. He let out a frustrated groan and rubbed his temple.'Not again...'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After an encounter with a Rain Nin, team Seven took precaution and decided to make a password. While doing so, Sasuke gave Shira a look, who nodded in response. Someone's underground, Sasuke wanted to say but knew he had to keep quiet. If not, Naruto will probably call that person out and challenge them. A sudden shift of the wind was caught by Shira's sharp ears and her body automatically moved. She crouched down and implanted two kunais in the ground to keep herself in place as a huge gust of wind blew by their direction.

Shira clicked her tongue in annoyance. She can't possibly waste anymore chakra so she has to go on foot. But before she could leave, a huge snake blocked her path. A gasp escaped her lips as she barely dodged its huge fangs. Running vertically against the tree, she somersaulted in the air and flipped on the snake's head. She focused a great amount of chakra in her fist and planted it on the snakes head; however, she was too slow as the snake suddenly slithered away, making her fall to the ground.

She landed on her knees and charged towards the snake while throwing marked kunais around the snake. SHe transported to various places to confuse the giant snake, also to exhaust it. Once she noticed that its speed slowed down, she started making some hand signs and chakra chains shot out from her bag and wrapped around the snake. "Die already, you troublesome snake, 'ttebane!!" And pulling on the chains, she cut the snake into pieces and it disappeared with a poof. "A... summon?!"

Frustrated, she quickly rushed towards the other's direction.'Damn it! You guys... be alright!'


	9. chapter 9

The redhead jumped from branch to branch, her mind being plagued by the safety of her teammates. She didn't know where that giant gust of the wind or the giant snake came from but she knows. She knows that whoever the guy responsible for this is beyond chuunin level. A summon that can't possibly belong to a high-ranking chuunin or a low-ranking jounin. It must belong to someone with high-ranking jounin or someone stronger than that.

Her feet was suddenly caught in a vine and she lost her balance, causing her to fall from up the tree. She landed roughly on the ground with a hiss.'Concentrate. Your teammates are in trouble. Focus. Don't let anger cloud your judgement, Shira!' And with that, she sprinted once more. Her chakra levels were dangerously near to low so she can't possibly transport to wherever her teammates were and expect to fight. Once she reached their location, she found no one. But she knew they were there, she could feel their chakra.

"Snake!"

Her head snapped towards the direction of Sakura's voice and she saw Sasuke carrying Sakura, dodging the very same snake she encountered just prior. Sakura jumped out of Sasuke's hold, to give him more mobility in the air. The snake charged towards him and Shira wondered why he suddenly panicked. "Gwa! Get away!!" He threw several shurikens on its head, killing it almost instantly. "Sasuke! Sakura! Over here!" The both of them quickly landed by her side and Sasuke quickly grabbed both of her shoulders. "What's the password?!"

"Shut it, 'ttebane. This is no time to be panicking." Sasuke visibly calmed down as soon as he heard her verbal tick, so did Sakura. With all these deceptions, they can't help but panic. He suddenly hugged her out of the blue and Shira let him. She knew he was scared out of his wits. He wasn't functioning properly and Sakura, no offence, was not much of help in the presence of a predator. She was strong, honestly, but her strength is her mental power. "What's going on? Who's targeting us?"

Sakura spoke up, "It was that grass-lady before the exam." There's not much time, she's still here, Sasuke thought as he pulled away from Shira. Suddenly, a fourth voice joined in, a voice that belongs to the grass-nin. "You guys shouldn't relax even for a bit. "Prey should always run away... in the presence of a predator, that is." The voice came from the direction of the dead snake and much to their horror, the grass-nin came out of the snake. Shira felt ready to vomit at this.

The snake lady caught sight of Shira and she couldn't help but smirk in delight. Honestly, she expected this but she didn't expect for the Uzumaki girl to defeat her snake so soon. The girl had annihilated her snake so fast that she thought someone else had defeated it. It seems like this Uzumaki girl is stronger than she looks. Deciding to take an advance, she slithered around the tree but abruptly stopped when a few shuriken embedded itself above her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but... I forgot the password!" In all his glory (not) and courageous self, Naruto stood there with a triumphed smirk on his face. His sudden entrance distracted everyone and Shira took this chance to grab both of her teammates and put some more distance between them and the grass-nin. "Great job, Naruto!" Sakura praised, to which Naruto grinned at. Shira, despite the situation, playfully rolled her eyes. Yup, that her twin brother alright. "Naruto, I know you think you're cool and here to save us... but forget it!! Run away!!! This one is on whole 'nother level!"

Both Uzumaki narrowed their eyes at Sasuke. It wasn't like him to act this way. Yes, he was gripped with fear but for him to act this way? Shira can only call him a coward at this moment. To think that he thinks this way... "Even if we ran away, there's no point, dattebane." Everyone looked at Shira, the Uchiha sending a ferocious glare towards her. "What do you mean by that?! That we have no chance of survival?!" Sasuke yelled at her, startling the rest of the team. The grass nin merely looked on with amusement, deciding to watch this whole ordeal before attacking.

"Think about it, duck-butt. Even if we do run away, do you think we can outrun her?! Bury this into your thick skull, no matter what we do, if we can't defeat her and just run away like cowards, she will come after us! today, tomorrow or the next day... if we don't do something right now, do you think she'll leave us alone!!!??? She's not after our scroll... she's after one of us, you moron!!"

Silence enveloped the entire group and all Sasuke could do was close his mouth. She... she was right. "If you're that much of a coward, then stay back! My brother and I will handle this. If you can't even bring yourself to fight, then you're not the Sasuke I know." Sasuke stared at her as she walks in front of him. He stares at her back, wondering when it became so comforting. "Naruto! Uzumaki Combo!!" She shouted, shattering the serene atmosphere. When the blonde heard this, he grinned. Finally, they're going to do that move!

Naruto performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu and almost a hundred appeared in the surrounding area. Shira forced out three chakra chains from her back without letting the enemy take notice of it as the Naruto Platoon charged towards the grass-nin. The older woman clicked her tongue and jumped away from the tree she was latched on and let the barrage of clones dispel itself as they fall. She snickered in amusement but stopped when she felt an ominous presence behind her.

Peering behind her, she found slit eyes glaring back at her.'No way... this kid is..!' Naruto kicked her, sending her towards a tree. She made a crater as she hit the tree but quickly moved when Naruto rushed towards her. Making various hand signs, she blew out a huge amount of smoke and created some distance between her and Naruto. 'Hehe, this is getting fun!' "Now, Sasuke-kun, it's your turn!! What will you do?!" Just as she was about to reach Sasuke, Shira appeared in front of him and wrapped the snake in her chains.

Shock was written all over her face until it turned into fascination.'Why didn't I realize this before... these two really are their son and daughter, huh? Interesting.' Because she was low on chakra and was only forcing herself, involuntarily, she coughed out blood; shocking her teammates. Shira looked back at him, blood trailing down her jaw. She was smirking at him, despite being in pain. "Hey, you alright... scaredy-cat?" She mocked him with his own words back when they started their very first mission out of the village. His words towards her brother.

The lady suddenly wrapped Shira with her tongue, startling and disgusting her. "Ugh! Let go of me, you troublesome lady!!" She struggled in her hold but her efforts were in vain. For the first time, Shira felt fear. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. She never felt so scared before in her entire life.

"N... NARUTO!!"

The blonde quickly charged towards the lady, his mind clouded with anger. His eyes were slit and his whisker marks were bloder than they originally were. "LET GO OF SHIRA!!" But since his judgement was clouded with anger, the lady easily captured him too. Now that the Uzumaki twins were in her clutches, Sakura took a step back, her whole form shivering from fear. "N... Naruto..." Shira managed to squeaked out. Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eyes as he tried to get himself free.

"Dammit! Let go of us, you creepy snake lady!"

The snake lady started making complicated handsigns and as she finished, she struck Naruto by his stomach, where the seal was. Shira's eyes widened in anger and shock. With new found determination and a surge of chakra, she quickly grabbed a part of Naruto and while doing so, threw a sealed kunai towards Sakura's direction and teleported there. It took the snake lady by surprise, surprised that this little girl was able to perform a technique by the Fourth Hokage. A technique only that Hokage knows and no one else.

"Naruto... Naruto! Wake up, dammit! Naruto... wake up... ple... ase..." Shira's voice cracked at the end. She was scared even though she knew he wasn't dead. Just what did that snake lady do to her brother?! The redhead Uzumaki glared at the woman with such venom that it sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. "You... you did this... I'll kill you!!" Shria grabbed her three-prolonged kunai inside her pouch and charged towards the snake lady.

Throwing one kunai near the base of the snake, she instantly teleported there. She gathered chakra in her fist and punched the snake, making it disappear in a cloud of smoke. She threw her second kunai towards the location of the snake lady and hiraishined there, taking the woman by surprise as Shira grabbed her by the waist. She rotated their position so the woman is facing the ground. She channeled chakra into her foot and kicked her towards the earth. The impact created another crater, making the woman sidastically grin.

'Yes, I want this child, along with the Uchiha. Her strength is outstanding!'The lady thought as she rose from the crater. Shira suddenly appeared behind her, the lady knew there was no sealed kunai in their location so why?! Realization hit her as she looked down.'She marked me while we were in midair!' She thought in surprise. Her expression turned possessive and maniacal. 'Incredible. She's making me want her more!' But it was time to end this. In a blink of an eye, the lady grabbed Shira by the wrist and pulled her towards her.

Shira finally snapped out of her angered trance and realized she was close to the enemy. Too close for comfort. She tried to pull away by her efforts were in vain. She was stuck... and in the arms of her enemy. "I will now mark you as mine." The woman buried her fangs in Shira's neck, the latter freezing first before processing the pain. The sudden jolt of pain made her howl. It was too much. It felt like she was burning from the inside out. The lady jumped away, a satisfied smirk on her face.'it's Sasuke-kun's turn now.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When she came to, she found Naruto by her side. Her neck burned and her hand flew to it to at least sooth the pain. "Wh... What happened?" She murmured to herself. The memories came back out of the blue. The rain nin. The gust of wind. The summoned snake. That snake Lady. And... and her neck... the lady had bit her. "Oh!! Shira-kun!!! Are you alright?" When she looked up, she saw Into worriedly looking at her.

She finally snapped out of her stupor and looked around. All Rookie Genin were present, and so did Lee's team. Her gaze landed on Sakura, then on Lee. They were injured and now that she looks closely, so is Ino. "What... are you guys doing here?" Before any of them could answer, Naruto jolted up awake, screaming Shira's name in the process. When he also came to, he realized that Shira was beside him and the Rookie Teams and Bushy Brows team were there. "What are idiot trio doing here?"

Shira stifled a giggle and patted Naruto on the back. "Please don't call them that, Naru-naru." The Rookie Genins seemed surprise by Shira's sudden change. Why was she showing emotions so openly? "Well, somehow, your team found itself confronting a bunch of Sound nins and were looking for you and Sasuke. We just came in the right time to save you guys but in the end, Sasuke saved us from getting killed." Shikamaru decided to summarized and Shira sent him a grateful nod. "Sorry to say this but we're still enemies. We gotta go."

The Nara informed and as he finished, they all left, leaving Team Seven there alone. Shira shakily stood up on her feet and Sakura quickly supported her. The pinkette eyed the mark on the redhead's neck. 'It's the same as Sasuke-kun's.'She warily thought. Sasuke avoided Shira's eyes, not wanting to confront her at the moment. He was a coward, he admits but now that he has this power... Shira won't have to hurt herself for him and the others. He can protect her and kill that man.

"I'm not going to ask what happened but... do you guys know the woman we encountered before?" Sakura silently whimpered but answered with a, "It was a he. His name was Orochimaru." Dread filled Shira. As soon as she heard his name, she went stiff. "Sakura, are you sure his name is Orochimaru?" The pinkette nodded in confirmation. "We're screwed."

"What? Why is that, Ne-san?"

"Orochimaru is the name of one of the Legendary Sannin. He was once a Leaf Shinobi but went rouge when Lord Third found out he was using humans as experiments." Sakura and Naruto scrunched up their nose when Shira mentioned that Orochimaru was using using humans like lab rats. "Anyways, Sasuke, you're holding an Earth Scroll, right?" The Uchiha stiffly nodded, refusing to look at her. Shira ignored this action and faced Naruto. "Naru-naru give me the Heaven Scroll." The blonde nodded and did as he was told.

"We have both scrolls right now. All we have to do is get to the tower."

"Can't we rest a bit first, Shira-kun? I don't think I can walk any longer." A smirk suddenly plastered itself on her face, making the trio question her sanity. "Who says we have to walk?" The trio looked at each other, wondering what she was talking about. Shira sighed in disappointment and just held out her hand. "Just hold my hand and I'll teleport there." A look of realization crossed through their faces and Naruto rubbed the back of his, albeit a bit sheepishly.

Shira suddenly felt a jolt of pain in her neck when she manipulated her chakra. 'Damn, whatever Orochimaru did to me, it hurts.'She thought while wincing as she teleports her entire team to the tower.

Apparently, they were able to finish the second part of the exam two days earlier than the deadline. Sakura laid on the bed provided with a sigh of content. Those three days had been hellish and all she wants right now is some nice relaxing nap. Meanwhile, Shira had changed into a jumpsuit much similar to her brother's but instead of orange and blue, it was black and blue. It was a bit fit and comfortable. Sasuke still can't look at her properly. Until he can prove himself to her, the shame he feels won't ever go away.

The change suddenly became obvious.

And Shira wonders if she can fix it all back.

Naruto wonders if Sasuke-teme is purposely avoiding his twin. He might despise the Uchiha but he knew that Sasuke and his sister are close friends. But with what happened in the forest, can he safely assume that they could still become as close as they were in the past? He doesn't know the real answer but he damn well knows he'll do everything to make Shira happy. Even if he has to help Sasuke fix their bond once more.


	10. chapter 10

"First off, for the second test, congratulations on passing!!"

Kakashi proudly looked at his team, glad that they were able to finish and manage to stay alive. After all, with all Guy's boasting and irritating speeches, got on his nerves. Most of all, when Kakashi heard about the blood-thirsty sand shinobi, Gaara, was it? He was sure his Genin had encountered him even before the exams started. He was worried but it seemed like it was all for nothing. His team was strong, stronger than he ever expected in such a small amount of time.

Oh, how glad he was to have this team. But he was worried, Shira and Sasuke had been targeted by that vicious snake and now bore the curse-mark Orochimaru gave. He also noticed the tense atmosphere between the two close friends. He wonders if something else happened in the forest during their encounter with Orochimaru because... now that he looks a bit closer... Sasuke and Shira look uncomfortable with each other's presence.

"Hokage-sama will now explain the third test!! Listen carefully!! Hokage-sama, please."

"Ah, yes. For the upcoming third exam... but before I explain that... there's something I would like you to know. It concerns the true reason for this exam. Why do we have all the allianced country take the exam together? To promote the friendship among countries, to raise the level of shinobi... I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning. This exam is... a replacement for the war among the allied countries. Uzumaki Shira... please come here."

Silence engulfed the entire room when a certain redhead appeared beside the Hokage in a blink of an eye. Most jounins went wide eyed and almost every genin in the room blinked in surprise. Kakashi merely smirked behind his mask and wished he has a camera right now. Gai's expression was freakin' hilarious, and that's something. "As a Leaf Shinobi, please state the true reason." In all honesty, the Hokage just doesn't want to talk so much just to explain the real reason for this exam. At least, Shira was there to make it more simple and more convenient for him.

The redhead nodded and faced all the genins, an impassive look on her face. "Like what Lord Third said, do not simply confuse this exam as a way to strengthen our friendship with other villages. It is simply to show how powerful a country, a village, a shinobi is. Through life-risking battles, those are times that a shinobi shows one's true potential. Weak villages lose clients and strong villages receive more clients. Villages with no clients will fall and those with many will rise. This exam exists to maintain balance. It's only the matter of power... and determination."

"In short, the friendship between villages means... losing life and establishing balance." The Hokage gave the girl a curt nod before facing everyone once more. "Before we begin the third test, I will tell you more one thing. This is not just a test. This is a life-risking battle... with your dreams and your country's prestige on the line." Once more, silence enveloped the entire room, only shattering when Shira coughed a bit. Gaara's eyes blood-thirsty eyes landed on her upon smelling the blood.

The Uzumaki girl wiped the blood that trailed down her chin, ignoring Sasuke's, Naruto's and Kakashi's worried look. "I don't care what it is. Just hurry up and tell us what this life-risking battle entails." Gaara impatiently said, a slight glare plastered on his face. Shira glared back with the same intensity. She wasn't going to let him disrespect the Hokage just like that. "Yes, I would like to explain the third test but.."

"Actually...cough... I apologize Hokage-sama. From here on, as the referee, will you please allow me, Gekkou Hayate..."

"By all means..."

The proctor stood up from his kneeling position and looked at the genins. "Hello everyone, I'm Hayate. Um... before we start the third test...cough... there's something I'd like you to do...cough..." Shira merely raised an eyebrow and wondered if this person can still go on. He looks really sick too but he's still here, being the proctor. The violet eyed girl slightly shook her head in exasperation. Oh, how most Leaf shinobi are weird... take Gai and Kakashi for example.

"Um... there's a preliminary for the third test to decide who will participate in the main event."

"Preliminary?! What do you mean?!" Shikamaru exclaimed with a bit of rage lacing his tone. "Shikamaru, stand down." The Nara stopped and looked at Shira, who looked at him with those half-lidded eyes of her's. Looking away, he decided to stay quiet and so did the rest. Some jounins looked surprised by this, though. "Umm... because the first and second test may have been too easy this year... we have a bit too many people remaining... according to the Chuunin Exam Rules, we must have a preliminary and... reduce the number of participants for the third test."

"There will be many guests at the third test... so the fights could take too long, we are limited in time. So umm, anyway those who are not feeling well please come forward now to quit. Since we're going to start the preliminary immediately..."

"WHAT?! RIGHT NOW?!"

As silence passed them, no one raised their hand. "The preliminaries now start."

Everyone went to the second floor, team seven walking towards Kakashi. Shira internally winced in pain when the mark started acting up while Sasuke can't even hide the pain he was feeling. To endure such pain, Kakashi worried about those two's future. The electric scoreboard started spinning and anticipation ran through Naruto's vein. He can't wait! Let him be the first to show off his skills!

"Uzumaki Shira VS. Yakushi Kabuto"

The both of them smirked and slowly made their way down to the arena, Hayate's eyes flickering from one to the other.'I'm thankful we had two days of rest. My chakra reserves are nearly full now.' Shira though in relief. Once she was down in the arena, Naruto kept cheering her name and so was Ino but the Uzumaki was shut up by Sakura and Ino was shut up by Shikamaru. "Well, I didn't expect to be fighting Naruto-kun's sister," Kabuto commented but it was casually brushed off by the redhead Uzumaki.

It irked the bespectacled boy but inwardly, he was viciously smirking. Orochimaru ordered him to test Shira's capabilities after all. "Now, please begin."

In a blink of an eye, Shira threw various sealed kunai in various direction, confusing Kabuto and a few people inside the arena. "Aren't you wasting your weapons, Shira-chan?" He asked, genuinely confused. What was she doing, throwing her own weapons like that out of the blue? Much to his surprise and almost everyone in the room, Shira appeared near Kabuto, directly above a kunai she had thrown near him. The latter took a step back and instinctively slashed a kunai to her direction.

However, he was far too slow and Shira had appeared below team Seven's location. "Sorry, but I'm not wasting anything but my chakra at the moment." She smirked and disappeared once more. She kept reappearing and disappearingeverywhere. Kabuto was getting frustrated, there was no pattern to her movement but...'all I have to do is collect all those kunai's'.And he quickly put his plan into action.

Much to his dismay, just as he was about to grab the nearest kunai, Shira appeared behind him and kicked him on the back, sending him flying across the arena.

Meanwhile, up with the Hokage, Asuma gaped at this spectacular scene. "This is... isn't this..." The Hokage smirked and nodded. "Yes, the Fourth's technique... the Flying Thunder God..."

Kabuto clicked his tongue in annoyance. He gathered up chakra at the soles of his feet and quickly gathered all kunai in the arena. He smirked in triumphed as he realized that Shira's option was getting limited. Once he gathered everything, Shira was standing in the middle of the arena, hands inside her pocket. "Well, wasn't that interesting? Now, you can't take me by surprise, Shira-chan."

"Oh, really?"

Kabuto flinched when he heard Shira speak behind him. "What the-?!" And was flung back. Kabuto caught a brief glance from Orochimaru and grimaced.'This girl... she's more powerful and cunning than I thought'.When he landed, he quickly got up and threw his hands in the air. "I... I give up." Making Shira stop her advance, her eyes narrowing dangerously at Kabuto.'Something's wrong... he hasn't even received that much damage... what's going on?''

"Winner: Uzumaki Shira!"

"Yahooooo!!! You go, Ne-san!!"

Upon hearing her brother's voice, Shira couldn't help but chuckle under her breath. Unexpectedly, a jolt of torment came from her neck and she let out a shrill. Kakashi quickly shunshined towards her. Her shriek had silenced everyone in the arena, Naruto stopping and looked deathly worried about his sister. The Hokage frowned at this as he witnesses one of the strongest people he knows cripple to the ground in pain.

"Kakashi, hurry and treat her."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Everyone was left confused except for a few people who know what's going on.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It hurts.

It hurts.

Leave me alone.

Leave me alone!

Get out.

GeT oUt!

LEAVE ME ALONE!

GET AWAY!

DON'T TOUCH ME!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shira jolted awake, sweat dripping down her chin.'It... it was all a dream. He's not here. Orochimaru's not here. He's not here. He's not here'. Fear gripped her heart. She tucked her knees in and hugged them tight. Calm down, calm down, where are you, Shira? She thought to herself.'I'm in the infirmary. Infirmary. I'm still in Konoha. I'm safe. I'm safe here. He can't get me here. I'm safe. I'm safe.'The door suddenly opened, startling and scaring Shira. She almost threw a sealed kunai towards the door but she realized it was only Kakashi and Sasuke, who looked like he was in pain.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?"

The silver-haired jounin softly smiled at her and entered the room, Sasuke warily following him inside. "Yes, it's me, Shira-chan. Don't worry." All the tension left her body and a shaky smile left her lips. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'm safe. He can't get me here, right, Kakashi-sensei?" She peered through her bangs, fear visible in her violet orbs. "Yes, you're safe. No one's going to get you because I'm here."

Shira sighed again and let her kunai fall to the floor. "I... I'm safe..."

Kakashi didn't like the way Orochimaru had messed his student's mind. She had always been so organized and calm that he didn't expect this reaction from her. She was scared. Terrified. Just how messed up her mind is right now? "Come on, Shira-chan. We have to seal that curse mark up."

"S-Seal?"

"Yes, come on."

Shira removed the blanket off of her and proceeded to climb down off the bed. Once she was standing, Sasuke noticed how shaky her legs were. He took a step forward, a worried look plastered on his face. "Shira, are you- " Before he can finish, though, Shira fell to her knees and Sasuke quickly moved to catch her. "Wh-Where's Haku-kun?" Sasuke frowned and felt a pang in his heart. Was she thinking of Haku and not him?

"He was sent on a mission with an ANBU. His skills were needed for this specific mission. Don't worry, he'll come back, Shira-chan." Kakashi informed and sent Sasuke a look to following him. The Uchiha nodded and carried Shira in his arms. While walking, Sasuke took a peek at her troubled face. "Hey..." he said, making Shira look up at him. "No one's coming for you." A moment of silence passes by them when Shira abruptly hid her face in Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha slightly blushed, flustered by this action.

"Thanks."

A pair of arms suddenly hugged his neck and Sasuke looked down at her, surprised by this sudden action. He could feel her breath on his neck and her warmth. She was so warm and it was comfortable. "Sorry... for shouting at you back there... and for calling you a coward..." He heard her mutter but he softly shook his head in denial. "No. You were right. I was being a coward. I ran away in the face of a powerful foe. I am a coward. You and boke were right." Her arms around him suddenly went tighter.

"... no. You just... you weren't ready... I was running through adrenaline... I was a coward too... I wanted to run away... so bad..."

He felt something wet and cold on his neck and realized it was her tears. Pulling her closer, he concluded that she was as scared as him but remained brave to protect them. Him. To protect him. He felt awful. He didn't have the right to call himself an avenger if it's like this. He was still weak. Weaker than Naruto right now. Sasuke never knew that silence could be so deafening.

Kakashi softly smiled as heard this conversation and thank heaven's the two were slowly fixing their once tight-close bond with each other. Though, he was still worried about Shira's state of mind right now. She wasn't as stable as she used to be. Orochimaru was a terrifying shinobi, he knew, because he once faced the Snake Sannin and was unable to do something. But now, he vows on his life, he will protect his students from that vile man.

Pushing a door open to an empty room, he started making the seal. "Sasuke, Shira, I need you to take off your shirts so I can place the seal." Sasuke gently placed her down and nodded. Sasuke took off his shirt and so did Shira, who thankfully wrapped her chest with bandages every day because if she didn't, it would be hella awkward right now. Kakashi ordered the two to sit at the center of the unfinished seal.

Once they were seated back to back, Sasuke held her hand as Kakashi drew the needed katas on their bodies. "Shira, you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, a bit." Finishing last of the katas, Kakashi pulled away with a satisfied nod. "Alright, hang in there, just a little longer." Looking at Shira with a worried look, he asked, "You hanging in there, Shira-chan?"

"Yeah, I have Sasuke."

The aforementioned boy blushed and looked away, making Kakashi chuckle in amusement.'Ah~ young love~' And started performing the needed hand signs.'Evil Sealing Method! ' The katas started sealing itself to the main seal on their neck, the two suppressing the pained scream that wishes to escape. Shira squeezed his hand and vice versa.' _I_ -It hurts!'Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks but refused to cry anymore.

She has to stay strong. Strong for Naruto. Strong for Sakura. Strong for Kakashi. Strong for Sasuke and strong for the village she loves so much. The sealing was done and Kakashi sighed in relief. His two students are enduring too much pain. "The next time the curse tries to become active... this new seal should contain the power. But Sasuke, Shira, this new seal... relies on the strength of your will. If you lose belief in yourself, and your will weakens... the curse will become wild again."

After explaining about their new seals, both Genin dropped dead on the ground, too exhausted to remain awake any longer. Kakashi sighs once more, glad that his genins are far from danger now.'But...' Kakashi's gaze landed on Sasuke... 'I'm more worried about him.'"So you can even use sealing jutsu now..." The new voice startled Kakashi and made him stiff. "You've grown...Kakashi ." Turning his head back, his only visible eye widened. "... you are..."

From the shadows, a certain snake showed himself. Kakashi took a battle stance, ready to protect his students in the face of danger. "Long time no see, Kakashi-kun."

"Orochimaru..." The way he said his name, it was so full of hatred and venom. It was this person who put his Genins through hell, after all. "I'm sorry. I'm not here to see you, Kakashi-kun. I'm here for the boy and girl behind you."

"Why are you after Sasuke and Shira-chan?"

"Heh, you're lucky. You didn't use to have it, did you?" At this, the silver-haired jounin could hear his own heartbeat. "I understand now why you're after Sasuke... what about Shira-chan?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed when Orochimaru maniacally laughed out of the blue. "She knows the Flying Thunder God technique... isn't that suspicious... familiar even? And that Kyuubi brat... it all makes sense..."

"YOU..!"

"I want her, Kakashi-kun. Her potential's limitless, comparable to the Kyuubi brat. She'll make the perfect weapon, alongside Sasuke-kun."

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY STUDENTS!"

Kakashi performed his signature jutsu, the Chidori. "Even if you're one of those 3 ninjas... right now, at least I can compete with you!" Much to Kakashi's annoyance and confusion, Orochimaru was laughing once more.

"He will seek me. And that girl... Sasuke-kun won't leave without her. And did you say you'll compete with me? Do it, if you can, that is..."

A bloodlust so thick and heavy hit Kakashi straight on and he started panting from the impact.

'Ugh, compete with him..? Am I an idiot?!'

Looking back at his two unconscious students, he heaved a sigh. _'I_ won't allow them to leave. As long as I have time, I will change Sasuke's point of view and set him on the right path .'


	11. chapter 11

It didn't take too long for Shira to wake up, considering that she's an Uzumaki and all. It took her a couple of minutes to actually register where she is and, for goodness' sake, she didn't panic. "Ah... it's just Sasuke..." When she looked beside her, on the other bed, there lay Sasuke. His face relaxed and it was obvious he wasn't in pain any longer, so was she.

It wasn't like she didn't like Sasuke's presence, but being so vulnerable right now, she felt a bit fragile. Thatsnakewas still out there, he must be causing havoc to Konoha orsomething. Shira shuddered at the thought when she remembered thatsnake'schakra. It felt so disgusting, so revolting. She wanted to throw up and dig herself a hole to hide in. Shaking her head, she took a peek at Sasuke once more.

He looked so peaceful.

The look suits him, he should be a bit more relaxed.'I... I need Naru-naru right now.' Gathering her chakra, she hiraishined to Naruto.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hinata, you alright?! Hey!"

It was horrible.

Naruto felt sick watching this fight between Hinata and her cousin, Neji. How could he fight Hinata like that? Why does he hate her so much? Hinata was a gentle, albeit a really shy girl but gentle and kind. Why did she deserve this?! They were family for heaven's sake! What does that Neji guy have against her anyway?! As far as the blonde knows, Hinata isn't like the type to make enemies with others.

He can't even imagine fighting with his sister.

Shira is really precious to him and he would refuse to fight her, competitive and friendly, yes but for a fight to the death? No, nu-uh, he's not going to fight her to that extent. For Neji to do that to a girl like Hinata, someone who didn't avoid him and heck, she even helped him on occasions (of course, not without stammering and blushing countless of times in the process) was completely outrageous. If his sister was here, she would go berserk.

So, he was a bit happy she wasn't here at the moment. Oh, oh, if she was here, he can't imagine what her reaction would be once she finds out Hinata's situation. But he wasn't happy still. No, he was furious or maybe even beyond that. He vows to take revenge for Hinata, by beating his enormous ego at the last and final part of this exam. Naruto's going to show him who's stronger and make him realize how stupid he was.

"Hey, the loser over there..."

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, Neji's voice catching his attention. "I'd like to tell you two things. If you're a shinobi, cut out that pathetic cheering for strangers and once more, a loser will always be a loser... they will never change!" His cerulean eyes narrowed at this proclamation. Oh, it was so on. He's so gonna beat the heck outta him! "You wanna test me?"

"Heh..."

He was nearing his limit and when Neji smugly smirked at him, his patience had crossed its border. Naruto formed a fist and charged towards Neji, who took a fighting stance. Naruto has every intention to punch him in the face full force to make him feel all his pent up rage right now. However, a flash of red flashed in front of him and a hand stopped his fist, another wrapped around his waist and pushed him down on the ground.

Naruto found himself lying on his stomach, someone sitting on top of him. "Gah! Get off of me!!" He struggled beneath the person sitting on top of him but was forced to stay still when that person pushed more force, making him kiss the dirt ground. "Naru-naru, please calm down." He froze.

With difficulty, he managed to look up and see a familiar redheaded girl with her eyes narrowed towards him. Naruto mentally cursed at himself and looked back at the dirt ground. Yes, it was more interesting now than that Neji bastard. Kakashi frowned upon seeing his female Uzumaki student up and about. It hasn't been that long since he put the seal but realizing it was in their blood, he let it off this one time. The girl was still a bit paranoid and he thinks it's okay for her to be here, to be surrounded by people she knew and comfortable with.

But her timing was bad.

Shira still hasn't notice Hinata but when she did, Naruto wished he was anywhere but here right now. She didn't know what to think until her eyes landed on Neji. She remembered the Hyuga's fighting style. There was only one conclusion to this. It was a Hyuga VS. Hyuga battle and it seemed like Neji won. Shira won't sugarcoat her words, he had pulverized Hinata. The older Hyuga was just that of a prodigy but Shira was a much stronger prodigy than him.

"Hyuga Neji... I will **_obliterate_** you if we ever fight," she said, her voice eerily calm that Lee backed away. Her eyes say it all.

 **She was deadly serious.**

Neji merely smirked at this. "The loser's brother, I see."

Shira didn't bother correcting him about her sexuality. She was just too lazy to correct every person she encounters that mistakes her as he. "I will look forward to it," Neji said and walked away, the medic team taking Hinata away to get her treated and fast. The redheaded girl slowly got off of her brother, who sent a worried and wary look her way. He has only seen her annoyed and a bit angry quite a few times but this time... she was really scary.

She looked ready to kill, in his eyes at least.

But Naruto knew she wouldn't do that, despite her anger, she was still the kind and brave Ne-san he knows. Shira threw a kunai towards the second floor and instantly appeared there with Naruto. She caught her sealed kunai with ease and puts it back in her pouch. She was hiding her rage quite well, Gai noted. He can't even see a trace of anger in her eyes or expression for that matter. Her mask was perfect, reminding him of a certain silver-haired jounin he knew when he was young.

"Ne-san! You're up already! Are you okay already?! You sure you should be using your super, duper awesome jutsu, 'ttebayo?!" His questions were endless and Sakura was getting annoyed. The pinkette prepared to hit him upside the head when a foreign sound reached her ears. Someone was giggling and it turned into a full blown laughter. The remaining Rookie Nine didn't hide their surprise. Not once did they see her show so many emotions.

Shira's laughter died down and proceeded to ruffle her twin's hair. "Yes, yes, I'm fine, Naru-naru. Don't ask anymore, it's troublesome." Her response made Shikamaru, Asuma, and Kakashi chuckle. It was just so much like a Nara-like response.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once more, another battle began. This time, though, it was between Gaara and Lee. Shira wanted to say that Gaara has the upper hand but on the other hand, Lee was incredibly fast, especially when she noticed his weights. However, Gaara was very likely similar to her twin, chakra-wise that is. She had felt a similar chakra residing inside Gaara which she had felt from Naruto back at the Country of Waves.

Blow after blow that Lee sent Gaara, it was blocked effortlessly by Gaara with the use of his sand. Lee was unable to get closer, only remaining a few feet away before he had to jump back to avoid Gaara's sand. Shira looked bored but took a step closer to Naruto, this action didn't go unnoticed by a certain silver-haired jounin.'Ah, she must still be feeling scared'. And went back to the fight. After Gai approved for Lee to take off his weights, almost everyone couldn't keep their jaws tight shut after he dropped them.

It created a medium sized crater. It was just weights. Though, it was heavier than most.

Lee was able to get through Gaara's defense and even penetrated his armor of sand. However, it wasn't enough. He will only be able to win if he usesit. Lee kicked Gaara up the chin, sending him up in the air. He had followed in a blink of an eye and bandages wrapped around a startled Gaara. Grabbing onto the sand shinobi, he twirled themselves midair and went straight to the ground, performing Initial Lotus. But it wasn't enough.

Gaara was a genius in his own rights.

He was able to replace himself with a sand clone and attacked Lee with his sand. The rest of the fight was horrible and Shira couldn't help but get worried. Lee was a really good guy, a bit insane but still a nice guy. One of his arms and legs were crushed to bits and Shira knew he was fighting with sheer willpower right now, as soon as she saw him get up. He already reached past his limits and he can no longer do anything but his willpower kept him moving.

It was a heartbreaking scene to watch. Just as Gaara was about to finish the taijutsu specialist off, a barrier seal covered Lee. The seal glowed a yellowish color and it refused to let the sand enter. "Gaara of the Sand, I think that's enough." Shira's voice echoed. Gai appeared no later than a second in front of Lee. The barrier seal surrounding Lee disappeared and the chains that acted as the medium retracted back to Shira.

Gaara remained his eye contact with her.

Her eyes showed no fear.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No matter how many times I look at his eyes...

It reminds me of Naruto back before when he dreamed of being acknowledged by the village.

Even if I'm not related to him in any way, I hate seeing that kind of eyes staring back at me the most.

It reminded me of being weak, not being able to protect Naruto from the nasty villagers.

 **I hate it.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Night came around and the twins were in their apartment. Shira didn't care much about her match against Dosu. He wasn't near her Danger radar. In actuality, she just can't sleep after the Forest of Death. Every time she's about to drift off to sleep,hisface would always pop up inside her mind. It was haunting... and terrifying.

So, she decided to take a stroll, leaving a sealed kunai in her room just in case she runs into someone unpleasant. (Ex: Orochimaru)

Her feet wandered off, her mind no destination inscribed. Ah, yes, she runs into Gaara, who looked deeply in thought as he stares at the night sky. The logical part of her said to stay away but the other said to approach him. So, of course, she picked the latter.

Sand encased her feet and she stopped. "Why are you here?" His eyes connected with her gaze and violet eyes refused to look away. Those eyes that her brother once had is staring right back at her. She felt sick to her stomach, knowing what Gaara has been through. "I... couldn't sleep." Sea-foam eyes remained impassive but went back to looking at the sky. He was pondering on what happened on his match. This girl before him... saved his opponent.

Why?... is his biggest question.

Gaara's sand retracted back and Shira sat down a few feet away from him. Not because she was scared but because she knows his uncomfortable with another person's presence. The silence accompanied the two in this lonely and dark night. Though, Shira kept glancing around, paranoid that Orochimaru was near. Oh, how right she was. "Will you stop fidgeting?" Gaara's voice snapped her out of her fidgeting. She looked at him with an embarrassed face. It was the first time someone called out on her about what she's doing.

Normally, everyone would just leave her alone and Naruto is scared to do something (it was her fault anyway, she accidentally scared the heck out of her twin that day). "S-Sorry." Once more, silence enveloped them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next night, Shira had sat with Gaara once more. This time though, his sand didn't encase her, meaning she wasn't a threat to him anymore. Shira had brought some food since yesterday night, she had to leave earlier than what she anticipated and got hungry, leaving Gaara with his own... thoughts. She had laid the bento she made for him near him and proceeded to eat her own. Not once did Gaara look her way, was she being a nuisance to him?

She might be, considering she did stop his match with Lee before but if she didn't do it, Lee would've been killed and she didn't want that. Shira internally sighed and packed up her bento and lied down on her back. She tried falling asleep in Gaara's presence but as soon as she was about to sleep, his face popped up inside her mind. She gasped and instantly sat down, tucking her knees close to her chest and hugging them.

It washim.

Thatsnake.

She felt something rough beneath her hand and when she raised her hand, she saw Gaara's sand. It slowly (and surprsing gently) encased her wrist. It didn't tighten nor did it hurt, she felt comfortable though.

She feltsafe.

Gaara didn't know why or how but he unconsciously comforted her. His sand just moved, not by because of what's inside him but because it was... him? He didn't know what to think but he was getting kind of hungry. Begrudgingly grabbing the bento she gave him, he was surprised to see that it was only a simple dish. The girl beside him seemed to go over everything, except when she deemed something too troublesome.

Gaara have never felt so relaxed in a presence of another for so long.

He decided there and then, he liked her presence.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For the next few days, Naruto hasn't seen his sister that much anymore. He didn't like the feeling of not seeing his sister that much but he was sure that she's safe. He can feel it. But right now, he had to take care of this huge pervert who knocked out his also pervert sensei!

"Hey, you! This guy was supposed to train me but you knocked him out!! Take responsibility you pervert!!"'Ne-san's gonna kill me if she found out I'm training with a pervert.' "I HATE DISRESPECTFUL AND RUDE BRATS LIKE YOU!!! AND I DON'T LIKE MEN!!" Naruto flinched away after giving the old man the finger. A mischievous plan crossed through Naruto's mind and he snickered to himself.

'He's so gonna train me after this!'

Using his Sexy no Jutsu, the old man praised him like no tomorrow. The blonde Uzumaki could only sweat drop at his stupidity.'This guy's such a pervert.' "I LIKE YOU!!"

After getting him to water walk, Naruto realized what time it was already and panicked. "OH NO!! NE-SAN'S GONNA KILL ME!" Jiraiya overheard Naruto as the young boy dashed away.'Ah, I still haven't met the older twin.' The Toad Sage decided to follow the blonde but much to his surprise, he lost sight of him after turning around a few turns. He sctratched the back of his head and wondered where that little troublemaker go.

He seemed ready to poop back there and then.

Thankfully, when he got home, his sister still wasn't there. This caused him to sigh in relief, not wanting to put too much stress on his sister any longer. He noticed the eyebags she has under her eyes and he doesn't want to wear her out too much to find him. She doesn't know but he knew she has been leaving the house at night. She has been restless, he noticed. She hasn't let her guard down since the forest of death and she looks like she's always ready to flash away.

He knew she wasscaredand he was determined to always be there for her.


	12. chapter 12

"Naru-naru... what's this? Who's that and is he... a pervert? Naru-naru, tell me the truth.NOW."

Her eyes narrowed at him and the Ero Sannin. He refused to look at her straight in the eyes. Oh, boy was he screwed. Though his eyes landed on her shirt and he couldn't stop himself from blurting his thoughts out.

"Why're you wearing teme's shirt?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

~EARLIER~

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shira had visited Sasuke and Kakashi. Much to her annoyance, Ayame-san had changed her whole wardrobe while she was in the Forest of Death and changed all her clothes with feminine and a bit revealing ones. She didn't particularly care about what color but it was too revealing. She was so used to wearing jumpsuits that she was a bit uncomfortable wearing clothes that shows too much skin.

'Screw everything, like I said all these years before, everything's so troublesome.' Right now, she wore a long-sleeved red top, only reaching down to her chest, showing her entire stomach. A plain lavender plaid skirt for her lower body and shorts. Yes, she was feeling so uncomfortable in them but Shira had no choice. Ayame-san had burned all her previous clothes to ashes and didn't dare to spare even one.

Whoever says that girl is kind and harmless, they were so wrong. Shira would hunt them down and make them realize that Ayame-san isn't just looks. She also has a bit of a sadistic side as well. Tightening the bandages she used to wrap her neck with, she flashed out of their apartment.

Sasuke had been focusing on his speed and was running, trying to surpass his limits when someone flashed beside him. A familiar redhead ran alongside him with no difficulty. He guesses he should've expected this since she does specialize in speed. She does surpass Haku in that field. Speaking of that feminine boy, Sasuke wonders where that guy could be. "It's nice to see you up and about, Sasuke." She smiled at him while jumping over a rock.

The Uchiha got distracted by her smile and tripped on a small rock, making her stop running and stare at him curiously. "Maybe you should go rest." She suggested while Sasuke grumbled something under his breath but was muffled by the ground. He stood up and dusted himself off of the dirt on himself and playfully glared at her. However, he finally noticed the way she was dressed up. Blood threatened to trail down his nose but he refused to show such perverted actions.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

His tone was indifferent but Kakashi knew better. The silver-haired jounin shut his book close and decided to watch his two students. Shira merely shrugged her shoulders and scoffed, remembering when she passed by Ayame's. "Ayame-san decided it was a good idea to burn all my clothes and replace them withthese. It's troublesome, I hate revealing too much skin. It's uncomfortable." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but quickly stopped. He merely glowered at her clothes and pulled her close to him.

"I don't want you prancing around the village wearing that."

"What am I supposed to do? Wear Naru-naru's overbearing (no offense, my twin) orange clothes? I hate to say this but orange is not my color." If Naruto heard her right now, oh, how frantic he would be. Sasuke scoffed and pulled her along with him towards Kakashi and his stuff. The jounin didn't bother hiding his amusement and snickered quietly to himself. Sometimes, Kakashi can't help but forget Shira's a girl and not a boy.

Sasuke searched through his bag for something while Shira tapped her foot on the dirt ground impatiently. What's wrong with Sasuke, she wondered. He seemed a bit more aggressive and touchy-touchy these days. Something hit her in the face and she sent a partial glare towards Sasuke before grabbing the piece of cloth thrown at her. "Wear that. If all your clothes are like that, I'll lend you some so make sure you don't go to the village wearing what you're wearing, got it?"

Shira stared at him with wide, unblinking eyes. For a few moments, she thought she was under a genjutsu not until she actually realized it was real. Slowly, and low, Shira chuckled under her breath while her body trembles as she tried not to laugh too loud. Kakashi watched with a glint of amusement in his eyes and Sasuke looked away with a flustered expression. Wow, he thought,'she's laughing now.'

"You're funny Sasuke. If I walk through the village wearing my clothes right now, they would think I'm cross-dressing, really. Almost everyone thinks I'm a boy, ya know?" She said, a glint of amusement crossing through her eyes. She's thinking that maybe Sasuke forgot that tiny detail. "Don't even think about it." Once again, Shira stared at the Uchiha with wide, unblinking eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me." She was obviously trying to aggravate him and unsurprisingly, it worked.

He glared at her through his bangs and before he can do anything else, Kakashi decided to intervene.

"Maa~ my cute little Genins~ Sasuke, get back to training and Shira-chan, is no one training you?" He asked with a tilt of his head. The redheaded Uzumaki shook her head and remained indifferent. "No can help me with my jutsu anyway. Besides, I don't know anyone who uses chakra chains. It's troublesome, really." Though, she was a bit down she couldn't find anyone thatcan help her with her problem.

Recently, it was getting harder and harder to conjure and control her chains and she doesn't know why. It was frustrating her to no end. "Sensei, can I have a day off today?" Sasuke asked after finishing a lap but of course, he was ignored by the pervert-sensei and he muttered something under his breath. "Well, I'll be off then. I have to find Naru-naru next." She informed him while she was trying to wear Sasuke's shirt.'Huh, he smells good'. She thought and flashed away.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

~ BACK TO THE PRESENT~

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And that is how we got here today. Near a stream where girls were trying to bathe and our favorite Nara-like Uzumaki glaring down at one of the Sannin. She recognized him and she didn't care who he was. He was corrupting her little innocent twin and thinks he's gonna get away with it unscathed? Obviously not. "We're gonna talk after this, Naru-naru."

"After wha- N-Ne-san!"

The moment he spoke, he realized his twin has charged towards Jiraiya with annoyed eyes. The Sannin dodged a kunai, however, he didn't expect for her to appear right in front of him. It was like everything was in slow motion. He had caught sight of her kunai and realized there was a seal etched to its handle. It was familiar and yet, a bit different from what he knows. He raised an eyebrow, amused by this situation, and caught her fist and redirected her back to Naruto.

The redheaded girl staggered with a dumbfounded look on her face.'Wh-What?' Everything happened in a blink of an eye and even Naruto didn't know what just happened. "H-Huh?"

"I've got to say..."

Shira turned back with a glare, frustrated with this man. "... you're incredibly talented." A glint crossed through his eyes and forbid Kami, hold her back before Shira does something to make it permanent that he can no longer make a child. "But I'm still far more experienced than you." She was about to charge once more but she was held back by her twin. "W-Wait Ne-san! C-Calm down, 'ttebayo!" Upon hearing his voice, she stopped and sighed. She went limp in his arms and Naruto took this as a sign that she calmed down.

Slowly and warily, Naruto lets go of his twin while Jiraiya looked at them with an amused expression. For his encounter with the young lady and a picture image of Kushina, to be like this, he thinks he didn't make a great first impression with her. Well, to the both of them, actually. But seriously, these two are mini-versions of their parents except that they have opposite personalities. He can imagine Minato charging at him for tainting Kushina's naive self, like seriously.

"Fine, I'm calm, 'ttebane."

She gave her twin a look to explain himself and he did. She merely shook her head with a soft sigh escaping her lips. "Naru-naru, if you wanted to learn, you should've asked me."

"I know but... you're also training for your match, 'ttebayo."

Shira snorted at this. "Not really. My opponent is not even on my danger level." In all honesty, she had sensed a disturbing chakra the night before she first visited Gaara and instantly knew what happened. Her opponent's dead and all she has to worry about is Shikamaru and that sand lady. From what she has discovered from Kakashi that the sand lady uses wind as her weapon along with her giant fan. Then, there was Shikamaru. There were times she could outsmart him and times he could outsmart her.

So, they were quite even if you compare their intelligent but... their physical prowess, techniques, and chakra reserves are far more different than each other. She is an Uzumaki, after all. Uzumaki's tend to have a larger life force (a.k.a. chakra) and outstanding physical strength. It was obvious but one can never know the outcome until the end. "Hey, Ne-san, why're you wearin' teme's clothes anyway?" He puffed out his cheeks and stared at her with glossy eyes. Shira stopped and stared wide-eyed at him.'This is... cheating...'

Naruto mentally celebrated inside his head but her answer made him kiss the ground. She merely shrugged her shoulders in response. "Anyways, I don't know when or how you met the Toad Sage but I'm warning you, Naru-naru. If you ever, ever think of becoming a pervert like him, I'll probably castrate you myself." Both males paled and inched back away from her. Ah, there it was, Jiraiya noted. It was Minato's silent anger and boy, was it far more terrifying than Kushina's rage. Meanwhile, Naruto felt a shiver ran down his spine and he wondered how his sister got this scary.

She was never scary at that time, actually. Okay, maybe it was a bit of his fault but still...

"O-Okay, N-Ne-san." Nodding, Shira looked glad Naruto wasn't going to follow the Sannin's footsteps to the road of perverseness, instead, following in his footsteps of being a great ninja.Mentally sighing, Shira thought, 'Kami, give me a break, 'ttebane...' The redhead decided to watch Jiraiya teach her twin summoning jutsu. She wasn't worried about her brother having chakra exhaustion. Her eyes landed back on the only design on her shirt. The Uchiha Fan. Ah, yes, Sasuke had forced her to wear his shirt and burned her long-sleeved top to ashes earlier, too. Well, to be honest, she was feeling comfortable in his clothes.

They were really soft and really comfortable to wear. Maybe she should ask him what kind of fabric he was using.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Soon enough, the last stage of the Chuunin Exams arrived. Shira could barely care about the audience. Her violet eyes were glued on Neji. No genin dared to stay beside her, they could practically feel her anger rolling off of her like waves. She wasn't even showing her negative feelings through expression and yet, why were they feeling it?! Truly, no one should anger Shira. The Uzumaki girl looked around the stadium, having enough of analyzing Neji. They might not be opponents this time around but she was sure her twin will be beating the heck out of him for her.

If not, then her twin should prepare for punishment.

Despite her anger, she couldn't help but feel like someone's staring at her, and it's not any of the genins. A stare that sent shivers down her spine. It felt like she was a prey. Deciding to ignore that for now and focus on her match, her gaze landed on the proctor. It was time for the match. Well, it was about to start when her brother came sliding in the stadium. She sweat dropped and gave her twin a deadpanned look. "Really?" She asked him while he sat down and rubbed the back of his head albeit a bit sheepishly.

Both Shikamaru and Shira sighed and said, "Troublesome." The Nara and the Uzumaki looked at each other with slightly wide eyes and chuckled at the same time. Oh, if she wasn't always hanging out with Naruto and Sasuke, her best friend would have been Shikamaru. Soon enough (finally!), the last stage of the Chunin Exams officially begins. For the first match, Naruto and Neji were against each other. The older Uzumaki gave her twin a stern look. "Beat the heck out of him, Naruto, 'ttebane." She said as she passed by him and patted him on the back.

The latter shakily nodded his head but grinned, nonetheless. Yes, he was going to beat the heck outta Neji! He gave her a thumbs up and an uncharacteristic serious expression. "Believe it!" Shira smirked and appeared at the area where the competitors are supposed to be in using the Body Flicker Technique.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The audience roared a cheer, a completely unexpected outcome had happened. The genius Hyuga Neji has been outsmarted by the Rookie Dobe! Shira couldn't be any prouder. The Uzumaki girl decided to get Sasuke and Kakashi, she's sure the Hokage would move his match as the last one, since we're talking about the Uchiha here, after all. Facing Shikamaru, the Nara raised an eyebrow when Shira gave him a mock salute. "What the hell- ?!" He exclaimed when she suddenly disappeared from his sight.

The Nara shook his head in exasperation.'You mean to tell me if I win, I have to fight that girl? Troublesome.' He rubbed one side of his temple, he could feel a headache coming on. He never really thought about her skills thoroughly enough because when she fought, he was half-asleep. Okay, maybe it was his fault he's not that prepared and he was sure he was going to lose if he can't think up of a plan to put against her. He knew she was smart, really, she was just like him... or the entire Nara Clan.

He was sure, however, that she's a genius not only mentally, but also physically, which he lacks.'Man, this is gonna be a drag'. He thought with an irritated expression. He's gonna be fighting two girls in a row (assuming he wins the first round) and he doesn't like it one bit. Especially when one of them is as smart as the Fourth. Yeah, he heard from his father. Apparently, the technique she was using since their Academy days had been the Fourth's technique once. His father didn't know how she got hold of the scroll containing the Hiraishin.

But his father was sure that even if someone got hold of it, no one can decipher the seals other than the Toad Sage, who, despite someone who can, can't use this technique because it's very dangerous. Not even a Nara can decode its properties.

Right now, Shikamaru can safely assume that he's screwed if he can't think up of a plan to use to go against Shira.

Upon arriving to the training grounds where Sasuke and Kakashi are, she gave the latter an 'innocent' look. "Hentai-sensei, aren't you infecting him with your tardiness, 'ttebane?" Sasuke sweat dropped as he witness Kakashi cripple under his own student's gaze. Yup, that's their almighty powerful Copycat-sensei. "Ehe he he, you see, Shira-chan- " The Uzumaki girl put a hand up and shook her head. "I don't want to hear any lame excuses. You two are going back when I go back, got it?"

The silver haired jounin nodded in response with a defeated look. The way Shira-chan was smiling at him... it makes him remember just how scarier Minato-sensei was than Kushina-san. "Okay, Shira-chan."

'Give me a break. I'm being ordered by my own student. Just how low did I become?' He thought with depressed lines hanging above his head.

Copycat VS. Mini-Namikaze: Mini-Namikaze Wins!


	13. chapter 13

She waited at least ten minutes.

She was annoyed already. A leaf gracefully landed on her head and she finally decided she had enough already. "How long does it take for a guy to finish his troublesome hair-do? Oh I know, freaking ten minutes! Hurry up already, Duck Butt Sasuke! My match is next, 'ttebane!" She glowered at said Uchiha, her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping on the dirt ground in impatient. Sasuke tripped over his two feet with a grunt, sending an identical glare back at Shira. Kakashi silently snickered at this, it has always been amusing watching those two bantering with each other.

After all, the former of the two has been in love with the other for who-knows-how-long already. It didn't take a genius at all, and yet, some girls that are infatuated with Sasuke just can't get the hint... and were too stubborn to admit that Shira is an actual girl. But that misconception is done with, Shira, much to Sasuke's ire, had worn those revealing clothes. "Hn." He stood up and dusted himself.'Be patient, woman. It's not like we're late... oh wait, we are.' He quickly grabbed his stuff and pushed Kakashi towards Shira, who kept glowering at both men. "Took you long enough. Thought I had to wait for a decade for you to get done with 'fixing' your hair, dattebane."

Sasuke gave her an apologetic look but she merely looked away with a puff of her cheeks. She grabbed his shoulder and Kakashi's elbow and flashed away. The sensation through her technique made him dumbfounded. It was like he was being sucked into a hole at the center of his stomach and suddenly reappeared somewhere. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all. "Sorry we're late. Is Shira-chan disqualified?" The Copy Cat Nin sheepishly asked while rubbing the back of his head. Shira set a stoic expression and kicked the back of her sensei's knees.

"Troublesome man."

The proctor sweat dropped and shook his head. "Luckily, the Hokage gave you an additional time. You made it on time, not thanks to your sensei I guess." Shira smirked in response and ignored the slight glare Kakashi sent her way. Sasuke merely sighed and proceeded to join the other Genins, Naruto lecturing him for being late this one time. Sasuke gave a grumble of annoyance as he watches Naruto gloat his victory earlier. Though, it did piquehis interest. Who knew the dobe from the Academy could beat the Rookie of the Year from last year.

It certainly was interesting.

Shikamaru looked down from the balcony with (for once) a serious look on his face. "Ah, this is gonna be troublesome." He commented, catching Asuma, Gai, and Lee's attention. "Why do you say?" His sensei asked while blowing out a smoke. He was quite surprised to see his usually lazy and uninterested pupil watch this match with undivided attention. "Do you know that youthful girl?" Gai added. "Uzumaki Shira, she's Naruto's twin, fraternal that is. It was a wonder why she isn't Nara with that attitude of her's. Though, like me, however, she hadtoned her skills down quite a bit during the Academy."

"On our last year, maybe she got bored or she did it on purpose, her grades drastically increased. From the preliminary match a month ago, it was obvious she's quite skilled and, dare I say, a prodigy. Her deadliest jutsu, however, would be the re-created Thunder God Technique of the Fourth Hokage." This earned quite an attention from the people near him and this information intrigued a certain someone from the back.'Oh, so that was what I went against. How interesting.' "Her intelligence could compare to mine or even be a tiny bit higher. It's troublesome going against her so I guess my decision to forfeit is wise."

He finished explaining and leaned against his seat with a sigh, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "That girl... she can be your nightmare if she wanted to be."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Temari of the Sand confidently and arrogantly smirked. She was quite confident of her skills but despite her confidence, she couldn't help but have her doubts too. Gaara had acknowledged the girl from the leaf and he never acknowledges someone. If he ever did, he would have killed them already. However, he didn't and that was what scared her. Did that girl become someone important to Gaara? What if she beats the leaf girl? Would she get killed by her brother? Shaking her head, she sets those thoughts aside.

Shira's hand found itself twirling a strand of her bangs.'Ah, so I'm dealing with a wind user. I regret not really finding a teacher to teach me any elemental jutsu.' She sighed in annoyance, her shoulders slumping down. "Temari of the Sand VS. Uzumaki Shira, any objections?" Both girls shook their head and the proctor announced that the match has begun. Shira quickly jumped back as soon as she realized that a gust of wind was hurtling her way.'Despite the size of her fan, she's able to use it just like an ordinary one. Seriously, this is quite troublesome...'

But a smirk made its way to her lips...' but notthattroublesome...'

She quickly threw some sealed kunai's at various direction but Temari was quick to act. She swung her giant fan, sending Shira's weapons back at her. The redhead's eyes widened as she skidded on her knees. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and flashed to her weapons, gathering them as she did so but what surprised Temari was when she felt a tug on her fan. She looked down and glared when she noticed the strand of chakra thread glued to her weapon.'When did she have time to do this?!'She thought and forcefully pulled her fan.

This action made Shira jerk forward from the sudden strength and dug her heels in the dirt ground. She connected another two pairs of chakra thread and pulled with all her Uzumaki strength, eventually making Temari let go of her precious weapon. Shira quickly put her plan into action. With the speed of her hand and the strength of wrist, she successfully threw a sealed kunai without anyone noticing. The Uzumaki cut off the thread and pulled back towards the trees.'Alright, I have to admit, thisisquite difficult.'

"Come out! It's no use hiding!!" Temari called out. Shira rolled her eyes.'Who calls out their enemies when they're on equal grounds? That's such a stupid move if you ask me.' She waited for another thirty seconds before flashing towards her kunai, which was right behind Temari. The Suna nin turned her head in surprise, a silent gasp escaping her lips. Shira gave her a mocking salute and used her back to maneuver herself. Shira suddenly swung her leg and kicked Temari to the direction of her fan.

The blonde managed to grab hold of her weapon and sent a giant gust of wind towards her way. Shira landed on her knees, her hands inside her pockets. "Man, ain't this troublesome?" she muttered under her breath and smirked. She heard her brother's and Sakura's shouts to dodge it. The Uzumaki girl merely chuckled before she flashed away. Temari looked around and found none sealed kunai near her. "Where did she go?" A breeze behind her made her freeze and a chuckle entered her ear.

"Oh, did ya miss me?" And was sent flying forward.

Up at the audience seats, Asuma's cigarette fell off his mouth. "Wha-?" He heard Kakashi chuckle beside him. "Confused? Well, remember when Shira-chan used her enemy's back as a springboard? She managed to mark her with a seal she uses for the Thunder God Technique, much like the Fourth Hokage."

"Oh, I remember."

Back down at the stadium, Temari struggled to stand back on her two feet. She has been kicked around like a rag doll since this match begun and not once did she hit her target. "This is taking a bit too long. Let's finish this." Shira bowed her head forty-five degrees down and three chakra chains protruded from her back. A loud cheer could be heard as Shira sprinted towards Temari, her chakra chains advancing faster than her. One shot down on the Suna nin but said girl managed to dodge at the last second.

She wasn't ready for the one binding her ankle as she was pulled towards Shira. The Uzumaki girl was waiting, her fist covered with visible blue chakra. A sickening crack could be heard as Shira's fist connected with Temari's ribs. Temari winced and coughed out a bit of blood. Silence was what she heard and Shira caught Temari, who fainted, out of kindness. "Guess that's that." The crowd went wild with the cheer and Naruto's, above all, was the one she could hear the best.

"WAY TO GO NE-SAN!!!!!"

All she could do was give Naruto a thumbs up, making her twin scream louder with excitement. Soon enough, the crowd's cheers turned quiet as they all anticipate the next match. Sasuke and Shira met on the stairs, the former scowling once he saw her clothes. "Shira, I thought I told you don't wear that kind of clothes." The Uzumaki girl shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like I can do anything. I don't have enough money to buy new ones and Ayame-san will probably hunt me down if I throw the clothes she forcefully gave me." Sasuke frowned. "I don't like it when you dress like that."

She shrugged her shoulders once more and smirked. "What? You jealous?" His face suddenly flamed up and made her chuckle. Sasuke rarely shows this side of him, even to her and she's taking every chance to make him flustered. It is kind of cute, you know? "Good luck, you're going to need it." The Uchiha smirked in return and arrogantly said, "I don't need good luck to win."

Naruto ran up to his twin and gave her a massive hug, choking and startling the poor girl. "Congrats, ne-san! Your match was awesome!" He exclaimed, oblivious to his twins silent suffering. Shikamaru quickly came to her rescue. "Hey, Naruto, are you trying to kill her?" Said blonde stopped and processed what the Nara just said. Once it did, he instantly let go of his twin, letting the color come back to her face. "I'm so sorry, ne-san!!"

"Ma~ it's okay. Anyways, you saw it, right?" Naruto and Shikamaru looked at her with confused expressions. Shira sighed and glanced at Gaara. "You saw him, right?" The Nara and the male Uzumaki stiffened and the later suddenly remembered what he was about to do. "We gotta find Kakashi-sensei and warn him, 'ttebayo!"

"I'll stay here. The closer I am, the faster I can get to Sasuke."

With that, Naruto ran off with Shikamaru to find their sensei. Shira leaned against the rails with narrowed eyes. "Surely, this is gonna be a bit interesting and yet, I can't get rid of this horrible feeling." She muttered to herself and watched the match between Gaara of the Sand and Uchiha Sasuke.

It started out a bit normal, a bit. Shira tensed up when she saw Gaara's crazed expression while eyeing Sasuke. It sent shivers down her spine and couldn't help but clenched her fists to the point of drawing out blood.'Ugh... this bloodlust, it's suffocating me... I can't breathe...' Gaara had hid himself inside a sphere of sand. Shira waited for what seemed like hours until the chirping of a thousand birds reached her ears.'Thousand? Could it be..?!' Her gaze landed on Sasuke and was shocked to see him perform chidori.

'I knew he was training his speed for something... but it never crossed my mind that Hentai-sensei was teaching him the Chidori!' Sasuke charged at the sand sphere with his Chidori and he was able to penetrate the inpenetrable sand defense. However, an inhumane growl reverberated in that small space and another shiver rand own Shira's spine.'I think... I'm gonna be sick...' She thought and swallowed her salive. She was feeling nausea.

A hand, not belonging to Gaara, shot out of the sphere as Sasuke barely dodged it. A gasp escaped everyone's lips as they watch the hand retreat back in the sphere.'I... knew it... he's like Naru-naru.' She flashed away to Kakashi and the others and almost everyone jumped off their seats when she suddenly appeared. "Gwah! Ne-san! Warn us next time!" She gave Naruto an apologetic look with a sheepish smile. "Sorry 'bout that. Anyway-"

Her senses started going haywire and acted almost instinctively. "Kai!" Followed by others.'What the... what's going on?!' Sakura thought in alarm. A shadow was casted from behind her and before the enemy nin could grab her, Shira came to her rescue and tangled the enemy nin in her chakra chains. The enemy nin was thrown away to the stadium, where other enemies and allies were fighting at. Shira quickly woke her brother up from the genjutsu. "Naruto! Wake up! YOUR RAMEN'S RUNNING AWAY!"

The blonde jolted up and frantically look around with a scared look. "NO! MY RAMEN COME BACK!" Shira stifled a laugh but quickly switched her mood back from before. "Naruto, make as many clones as you can and order them to protect the villagers. We're under attack!" Naruto nodded in determination, still processing about the whole under attack thing. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Hundreds of shadow clones appeared in the stadium, all with the same determined expression as his.

"Protect the villagers, 'ttebayo!!"

All shadow clones nodded and set off to action. Naruto looked around and noticed that Shira was no longer there. 'Eh? Where's ne-san?' "Naruto! Sakura! Come here!" Kakashi called out to the two and they quickly followed his orders. "This will be your second A-rank mission."

"Eh?! But Kakashi-sensei, we're still under attack!" Sakura protested.

"I know but I need you guys to follow after Sasuke and Shira-chan."

"Huh? Where did teme and ne-san go?"

"They followed after Gaara, who escaped in the midst of the invasion. Wake Shikamaru up and I'll have one of my summons accompany you to find them." He explained while sending a roundhouse to an enemy nin behind him. "You're not coming with us?" Sakura asked with a nervous expression. "The rest and I have to protect the villagers. Naruto's clones are not enough to hold the enemy nin back. I trust you two to get Sasuke and Shira back. At all costs, I want you guys to avoid engaging in a battle, got that?"

"Yes sir!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the start of a very troublesome invasion.

Oh how I wish I could just sleep in my bed for the rest of the day...

\- Uzumaki Shira *( -_- )"*


	14. chapter 14

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Itachi-san, I'm here for Sasuke."

Little Shira said with a bored tone and half-lidded eyes. Her expression made Itachi smile a bit, though, a bit confused. Who was this child? "Um, and you are?" He watched as she sighed (yes, he knows she's a girl and not a boy, though he almost mistakes her as a boy) and places her hands inside her pocket. "The idiot wanted me to pick him up and I said yes to make him stop bothering me." The Uchiha prodigy didn't even blink an eyelash as the girl shamelessly call his little brother an idiot. He merely smiled and flicked her on the forehead, taking her by surprise.

"You shouldn't be insulting someone at your age and you shouldn't dodge my question." He watched as she smirked. "Mah~ I was just wondering if you mistook me for a boy, that's all. It seems you didn't, a first actually. As a prize, I'll tell you my name. I'm Uzumaki Shira, nice to meet you." The Uchiha raised an eyebrow in amusement and watched the little girl as her body slouched once more. He turned back and called his brother, "Sasuke! Shira-chan is here to pick you up!" And turned back to the Uzumaki girl in front of him. "Oh, I'm the first." Shira hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, you're the first one if we ecsh - exshus- ex-clu-de exclude the Hokage." Itachi chuckled, finding her speaking some words in difficulty adorable. "I see. From where were you able to recognize me from?" He wondered. Sure, he was and still is well-known but kids tend to avoid him due to his reputation. "That's easy." He cocked his head a bit and thought if he heard her mumble a 'troublesome' under her breath. "Copycat-san always mentions you whenever I popped up in the Hokage's office. Besides, you're a popular topic with our teachers."

"You know Kakashi-senpai?"

"Yup. He's a hentai though." Itachi sweat dropped at her words.Wah, someone is actually bad-mouthing you, senpai, Itachi thought.'Well, I can't blame Shira-chan if you shamelessly read your book in the open.'Itachi sweat dropped at the thought. Yes, no one is to blame but his senpai. "Ah! You're early!" Sasuke exclaimed as he arrived. His elder brother shook his head and threw him an amused look. "You're just slow, little brother." Sasuke pouted as Itachi flicked him on theforehead.

"Mou~ stop doing that, Onii-sama! Anyways, let's go, Shira!" Itachi swore he heard the little redhead mumbled 'troublesome' as his brother dragged her away to the Academy. The little redhead reminds him of a Nara.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders and shunshinedto his destination, an amused smile lingering on his lips.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The second time Itachi met her, it was at the Hokage's tower. He had just finished his solo mission and was about to leave to help his little brother with a jutsu he was having trouble with when a certain redhead came in through the window. He had frozen in shock and his hand was instantly ready to draw out a kunai but immediately relaxed when he realized it was only Shira.

He shook his head.'How could a kid get past my radar?'He wondered to himself. "Hokage-sama, Naru-naru got in trouble again." The way she sighed like an older person made Itachi frown.

Why would a child harbor such expression?

Itachi merely raised an eyebrow when he heard the Hokage chuckle. "It seems he did." Violet met onyx and the former tilted her head. "Itachi-san?"

"How did you recognize me, Shira-chan?"

"Your mask is a deadgiveaway, weasel-san."

Itachi chuckled. "I see. I must go, Hokage-sama, Shira-chan." The Hokage nodded and Shira waved her hand. "I'll see you whenfe-whenver- whenever, Itachi-san." The Uchiha chuckled once more, finding amusement in her speech.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'll deal with this guy. Keep going." Shino informed, his bugs buzzing in anticipation. He wasn't able to fight in the finals since Kankuro, much to his disappointment, forfeited in their match. "You're rather confident, you think you can do it?" Sasuke asked with a small smirk, making Shira roll her eyes. Obviously, he can, she thought.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him off your back for ten minutes."

The Aburame's expression darkened a bit as he prepared for his fight. Sasuke scoffed and Shira smirked.

"By that time, we'll have finished up here."

"Don't be so overconfident, Sasuke. Gaara... is special." Shira warned him once more. As she thought, Sasuke's ego had turned huge over the month he's been away with Kakashi.

Sasuke and Shira soon proceed, the latter giving Shino a stern look before leaving. The two started moving once more. "Sasuke, we're going to speed up. We're wasting precious time." The Uchiha nodded and the two accelerated. Sasuke stared at the back of Shira's head, wondering how faster she had become than last month.'How... can she become so powerful in such short amount of time?' He thought with a dark look.

Shira sensed that they were gradually getting closer and with her eyesight, she caught a glimpse of Temari and Gaara. Without looking behind, she said, "I'm going on ahead. You better catch up, duckbutt." Even in this situation, she managed to irk him.'Well, I guess she hasn't changed still.'

Shira threw a marked kunai towards Gaara's direction and she arrived just in time to catch Temari, who was hit by Gaara.

Just as she did, Sasuke arrived. Gaara's glare has such intensity but it proved to be useless as it has no effect on her or her teammate. She let a bewildered Temari down, ignoring the blonde's suspicious glances at her. "UGH!" The redhead Uzumaki and tensed and Sasuke visibly sweat from the pressure. "Although we don't know the motives of your village, we will stop you!"

"Gents, I think it's best to put aside any conversation, 'ttebayo."

"Shut up!" Gaara snapped at her, making Shira and Temari flinch. Sasuke, having realized that Gaara shouted at Shira, glared at him, almost on the verge of activating his Sharingan with hatred. "You, that is strong... You, that have companions... You, that has ambitions... You, that has love... Once I kill the both of you, only then can I feelalive! UGH!"

Gaara charged at Sasuke and his speed took the Uchiha prodigy by surprise. Sasuke disappeared from his line of fire and the half-transformed Gaara landed on the branch Sasuke was previously on. Behind a tree some ways away from Gaara, Shira breath out a sigh of relief as she embraces Sasuke. She had just arrived in time and his from the Suna nin. She lets Sasuke go, much to his dismay.He's faster than I thought, Shira scrunched her eyebrows together in deep thought. "ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME, SASUKE... UCHIHA?!" Gaara's voice echoed in the woods.

A bead of sweat rolled down Shira's forehead and was about to act out when Sasuke pulled her towards him. "Don't do anything stupid! Let me go first. I don't want anything happening to you." He whispered with an uncharacteristically worried tone. Shira frowned and nodded, a bit reluctant. "Alright but I'm not staying put if I see you in danger, dattebane." Sasuke nodded as he released Shira and started gathering lightning chakra in his hand. The redheaded Uzumaki's eyes widened, a look of recognition crossing through her features.

As soon as he finished preparing his technique, Shira watched as Sasuke charged at Gaara. His attack pierced right through the jinchuuriki's arm, shocking not only her but Temari as well. No one has hit Gaara, as far as she's concerned. As soon as this happened, Shira's chakra chains shot out from her back and wrapped around Gaara, restraining him and making his movements limited. "Sasuke! One more time!" The Uchiha wholeheartedly agreed as he made another chidori and went in for another attack. Gaara's regenerated arm was, once more, destroyed.

"Hahaha! I see... so that's what it is... the reason why I'm so excited I just got the answer! It's this pain... defeating people strong enoughto hurt me and completely destroying them... that's what gives me a greater sense of existence!!" His voice sent shivers down Shira's spine as her thoughts wondered off to her brother. What if... what if she wasn't there? What if she didn't exist? What if Iruka-sensei... Hokage-sama weren't there for Naruto? Would her brother turn out like Gaara? Thinking that his existence... is shown through pain and killing... Shira shook her head, dismissing those undesirable thoughts.

There was no way that would happen. She knows her brother best and she knows he's too strong willed and too optimistic for that way of thinking. "HAHA! MORE! I WANT MORE!" Gaara started transforming once more, shocking Sasuke as said Suna nin charged at him for another chance to kill.'What the hell? He keeps changing shape!' He thought in bewilderment. With his Sharingan activated, he knew that even Shira's chains couldn't hold down Gaara.'He's faster than before!'

Sasuke barely dodged, though, he was hit a bit. Shira gritted her teeth as her chains stretched to a length she isn't used to. She coughed up blood, catching Sasuke's attention from afar.'Sh*t! Shira is reaching her limit!' He thought, his eyebrows scrunched up in worry as he tried to think of a strategy to defeat Gaara as soon as he can.

Once more, his Sharingan observed his movements. 'Dodging his attacks would be impossible if I wasn't reading his movements... I would have been long gone without these eyes. But since the tournament... that last one was the second. Chidori isn't an option.' As his train of thoughts ends, he took a deep breath and breath out a huge fireball.

'Seems like fire is useless against sand. Besides, a jutsu of that level... I knew it. Chidori is the only way after all!'Sasuke let out a groan as Gaara hit him head on, making Shira rush at their fight. "Is this all your existence mean to you? Let me make it clear for you then... YOU ARE WEAK." His words hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks, angering Shira even further. The Uzumaki drew out a kunai and re-activated her chakra chains. She landed a kick on Gaara's head and it sent him crashing down on the forest floor. Shira landed in front of Sasuke, who was breathing heavily. Gaara, furious that he was interrupted, appeared right in front of Shira in a blink of an eye, startling the redhead Uzumaki.

His fist connected with her ribs as she fell to the ground.

Sasuke, having to witness this, felt his blood boil. He forced himself to stand and to perform another Chidori despite his excessive loss of chakra. He and Gaara charged at each other. As they passed, Sasuke smirked as he knew he had done damage on his opponent. However, he had activated the curse seal and clicked his tongue as he fell on his stomach, breath short and fast. He mentally cursed in his head, hating that he had to rely on the curse seal to avenge Shira. Gaara's shadow loomed over him and he closed his eyes, waiting for the explosion of pain.

However, it didn't arrive. He opened his eyes and found that Gaara was no longer in front of him, instead, the jinchuuriki was fighting against Shira, who was keeping tooth and nail with him.'How... how can she be so strong? No... why... am I so weak? I... I should be the one protecting her. Not the other way around, dammit!' He tried to stand but found himself feeling numb and weak. Weak, a word that he detests with so much passion.'I... hate this.'

Shira panted heavily as she blocked another heavy blow aimed to her already bruised ribs. She winced when she blocked. Her chakra chains shoot forwards in an attempt to bind Gaara in place and miraculously, it worked. She grinned and if possible, her grin became wider as she sensed a familiar chakra.

"UZUMAKI COMBO!"

She yelled to no one in particular, so it seems. Out of nowhere, Naruto appeared with various Shadow Clones behind him and attacked Gaara. Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't sense nor heard Naruto's arrival! Since when did he..! Onyx eyes narrowed, however, he couldn't help but smirk.'Always the flashy entrance, huh?'

When Shira released Gaara of her chains, he was thrown back by the force of Naruto's attack. The redhead Uzumaki hiraishined to Naruto's direction as she leaned on him for support. "Glad you could make it, Naru." Said blonde gave her a sheepish smile for a few seconds before disappearing.

"Gu, you two..." Sasuke groaned out.

"Sa... Sakura... Sakura-chan!! Ne-san!"

"What?/WHAT?!"

"Who is that?"

Shira frowned. If she were late as well, she would have never recognized Gaara.

"Although his figure has been transformed... he's the one named Gaara!" Shock crossed through his features as his eyes were once again glued on who was supposed to be Gaara. "Gu uh!" Hearing Sasuke in pain, Shira couldn't help the urge to help him so she turned to her twin. "Naru-naru, I trust you to take care of Gaara while I tend to Sasuke, got that?" Her twin grinned. "Got'cha, ne-san!"

As fast she can, she knelt down beside Sakura to look over Sasuke.'The curse seal... it's acting up .' "GUAAH!!" Shira bit her thumb as she drew various kanji over Sasuke, making Sakura anxious. "Wha... What are you doing, Shira-kun?!" Pakkun observed the little redhead Uzumaki with subtle narrowed eyes. She ignored Sakura as she slammed her hands on Sasuke's back, the blood-written Kanji focusing around Sasuke's curse seal. "Sealing Method!" It was only temporary until Kakashi can look at Sasuke.

The black marks started receding back to his curse mark as the Uchiha could finally breathe properly, his body relaxing. Sakura looked happy by the fact that her Sasuke-kun is now okay. Pakkun, however, narrowed his eyes even further.'Such advance sealing capability... just who is she?' Sakura faced Shira with intentions of thanking her. She panicked when the redheaded Uzumaki started falling on her face just beside Sasuke. "Shira-kun!"

Sakura's worried face was the last thing she saw.

'Man~ I deserve a nice long vacation after this. Hentai-sensei owes me now, too'.Were her last thoughts as she blacks out from physical, mental and chakra exhaustion.

No one said that an Uzumaki has to have an unlimited amount of energy, right?


	15. chapter 15

Haku was fast on his feet. He had been feeling that something happened to the village he now resides in. He dodged a loose branch as he regained his balance, clicking his tongue out of annoyance. If something did happen to the village, then Team Seven is bound to be caught up in it. Haku only hopes that everyone he dubs as his new family will be safe. He won't let them die on his watch.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as Shira fainted, the half transformed Gaara attacked Sakura and pinned her against a tree. Naruto quickly made another Shadow clone as both of them carried his twin and Sasuke out of line of fire.

Temari couldn't believe her eyes. How? How did that lousy ninja managed to stand his groundagainst Gaara? If it was that red haired one, she would believe but just how? "Sakura-chan!" Exhaustion and worried are evidently clear on Naruto's face.

'What am I supposed to do? Ne-san and Teme are out of it! And Sakura-chan is..!' Naruto clenched his fists tight until a look of realization crossed through his face.

'Those eyes... it's the same from before.' "What's wrong, weren't you gonna retreat!?" The blonde bit his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from shouting.'Is this... what Ne-san wants to avoid? She always told me when we were alone that... if she weren't there... if Iruka-sensei and Gramps weren't there... I would have grown to hate Konoha. Is that... is that what happened to Gaara?''

He never actually felt entirely lonely because even if he was resented, Shira... Iruka-sensei and Gramps have always been there for him. Even Teuchi-san and Ayame-san... now, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan and even that Teme... all of them are now there for him. Shira wanted to avoid him turning out like Gaara. Is that why his sister has been nice to Gaara? He had never seen her glare at the Suna nin and he never heard a sneer or a scoff and he never saw her look at him with fear. It was always passive. It was always understanding. It was always... loving. Just the way she looks at him.

"What are they to you?" The Suna nin pressed further. "They're my comrades! My family! SO don't you dare go after them or else, I'll kick your ass!" His words aggravated Gaara further and this made his grip tighten around Sakura. "Now what? Aren't you going to kick my ass?" Naruto sent Pakkun a look before facing his opponent once more. "Just bring it!"

"DAMN YOU!" The blonde charged at him, only to be swatted away like he was nothing. Pain traveled throughout his body, grinding of teeth could be heard coming from him.'There's no other choice... even if it drains so much chakra, I have to do it for my team! Summoning no Jutsu!'A puff of smoke appeared under his palm and when he removed it, he didn't summon Gamabunta, instead a regular sized toad. "It's only a kid! Gimme snacks if you wanna ask a favor. Otherwise, I won't play with you." Three dots appeared above Naruto's head. "Well, you know what?! I hate you all altogether!"

"What's that?! Don't you dare take amphibians for fools, you idiot!"

"Wait, I don't have time to waste with you lil' warty face." Naruto inwardly cursed. His eyes landed on his sister, whose face is scrunched up and little beads of sweat rolling down from her forehead.'Don't worry, Ne-san.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When she looked around, she realized she doesn't know this part of the village. She didn't know anyone and she definitely recognizes those looks of disgust. She could clearly hear their offending words but it didn't seem to mind the little redhead Uzumaki. She understands. They fear what they don't understand and they needed a medium to put all their hatred on.

However, what she doesn't understand is why them? Why her and her sibling? Why not something unknown, foreign to the village instead of one of their own? That's what doesn't make sense to her. She was pretty sure her and her twin hadn't done something to ensure the wrathful gazes and unfair treatment of the villagers.

There were tons of things that could have made the villagers mad but the Uzumaki twins hadn't done a single thing to receive such. A splash of red juice snapped her out of her thoughts. Obnoxious laughter she heard, but didn't do anything to retaliate. It wouldn't do her no good. It would only serve for the civilians to be an excuse to further their abuse.

"Get out from our village, you monster!"

"What kind of person even has red hair?!"

Shira disregarded their attempt to rile her up. To make her retaliate with violence. Everything is troublesome and that won't change. Unsettling as it is, Shira refused to step down to their level and fight back. There is nothing to gain. She wonders how unfair the world can be. How it chooses those who are destined to live a fair life and those that struggle through hardships. It wasn't a view she believes in because she believes that people have the power to change their fate.

How could one succeed in life if they do not work hard to gain what they have today? How could one have a simple life and experience little to no hardships if they do not work to have it? Shira simply believes in alife where people are free to choose which path to take. Which path to walk on. And walk until they reach the end. To reach their goal. To reach what they desire. But even if they reach the end, it doesn't have to be their conclusion. They could still go on .

Right there and then, she decides to follow her own path. Carve it with her own hands. Walkon it. And reach whatever the path goes through. Her life of never ending adventure.

Her life wherein peace is attainable.

A life where she and her brother could life in without the sickening poison in everyone— wrath.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto avoided the sand with Gamakichi in his hold. "Hey! Can't you call the chief or somethin'?! I really need his help right now!" He called out to the amphibian. Much time has passed and Gaara only continued to transform. He wouldn't admit it but he's having a hard time dealing with the Suna nin.

He avoided another attack and really wished he can use his sister's chakra chains right now. It would be a great help if he can somehow restrain Gaara. "Sorry, only you can do that kiddo!" Naruto huffed but knew what Gamakichi said was true. Though, he's moreworried about his chakra reserves. His sister warned him about chakra exhaustion and its effects. He doesn't want to experience it any sooner. "Summoning Jutsu!" Gathering a large amount of chakra for this jutsu, Naruto risked summoning the great toad.

Nothing happened.

With a rather exasperated groan, his eyes widened when he realized Gaara was already near to his rather pitiful, small form compared to his giant transformation.

Gamakichi's breath hitched and waited to be crashed.

Only to feel nothing. Gamakichi and Naruto opened their eyes. A wall of ice blocked the sand that was about to crash them to death. Naruto hasn't been any happier in his current state than seeing Haku. "Haku!" His cry of glee didn't go unheard by the Jonin. "I am glad to see you still alive, Naruto-kun."

"You bet I am! This future Hokage won't go down so easily!"

The cracking of ice was heard and Haku quickly grabbed Naruto andhid. "What's the situation?" He inquired. Naruto was quick to answer. "Nē-san is down, along with Teme and Sakura-chan. That guy over there is Teme's opponent in the Chuunin Exams and I dunno what happened but he turned into that.His name is Gaara and he's a genin from Suna."

Haku replayed the information in his head. Shira and Sasuke were down for the count and he only has Naruto as back up. Something seemed amiss and he doesn't know what.

Naruto looked up when Haku tapped him on the shoulder. "What were you going to do before I arrived? You looked focused then." The blonde scratched the back of his head. "I was tryin' to summon Gamabunta for help but ended up in failure." The blonde saw his friend's eyes widen. "Summon? Is he big?" Naruto gave him a thumbs up. No frog is as big as Gamabunta!

"Do you think you can try to summon him again? I'll provide a distraction as you try. Your summon might prove himself to be essential to beat the enemy." Naruto nodded. He failed the first time, he will certainly not fail the second time. Cerulean eyes watched as Haku intercepted Gaara and proceeded his plan.

"Yosh! I'm gonna try and summon the chief again!" He concentrated his chakra and focused. His sister is counting on him to beat Gaara and save the village. He absolutely will not let her down anymore! He'll make her proud and proud she will be. He'll never be a burden to her ever again.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

•OMAKE•

Naruto thought hard and it was a rare occurrence. He thought hard while looking at the flower his sister put on their vase. She was currently out to huy groceries. The villagers are always not so mean to her and the both of them don't know why.

But that wasn't what's plaguing Naruto's mind right now. It was about how he doesn't deserve such an amazing and understanding twin and sister. At the Academy, a senior told him how Shira isout of his league. How she's just tolerating him and never ever considered him a brother. A twin. A family.

Naruto thought that they were right but Shira begs to differ. She overheard them, talking down on her brother. The blonde asked her if what they said were true. Her response made him cry and he had sworn he would never let anything make him cry ever again and yet, Shira managed to make him cry.

"Family isn't about what its members are. Family is about who its members are. Difference doesn't ostracise them, it's what makes them unique and special. You are my brother. My twin. My family. What you are doesn't mean anything to me. What means to me is who you are. I love you for not what but who you are inside, brother."

_


	16. chapter 16

I love my brother.

I really love my brother more than anything in the world.

More than my friends.

More than my sensei.

More than gramps.

More than the village.

I love my brother, Naruto, I really do.

That's why I question myself, why am I still fighting for this village that hates my brother so much?

Am I still seeking solace?

A place where I fit in?

I've always told myself that all I needed was Naruto, my twin and no one else.

Not gramps.

Not Itachi.

Not sensei.

Not Sakura.

Not Sasuke.

Not Haku.

Not the Rookie Ten.

Especially not this village.

I needn't need anyone but my twin.

He was my home.

My light.

My life.

I've never known our parents personally but I knew they also loved this village just like how Naruto loves this place, too.

I don't understand.

I can't understand.

No matter how much I think about it.

There was nothing to gain by feeling affectionate to this wrath filled village.

Naruto wanted attention.

He didn't need their like, right?

But as his sister, I will support everything he wants.

He gained a reputation of being the village's knucklehead.

It wasn't a good reputation but he was getting what he wanted.

I couldn't get rid of what makes him happy.

Life is harsh, I know that.

But can't they treat me like they treat my brother?

I know life is unfair but can't it be fair between our treatment?

Can't life throw every little bad things at me instead of my brother?

Instead of giving him all that misery, why not me?

Why not let me take all the brunt and suffer instead?

Why my little brother?

I don't want to see his smile disappear.

To watch his bright smile become dim by loneliness and hurt.

My little brother means everything to me, that much is obvious.

And I'll do everything for him.

So, why?

Why am I protecting this village on my own accord?

I don't understand.

I don't want to understand.

I will remain ignorant for as long as I could.

I don't want—need— to awknowledge this feeling.

This... protectiveness.

Because as far as I'm aware right now, I'm protectingthe village my brother loves so much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haku froze the sand before it reaches Shira and Sasuke. He was amazed. Naruto grew so much in strength from the short time hewas gone. The great toad towered over him and the trees, reaching nearly Shukaku'sheight. The One Tailed Beast had completely awakened as soon as Naruto managed to summon Gamabunta.

For the meantime, Haku managed to protect his friends from stray attacks from the toad and the One Tailed but he knew he won't last any longer if thiskeeps up. He could only freeze and conjure ice so much. He trembled when the Tailed Beast flared his chakra and quickly grabbed half of Team Seven, bringing them further in the forest.

The surrounding area was slowly getting demolished by the two huge creatures fighting. Trees were being knocked down and thrown. The dirt ground being dug up and craters were forming. Haku knew it was a battle he cannot intervene for this is out of his league.

Out of the blue, the feeling of helplessness drowned him. He didn't like this situation one bit. He promised Zabuza that he'll protect Shira and by extension, Naruto, too. But what could—can— he do in this situation? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Hecan't help Naruto, he doesn't know iryo-ninjutsu to heal Sasuke and Shira.

He grimaced. He's a failure of a protector. He's useless and yet, Kakashi says otherwise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

•FLASHBACK•

Haku's capabilities were needed in this mission, Kakashi said. Haku thought otherwise.His skills weren't enough, he insisted but Kakashi didn't relent. He was adamant that his skills for this A-Rank mission, particularly, an assassination are needed.

"But Kakashi-san, are my skills really that big of a deal? I am certain that there are other shinobis who are more capable than I." Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head. If this boy didn't look so different, he would have been mistaken as the Uzumaki Twins's older brother due to his stubbornness.

"Yes, it is. Don't sell yourself so short, Haku. Zabuza saw something in you, right?" At the mention of his former mentor, Kakashi saw the boy freeze up. "That something is worth it if Zahuza bothered with you. Yes, you're too kind, I admit for a shinobi. However, I believe that Zabuza saw this something, your talent, as something for you to use to protect for ones you care about."

Kakashi continued. "Yourresolve to protect your precious people is what makes you strong. It's what makes you push yourself to grow stronger. Now, don't you have those two precious people to protect now? Twins, to be more specific?" An image of these two aforementioned flashed through Haku's mind.

"This mission isn't just about your skills. It's to evaluate you. Once theCouncil deem you as safe and not a threat no longer, you'll be able to live here without guards anymore. If you don't do this, the Council will forever watch your actions. Shira will definitely fight the council with Naruto on her side."

His onyx eyes sharpened. "And if that happens, the Council will find an excuse to get those two and isolate them for training. Insubordination is punishable by death but those two are too valuable. They'll be mentored by one of the council members to be the village's weapon. If you don't take it, I'll force you if I have to."

His body postureslouched and his eyes no longer sharp of seriousness. "Well, as I said before, that something is to protect your precious people. Even I, no matter what I said earlier, believe in your skills to be able to protect those two stubborn kids."

Haku's resolve haven't been this stronger in the past. With Kakashi's words, he found himself taking the mission to prove himself.

•END OF FLASHBACK•

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ice Release: Demonic IceRock Dome!" A spherical dome of ice encased the Uchiha and the older Uzumaki twin. The dome was just big enough to encase their whole body while lying down.Kakashi was right. His talent is used to protect his precious people but that's not all. It's also used to aid them in combat.

He left the two in a relatively safe location in his ice domes as he went to aid Naruto to the best of his abilities. When he arrived at the scene, he saw the last member of team seven being held captive in sand. He approached her and froze the sand. He delivered a punch and shattered the the ice.

He caught Sakura and summoned a water clone. "Get her to where Shira-chan and Uchiha-kun are and put her in a dome too." The water clone nodded and carried Sakura away to safety. Haku steeled his gaze when his eyes landed on the One Tail and Naruto's summon fighting.

"Ice Release: Massive Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors!" A dome of dozens huge ice mirrors surrounded the One Tails. Haku entered his jutsu. "Naruto-kun! Please use the time I will give you to come up with a plan!" The blonde, bewildered of his sudden appearance, nodded and Gamabunta merely huffed, annoyed that his fight got interrupted.

The One Tails roared in anger as Haku sent thousand of ice needles towards the tailed beast. It pierced through its skin as it roared in pain. ""Damn it! And just when I'm finally free!"" The tailed beast exclaimed as he used his tail to destroy the mirrors.

Haku winced when his mirrors were destroyed. He quickly used another jutsu to keep the tailed beast contained. "Ice Release: Demonic Ice Rock Dome!" A large spherical dome encased the Ichibi as Haku whipped up another jutsu.

"Ice Release: Massive Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors!" The shattered mirrors regenerated and closed off the exit Shukakumade with his tail earlier. The Yuki descendant panted. Using chakra taxing jutsu one after another is taking its toll on his body. However, this was not the time to rest.

He sent another barrage of ice needles to the tailed beast inside of his Demonic Ice Rock Dome. Shukaku roared once more, shattering the Ice Rock Dome to millions of pieces.""Nuisance, I'll spill your blood!""

Another barrage of ice needles went after the tailed beast and he deflectedall thousand needles with his tail. "Haku, I'm ready!" He heard from the other side and he canceled his own jutsu. Before Haku retreated, he turned the ice remnants into ice needles and sent it towards the tailed beast.

In a blink of an eye, the tailed beast's tail sent Haku flying towards Naruto's direction. The blonde quickly caught Haku with a grunt. "Don't worry, I'll take care of the rest!" Naruto beamed at him as Haku slowly lose his consciousness. Naruto sent four shadow clones to get Haku to safety.

A small smile lingered on Haku'slips.'I believe in you, Naruto-kun.'

Gamabunta—transformed into the Nine Tails' Form— tackled the exhausted Shukaku to the ground. He held him there in place and let Naruto take action. The blonde jumped off of his summon and dived straight to Gaara's body on the One Tails forehead.

'For the village. For Teme. For Sakura-chan. For Nee-san. For Haku. For everyone! I'll end this!' he thought and head-butted Gaara awake. Shukaku stopped moving, his consciousness dripping away.

""Brat! You'll pay for this! I'll spill everyone's blood!""Shukakuexclaimed with one last roar as his control vanished. The Ichibi's form turned into regular sand as Gamabuntadisappeared with a poof of smoke.

The forest drowned in silence. Earlier noise seemed to disappear into thin air. On the forest floor, Naruto and Gaara's body were sprawled out. They were conscious and their gazes focused on the cloudless sky.

"Why?" Gaara croaked out. Naruto hummed, acknowldeing him. "Why do you fight even against the odds?" The suna nin continued. He doesn't understand. Why would someone like him—a jinchuriki, a monster— fight for others rather than himself?

"Why do I fight?" An image of Haku flashed in Naruto's mind. "It's to protect my precious people." His answer puzzled Gaara. "Precious... people?" Naruto grinned, even though Gaara couldn't see him. "That's right, I fight for my precious people. These people are my Nee-san, my team, my village... Well, everyone, 'ttebayo."

Naruto's thoughts were consumed by the times his sister would protect him, even though she getshurts in the process while doing so. "I grow stronger to protect them. Before, I only had Nee-san, Iruka-sensei and the old man Hokage. Now, I have Kakashi-sensei, Haku, Shikamaru, that teme, Sakura-chan, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Akamaru... just about everyone, dattebane."

Then, his thoughts wandered back to his Nee-san. "But out of those people, Nee-san means the most to me. She's my sister, my twin, my family and my first best friend." Gaara scrunched up his forehead. "Friend?"

"I know, 'ttebayo!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. "Nee-san and I will be your first friends, Gaara!" The sea foamed eyed boy was still confused. They were enemies just not long ago and this guy proposed to be friends?

"What... does it mean to be friends?" His question threw the blonde off balance. Explaining something is his sister's forte, not his. "Er... well, being friends means that we support each other's backs and um, hang out together and do a bunch of silly stuff, I think."

Naruto felt lame. Man, that was one lame explanation but he hopes his meaning for across. He heard shuffling of clothes. "... my village loses. Temari, Kankuro, let's call everyone up."

From the trees, his siblings came down. Gaara, for once, felt at peace. "Konoha is too strong."

The hospital was packed and all of team seven plus Haku were kept in one of the tents outside. Kakashi never left and kept watching over his students and colleague. They've been strong and they deserved some rest.

The Copy nin were proud of them. They were able to survive this invasion through teamwork. "Mah~ my cute little genins. I think I'll treat them to some snacks when they're all recovered." He mumbled to himself.

Konoha is in peace once more. However, the casualties are devastating because of those casualties is the Sandaime Hokage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMAKE

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE CRIMSON FOUR-LEAF CLOVER

Sakura and Sasuke were already at the meeting point when Naruto told them about a special mission he was going to with Konohamaru. When they saw that there was no older sibling following him, both knew the blonde was going to get it from Shira.

When Kakashi arrived, Sasuke informed him where Naruto headed at. Akagahara. Once Kakashi gave Sakura and Sasuke their mission for the day, he left to fetch Shira. He knocked on the apartment door and it opened to reveal Shira dressed up for the day.

"Hm? What're you doing here, hentai-sensei?" Kakashi sweat dropped at the nickname. "Er..." He coughed in order to regain his composure. "Naruto went to Akagahara with Konohamaru." He said as nonchalantly as he could. "Say what?!" Shira snapped, making Kakashi mentally squeak.

Her hair was floating, mimicking her mother and scaring the crap out of Kakashi. "That Naru-naru will get it from me." She went silent and said nothing. The jounin was about speak up when Shira's level of anger increased.

Her hair was no longer floating, instead, she has her father's icy smile when he was furious. Kakashi instinctively stepped back. "He even left my transportation kunai here. I'll beat him to a pulp." The normally lazygenin disappeared from his sight as the apartment door shut closed.

Kakashi clapped his hands together and wished for his student's safety from his own sister. The Namikaze fury should not be taken lightly. He once activated the Namikaze fury when he disobeyed his former sensei's order of making friends. It was a memory he would never forget. EVER.

Mini-Namikaze: 2

Kakashi: 0

Shira rushed past through trees in Akagaharaand dodged the traps that were yet to be activated. She knew her brother is an idiot and can be wise sometimes but she never knew he was this stupid! Ninjas were banned from Akagahara!

The redhead Uzumaki found her team surrounded by the marionette squad and they were slowly getting overpowered. With swiftness, she summoned her chakra chains and swatted half of the marionette squad away.

"N-Nee-san!"

The blonde Uzumaki sweated buckets when Shira sent him an icy smile. "We'll talk after this Naru-naru." Team Seven fought the marionettes until Konohamaru finally succeeded in putting back the statue in its rightful place.

Team Seven watched as Konohamaru gave Kaede-chan the crimson four-leaf clover. After all these, Shira grabbed Naruto's collar who tried to run away. "Now, tell me why you didn't tell me that you were going to Akagahara of all places, 'ttebane."

Naruto nervously chuckled while their other two teammates shook their head in dismay. "Ehehe, ya see... I thought it was okay since you went there when you were like six, 'ttebayo." When Naruto realized what he said, he glared at his sister. "Hey, yeah! You went there without telling me, dattebayo! I saw you heading here once!"

Shira flushed red in embarrassment. "So what? I'm not telling you anything. It's too troublesome."

"Huh?! Tell me! Or else, I'll tell everyone that you—" Shira clamped his mouth shut with his hand. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you." While the two were talking, the rest of the team were getting confused by the minute.

"I went there..." Everyone leaned in, anxious to know why the usually composed Shira got embarrassed.

"... to take a nap."

Everyone fell anime-style. "Huh?! That's all?!" Naruto exclaimed in exasperation. Shira shrugged her shoulders. The rest were heavily disappointed.

That night, Shira reminiscences the day she went to Akagahara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

•FLASHBACK•

A six years old Shira looked through the patches of crimson clovers to look for a four-leaf one. When she did, she found it under the statue. She usedher chakra chain—one chain since she can't conjure multiple ones at this age— to get it.

When she got it, she quickly made a wish.

"I wish—" a bellowof wind muted what she was saying. As the wind died down, she left Akagahara unscathed and returned back to their apartment. Of course, not without leaving with a small smile on her face.

•END OF FLASHBACK•

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shira smiled at the memory. Even if it was only a legend, her wish did come true. Looking at her brother now, her wish did its trick. Even if it's troublesome.


	17. chapter 17

**OVA ONE**

They were polar opposites, the Hokage

mused and yet, they were also exactly alike. Uzumaki Naruto is a carbon copy of their mother, personality wise while his looks were mostly of that of their father's.

On the other hand, Uzumaki Shira is the carbon copy of their father, personality wise and yet, has the Nara's procrastinationwhile his looks are more of that of their mother's.

It's safe to say that they're inseparableand did everything together.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Wake up! Wake up! It's our first day in the Academy!!"

Uzumaki Naruto is a loud kid, which is an understatement still. It was their first day in the Academy and his lazy brotheris still asleep. The blonde pouted but suddenly grinned, an idea popping inside his head. He snickered quietly to himself. Naruto jumped on top of his redhead brother, making himgasp for breath in shock.

Naruto grinned in success and laughed in triumph. Though, pouted soon after when his brother just lied there motionlessly before closing his eyes once more. Naruto's jaw dropped in exasperation. "You've got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed to no one in particular.

He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "I'll be going toschool myself, stupid Nii-san!" Naruto whined inwardly as he stomped his way to school.

It has been over two hours when Uzumaki Shira wokeup, only to find hisbrother no where in their apartment. He stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before sitting down. "I forgot... we go to the Academy today..." He sighed.

Shira didn't bother hurrying, since he's late already anyways. After taking a ten minute shower, he wore a pair of black pants and a dark orange shirt. He stared at the ceiling for no reason at all for a few minutes before leaving their apartment.

As he walked through the village, he took in the late morningscene. Everyone was busy and wasfull of gossip. He stopped over at Ichiraku's to buy some lunch for him and his twin. "Teuchi-san, two miso ramen to go, please." He said before yawning.

Teuchi chuckled. "Not worried about being late, Shira-kun?" The redhead boy nodded withteary eyes. Why can't he just stay home, marry his bed and sleep forever? "Hmmm... Naru-naru is waiting for me."

Teuchi handed the young Uzumaki his order. Before the boycould get his money to pay, Teuchi stopped him. "It's on the house. Good luck on yourfirst day at the Academy." Shira's exhausted expression vanished as he excitedly grinned at Teuchi.

"Thanks a lot, Teuchi-san!" Shira grabbed the packed ramen and waved goodbye to Teuchi. "It's a shame he isn't your age, Ayame." The girl at the back pouted. "Mou~ stopit already, Tou-san. Sure it's a shame but I'm pretty sure I can't talk to him if he's all grown up and attract every girl."

Teuchi chuckled at hisdaughter.

On the way to the Academy, the Uzumaki kept fiddling with his necklace with the Uzumaki crest on it. He wasn't really worried about being late, he could careless about it. He was more worried about having to walk to school. Every. Day. Every. Morning.

It took him half an hour to reach school when it was only a ten minute walk from Ichiraku's to here. Well, Shira does like to take his time. He knocked on the door andwaited for it to open. The door opened and revealed a man with a scarrunning across his nose. "Uhm, are you Shira-kun?" The redhead boy nodded with half lidded eyes.

His stare unnerved the man before him, Shira noted. The man let Shira inside and the whole class silenced down. "Everyone, please welcome your... late classmate. Please introduce yourself." That... was a nice way to put it. Shira was sure he was three hours late.

He faced the entire class and inwardly grimaced when he caught sight of blushing girls. "Uzumaki Shira, pleased to meet you." At the end of his short introduction, he yawned and rubbed his eye. The girls cooed at his adorableness and wished they had a camera to take a picture of him.

It only sunk in on everyone's mind after a few seconds about what his last name was. "You're brothers with that loser?!" Ino exclaimed with disbelief as she pointed at Naruto. The blonde Uzumaki sank in his seat and refused to make eye contact with anyone.

He doesn't want Shira to hate him when suddenly, his brother clicked his tongue. "Call my twin a loser again and I'll beat you up. No one calls him names and if you do, you gotta go through me." The venom in his voice is evident and it left Ino shivering in fear as she sat back down.

Iruka fidgeted, not knowing how to react on the current situation. "Well, you may take a seat now, Shira-kun." He made a beeline towards the empty seat besidehis brother and plopped down on his seat. He knew how uncomfortable Naruto is right now, not thanks to that light blonde haired girl.

Shira intertwined their hands underneath the table as he rested his cheek on the table. He felt Naruto squeeze back and he couldn't help but smile a bit. His brother is so adorable. Recess came soon enough and Shira took out two packed ramen and gave one to his brother.

"Th-Thank you, Nii-san." The redhead quirked a smile and poked his brother's cheek. "You're welcome, little brother." The two ate in silence, the older twin ignoring the longing gazes of his fangirls.

He would have been okay with them eating with him and his twin and even though it's the first day of school, they instantly lost their changes of ever getting near him or Naruto. "Hey, Nii-san." Shira hummed in response. "Um, why are we classmates, 'ttebayo?"

When Shira raised an eyebrow, Naruto immediately realized that his words could have meant differently. "I-I didn't mean it that way, dattebayo! I meant, well, you're so much better than me at everything and, well..." Shira gulped down the rest of his ramen and pinched his brother's cheek, earning him a yelp.

"I do not wish to leave you behind. Besides, we're twins and twins are supposed to stick with each other through thick and thin. So, erase that thought of me leaving you, little brother. My dream is insignificant compared to you, Naru-naru." He said with a smile and pinched Naruto's cheek again.

The blonde pouted and whined to his brother. Though, deep inside, he was grinning like there's no tomorrow. Man, Shira's the best brother out there.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And that little notion at the end caused a fight between Sasuke and Naruto a few months later. A fight about whose brother is better and of course, the little Uzumaki spitfire refused to lose against duck-butt Uchiha.

The fight happened after school Shira was no where to found. Naruto took this advantage to retaliate against that duck-butt. As his only family, Naruto will defend his brother till the end. The argument escalated and turned into a fist fight.

Obviously, Sasuke was losing to Naruto's brute force and in an act of desperation, performed the hand seals for Fireball Jutsu. He hasn't perfected it yet but he can at least make a decent fireball. The blonde grew weak in the knees when he realized he can't dodge the elemental attack.

He braced himself for the pain to come but it never came. As he opened his cerulean eyes, he saw his brother's figure in front of him, a golden chain protruding from his back and cancelled the opposing jutsu. "N-Nii-san!" When the fire vanished, everyone could be seen gaping at Shira, who cancelled an elemental jutsu.

Sasuke flinched when he saw the glare fixated on Shira's adorable face.

"Now, listen here, you stupid Uchiha. Ninjutsu is forbidden and fighting someone requires permission from the teacher DURING taijutsu class. What would you do if you landed my brother in the hospital? What would you do if I asked a match against you? I. WILL. PULVERIZE. YOU. No one hurts my brother, understand?"

That day, no one can't forget. The teachers in the academy obviously sensed the usage of chakra and went to the scene but the Uzumakis already left. Shira didn't want to get labeled as prodigy because if he did, he'll graduate far too early for his liking and he'll be leaving Naruto behind.

He didn't want that. Not at all, because for the past years, Naruto is the only person he has other than the old man Hokage.

Naruto is his family.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And then, there was the fortunate meeting of the elder brothers.

Shira merely wanted dessert after eating ramen and he first saw a dango shop so he went there. As he bought, he realized there was no free seat except for that guy in black with the Uchiha crest behind him. He didn't like it, not one bit but there was no other choice.

He approached the pre-teen. "Excuse me..." Obsidian met purple. "... can I sit here?" There was a thoughtful look in those obsidian eyes before he nodded. Shira took a sit and ate his dango quietly. There was silence between them and there was no reason to break it for it's comfortable enough.

However, all good things must come to an end. A rather obnoxious voice interrupted their silence and from the corner of his eyes, another Uchiha was approaching them or more specifically, the teen across from him. "Hey! Whydja leave me behind?!"

It was obvious he was faking that hurt expression and it annoyed the stoic Shira to no end. "There are many reasons why I did what I did, Shisui." The one in frontof him talked in an even tone and was calm and NOT obnoxious.

Shisui's eyes landed on his best friend's stranger companion. "Hiya, what's your name, kiddo?"

"Don't bother him, Shisui." Itachi sighed in exasperation. Why did he have to bother the kid? Itachi saw the redhead raise an eyebrow. He tilted his head. Normally, a kid would be ecstatic to give his name to a ninja, right? Especially a famous ninja. Well, Itachi, himself, was an exception. This kid might be, too.

"... are you trying to pick up a kid? Please leave me alone, P-Piry-Pelod-Pedophile-san." Itachi needed to stifle his laughter with what this kid said. Shisui turned to stone, then to dust and was blown away by the wind.

The kid faced him with a blank expression. "Uchiha-san, please control your pa-pathi-pahah-pathetic pet. He might pick up female dogs and bring them to his house and take care of them." Honestly,this kid is something.

"Can you tell me your name?" This time, Itachi asked.

The boy had this thoughtful look before answering. "It is only polite to give your name before asking others." Itachi smiled. "I'm Uchiha Itachi. Yours?"

"Uzumaki Shira. Pleased to meet the future head of the clan." When Shira mentioned this, Shisui revived back from the dust and gave Shira a disbelief look. "You know him but don't know me?! How's that possible?!"

Itachi mentally chuckled. Having met this boy lifted his spirits up and his shoulders felt considerably lighter from the burdens.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The first time Kakashi met Shira, he almost had a heart attack. He was giving out his reports to the Hokage about the team he just failed when this... when that boy... No, when the Hokage suddenly had this glinthis eyes when he looked behind Kakashi.

Of course, he ignored this as he was giving his reports. Just as he finished his reports,oh, justoh, then he spoke up. "Hello." If Kakashi wasn't an ANBU in the past, he would have jumped fifteenmeters high from surprise.

Imagine his shock when he realized that the person or rather a child, had sneaked up on him. The boydidn't make any noise, he didn't smell his scent, he didn't notice the boy's presence and he didn't sensed any new chakra entering.

"Um, hi?"Kill me now. Kakashi couldn't handle the awkward atmosphere between him and this child. Of course, he knows the boy. He's his sensei's son for goodness' sake and this isn't even the both of them! "Ne, are you a Pedophile like that Uchiha I met?" Kakashi froze. P-Pedophile!? Someone's hitting on his sensei s eldest child?!

"N-No, I'm not. Wh-Who's this Uchiha?" Of course, he's curious. He knew the Uchihas wouldn't be like those people who are of age hitting on kids. But no one and I mean noone hits on his sensei'schildren.

"Hmm... I think it was Uchiha Shisui."

The next day, even though he wasn't an ANBU captain anymore, Shisui ran drills made for people with unlimited stamina and huge capacity of chakra and amazing dodging skills and are flexible. It's safe to say that the next time he saw the redhead boy, he chose his words carefully from then on.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **S-Sorry for the confusion!** **From here on out, whenever I write a chapter with "OVA" as heading, it means that it isn't entirely a part of the original plotline.** **I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding!** ***hides in a hole because of shame***


	18. chapter 18

" **Uchiha Sasuke** "

When he first met her that day, Sasuke knew she was different and it's not just about her androgynous appearance. Even now, as he stares at her sleeping face, Sasuke still feels that there's something that separates Shira from the rest of the girls he knows of. The invasion ended not too long ago and he had regained consciousness notlongafter they were put into a tent.

All of team Seven and Haku were there and he wonders when did that feminine hoy arrived in the fight? His obsidian orbs then landed on Naruto, the one that he hates the most and yet, deep down inside, considers him a friend. Him and his sister are so different and Sasuke can't pinpoint what it is exactly.

He heard news of what happened to the Hokage and he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit guilty for not feeling anything upon hearing his death. Sasuke frowned. Why is that anyway? Why doesn't he feel sad about the Sandaime's death? Maybe it was something he won't understand for a very long time.

He stood on his feet and took one lastlook at Shira before leaving the tent to take a walk. Kakashi had already left as soon as Sasuke woke up from his slumber. The Uchiha's hand shot up to his neck and caressed the curse mark on his neck. Shira had resealed it at the last minute.

He felt grateful.

He remembers that time when he had lost everything and he didn't have the heart to push the redhead Uzumaki away. That time, Shira became his light, his guide so he wouldn't lose sight of what his future could be. Yes, he's still going for the path of revenge but he wouldn't do it at the cause of his village, his friends.

Somehow, over the years, being with them— with Team Seven— and Shira most of the time, hecouldn't help but have a change of heart bit by bit. Thoughts of leaving the village to have power left his mind slowly and his perspective changed. He didn't have to leave his home. He can grow stronger here.

He will avenge the family he loved with the power HE dismissed; the power gained from protecting a loved one. Then again, Shira is the only person he holds close in his heart right now and no one else.

Sasuke slightly smiled. He found a reason not to leave the village.

" **Hatake Kakashi** "

He stood in front of the memorial stone. Eyes so dull, so lifeless that it could have belonged to a doll. He found his deceased sensei's name carved into the stone. He traced it with his bare fingers and the silver haired man heaved a sigh.

The invasion flooded his mind. He was so stupid! Naruto and Shira could have died! Sasuke and Sakura could have died! Heck, Haku could have died! He's so stupid, an imbecile, so incompetent. Why is he even labeled a prodigy when all of the people he holds close keeps getting in danger?

His father. Obito. Rin. Minato-sensei. Kushina-san. People he held dear died. Sakura. Sasuke. Naruto. Haku. Shira. People he holdsclose could have died. He shouldn't have left his students alone. He should have been there. What kind of sensei was he if he can't even protect his students?

His comrades?

He was pathetic. Useless. He was weak. Obito was right. He's a jerk, a bastard, stupid and most of all, worthless. What's the use of his existence if he can't even use his abilities to defend his village and comrades?

He's such a pitiful adult.

His eyes went over the names of his precious deceased people. He chuckled. His chuckle sounded so lifeless, so hollow and so, so broken. "What am I doing with my life?" He mumbled. "I take up my own students and look what happened to them, sensei." He said as he caressed his sensei's carved name.

"I had put your children in danger that could have killed them. Sensei, it could havekilledthem. I didn't mean to... I didn't mean to make them see you guys too soon there." His voice wavered and he stopped himself before he could cry. His hand went over his chest and he gripped his shirt tight.

"I don't... I don't want to lose anyone anymore. It hurts...it hurts... Minato-sensei, what should I do now?" He sighed in an attempt to cover up his shaky voice. Ah, he was about to cry. The pain laced his voice as he spoke once more.

"Obito, you're right. I can't help but put the mission first sometimes. It's hard changing the waymy mind once worked. But I'll keep trying. I'll keep trying to change this hateful side of mine. You were always right, I've always thought so but I was too stubborn to admit it. Too stubborn to believe what you believe in. Friends and family comes first even before the mission." Oh, it was painful.

So, so painful.drip. drip.One drop. Two drops. And then, he was crying.

" **Haruno Sakura** "

She had always been delusional, she admits. Just because Sasuke gives her the cold shoulder, she fooled herself into thinking that Shira was a guy. She never wanted to accept that Sasuke might never acknowledge her. But then, Shira looked so much like a guy and gave everyone just about equal treatment.

She fooled herself for years butshe's tired. So exhausted in keeping upwith this poor excuse of an illusion. She has to accept that Sasuke will never like her back, that he'll never acknowledge her. So, she might as well give up.

Besides, she's seen the way Sasuke would look at the redhead Uzumaki. The Haruno couldn't fault him for falling for Shira. The redhead had always been so friendly despite her personality being similar with Shikamaru.

Shira is strong, intelligent, kind and most of all, understands people even if they're strangers. Her unmountable kindness sets her aside from the rest. However, Sakura knew that deep, deep inside the redhead Uzumaki, she hates everyone. Sakura knew the way Shira looks like when someone insults her brother.

The way she looks when someone mistreats her precious twin.

She was vicious to them.

Sakura was worried, extremely worried when she remembered how that snake man—Orochimaru— looked like when he saw Shira the first time. He looked so greedy, so power hungry, so... Mad. So... Insane. There were more words to described him but it was far too many to list down.

Sakura is worried for her friend's safety. From the way Orochimaru looked like, he was so confident that he'll have Sasuke and Shira but most of all, she's more worried about her female friend's safety. Like she thought earlier, Shira hates everyone deep, deep down and only cares for her brother and maybe the Hokage.

What if Shira found a reason to leave the village and go to that snake man? Sakura hated the thought. But Sakura is sure that Shira will never leave because her precious twin brother is here, at the village and despite the treatment he receives, loves the Leaf.

Although, just to make sure, she has to get stronger so she could support her team and if one of them leaves, she's strong enough to support everyone to get them back.

She'll never be the weaklink in her team ever again.

She'll grow stronger to protect the people she loves.

" **Yuki Haku** "

Worry. It was all he could feel. What happened after he was knocked out? The last thing he saw was Naruto charging at the enemy. He was being carried by a shadow clone, Haku noted. Did he manage to help Naruto? Or did he make things worse?

No, think positive, Haku. He had managed to slow down the tailed beast and helped Naruto. Yes, yes, he wasn't worthless. He's not a broken tool. He can still function and as long as he can move, as long as he has chakra, he will keep fighting for his precious people.

On top of his precious people is the Uzumaki Twins. If he hadn't met them, he wouldn't know what to do with his life. Zabuza died in that battleand Shira saved him. He was given a second chance to live because of her. Zabuza didn't hate him because of his uselessness. Instead, the man encouraged him.

If Zabuza didn't persuaded—forced— him to go with them, he would have committed suicide. But no, he found a new purpose in life. That purpose is to protect the Uzumaki Twins first and foremost, and the village hidden in the leaves.

This was his new home.

Haku, at first, was hesitant to come along but there was just something about the twins that made him want to come along. That made him open up to everyone. He has friends now and it's not just Team Seven. He found friends in the Jonin Squad.

Might Gai. He was a weird individual but he has a good heart. Many find him insane because of his outrageous training regime but Haku finds it admirable. He trains very, very hard to protect his village and his comrades.

And this will of his is passed on to his mini-me student, Rock Lee. Then, there was Neji, one of Gai's students. At first, Haku didn't like the Hyuga. No, he despises him because of the way he sees the world. Then again, Haku had thought he was only a tool to be used so he couldn't fault the Hyuga.

Well, he is only a year older than Neji, after all. The two became buddies through Gai's over the top training and they found this as a similarity between them and became acquaintances. Tenten is a talented girl despite not being able to keep up with her teammates sometimes.

All in all, Haku definitely loves this village.

" **Uzumaki Naruto** "

Man, was he hungry.

... "Shira!" He yelled as he woke up. He looked around and found himself inside a tent with his sister. His blue orbs landed on her and he couldn't look away. He watched as her chest movedup and down and he couldn't help but sigh in relief. She was alright. She's alright.

He has nothing to worry about. Light entered the tent and his attention averted to the entrance. "I see that you are awake, Naruto-kun."

The blonde beamed a smile at their guest. "Haku, you're alright!" He exclaimed. Though, the feminine boy chuckled at him. "I should be saying that to you, both you and Shira-chan had been sleeping for two days already."

"Two days?!" He couldn't believe it! He's been sleeping for two days?! Since... Since when was the last time he ate ramen again?! "Yes, however, you better dress up in black. We will be attending the funeral." The way Haku said funeral made Naruto stop.

The blonde tilted his head and asked, "Whose funeral?" His guest seemed to hesitate. The Uzumaki frowned. Did it belong to someone he knows? His eyes didn't leave the fifteen year old. "Some Jonins and..." Why is ye hesitating? The suspense is killing him, damn it!

"... Hokage-sama."

Time seemed to slow down for Naruto. He nervously chuckled. "Co-Come on, Haku. Don't joke with me. The old man can't be dead..." He paused. "... can he?" Naruto's voice shook at the end. He looked at Haku with determined eyes. The old man can't be dead! He's the strongest ninja the blonde knows!

Besides, no one is as strong as that old man... isn't there? However, Haku refused to look at him. Refused to look at him. No way... that can't be. The old man... the old man is...

The first person to show care and love for himand his twin, the first person who showed them how to write, that taught them how to read, the person who taught then everything they needed, is gone.

He can't be gone. No way. That's not true! "You're lying..." Naruto muttered. "You're lying, 'ttebayo!"

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun but it's the truth." Out of anger, Naruto was about to lash out at Haku but a hand gripped his wrist. "Stop it... don't fight, Naru." A weak voice told him. The blonde turned around and saw Shira awake but was still lying down on her back.

Naruto's lips trembled. "But, Nee-san, the old man is... He..." His sister gently smiled at him."I know but do you think... the old man will like it if we grieve? I think... it's better... to accept it." Naruto growled, he didn't like how the way his sister think about this.

"How can you say that, 'ttebayo?! How can you just accept that the old man's dead?!"

"Naruto-kun! She's still injured! Please calm down!" Haku held him back. No, let him go so he canmake his sister see! "Let me go!" He struggled in the fifteen years old's hold but the latter is too strong. "It's okay... Haku. Let Naruto... take out his anger... on me. I understand... what he's going through."

No, you don't understand! How can you just accept so easily that the old man is gone?! That he's dead?! "Naru-naru... he was suffering. Don't you think... that he won't suffer now because he can rest in peace?"

Naruto's blood boiled in anger. "WHAT ABOUT THE PEOPLE HE LEFTBEHIND?! WHAT ABOUT KONOHAMARU?! HUH?! WHAT ABOUT US?!"

"Naruto-kun, stop! If you keep up with this you—" Haku tried and Naruto ignored him. "I HATE TOU, NEE-SAN!" And Naruto rushed out of the tent. Away from Shira. Away from everything.

Naruto didn't want to believe it.

" **Uzumaki Shira** "

She was left alone.

Alone with her thoughts.

A lifeless chuckle left her lips as she stared at the tent. "Naruto... Naruto hates me..." She could die. Just hearing those words from her brother made her feel like she wants to die. Die. Die. Die! "I just wanted to comfort him. What did I do to earn his hatred?"

Deep, deep down, she knows it was all anger that talked. Naruto didn't mean it. He was just frustrated and depressed with their loss. But still, hearing Naruto say that he hated her... broke her heart. She loves her brother. She'll do anything for him.

If he wanted her gone, then she will. She'll leave and never show her face ever again. But she still hopes that he'll forgive her and everything will go back to normal. Just... just please, she didn't want to leave her brother.

Yes, she knows that they aren't alone anymore, that they have friends that they can count on. What if Naruto didn't actually need her now? He's not just a child anymore. He's stronger now. Maybe even stronger than her.

He's... he's unconsciously leaving her behind.drip. drip. He didn't need her now.

«Of course he doesn't.»

What was that? "Who's there?" She tried to sit down but her body was too weak at the moment. She hasn't even recharged her chakra to half.

«You're brother hates you. This village hates. Don't you hate this place too?»

Of course she hates this place. She hated this village since the day they hurt Naruto.

«Why don't you leave? No one wants you here. No one needs you. Naruto, your precious little twin brother, hates your existence.»

Leave? Leave this place?

«Yes, yes, there's one person you can go to if you defect this place. That person will make you strong. Strong enough to eradicate this village.»

Eradicate? Annihilate the hidden leaf? That... sounds tempting, Shira thought. Who's this person?

«Why, Orochimaru-sama, who else, child?»

The voice sent shivers down her spine but the name echoed in Shira's mind.

"Oro... chi... maru?"

Shira gasped when there was suddenly a pain in her neck. It kept throbbing and throbbing until she was gasping for air.

"H-Help... it... it hurts... HELP ME, NARUTO!"

Buthe didn't came and instead, a medic nin arrived.

She was alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Author's Note:**

S-Sorry for the confusion!

From here on out, whenever I write a chapter with "OVA" as heading, it means that it isn't entirely a part of the original plotline.

I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding!

*hides in a hole because of shame*


	19. chapter 19

She didn't attend the funeral. How could she when Naruto was there? When her brother hated her? She didn't need the reminder that she was hated. She's contended knowing that her brother is safe. Make him hate her. Hate her guts. Hate her existence.

She doesn't care. After all, Naruto is more important than her own. Shira sat alonein front of the cenotaph, reading her father's name over and over again.Namikaze Minato. "What should I do now? My little brother must he loathing me now. I shouldn't have talked. I forgot how sensitive Naru is most of the time. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

Instead, I should've kept silent. No one wants me here. I don't need anyone besides family anyway. Maybe I really should leave the village, Otou-san." Shira took a deep breath and exhaled. "Naru is the only thing tying me down here, after all but it seems like he doesn't need me anymore. He's stronger now. He can take care of himself.

He doesn't need me to take care of him. Maybe he didn't need me at all. I must have been such a nuisance to him all these times." Shira sighed and ignored the tears that joined the rain. Even the sky joined them inweeping for the deceased today.

She hugged her knees and welcomed the cold drops of rain. It was somehow soothing today, rather than the usual shivering cold. "Otou-san, I'm breaking." She mumbled to herself, never realizing the pair of red eyes watching her from afar.

The eyes never left her form as it showed concern for the well-being of the girl. The owner frowned, not liking how the redhead girl drenched herself in the cold hard rain. She might catch a cold being under this kind of weather, the owner of the eyes noted.

It watches as she talks and it listens to her words once more. "Otou-san, I know that you really love this place, this village you once ruled over but... I can't help it. I want to escape. Escape from... all these..." The eyes softened and wondered just what exactly did this girl go through?

The owner of the eyes found this village peaceful and its villagers kind and hospitable. Was it... because of the Kyuubi? Yes, that must be it and yet, it wasn't all that. The owner of these beautiful pair of red eyes saw the look on Shira's eyes. The look of a loving sibling having an emotional battle inside herself.

So, it's because of her brother? The Kyuubi jailer? That knucklehead of a ninja? The owner of these eyes somehow understood what that girl, Uzumaki Shira, is going through. Even he cannot bear the hatred of his own little brother staring painfully at him.

Itachi knew what she was feeling. The twins must have fought with each other and it must have ended up with Naruto saying he hates her. The elder Uchiha's eyes softened. He knew the little girl when she was still in the Academy. He can still remember the first time they met even.

She was a little kid with an interesting vocabulary back then. Her tongue couldn't pronounce words properly on the first try. She was a ball of sunshine much like her brother but she wasn't as obvious as her twin.

She was an interesting little kid and looking at her now, she grew up to be a young strong kunoichi. However, the one thing he could never forget is the day she had her first kill.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **•Flashback•**

Itachi had been at the dango shop ordering his usual five-ten sticks of dango. Don't judge him, he absolutely loves dangos. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sasuke's classmate–Shira was it?– from the gap of the entrance door.

She looks to be hesitating. Hesitating from entering the shop perhaps? But it wasn't obvious in her expression. However, he had always have easy times reading other's facial expressions. Although, there are times when Shira is unpredictable because of her natural poker face.

The Uchiha tilted his head in a microscopic degree and wondered why she looks so nervous. Was this her first time going here? If it is, then she looks way too nervous. Itachi contemplated if he should go and get her but decided against it when the girl invading his thoughts finally entered the shop.

She ordered dangos with haste and left as soon as she received her order. It didn't escape his eyes though, how the owner of the shop charged her for more than necessary. Itachi felt furious. How could they do that to a child? An orphaned child no less. It doesn't make any sense though.

Why are the villagers treating Shira and her twin differently? Yes, he knew of what's inside Naruto but that's not an excuse to treat those twins so differently, as if they were a threat to the village, as if they were outsiders.

They didn't deserve that kind of situation. They were just children. They don't have excuses on why they treat them like this. A child is a child. What's so different about them? No matter how you look at it, those two are just children trying to survive this cruel world.

He quickly devoured the rest of his dangos and followed after Shira. He searched for her chakra signature but tensed when he realized that she was with two others. Chakra signatures that were hostile. He quickly moved into action and leaped through the trees.

He followed after the signature but it suddenly disappeared. He clicked his tongue. Where did they go, he thought in a hurry. If he doesn't find them now, he might never rescue that lonely and pained girl. He stopped for a moment and analyzed the scene. Nothing. There were no traces of the foreign ninja of ever being there—

"What's that?" Itachi muttered. He approached the tree and found a single strand of beautiful red hair stuck in the bark of a branch. Near this strand of hair, there was a small seal etched onto the tree. "This symbol... isn't this the symbol on Naruto's and Shira's shirts?"

Quickly, he searched for another symbol resembling the one he found. He saw another one to the northeast and quickly headed there. As he did so, he searched for the symbols to make sure he was going to the right direction. He stopped when he heard voices.

"Man, theseleaf ninjas are so stupid to not protect this jinchuuriki." Itachi internally clicked his tongue. They had the wrong child, he wanted to scream but Naruto might be in danger if he does. And he's pretty sure Shira wouldn't like that.

"Wh-What did you say?"Itachi heard a squeaky, weak voice ask and he crouched lower to hear everything. "Hmph. Hard of hearing? I told you that leaf ninjas are so stupid to not protect you, the jinchuriki." The same voice said.

"She's pretty stupid, isn't she?"

"Doesn't matter. Once we kill their weapon, Konoha will weaken."

"Kill?" Itachi's breath hitched to a stop when he heard Shira's voice. It was lower than earlier and this time, there was something dangerous in her tone. "You're going to kill Naruto?" She got the wrong idea, Itachi noted. They were going to kill her. Not Naruto.

"Naruto? Isn't that food?" Before Itachi knew it, there was a scream and gurgle, a sound of someone drowning. But there wasn't water. He left his hiding place and confronted the two enemy ninja. What he saw was something he wouldn't forget forever.

The one holding Shira captive received a golden chain through the heart. Or rather, it didn't actually go through. It was like the chain wrapped around the heart and crushed it slowly. The remainingcaptorscreamed in horror.

"I... won't let you kill Naruto." Itachi clicked his tongue and quickly snatched up Shira. Her body tensed in his hold and seemed like she was about to attack him when he hugged her close. "It's okay. It's just me." There was dead silence in the forest before Shira relaxed and her breathing became even.

He knew then she fell asleep and with one swift swoop, he knocked out the remaining enemy. He quickly informed the Hokage and had sent the enemy ninja to the TI Department for questioning. At the mean time, Itachi didn't want Shira's brother see her sister covered in blood so he first went home and looked for his mother.

He did all that without anyone else knowing. "Okaa-sama, I have a request to ask." He called out and he heard his mother reply in the kitchen. His feet led him there and Mikoto gasped as she saw the girl in his son's arms. She recognizes her. The girl is Kushina's daughter.

"What happened?" Itachi subtly flinched. His mother's tone demanded answer, some kind of explanation about what happened. "According to what I've witnessed, two enemy ninjas hadmistaken her to be the jinchuriki. They kidnapped her and planned to kill her. However, once they've mentioned the word jinchuriki, something inside this girl changed. This girl only understood that they planned to kill the jinchuriki, her brother. Her ability to conjure chakra chains led her to..."

Itachi stopped. Is he supposed to tell this part to his mother too?"Led her to what, Itachi?" The eldest son discreetly gulped. "... it led her to kill the captor holding her." Itachi watched as his mother sigh so heavy, as if there was a heavy burden on her shoulders. There must be, however because the way she looks right now makes him believe that notion.

"Continue."

"I was bewildered by her sudden action but was able to get her back and knock out the last enemy. I had already informed the Hokage of what happened and the enemy ninja is now resting in TI." He finished his report with a sweat rolling down his chin.

He never knew why but he understood that women are scarier than men most of the times. "And of your request?" Mikoto inquired. "For her to get cleaned. I do not want her brother to see her like this." His mother's eyes softened.

"I see. Then, I will be running the bath. You may bring her there after a few minutes, Itachi."

"Understood, Okaa-sama."

Once Mikoto left to get the bath ready, Itachi sat on the couch with Shira on his laps. He didn't like how this child was forced to kill. No, it wasn't forced. He hated how this world could be so cruel. This girl, Shira, loves her brother to the extent she'll kill even though she's still a child.

 **•End of Flashback•** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Itachi perked up when he saw Shira breathing evenly, her head lying on too of her knees. At this rate, the girl will get sick. With one fell swoop, a purple umbrella covered her from the rain and Itachi undetected. The elder Uchiha slightly smiled. If she decided to leave, then he would be happy to tell Leader-sama of a new additional.

A few days had passed and Naruto hasn't seen his sister, not even a glimpse. Regret, guilt and worry filled his being. He... he didn't mean all of those! Of course he doesn't hate her! How could he?! Shira only meant good with her words but he took it the wrong way.

He thought she didn't care but it was all anger talking. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it.'please, please, where are you, nee-san?' He'd been running around the village for the past few days, trying to find his sister, his only family left.

"Come on, where are you, 'ttebayo?" He muttered to himself. However, he halted to a stop when a tall figure blocked his way. "What're ya doin' here, ya Pervy Sage?!" Naruto exclaimed. Come on, he was looking for his twin, dammit! Don't get in his way!

"You, you little brat, will be coming with me on a trip to find the Fifth Hokage."

"Huh?! Who cares 'bout that, ttebayo?! I'm looking for my Nee-san!" Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow. This made Naruto irritated, this pervy sage is wasting his time! "Are you stupid, gaki? Your sister's been with the Uchiha kid this whole time."

"Huh?! Why would Nee-san hang out with that teme?!" Of all people, why him?! Why not Sakura-chan?! Jiraiya howled a laughter. "Hahaha! She likes that Uchiha kid more then you now, gaki!" However, Jiraiya stopped when he saw the blonde's crestfallen expression.

"Maybe she does, ttebayo. She probably hates me now, too." The sannin quirked an eyebrow. "Alright, what happened between you two? Did you guys have a fight or something?" He asked the blonde. He couldn't believe it. Those two got into a fight? Shira and Naruto?

"Fight." Jiraiya sighed. "Come on, gaki. What happened?Then, he told the old man what happened down to what he said to her. Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck.'Minato, you have a troublesome son.' The sannin thought. "Sorry kid, I don't think I can really help you." Naruto snorted in disbelief.

"Why would ya think I'll come to you for help with this, ttebayo? You're just going to anger nee-san further if you helped." Jiraiya grimaced. Now, that's hurtful words there.

An idea sparked up in Jiraiya's head. "But I do know a person that could. Although, we have to find her first..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, Shira had gone ahead to the dango shop for brunch. As she enters though, a familiar chakra invaded her senses. It was a chakra she knew a long time ago. A chakra that lingered around her after that incident.

She found her sensei there and a couple of Jonins. His eyes hardened at the sight of her and he signed to her that she shouldn't get involved. Shira frowned but nodded.

There was something big going to happen, she just knows it.


	20. chaoter 20

Naruto frowned. "Are we there yet?" The blonde asked for like the thousandth time. Jiraiya was sure that by the time they found Tsunade, his head will be free from hair from all his pulling. "Ugh, ya little brat, it's only been twenty minutes."

The blonde whimpered. He could have been looking for his sister right now. He could have been apologizing right now. He could have been... hanging out with her.'urgh, I wanna go back and search for nee-san, 'ttebayo!' the blonde thought dejectedly.

He thought the person they were going to find won't take longer than a day but months? They were going to search for this person in months?! He could have already be forgiven at that point. Naruto was just sad, it was all his anger that was talking.

He could never get mad at his twin sister, never. She is the only thing he has to remind him that he was never alone. That someone had always been by his side through tough times. The guilt. The worry. The regret. It was all killing him inside.

He could never forget the hurt that flashed through her features when he yelled that he hates her. She looked so brokenhearted. So, so broken. So... hurt. It was all killing him in the inside, knowing that Shira probably likes Sasuke Kore then him now. More thanfamily.

He can't blame her. He's at fault. If he wasn't so sensitive, if he wasn't so hard of hearing, if he onlylistened,then maybe all of these won't happen. Whoever they were searching for, his twin could have been accompanying them. She could have been teaching him something new.

Something... only the both of them knows. Like those made up codes. They could be bad-mouthing this Pervy Sage and he wouldn't even know about it. He would be left clueless and the both of them would be having their fun. An adventure without her is like an adventure without goals, without thrills.

It felt so lonely without his sister. He could still remember the time when he was getting bullied so badly, that Shira almost killed those men. Yes, men, not children. Shira was fast asleep back then, refusing to get up since slept so late the night before because of some scroll she found in their closet.

So, he decided to take the innitiative— er, what does that mean again? Well, he decided to just buy breakfast himself for him and his twin. Naruto decided to buy something else other than ramen because he knew that his sister will scold him for not eating healthily.

And those drunk men they were drunkanditwasmorningmorningwhyweretheydrunksoearly came out of no where. They decided to beat the cr*p out of him just for fun. He didn't know how long he was being beat up but it felt like for eternity as he had whimpered his sister's name.

He didn't know when or how but his sister arrived, eyes dilated from fury and fist clenched so hard she almost drew blood. The glare fixated on her face sent shivers down his spine. She was so scary and he was so relieved. Someone cane for him. Someone came to save him. His sister was there.

It happened in a blink of an eye or was he falling in and out of consciousness? He didn't know but he did know that Shira almost killed them, two masked men appeared and held her back. One knocked her out and it was the last thing he saw before fainting.

"Kid..." Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Jiraiya. "... what's with your sister?"

"Huh?! You saying something's wrong with her, dattebayo?!" The white haired man raised both his hands in defense. "I didn't say that. Sheesh, calm down." The blonde huffed in annoyance. "I meant, what's with her being a genin?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What? What's wrong with being a genin?"

"There's nothing wrong with it—"...man, talking with this brat about his sister is such a pain..."— and with your sister being such a genius, shouldn't she be a chunin or jonin by now? Her skills are amazing, based on her match that is." The blonde frowned. He didn't like this subject. He never did.

"It's because of me."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "You?"

"Yea, ttebayo. Nee-san didn't want to leave me behind and I'm happy thatshe did. But I held her back, ttebayo. She could be moving towards her dream right now rather than looking after me. I tried to graduate early but I couldn't do it. Nee-san said that it was okay, that I can just do it in my own pace, that I don't have to rush it. She was—is— always thinking about me and never herself. I always think to myself that if I hadn't held her back for all those years, maybe she's achieving her goal already."

Jiraiya felt that it wasn't all that. There was just something unnerving about the way Shira acts and he couldn't help it. How had she killed an enemy as one so young? They weren't at war, she was only a child. He never expected this. He heard from his sensei that there was one witness who saw everything from the beginning.Uchiha Itachi.

An S-Rank nuke nin from the Leaf. He read from his former reports regarding that abduction that the enemy mistook Shira for the jinchuriki. When these ninjas mentioned of killing the jinchuriki, the female Uzumaki had mistaken it as killing her brother when it was clear that they were going to kill her.

Her mind automatically screamed!Kill the Threat! Kill the Threat!before they can get to her brother. Which, in Jiraiya's opinion, is questionable. Shira's an intelligent child. Why couldn't she differentiate herself from that situation to her brother? She could have sensed Itachi— wasn't she a great sensor even at that age?

Jiraiya sighed. 'Yourchildren are incredibly troublesome, you know that, Minato, Kushina?''

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In Konoha's library, a certain redhead was reading a book. Beside her, a tower of about ten to fifteen book were stacked. Her eyebrows were furrowed together and there was a certain frown on her faceand across from this girl, a boy with duck-butt hairstyle sighed.

She had been reading ever since she bought dangos. "Shira, is something going on?" When he finished speaking, he was met with purple eyes glaring at his own onyx ones. Sasuke flinched subtly so but refused to avert his gaze. "What do you think?" She snapped. At this, the Uchiha visibly flinched.

Ever since she had a fight with Naruto, Shira had been snapping at everyone every time she's talked to. Needless to say, almost everyone avoided the redhead in fear of her rage. However, the Uchiha could careless about it. He cares more about her not eating and not sleeping properly.

Just these past few days, she managed to read half the books of the library available to Genins and in a few days time or more specifically, two days, she'll read all the books accessible to them. Sasuke inwardly grimaced. Even he wasn't that crazy enough to do something like this when angry.

How can a thirteen year old read hundreds of books in just a week, more or less that time? That's crazy insane! "You haven't eaten."

"I just ate dangos."

"You haven't eaten proper food."

"I ate ramen."

"That's not proper at all."

"Naruto is healthy."

Ugh, she's not even using her brother'snickname.

"Eat something healthy."

"Dangos and ramen are healthy."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Hm."

"What are you reading?"

"Hm."

"How many books have you read?"

"Hm."

"Of course you're not listening."

"Hm."

Sasuke was about to snap in any moment. He knew she was stubborn like her brother but never this stubborn. If only he can hit her upside the head without facing any consequences.

"Er... I'm gonna go and see Kakashi about something." With that, Sasuke left with a rush after taking a look in his calendar under the table.'Oh my God, it's that time of the month.'The Uchiha thought with hidden fear as he tried not to scramble away from the library.

Oh, he could still remember the first time. Shira was absolutely livid and outright terrifying when someone spilt their juice on her book once in the Academy. They weren't going on missions these past few weeks so maybe she didn't get her... womanly needs from the elder kunoichis about Tsunade-sama's invention of... er, what... what they need.

Sasuke will leave it at that. How did he know about these things? He learned it the hard way when his own mother was on her time of the month.

After a few seconds of silence, Shira looked up from the book she was reading and sighed. She looked at the book she finished reading before deciding to put it all back and just... walk around. She knew Naruto was with Jiraiya. She had sensed their chakra leaving the village gates.

She also knew about Naruto searching for her but she can't face him right now.'it hurts too much.'

She was walking for about twenty minutes when she felt a flare of chakra from the east. Quickly using Hiraishin, she teleported to Sasuke's location.'what's going on? Why did he flare up an agitated signal?''

She appeared in a flash in front of him. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Itachi!"

Shira froze when she heard that name. The person... who had seen her commit that sin. "And he's after Naruto."

She quickly grabbed Sasuke's wrist, surprising even the boy and planting fear in him as she let out an intense amount of bloodlust.

Huff. Pant. What the heck is going on?! Why are there two person after him?! And why are they wearing matching cloaks with red clouds?! His heart pounded against his ribs in nervousness and fear. He was no match against them.

They were stronger. They were faster.

(he was scared.)

And then, before that guy that looked a lot like Sasuke can touch him, can grab him, a flash of red and black appeared between them. The sound of flesh meeting flesh resounded in the hall and a heavy thud followed soon after.

Someone grabbed him by the collar and the blonde was about to protest when this someone said, "Shut it dobe! You can't win against that guy!" Still, Naruto struggled against Sasuke's hold. "Let go of me, Teme!"

However, they both stopped when they heard the clang of metals and wood breaking. Sasuke clickedhis tongue and dragger Naruto away from the fight.

He wasn't strong enough to face his clan's murderer. Yet. A figure blocked their path and Sasuke briefly recognizes him as the person his clan's murderer's company. "Youlook a lotlike Itachi, brat. Are you that little brother he spared? I can see how you're not even worth killing."

The blue skinned man grinned, showing his set of sharp teeth. Sasuke's eyes flashed red as he tries to ignore Naruto's futile struggles within his hold. A flash of red appeared between them as Shira attacked Itachi's partner. "Go and escape with my brother, Sasuke!"

The younger Uchiha ran past them with Naruto trying to escape his hold. "I know that! You don't have to tell me!"

"I said let go of me, Teme! Nee-san is fighting so I have to be by her side, 'ttebayo!"

"Shut it already dobe! You'll just get yourself killed if you fight!"

Meanwhile, while Shira's shadow clone was fighting with Kisame, the real Shira is having a stare down with Itachi. Her purple eyes bored into his Sharing an eyes. "You were there, weren't you?" She questioned but Itachi remained silent.

"You're the person who left that umbrella while I was at the cenotaph." She was still met with silence. "Why?"

A trickle of blood soid down Itachi's cheek, the blood coming from the cut Shira managed to inflict him with. "You were going to be sick." His tone remained monotonous. Emotionless. His expressionset on poker face. "That's not a good enough reason. You're after my brother, aren't you? Because of the Kyuubi inside of him."

Once again, silence greeted her.

"I won't let you take him. He's my brother, my family. If you want him, you have to go through me."

Itachi's eyes flashed bright red, making the girl stiffen. It was her mistake. Her biggest mistake at that moment. She had forgotten about the Sharingan's abilities because her judgement was clouded with pure fury. Inthat moment. Inthat second. She was caught.

(She was caught it Tsukuyomi.)

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"I HATE YOU, NEE-SAN!"

Where?

Where?

Naruto.

Don't leave me.

Please, don't leave me.

"I hate you, nee-san!"

Please don't hate me, Naruto!

Naruto, where are you!?

Where are you?!

You can't leave me, Naru!

I'm begging you!

Don't leave me!

"I never want to see you again!"

Please!

Please!

You can't!

You can't just leave me like this!

"Leave me alone, Shira!"

Don't call me that.

Call me nee-san, Naru-naru.

From this black void, I could see my twin standing five feet in front of me. There was a frown on his face and a heated glare from this cerulean eyes I love so much. "Stay away from me." I tried to held out my hand but I was chained.

I struggled to get out. Even though my throat is dry and raw, I screamed for him to don't leave me. Please, please don't leave me behind!

He stopped and I felt my hope rise. He turned and I flinched from the utter rage and fury that I cancsee swimming in those cerulean blue eyes. It made my heart clench, fear—horror— filling me up.

He muttered those three words for one last time. This time, it was full of rage, all of his anger, all of his bottled up emotion, I can feel it. I can sense it and it broke me inside out.

"I hate you."

I felt my world crumbled before everything disappeared.

Naruto left me.

I was alone.

I'm terrified.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"I HATE YOU, NEE-SAN!"

Where?

Where?

Naruto.

Don't leave me.

Please, don't leave me.

"I hate you, nee-san!"

("One minute has passed. Seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes left.")


	21. chapter 21

"When will she wake up, sensei?"

"Dunno. Tsunade-sama said it's still up to Shira-chan when she'll wake up."

"I hope she'll wake up soon. I haven't seen Naruto so depressed before."

"Then, maybe that usuratonkachi should have thought more before saying what he said."

"Please do not argue here, Uchiha-kun. Shira-chan needs her rest."

"I wonder what that guy made her see."

"If it's that guy, then something horrible."

"Who are you talking about, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tch."

In the silent hospital room, there was groan from the fifth occupant. The other four quickly averted their attention from whatever to the fifth occupant. "Shira?" Purple amethyst eyes bored into onyx ones as the owner groaned once more. "Ugh, what time is it?"

There were a few sighs of relief that entered her ears and she was quick to pay attention. Sasuke. Sakura. Hentai-sensei. Haku. The girl let out a sigh of her own. That person isn't here. That's... a bit of a relief. "How long was I out?" She questioned. "A month and a few weeks. You had us all worried, Shira-chan." Haku answered while patting her on the head.

"I see. So I was out that long. I've never imagined that his kekkei genkai would be that powerful. No wonder he's a S-rank ninja." She commented with a calculative expression. Kakashi is quick to ask whatever's been bugging him when he heard his student had been put in the same situation as him.

"Shira-chan, what... what did he make you see?" Whatever comfortable silence there was, it's now gone. It was replaced with a tensed atmosphere and the dull, broken look on Shira's face returned. "I... I don't want to talk about it." The other occupants looked at each other in discomfort.

Whatever she had seen, it was enough to make her this way. But what could it possibly be? There's nothing more than scary for her than Naruto hating— oh. Sasuke realized. That guy must have made her seen that. "It was... Naruto, wasn't it?" Shira flinched when Sasuke said her brother's name. Against her will, she meekly nodded.

She knew she couldn't hide it for long. Her team are too perceptive to be deceived by a friend."Yes, yes it was." Just as she finished speaking, the door slammed opened and revealed the person she wants to see the least. "Is nee-san awake?!" Cerulean blue met with purple amethyst. The latter averted her gaze in fear of him saying those three words.

The former was too oblivious and was about to approach but stopped when Shira muttered with a shaky voice, "Please... I want to be alone right now." Hurt flashed through the blonde's features and he clenched his fists.

That's right. The last thing he said to her before she was in this state was that he hated her. But it's not true. He could never hate her. "Oh." Was the only thing he could say before stepping out. The other occupants hesitated to leave but knew it was futile to get Shira to talk in her state right now.

Outside, Naruto didn't bother stopping his tears from running down his cheeks. It is painful, having his sister pried away from him for weeks and now, he can't even go and talk to her because of what he had said. Everything could be traced down to those three words he could never take back.

He shunshined to the roof of the hospital and sat down. What was he going to do now?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few days passed and no one had seen Shira, not even once but the Hokage, Tsunade, said that she's alright. The redhead had signed herself out. "Come on, you don't have to worry. The brat left with a small smile." Kakashi gave Tsunade an incredulous look. "Are... are you sure?"

"Yup! Now, leave! I have a lot of paperwork to do!" The silver haired jounin quickly shunshined out of the office before he can receive Tsunade's wrath. Kakashi sighed and wondered where his student ran off to. The team had been going on D-Rank missions since a few days ago and she hasn't participated once.

The Copycat stopped in his tracks. Did Danzo—?! Oh, wait, there she is. The little rascal just exited the bookshop. He quickly approached her. "Good morning my cute little student!" He greeted with a close eyed smile and a wave. The redhead faced him with half lidded eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"You look stupid, Hentai-sensei. Are you smiling or you just closed your eyes for the fun of it?"

Mini-Namikaze: 3

Hatake Kakashi: 0

His eye twitched in annoyance but glad that his student is slowly returning back to her usual self. "Mou~ I don't look stupid." He childishly pouted but Shira merely dismissed this with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah, right, keep telling yourself that, Hentai-sensei."

Hey, at least his student isn't wallowing insorrow. "I forgot to ask. Are you joining the contest, Shira-chan?" Shira hummed. "Yup, but Tsunade-sama wanted me to help distribute the crystals."

"You're going to the Hokage's office?"

"Yes. The crystals are going to be distributed before the competition."

Kakashi rubbed his chin. He has a feeling he knows who's going to win this tournament. He ruffled his student's hair with a close eyed smile. "Well, I'll see you around, mycute little genin." Kakashi saw her roll her eyes once more and he couldn't help but chuckle. Shira is still on the right path.

From atop the Hokage monument, a certain redhead girl was sitting on the Fourth's head. She was watching this free for all with an amused glint in her eyes. There were a couple ninjas whose crystals were falling from their pockets as they battled.

She couldn't help but chuckle at every one of them. They were so careless and dare she says it, stupid. Looking at the sun's position, she decided that it's time to join the tournament. She stood up from her sitting position and she stretched out her arms and legs.

"It's time to end this. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" If she hadn't picked it up from her... brother when he'd used it so many times, she wouldn't be called a prodigy. A platoon of redhead stood behind Shira, and all of them were sporting the same devilish smirk on their lips.

"It's time to put our plan into action. Steal everyone's crystals!"

With that command, every clone Shira hiraishined to their destination.'Thank you, Thunder God Jutsu.' Shira thought with mishief dancing in her purple orbs. Twenty minutes later, Shira can be found in the Hokage's office presenting every crystal that was distributed to every ninja that participated.

Tsunade raised an amused and amazed eyebrow as Shira yawned in front of her. "How did you get so many? How did you even get some from all the Jounin?" At her amazed expression, Shira can only chuckle. "I can thank you for making me distribute those crystals. All I had to do was mark them."

That was the day Icha Icha is banned during missions.

Mini-Namikaze: 4

Hatake Kakashi: 0

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke sighed.

Naruto frowned.

Sakura sighed.

Kakashi sighed.

Shira frowned. "What am I doing here?" The sensei rubbed the back of his head. "Well, your teamwork needs to be worked on. Naruto, Sasuke, Shira and even you Sakura, you guys are avoiding each other." The mentioned four flinched at Kakashi's accusatory tone.

"Today, we're going to do the Bell Exercise in hopes of you guys workingtogether. Together. Okay, we'll start in go." Kakashi said 'together' twice, putting emphasis on the first. "One." Shira gave a nervous look towards Naruto's direction. "Two." So did Naruto while Sakura fidgeted on her spot.

"Three." Sasuke gave each of his teammates an uncomfortable expression. "Go." Twoof them jumped back into the bush while Shira and Naruto remained behind. In synchronization, the two mirrored each other as they performed the same jutsu.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Smoke covered the entire training ground and it made Kakashi cough. Once the smoke subsided, Kakashi was met with hundreds of Narutos and Shiras. The copycat sweat dropped. 'Okay, I underestimated those two a bit. I guess eventhough they're avoiding each other, they still have impeccable teamwork.' Kakashi thought.

The clone Shiras conjured chakra chains while clone Narutos charged at him, the other clone army following after the blonde. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura set up wires in the forest behind Kakashi. Sasuke waited until Kakashi nearer the wires before he signalled Sakura to get far.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" The fireball travelled through the wire where Kakashi was tangled up. The Hatake quickly replaced himself with a log.

A few feet away from the destruction, Kakashi wiped the drop of sweat on his forehead.'Okay, I'm dying here. What's going on? Everyone's working together. Sakura and Sasuke are working together. Hell, Shira and Naruto are working together. Am I missing something?' Kakashi thought in confusion.

A few kunais shot out from the bush and he defelefted it with his own. Sakura jumped out ofvthe shrub and ran away. The Hatake tilted his head in surprise but was quickly replaced with realization when he heard something sizzling. He looked up and found a paper bomb stuck on the tree above him and was activated by Sakura's kunai.

He shunshined out of the forest and into the clearing with one heavy pant.'Honestly, what's going on?''

Once he looked around, he realized that his students were standing in front of him with the bells at their feet. With one wide eye, he searched for the bells on his waist, only to find that they were gone. "What the— alright, what's going on?" His students looks at each other.

He sighed in annoyance. "How is Naruto working with Shira? And the same goes to Sasuke and Sakura." Don't be mistaken. He was glad that his students were working with each other but he couldn't help but wonder. Wonder just how perfect their teamwork is when there is dispute between the twins.

"I'm ignoring him, aren't I? I haven't spoken to him once." It was Shira who spoke.

"I'm doing this for Shira-kun." It was Sakura who answered.

"I... I'm just going with the flow, 'ttebayo."

"Hn, me too."

He sighed for the umpteenth time today. "Shira, Naruto, I want you two to settle whatever thick wall is between the two of you. I'm telling Teuchi-san not to give you any ramen until you make up. Sasuke, Sakura, you can go home."

The latter two nodded and left but not before sending looks towards their other teammates. Kakashi shunshined towards the farthest tree where he can still hear them but they can't see him.'Minato-sensei, what am I going to do about your children? They're so stubborn just like Kushina-san.'

"Um, nee-san..."

Shira flinched.

"What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto flinched.

The atmosphere was so thick and tense that it was almost suffocating to any outsiders. "... about... about what I said... I didn't mean it, dattebayo." He waited for an answer and when a few minutes passed by, he thought that Shira left him standing there alone.

"I know."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up from the ground to Shira and found his twin smiling apologetically at him. "It was all anger talking, wasn't it, Naru-naru?" Upon hearing his endearing nickname, Naruto ran towards his sister with tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Nee-san!" He wrapped his arms around her and so did she. Shira fell on her bottom with a chime like laugh. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, 'ttebayo! I was just really, really sad that the old man is not here anymore and I took it all out on you! ImsosorryneesanIdidntmeanallofitpleaseforficemettebayoimsosorryiloveyouneesanpleasedontavoidmeanymorepleasedontleaveme!"

"Shh, Naru-naru. Breathe." Her soothing voice said as she rubbed circles on her beloved twin's back. She, too, was silently crying as she helds her brother close. It was torture not having him by her side. It was torture forcing herself to ignore her twin.

It was torture having his voice repeat those three words over and over and over again.

"I'm sorry too, Naru-naru. I was overreacting when I should had taken it like the elder sister that I am."

Naruto pulled away and held her shoulders at arm's length. "No! I'm at fault so I should say sorry, nee-san!" Naruto stopped when he felt his sister poke him on the forehead.

"I love you, Naru-naru." Her smile is so gentle, full of love and Naruto couldn't help but rest his forehead on hers.

"I love you too, Nee-san."

From afar, Kakashi smiled at the scene. Four point for that Mini-Namikaze and one point for him. Three more points until he can prove to Shira who's better.'ugh, why do I feel so lame?''


	22. chapter 22

"Nee-san! Nee-san! Wake up! We're gonna be late for training, 'ttebayo!"

Naruto jumped up and down on his sister's bed and didn't stop for a full minute. When he heard her groan, he mentally celebrated. However, he deflated when he was ignored and his sister went back to sleep. "Mou~ wake up, ttebayo!" He tried again but his efforts were futile.

He pouted and huffed and said, "Fine! Let's see how Kaka-sensei likes it when you're even later!" He stormed out of the apartment, never seeing the amused look on his twin's face. "Ah, you're so adorable, Naru-naru." She muttered under her breath and chuckled.

She stood up from her bed and stretched her arms. She took a quick shower and chose one of Sasuke's shirt to wear and a pair of black shorts. She made sure to secure her hitai-ate on her forehead. "Maa~ thank you for the hiraishin, Yondaime-sama." She whispered to herself and hirashined to Sakura's kunai. One second, she was in their apartment, the next, she was in their usual training ground.

"Good morning." Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi flinched upon hearing Shira's voice and before anyone can say or do anything, Naruto ran out into the clearing with a triumphed grin. "Haha! I beat you, Nee-san!" But his victory was short lived when he noticed a certain redhead standing beside Sakura.

His jaw dropped in shock but soon pouted. "No fair! You used yoursuper duper awesome jutsu! That's cheating, Nee-san!" He whined like a five year old kid and this only made Shira smirk in amusement. "Accept your loss, pitiful little brother. Nothing's fair when we're ninjas."

"Unfair, dattebayo!"

Sakura blinked and looked back and forth between the two siblings. They've made up? That's great, the pink head thought. As much as annoying Naruto can be, being depressed just doesn't suite him. The thick invisible wall that separated them is no more.

The pinkette mentally smiled, glad that the two of them are getting along well again. She could never explain it. The bond between Naruto and Shira just speaks 'unbreakable' and 'loving'. So, when this supposed 'unbreakable' bond was severed, the pinkette thought it was all ruse.

That all of it were just a joke but then, Shira and Naruto avoidedeach other like the plague and when the latter searched for his twin, Shira ran away from him. Really, Sakura never thought that the two of them will ever have such severe dispute between them.

They are just so loving, so protective and just so caring to each other that it never crossed Sakura's mind that they could argue just like every normal siblings. The Uzumaki Twins aren't suited for argument, Sakura decided. If anything, when those two dive into another argument, Sakura will make sure they'll make up quickly.

A depressed Naruto and really silent and indifferent Shira are the last thing they needed during missions. Whatever Kaka-sensei did yesterday, it worked like a miracle. The twins are acting like they've never even argued in the first place. It was like their relationship never had any rough obstacles to face.

However, Sakura knew that thisonly means that their bond is stronger than before.

"Alright you two, quit it. We're training today. Er, well, I've noticed that only Sasuke has any elemental jutsu between all of you. Today, we're going to find out what affinity you have." At this, Naruto tilted his head in question. "Affinity?" Sakura facepalmed at his idiocy while Sasuke shook his head in dismay.

Meanwhile, Shira merely proceeded to an explanation her brother will understand. "Naru-naru, think of a plain ramen bowl." An image of a ramen materialized in front of Naruto thanks to Shira's adept use of genjutsu. "Uh huh."

"Ramen have several flavours, right? Think of it this way. Our chakra is the plain ramen bowl and the affinity of our chakra is those flavours. We have certain favorites depending how those flavours taste to us. Chakra affinity is just like that. Our affinity corresponds to our heritage most of the times. In short, the affinity of our chakra is to that of flavours of ramen, get it?"

"Ooooooh! I get it! Thanks, ttebayo!" The redhead smiled while Kakashinodded his head. "Very good in dumbing down your explanation, Shira-chan." The silver haired jounin praised his student. He took out five piece of paper, of which Shira instantly recognized as chakra papers.

"These special papers will show us what ouraffinity is. All we have to do is channel our chakra through these papers. When these papers cut in half, you have wind. When it burns to ashes, you have fire. When it gets damp, you have water. When it crinkles, you have lightning. When it turns to dust, you have earth. For example..."

Kakashi channeled his chakra through one piece of chakra paper and it instantly wrinkled. "If the papers wrinkles, then you have lightning, just how like it did to mine." He handed each of his students one piece of chakra paper. "We'll start with Sasuke."

He nodded his head towards the Uchiha and the boy saw this to proceed to their activity. He channeled his chakra and first, it wrinkled a bit and burned to ashes. "His dominant affinity is fire and his recessive affinity is lightning." He explained once he caught sight of Naruto's confused expression.

"Shira-chan." Upon hearing her name, she quickly sent chakra through the paper. First, the paper cut in half at the top half of the paper and then, it got damp. "I have dominant water and recessive wind." Kakashi nodded his head towards the excited blonde.

He did the same as his sister and his chakra paper got cut in half and a corner got damp. Naruto sent a confused expression to his sister's direction. "You have dominant wind and recessive water. We're opposites."

"And Sakura." The pinkette took a second longer before she for her desired results. Her paper turned into dirt and crumbled away. "You have Earth affinity." Sakura disheartened at the fact that she's the only one who has one affinity. When the jounin saw this, he quickly spoke up.

"Don't be sad. Having one affinity doesn't make you weaker. It just means you have a faster chance of perfecting your control over your affinity but it doesn't mean you can't learn any other affinity. Though, it will take longer than the time you mastered your dominant affinity." Kakashi explainedin one breath.

Sakura mentally sighed in relief. I see, she thought. "Now, I'm gonna teach you that hand signs for simple nature jutsus. Sasuke, you only have the hand seal Snake. The technique is called Lightning Release: False Darkness. This jutsu allows the user to emita lightning in tye shape of a spearout of their mouth." Sasuke nodded, intrigued by this new jutsu.

Kakashi then faced Shira. "Yours will have the hand seals Ram, Snake and Tiger." The redhead quickly memorized the hand seals. "This jutsu is called Water Release: Black Rain Jutsu. This jutsu creates a flammable black mist that forms a cloud. Once you got it down, you can move it wherever you want."

Shira nodded a bit enthusiastically. Finally, a nature jutsu! She's been itching to learn one since the Chuunin Exams. Kakashi faced a grinning Naruto.

"This jutsu has five hand seals. The hand seals are Tiger, Rabbit, Dog, Ram and Dragon. This jutsu is called Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique. Actually, this jutsu is performed easier when you have a medium but I think you can do it without any."

This comment made Naruto beam, it was like Kaka-sensei was praising him! "You can create one or several blades of wind which can easily cut through your target."

"Yosha! I'm gonna do my best, dattebayo!" And lastly, Kakashi faced his last student. "Those three are already strong enough to defend themselves. Until you can find your strength, this jutsu will help defend yourself and support your teammates." Determination gleamed through Sakura's emerald eyes.

"The hand seals are Tiger, Hare, Boar and Dog. This jutsu is calledEarth Release: Earth-Style Wall. The user creates a solid wall of earth that forms a defense." After Kakashi finished assigning the jutsu they need to practice, a hawk circled above them.

"Hm. Shira-chan, you're needed in the Hokage's office." Said redhead tilted her head in question but nodded nonetheless. "I'll see you guys later." And she flashed away.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Upon flashing into the office, various ANBU surrounded her with their kunai drawn out. Shira sweat dropped at their warm welcome. "You should have gotten used to me by now, 'ttebane." Her tone was montonous and annoyed. I mean, come on, she's been popping up in this office countless of times in the past.

Tsunade face palmed but dismissed the ANBU. It was only then did Shira noticed Shikamaru... underneath her feet. "Get off of me, woman. You'reheavy." Shira frowned and stepped on his head. "Don't call a girl heavy, troublesome man."

"Ugh, troublesome woman."

Shizune sweat dropped. It was like looking at twins. Shikamaru caught sight of the design on Shira's shirt when she helped him up on to his feet. "Isn't that Sasuke's shirt?" The female Uzumaki 'hnned' while Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

Honestly, watching these two makes Tsunade annoyed. "So, why are we here, exactly?" The Nara asked. The fifth Hokage cleared her throat and began their business. "I know that the Chuunin Exams'been cancelled due to the invasion. However, audience, people of political power and the ANBU praise your skills."

She took a deep breath before resuming. "I received two reports from two trusted ANBU's and they were amazed by the showcase of your strategical prowess, analytical abilities and many other things. You have shown that you have the qualities of a leader and therefore, I hereby declare the both of you newly-promoted Chuunins."

"Eh?/Huh?"

Shira inserted her pinky in her ear and rubbed it, Shikamaru mirroring her actions. "Did you hear that, Shikamaru?"

"... I think I misheard her. Did she say we're promoted?"

"I think we misheard."

Tsunade slammed her fist into her table, cracking it in half. The two newly-promoted genins flinched and stared wide-eyed at their Hokage. "Do not agitate me, you two."

"H-Hai."

The Slug Princess composed herself and said, "Good. Shizune, the vests." Shizune nodded and handed a vest to each and she smiled at the two. "Congratulations, Shira-chan, Shikamaru-kun." After dismissing them, Nara and Uzumaki stood frozen in front of the door.

"We're... Chuunins?"

The Uzumaki unfroze first and patted her friend on the back. She flashed away without a second's notice to her sensei's marked kunai. Upon appearing in the silent and slightly destroyed training ground, all eyes were glued to the vest she was holding.

"... YOU'RE SO AMAZING, NEE-SAN! YOU'RE A CHUUNIN NOW! SUGE! SUGE! SUGE!" Naruto kept bouncing around the training field while Sakura calmly congratulated Shira. Sasuke approached the redhead and discreetly grabbed her hand.

He squeezed it tight and leaned near her ear and said, "Congrats, Shira." A shiver ran downher spine and a blush creptup her cheeks. His breath tickled her ear and it was so warm. "Th-Thanks." Sasuke inwardly smirked as he let go of her hand and stared at her from head to toe.

'My shirt looks great on her.' He smugly thought to himself. He actually wonders why no one noticed the huge Uchiha fan etched at the back of Shira's top. "Hm, so that's what the Hokage wanted. Anyways, congratulations, Shira-chan." Shira thanked them all.

"Ah, Hentai-sensei..."

"Yes?"

"Are you smiling or do you have your eyes closed?"

Mini-Namikaze: 5

Hatake Kakashi: 1

It was an improvement, Kakashi decided. At least he wasn't quite the sore loser anymore, right?


	23. chapter 23

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Wake up."

"Duck-butt, wake the hell up or I'll get Naru-naru to kiss you up."

Shira chuckled as Sasuke woke up in sweats and hysterics. His panting came to a halt when he noticed the redhead beside his bed. "What're you doing here?" He grumbled in annoyance. It was too early and he didn't expect a sudden visit from her.

A red eyebrow curled up in exasperation. "You said you wanted to try the coordinated attacks again so I came to pick up all of you." Sasuke groaned and threw a pillow to her direction but it was caught instead of hitting its intended target: her face.

"It was your idea, duck-butt."

"Fine, fine. I'll be ready in ten."

While waiting for him, Shira remembered a conversation she had with Kakashi yesterday about her chakra chains.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **•Flashback•**

"Adamantine Sealing Chains?"

"Yes, you've been using it for how long exactly, Shira-chan?" The question threw her off guard. The redhead Uzumaki tried to remember but nothing came up. "I... don't really know."

"To better use your chains, you have to understand how strong it is, how you can possibly use it, okay? Now listen, your chains are physical manifestation of your chakra. These chains, however, are limited to the Uzumaki Clan's fuinjutsu."

Shira nodded in understanding. So, before she even knew of fuinjtusu's existence, she knew how to make them? "They're very durable and could restrain the strongest enemy, although this also depends how strong you are. You can also erect barriers using these chains. However, I can't teach you any jutsu since I don't know any. Your mother was the only one who knew."

Purple eyes saddened at the mention of her mother. Now with a clear head, she was a fool to suddenly hate this village with no valid reason. Yes, her brother is being outcastedbut it was because of the tailed beast that terrorized them. They were only afraid to lose their home and family.

"When you try to make a barrier, make sure to be in a place far from any building and civilians, okay?" Shira nodded at Kakashi's warning. She would have been stupid not to realize that. "Since you probably know how to make storage seals and explosive tags already, let's move on to more advanced sealing techniques."

When he finished, Kakashi noticed Shira's confused expression. "Yes?" He questioned. "I don't know how to make storage seals and explosive tags." She said with a straight expression. Kakashi chuckled and stated, "Oh, I see so you don't — say that again."

"I don't know how to make storage seals and explosive tags."

"Hahaha! That's a funny joke, Shira-chan. Let's continue then—" but he noticed how serious her eyes were the moment his eyes met with purple ones. Kakashi let out an exasperated groan. "Are you serious? How did you even manage to decode the Thunder God Jutsu?"

"I have various theories on Thunder God Jutsu and when I compared my first drawing of a seal with the one on Otou-sama's kunai, it was similar but I had to reconstruct some parts to adjust it to my own chakra instead of Otou-sama's. However, I decided against testing it, not before my theory is a complete success. I didn't know much about fuinjutsu, so I was amazed how I got it so quickly."

Kakashi stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and— you know what, let's resume the story. "You... you decoded tour father's jutsu by luck? Without knowing basic fuinjutsu?"

Shira shrugged her shoulders. "Everything was luck. So, when people praise me about this jutsu, I don't really feel like it. It was by chance I managed to recreate it." Come to think of it, she never really told anyone how she managed to recreate Hiraishin, didn't she?

Kakashi stared at his student with an unblinking eye. "You're impossible."

"Meh, I like to think Lady Luck is on the Uzumaki's side."

Mini-Namikaze: 6

Hatake Kakashi: 1

He feels so lame as her teacher right now.

 **•End of Flasback•**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm done." Shira grabbed Sasuke's wrist and hiraishined to their usual training ground. The latter felt like vomitting as soon as they arrived there. Sakura and Naruto were already in the training ground and the latter laughed at Sasuke's slightly green face.

"Hahaha! Sasuke-teme is gonna vomit! Hahaha!"

"Naru-naru, you outright vomitted the first time you tagged along."

"... 's not funny, Nee-san."

Team Seven gathered around and formed a circle. "Alright, we'll start with Naru-naru's wind jutsu and Sasuke's fire jutsu. Sakura, you know what to do." The three nodded. Shira stood at the sidelines as Naruto and Sasuke stood opposite of Sakura.

"Begin!"

Naruto and Sasuke quickly performed the necessary hand seals for their jutsus. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" "Wind Release: Wind CutterTechnique!" A large fireball shot out of Sasuke's mouth and it was followed by Naruto's wind blade.

On the other side, Sakura performed the necessary hand seals for her jutsu, "Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!" A two meter wall of dirt shoot up from the ground like a bamboo. The fire and wind release slowly combined and the wind became a boost to Sasuke's fire jutsu.

The fireball turned bigger and once it hit Sakura's Earth Wall, a loud explosion resounded throughout the training ground and shook the earth. The smokescreen of dust soon subsided and Naruto and Sasuke were a bit disappointed to see that they didn't destroy Sakura's Earth Wall.

"What?! But our jutsu was so big, 'ttebayo!"

"Hn."

Shira shook her head. "You're mistaken, Naru-naru. Indeed that your conjoined jutsucausedsuch destruction but we are also testing Sakura's jutsu. In a short amount of time, it's impressive how her wall managed to stay upright against such destructive conjoined jutsu."

The pinkette blushed in embarrassment when Shira sent her a small smile. "Now, know that I don't want to burn the forest if Sasuke and I join our jutsu together. So, I want to ask a favour." Her three teammates looked at her in confusion.

"How about we play a game?"

"A... game?"

Shira nodded at their words. "That's right, a game of tag. However, there are certain rules you must follow." Shira put up her pointer finger. "One, the 'It' person must close their eyes." She put up her middle finger. "Two, the rest are only allowed to use the three basic ninjutsu: Substitution, Clone and Transformation Jutsu."

Shira put up her third finger. "And three, the first person to be tagged will run ten laps around the training ground before we continue. Naru-naru, you're it."

And their game of tag started.

When Kakashi arrived around noon, he found his students all over the place. Shira had her eyes closed and the other three were frantically dodging her. The redhead must have sensed him since she stopped running after her teammates and faced him with her eyes still closed.

"Good afternoon, Hentai-sensei."

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Hn."

The silver haired jounin nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, there was this young boy that got separated from his parents and I had to go and help him find them.""LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him, still panting from their game.

Now that Kakashi got a closer look at them, he noticed how dirty they are except for Shira. " What were you guys doing anyway?" Naruto grinned. "We were playing tag, 'ttebayo but the It person have to close their eyes and the rest hafta use the academy jutsus only and the new It person hafta run ten times around the training ground before we continue, 'ttebayo!"

Kakashi sweat dropped.Did he even stop to breathe in between?He shook hishead to dismiss his question and faced Shira. "Shira-chan, I'll be gone for a month for a mission. Hokage-sama wants you guys to go to her office."

"Whaaaaaaaat?! No fair!" Naruto whined in protest, saying that it was unfair that Kakashi has a mission. "Understood." With that, Kakashi shunshined away. Shira poked her brother on the cheek to make him stop whining.

"Let's go. The old hag will probably give us a mission." Sakura blanched at Shira's choice of words for their newly-appointed Hokage. "Shira-kun, isn't calling Hokage-sama... 'old hag' rude?"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! It's true anyway!" Naruto chirped beside his sister, the latter rolling her eyes before using Hiraishin to get her team in the Hokage's office. All three of her friends were slightly green in the face and it only turned greener when they realized they were surrounded by weapon-handling ANBU.

"Hello, ANBU-san. We met again." Her blank expression made everyone sweat drop. Tsunade quickly dismissed the ANBU and faced Team Seven. "Uzumaki Shira." Upon hearing the authoritive tone, Shira straightened her posture.

"You and your team are given a B-Rankmission to protect a Prince from a kingdom in an island a bit ways from our country. Their kingdom are important clients of the Fire Country so I expect it to be successful." Tsunade informed them. Shira tilted her head in question.

"Then, if this is such an important mission, shouldn't a Jounin leading a team of Chuunin handle this?"

"Of course but right now, the village needs every available ninjas to make sure that our mission rate doesn't drop. That's the reason why most Jounin are handling solo-missions. Right now, you are leading this important mission because I trust Kakashi's team and you to make this mission a success."

Inwardly, Shira paled at the sudden burden placed on her shoulders. She's going to lead a very important mission and if, somehow, the mission is a bust, then such important clients will cut off their ties to the Fire Country.

"Do you accept?"

There must be more capable teams out there, right? When Tsunade noticed the hesitation in Shira's eyes despite her stoic expression, she sighed. "Shira." The redhead looked up, her team looking at her with worried eyes.

"Out of all the teams available, your team is the only one well-rounded. Think logically and tell me what makes the other teams unsuitable for this mission." The way Tsunade's eyes hardened made Shira subtly flinch.

"Team Eight that consists of Kurenai-san, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shinobu. Kurenai-san, from what I've seen, has only recently became a Jounin and her first time of handling a team of genins. Inuzuka Kiba acts first before thinking, making him unsuitable for this if ever the client is stuck up or likes to throw insults."

Shira took a deep breath before resuming. "Hyuuga Hinata is strong, but she still lacks confidence. Aburame Shino is most likely suitable but he doesn't talk much andis socially incapable."

"Team Ten of Asuma-san Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. They are a team most suitable in information gathering. Right now, Shikamaru is the only one suitable for this kind of mission. Ino is too picky and sometimes easily distracted by handsome men."

Shira moved onto the next team. "Then there's Team Gai of Maight Gai, Rock Lee, Tenten and Hyuga Neji. They are more of a powerhouse and are more suitable in 'destroy the enemy in a limited amount of time' kind of mission."

Her eyes then landed on her team. "Team Seven of Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Shira. As the only Chuunin, I have authority to order them. On missions, Sakura and Naruto will follow my instructions without question. Sasuke will, undoubtly, ask questions when he sees any flaw in my plan.

Naruto will listen to me even though he acts first before thinking and he's our trap master. Sakura is intelligent, more on politics than me and will be a great help in this mission. Sasuke will be our genjutsu specialist and him and Naruto are our own powerhouse. While I... I am well-rounded on all aspects."

Shira, with a now more solid gaze, looked into Tsunade's proud eyes. "So... yes, we accept the mission, LadyHokage." The light blonde woman clapped her hands. "Alright, get the client in here."

Team Seven waited in silence. If this client is similar to that old man or Layla girl, then they'll probably have a tough time. Tsunade's eyes glinted once they were focused on the door and quickly ordered Shizune to do what she has to do.

Shizune pulled Shira behind a curtain, which came out of no where, and took of her clothes and fixed her up. In just ten seconds, before the door can fully open, Shizune pushed Shira out back with her team.

"And I forgot to tell you, this person will need a fakefiancé during the trip." Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura gaped as they saw Shira. Her once unkept hair was put up in a French braid with a couple of strands framing her face. She wore a red kimono with flower patterns and is laced with yellow linings.

She wore simple Pearl earnings. Her eyes were accented with red eye shadow and thick eyelashes. Her already pink lips were left alone. When the door opened and came in the prince, they knew something huge is about to happen.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was fuming.'Why does Shira have to be our client's fake fiance?! '


	24. chapter 24

"Now, listen carefully as I tell you the mission perimeter."

Tsunade shot an amused look towards their direction. The Prince, Akizuki Masahi, is clinging to Shira's arm. He was only a year older than them. He has eye-catching blue hair with beautiful grey eyes. He wore the usual Royal kimono and is probably a spoiled brat.

"This B-Rank mission has a possibility to turn into an A-Rank, depending on the enemies you might encounter. The Prince is to be escorted and protected until he is safe in his castle. The person after him is a prince from a rival kingdom that wishes him dead."

Her eyes landed on the mission leader. "Shira." The purple eyed girl straightened up, trying to ory the Prince's arms away but to no avail. "You are in undercover as the Prince's fiance. With this, you will be closer to him in case an enemy attacks. For the rest, I trust your judgement. You are to leave as soon as possible."

Team Seven nodded. "Team, meet me by the village gates in twenty." Before Shira could leave, however, the prince held her in place. Naruto and Sasuke glared, not liking how she was being handled by him. Tsunade can already feel the tension in the air.

"If you are to act as my fiance, you must stay by my side." Sakura flinched when she noticed how cold and dull his eyes were. It was only then did the rest of team Seven noticed how lifeless he seem. His grip around Shira's sleeve tightened and she noticed this in an instant.

He was clingy not because of being a spoiled brat, Shira noted. "No worries, your highness. As soon as we step out of the village, I will stay by your side until this mission is completed." She noticed the hesitance in those grey eyes and she patiently waited for his response.

"... I see."

"I will be back in ten to fetch you from the room next door."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke doesn't like this. Not one bit. He could still remember that mission they took with Haku as their leader. The Prince isn't like that and he was thankful he wasn't a spoiled brat. But this, just what is this? The prince is so pitiful that Shira doesn't even putup her indifferent mask in front of the royalty.

He doesn't like it.

He hates it.

They were travelling in a civilian pace, another thing that Sasuke dislikes right now. The Prince and Shira were inside a carriage, for they were 'royalty' and cannot do anything strenuous. What's more, he can't even talk to Shira because she's the Prince'sfiance. Ugh, how he loathes that very word right now.

The strategy was already conveyed before they left the village and this is what Shira ordered, "I want Sasuke to pose as the fake leader and travel beside the driver. Naru-naru and Sakura, the both of you will travel at the back. Whatever Sasuke says, you will follow. As much as possible, Sasuke will remain the fake leader throughout the trip. I will only show myself as soon as you guys cannot handle the situation, alright?"

And that was it.So, right now, he was grumbling beside the driver, who was inching slowly away from his negative aura. Sure, he was happy they were doing much more difficult missions than before but having no Shira to talk to?

Forget it! He might as well imagine how he can torture the prince in one-oh-one ways.

Moments later, he heard a rhythmic knocks coking from inside the carriage.Enemies at eight o'clock. Two Chuunin level and one low ranked Chuunin. Sasuke turned around and called for Naruto and Sakura. "Dobe! Sakura!" The two appeared not a second later beside the carriage.

"Enemies at eight o'clock. There are three, two are high ranked Chuunin and the last one is a low ranked Chuunin. Prepare yourselves. We might engage with the enemies."Sasuke whispered but it was loud enough for them to hear his order. Naruto clicked his tongue but nodded anyways.

Sakura, much to Sasuke's surprise, didn't even blush or sent flirtatious looks. She merely nodded at his order. He wondered what changed. Soon enough, the enemy nins entered his radar, meaning that they were only a hundred meters away. Thanks to Shira's game of tag, his range became larger by half.

Fifty meters.

Forty meters.

Thirty meters.

Twenty meters.

Ten meters.

Naruto saw Sasuke performing hand seals and he quickly followed after him. Three ninjas popped out of the forest just as Sasuke finished his hand seals. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" And it was followed by Naruto's "Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique!"

The combined jutsu engulfed them all, Sasuke noted but sensed that they were only able to get one: the low ranked Chuunin. "Sakura, behind us!" He barked out. The carriage stopped to a halt and Sakura quickly performed the necessary hand seals. She slammed her hands to the ground and yelled, "Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!"

And just in time too to protect them all from a water bullet. Sakura grinned in glee but quickly jumped back when an enemy jumped over the wall and went after her. Naruto intercepted the enemy with a punch in the face and was sent flying. "Sakura, I need you to protect the carriage while I take on the other nin!"

"Hai!"

Sasuke went in between the enemy and the carriage. "Hoh~ the Leaf are sending such young kids to protect an important figure. This must be a sign that your Hokage is being laid-back." The enemy stated but was ignored when Sasuke charged after him. He sent a punch to his enemy's stomach but the latter dodged.

The Uchiha activated his dojutsu, shocking his opponent. He took this advantage to use another ninjutsu. He held his hands up in a Snake hand seal and exclaimed, "Lightning Release: False Darkness!" A spear of lightning left his mouth and went after his frozen opponent.

Before the man could realize it, the jutsu was too near for him to dodge. An explosion occur and Sasuke took a breather.Where's Naruto?He looked around in search for his done of a teammate, never realizing that his enemy is still not down for the count.

The opponent silently charged at Sasuke but the Uchiha is too busy looking for his teammate. Near the carriage, Sakura saw this and yelled in worry, "Sasuke-kun! Behind you!" Her warning was enough to make Sasuke aware once more and he barely blocked the kunai aiming for his throat.

"Leaf nins are so gullible, don't you agree, little Uchiha?" He remained unfaze by the taunting tone his opponent took. He took this opportunity to dig his heels in the man's vulnerable stomach, sending him kneeling in pain from the sudden attack.

The Uchihaquickly whipped out chakra restraining ropes and tied up one of their pursuers. Not long after, Naruto and one of his shadow clone appeared with his opponent all banged up from head to toe. "Hehehe! Sorry for taking so long, teme!"

"Hn. Use this to tie them up."

"Roger!"

They left the Chuunin there but not before robbing them of their supplies. "Don't slack off. I have a feeling this isn't the end." They took notice of Sasuke's serious tone and nodded at his warning. Even though Naruto doesn't like to be ordered around by the likes of him, he has to do it because Shira said so.

And he didn't want to argue with her again.

When they reached the nearest village, they decided to stop there for the night. Sasuke booked three rooms and ignored the cashier's admiring gaze at the 'couple' behind him. "Sasuke, I need to speak with you. I'll come by your room around midnight."

Sasuke shivered when he felt a hot breath tickling his ear and blushed by the proximity of Shira's face to his. Subtly, he nodded to make sure that he heard what she said to him. Naruto plopped down on the floor with an angry pout. He, Sasuke and Sakura are going to share rooms. Shira and Masahi will share another and the last room is for the driver.

"No fair! No fair! No fair, 'ttebayo! I haven't spoken to Nee-san all day and now she has to room in with that jerk!?" Sakura bonked the blonde at the back of his head but understood where his frustration is coming from. "Naruto, remember that it's for the mission."

It hasn't been even that long since the Uzumaki Twins fight. He must still be angry with himself. This situation must be reminding him of how they haven't talked to each other for days. Poor Naruto must be traumatized by that event, Sakura noted.

The pout on his lips reminded the pinkette of a five year old not getting what he wants. "Dun care. I want my Nee-san, dattebayo." Sakura sighed. How can Shira handle Naruto for years when she can't even handle himfor mere hours?

"Shira will be dropping by later to talk about something so shut up already, dobe." Naruto's cerulean eyes sparkled at the news. "Really?! Yatta!" The Uchiha rolled his eyes but can't deny that he was also excited.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke sweat dropped. Weren't Naruto and Sakura excited to talk to Shira after not hanging out with her all day? Right now, his onyx eyes were glued to Naruto's and Sakura's sleeping forms. Actually, they were too excited, Sasuke remembered.

Because of that, they exhaust themselves to the point of falling asleep almost instantly. His eyes then landed on the figure that entered not long after. She was still in her beautiful kimono but her make up is starting to disappear. Though, that doesn't mean she's not pretty anymore.

"Sasuke."

"Sh-Shira." He breathed out. The way his name rolled off of her tongue sent shivers down his spine. "Wh-What did you want to talk about?" She opened her mouth to speak but realized that her twin and Sakura were fast asleep already.

"Let's talk on the roof."

They both shunshined up to the roof. Sasuke held his breath. The moonlight tonight was, dare he say, magical. Underneath the moonlight, Shira looked so, so beautiful and looked so ethereal. "It's about the Prince." And then, it all shattered.

Sasuke felt his blood boil in anger but tried to hide his fury. "The Prince?"

"Yes, there's something bothering me. When I asked about what his kingdom was like, he answered with 'I don't know' and when I asked what his father's name was, he answered with another 'I don't know. Don't you think it's strange?"

Shira looked from the moon to Sasuke when he didn't reply. "Sasuke?" She suddenly found herself being hugged tightly, with Sasuke's face burried in her neck. "Sorry." He muttered. The female Uzumaki sighed, wondering what's bothering her best friend now.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me what's on your mind."

"'S nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"... stay with me tonight."

"That's not an answer, Sasuke."

"... fine. You hanging out with another guy bothers me."

"I hang out with Naruto all the time."

"That's different, you idiot. Usuratonkachi is your family. I'm talking about other guys."

"Elaborate, duck-butt. I'm not psychic to know everything." Sasuke grumbled and placed his chin on too of Shira's head, her dace now buried on his chest. "I'm jealous that you're hanging out with guys that might-certainly- has a crush on you. Simply put, I hate guys that likes you and you don't even know it."

Silence engulfed the two of them as he finished talking. He waited for a response, any kind of response but it never came. Sasuke pulled away and was about to speak when he realized why Shira didn't reply.

She fell asleep while he was explaining himself.

The Uchiha facepalmed and he couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. He was talking to himself! He indirectly confessed and Shira didn't even hear it— oh God, he... he freaking indirectly confessed.

Even though Shira was fast asleep. "Fxck." He muttered to himself. This is probably the most embarrassing moment in his life, more so than when he and Naruto kissed by accident!

Wait, you know what, kisssing that dobe is the most embarrasing moment in his life. This situation only coming in second. "Kami, what's going on with myself? I'm acting so out of character." Then again, it isstill embarrasingto know that he indirectly confessed only to have your crush fall asleep while he was doing so.


	25. chaoter 25

Uzumaki Shira

"Fxck."

I heard Sasuke mutter and I tried hard to pretend I was asleep. Honestly, I'm glad the moonlight isn't hitting my face because I'm pretty sure if it does, duck-butt will see the blushes on my cheeks.

An arm supported both my legs and another supported my head. Sasuke carried me to what I assume their room. I tried not to make any unnecessary movements indicating that I was, in fact, not asleep. I was placed in a futon and it didn't take long to hear sheets rubbing each other.

I waited for a few minutes, making sure Sasuke is fast asleep. Even though he wasn't touching me anymore, I could still remember the warmth he was radiating. I couldn't get his words out of my head, actually. I didn't know he can be so... emotional or to, you know... actually like me.

I'vie never really took notice of his weird actions sometimes or those childish excitements glinting in his eyes whenever he does something great. I knew he wanted me to acknowledge him but... I don't know. I mean, sure, I'm a prodigy as people say but loving someone romantically is pretty much troublesome.

I mean, I love Naru-naru, I really do and I'll gladly give up my life for him but... giving up my life for someone other than my twin? It never crossed my kind until now. It had always been just me and Naru-naru. Then, there was the old man and Iruka-sensei, Techie-San and Ayame-San.

For years it was just them. When in trouble, if I have to pick one out of all of them to save, I'll gladly pick my twin without a second thought. Then, this is where loving someone romantically comes in. If I have to pick one between them, I wouldn't know how to pick.

That's why I decided to turn a blind eye on that emotion being directed to someone else other than my brother. Naruto comes first, that's what I decided. When I'm sure that Sasuke is fast asleep, I silently went over to Naru-naru and kissed his forehead before going back to my room.

As I arrived, I didn't realize that Masahi-kun (he insisted that I call him that) was awake. "Shira-san, where were you?" He is clingy, I admit but there's just something wrong with this mission. It's like we're doing something against someone's will. The Prince is just like a boy that received little love and now he's looking for someone's affection.

He's cold and his eyes are dull but I think he's just that way. "I was talking a stroll, your highness. Please, you must rest." Speaking so formally makes me want to yell every known curse to humankind. I've never liked formality to begin with, I just did it because it's polite to do so.

The Prince frowned and reached to grab my hand. "Do you know how to sing any lullaby?" I shook my head. Even if I did, my voice would sound like someone scratching on glass. It'll probably make someone lose their sanity. Naru-naru had to stop me when I reached the second verse of a song just to save his eardrums.

"Will you stroke my hair?" I softly smiled at his request. He sounded so much like Naru-naru when he was still four years old. It had been a bad day for the both of us and he couldn't sleep at night so he asked me to do this for him to help him relax. "Of course." Masahi-kun isn't so bad.

He's just a neglected child.

I approached him and made him place his head on my laps as I run my fingers thought his silky blue hair. At the thought of him being neglected, my mind wandered back to when I asked him some questions in the carriage. How could a prince not know of their kingdom, much less his parents?

There was something wrong, I'm sure of it but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Truth." I looked down at him when I heard him speak. "Excuse me?" I asked in curiosity. "I could always tell when someone tells the truth or is lying. It is a clan trait solely exclusive in the main family. And when we promised something, even by force, we are forbid to say or do anything to tell someone else except for the person we promised to."

Our room is bathed in silence once more. Why did he tell me that? Is it something important, something that I must know? Hm, Sakura probably knows something. When Masahi-kun's last name was mentioned when we were briefed, her eyes held recognition.

She must know something that I don't. Ugh, this is troublesome. If I knew such crucial information, I would have solved this mystery sooner. "Why are you telling me this?" I questioned but he refused to reply, to answer. I wonder if this is somehow connected to his clan's trait.

"Sleep. We'll head out before the sun rises."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once we set out, I called for Sakura to walk nearer by the window of the carriage. "Do you need something, Sh— er, princess?" I motioned for her to enter and did so without question. "What is it, Shira-kun?" She fidgeted under the Prince's gaze.

He was looking at her with his usual expression, the cold and dull look. I held his head and forced him to lay on my lap. "Sleep, Masahi-kun." He looked at me with a questioning gaze but I merely smiled at him and shook my head.

He was persistent but I was stubborn. In the end, he finally closed his eyes. I looked up from him to Sakura, who was giving us a flustered expression. "U-Um, yo-you called for me?" I silently chuckled. "Don't be stiff. Just because I have to be a fake fiance for a princedoesn't mean you have to be such a stranger."

Even so, she looked between me and Masahi-kun with an unknowing gaze. I cleared my throat to get her undivided attention. "Sakura, yesterday afternoon, when Masahi-kun's family name was mentioned, you recognized it, didn't you? Can you tell me?"

"I have a question first."

"What is it?"

"What's going on between you and the Prince? E-Er, well, I've never really seen you this affectionate other than with Naruto so it got me curious?" Why did she end it with a question mark?

"Hmm~ he reminds me of Naru-naru, actually."

"Eh? Really?"

"Not his personality but yes. He seems so deprived of love and he seeks attention from others."

"But... Naruto has you, right?"

"Would you believe me that when we were babies, I always cry when Naruto is near?"

"H-Huh?!"

"I only know this because Sandaime-sama told me it. Now that I've satisfied your curiosity, tell me what you know of the Akizuki family." I told her. She seems to want to ask more but decided against it. "Well, I've read from a book that the members of the Akizuki family have little to none chakra but are still able to perform daily tasks normally like it doesn't weaken them."

One fact proven. Masahi-kun has regular reserves. "According to that author, this family has slowly dwindled in size and is no longer considered a clan." Second fact. Masahi-kun keeps mentioning clan trait last night. "Then, there was something about the previous successors being consumed by greed, therefore, their people hating them."

I waited for more. "Oh, I just remembered. Akizuki members typically has rich brown almond hair and unique blue-green eyes so I was confused when Hokage-sama introduced him as Akizuki." B. I. N. G. O.

Now that I'm certain that there is something wrong, I have to ditch my disguise. "Thanks, Sakura. You can go back outside, I'll follow later."

"But don't you have to—"

"This is an order from your leader." Sakura shut her lips and nodded. She shunshined out while I gently shook Masahi-kun awake. His stormy grey eyes bored into my purple ones as he woke. "Something has gone wrong. I have to join my teammates." He frowned as he sat and shook his head.

"Stay by my side."

"Apologies, Masahi-kun but I have to help my teammates." His frown deepened his eyebrows furrow. He grabbed a strand of my hair and rested his forehead to mine. "Be careful." I softly smiled as this action made me remember my brother. I nodded at his simple request and I shunshined out of the carriage.

My team found me sitting on too of the vehicle and I chuckled when I saw Naru-naru grinning up at me. "Nee-san! Nee-san! I missed you, 'ttebayo!" I jumped down to the dirt ground and landed beside Naru. He bounced towards him, his positive energy contagious as I find myself smiling.

"Nee-san!" I poked his cheek and kissed his forehead, just like what he wanted. "Let's move up. I have bad news." I made Naru and Sakura join me as we approached Sasuke. The driver looked uncomfortable when we were near. I found it pitiful so I grabbed hiswrist, gave Sasuke the wheel and hiraishined out of there to the hotel we stayed at.

I saluted at his green face and hiraishined out of there in an instant to Naru-naru's marked kunai. I ignored Sasuke's uncomfortable look, as I tried not to remember what he said last night. "What do we need to talk about?" Sakura asked from beside Sasuke.

While explaining, I was removing the braid on my hair and the make up that painted my face. "From what I've gathered yesterday and today, I think Masahi-kun is being held hostage."

"'-kun'?" I dismissed the angered tone that laced Sasuke's voice. I was pretty sure I wasn't meant to hear that. "Hostage? That doesn't make any sense, Nee-san." I flicked his forehead with a stoic expression. "I was just about to explain why I reached that conclusion, little brother."

My twin pouted at my choice of words. "I've already mentioned this to Sasuke but when I asked about his kingdom and his parents, his only answer was 'I don't know' so it got me intrigued. Why would he say that when clearly, he's to rule that kingdom one day.

Just now, a few moment before, I asked Sakura about the Akizuki family. She mentioned that members of that family has little chakra reserves but Masahi-kun has a regular amount. Then, because of dwindling members, Akizuki is no longer a clan but he kept saying that it is a clan. Lastly, their typical appearance.

Sakura mentioned of almond brown hair and blue-green eyes, a far cry from Masahi-kun's physical features. And then, Sakura didn't mention any notable trait but Masahi-kun can tell if a person is lying or not; which is a desirable ability for any high ranking person. Now, understand whatI mean?"

Sakura and Sasuke nodded in certainty while Naru-naru hesitated to nod. I ruffled his blonde hair. "It's okay if you don't understand."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week has passed and my team only encountered thieves and no Jounin ranked ninjas. I would, from time to time, accompany Masahi-kun inside the carriage. He didn't seem to like to interact with other people so I found it interesting how he seems to be attached to me.

We were nearing our destination when I told Sasuke to stop the vehicle. I surveyed the surrounding. Again, something feels wrong. Something absolutely wrong. I didn't know why but I could hear my heart pounding against me ribs.

Why was I hyperventilating?! "Shira! Snap out of it! Get a hold of yourself!" Sasuke's voice seemed far away but he was just in front of me. Why? Everything is blurry. What's going on? "Nee-san, what's wrong?!" Naru-naru seemed so distant, so so far away.

There was a loud explosion near where we are and the last thing I heard were my team's screams before I blacked out.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The sound made me remembered that terrifying nightmare.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The Tsukuyomi filled of my endless fear.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I forced my eyes open and I found myself staring at a rock. I sat down quick and observed my surroundings. Isn't this an underground prison?

If I remembered right, we were ambushed near our destination. The reason why everything seemed so far away because of genjutsu. I was stupid not to notice it right away! Where are my teammates? WHERE'S MY BROTHER!? I have to find a way out of here without alerting anyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I feel so much like a moron. Hiraishin! Of course. But it was only then did I realize that I was bounded by chakra restraining ropes. Ugh. What to do? The cell seemed to be in good condition despite this underground prison not being in good shape.

I heard footsteps echoingand I looked up to see the face of my captor. When I saw his face, I couldn't help but feel like I've seen him before. "We meet again, bxtch." Unfazed by the word he called me, I asked, "Where's my brother Naruto?"

"Naruto? Isn't that food?" Those words hit me like a ton of bricks as memories of that time resurfaced from the back of my mind. "Just kidding~ you remembered now, don'cha? You killed my brother back then so now, you hafta pay the price."

This man is... is the partner of that person I killed? "I never really imagined you will be the one sent out to take this mission. I was glad when my underlings told me about a girl with red hair. At that time, I thought God answered my prayers. Today, I'll have your life and I'll make sure your friends, especially your brother, sees your death."

With an obnoxious laughter, he left me here alone with my thoughts. Killed? I'll be killed and Naru-naru has to watch it? The growl escaped my lips before I even knew it. "I'll kill him first." My voice sounded so dark against my ears and I forced my chains to be conjured and destroy the ropes bounding me.

I dropped a kunai outside, which came from underneath my sleeves. I quickly hiraishined out of the cell, grabbed my kunai and prepared myself tobathe in blood. I will be massacring every person who brought us here save for my team.

I hiraishined to my best friend's marked kunai and I found myself in an executioner's place. There was a guillotine at the center of this rundown castle and there were various gasped of shock. "Nee-san! Get outta here!" My heart broke when my gaze landed on my brother.

His clothes were in tatter, he was covered in tiny cuts from head to toe and he looked to be in so much pain. The same could be said for my other teammates. Masahi-kun, however, was punctured by a kunai in his abdomen.That's it. I've had enough. I will eradicate this entire place.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." A shadow clone poofed into existence. "Barrier. Now." My clone nodded and conjured her own chains and casted a barrier, a technique I've been working on since Hentai-sensei informed me. With lifeless eyes, I faced my enemies.

They picked on the worst team out of all the teams in the world. Why? Because they have me. My body moved automatically and everything happened in a flash. All I could hear were terrified screams of myvictims.

My body bathed in blood, nothing was spared being covered in this thick substance. It seeped through my clothes and even my chains were soaked. "No one hurts my brother and my team." My shadow clone poofed away and my chains vanished.

My knees gave way but before I could hit the ground, Naru-naru caught me. "Nee-san, are you alright?! Are some of these blood yours?! Oh my god—"

I forced a dry chuckle out of my lips, silencing Naru. "I just have chakra exhaustion, no worries." But Naru-naru kept fussing over me that I forgot to ask. "Aren't you disgusted by me?"

He stopped and pursed his lips. "I could never be disgusted by you, dattebayo. You're my sister, whatever you do doesn't change who you are." I smiled.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Shira-neesan."

I was out like a light for three straight days. Masahi-kun, much to my expectation, belonged to the kingdom that was 'after' him and was kidnapped by those posers. Masahi-kun said that I remindedhim of his deceased sister so he was attached to me.

I couldn't move even if I wanted to so Sasuke decided to carry me back. Truthfully, he has been the one carrying me since day one while Sakura was in charge of cleaning me up. I was helplessly grateful by their thoughtfulness.

Meanwhile, Naru-naru was the one on look out for any enemies we might come across. Currently, it's around seven and we'll be by Konoha in a few. I noticed how Sasuke stayed at the back of the group. "Shira."

"Hmm?"

I turned to face him but flushed red when I noticed how close our face were to each other. "Um, did you uh... did you hear what I said that first night on the hotel roof?" I was about to answer no when Sasuke slipped on a branch. I managed to conjure a chain to keep us on the branch.

And I think everyone knows what happened next.

His lips and my lips connected with each other and I could swear my heart will break through my rib cage from how fast it was beating. He and I pulled away, our faces flushed red. "I'm so—" we both said at the same time but we wereinterrupted.

"Sasuke-teme! Hurry up!"

And I was saved by Naru-naru. No, not really. Sasuke will still carry me for the rest of the way because of my condition. So, no, he didn't save me from anything, especially this awkward atmosphere between us.

Ugh, and I said I would never feel this way for anyone so what makes Sasuke sospecial?!


	26. chaoter 26

(IF SHIRA WAS BORN IN KAKASHI'S TIME AS KUSHINA'S COUSIN)

( **OMAKE** )

 **(Not part of the original storyline)**

"You know, I keep wondering how that girl is related to your troublesome girlfriend, Minato." Nara Shikaku wondered out loud to his friend, Namikaze Minato. They were watching a fiveyear oldUzumaki Shira defeat every Nara children in a game of shogi.

The blonde blushed, still not used to people calling Kushina his girlfriend. "She acts more like a Nara than an Uzumaki, ne?" As Shira placed down a game piece, Shikaku and Minato noticed the smug expression on her face.

They knew she won the game based on her triumphed expression. Her opponent pouted but lazily smiled, he had fun having the young Uzumaki girl as his opponent. Shira stood up from her seiza position and ran towards Minato.

"Miiiiiinaaaaaatooooo-saaaaaan!" The blonde let out an 'oomp' at the impact and he picked up the little girl. "Yes, Shira-chan?"

"Hungry." She grumbled under her breath though, inwardly, she was smirking. She could always get away with anything with this gullible boyfriend of her elder cousin. "Then, what do you want for lunch?" Her response was quick and precise. "Ramen and dango." Shikaku smirked at her choice of food.

Minato held an uncomfortable expression, those food weren't healthy for her young body. Maybe they could get yakiniku instead? "H-How about something else, Sh—""Ramenanddango.""— er, let's go to Ichiraku's then."

Her elder cousin's boyfriend is just so gullible.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even though Shira is a prodigy, she enrolled halfway in the Academy. Why? She was too lazy to go to school but Kushina finally forced her to attend. Currently, she was walking with Kushina to her classroom. "You're so gonna beat all those brats, ttebane!"

Kushina's voice boomed in the hallway as Shira absently nodded. She doesn't even care about graduating early or beating her peers. Honestly, she prefers to hang out with the Nara Clan than to hang out with others. Soon enough, they arrived to their destination and Kushina bid her farewell.

Shira sighed and knocked on the door. Moments later, the door opened and revealed her teacher. He looked down and seemed surprise to see her. "Oh, you're... late. Anyways, please come in and introduce yourself." The redhead nodded and stepped inside.

The chatters died down as soon as she did so. "I will be your sensei, Yukimori. Kids, she will be your new classmate so make sure to treat her nicely." There were several kids who answered while others remained silent.

"Uzumaki Shira. To tell you the truth, I'd rather be sleeping than being here today." Her weird introduction earned her various expressions of disbelief and wonder. Her half lidded eyes surveyed the classroom but she found no familiar Nara.

Her sensei sweat dropped, wondering why she even enrolled in the ninja academy. "Alright, that was an... interesting intro. Your seat is by Nohara. Nohara, raise your hand.""Hai!" A girl with brown hair and inverted purple triangles adorned her cheeks.

Shira trudged her way to her seat and plopped down as soon as she did so. Her seatmate beamed at her and said, " Hello, I'm Nohara Rin. I hope we can be friends!" Shira awkwardly smiled a bit, this girl is too energetic for her own good.

Taijutsu class came around and Rin excitedly led Shira to the training ground. The Nohara girl talked about medical stuff non-stop, which actually intrigued the young Uzumaki. "Hmm. Then, if you're weakness is memorization, you have to find a way to make it easier for you. Do you remember things easier when you jot in down? Or when you read it over and over again? It just depends on the method and how passionate you are, Nohara-san."

Rin stopped and stared at Shira with sparkling eyes. It was the first time someone of her age gave her advice to help her pursue her medical career. At first, Rin thought Shira doesn't understand all the things she was blabbering about.

And then, Rin noticed how despite not looking at her, she actually listened to every word! Shira would comment whenever she said something wrong and would correct her. "Uzumaki-san!"

Shira hummed in acknowledgement. "Um, can we... be friends?"

"We're already friends the moment you introduced yourself, Nohara-san."

Rin gave her a wide eyed look, surprised by her words. "Then, can I call you Shira-chan?"

"I don't see why not, Rin-chan."

Nohara Rin found Uzumaki Shira very interesting and she was glad they were friends.

The class were ordered to complete ten laps around the yard before moving to sparring. Much to Rin's surprise, Shira remained at the back of the group, keeping a distance of at least oneand a half meter between them.

She wondered why but didn't ask. If she doesn't tell her, then what can Rin do? Yukimori gathered his students around the circle. "I want to evaluate Uzumaki-chan's abilities. Uzumaki-chan, please enter the circle." Everyone heard her mumble something about this being so 'troublesome'.

Shira lazily stood inside the circle, waiting for her opponent to be picked. "I need two volunteers to spar with her." Amongst the students, a certain Uchiha jumped up and down. "Me! Me! I volunteer, sensei!" Uchiha Obita entered the circle as they bowed to begin the spar.

Obito quickly charged ahead without thinking. He was confident that he could beat the new kid since she just started today and she doesn't look like she had training since her skin looks so flawless. He inwardly grinned, he was sure Rin will notice him!

What he didn't expect however, was for his opponent to jump over him and sit on his back. The sudden force made him lose balance as he slammed face first onto the dirt ground. He groaned. No way! This girl is like another Kakashi!

She's going to insult him for sure! "You should probably think before you charge, Uchiha." See, she was insulting hi— what did she say? Obito looked up at her with difficulty. She wasn't sneering, she wasn't mocking him or taunting him.

"You're too impulsive, making it easy for me to devise a plan to counter your attack." What? Impulsive? Devise? Please talk human, Obito pleaded in his head. His opponent must have realized he didn't understand and the two of them were too distracted to notice that everyone was listening to her.

"Well, you attack without thinking is what I mean. Then, that makes it easier for me to defeat you, understand?" She stood up and held out her hand to him. Obito took it with hesitance. She helped him up, surprising the Uchiha.

"You should learn how to attack with a careful thought or else, all attacks that you do will be countered." Shira shook his hand with a bored expression and yet, Obito can see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Um, could we... er, be friends?" Obito asked with uncertainty lacing his voice. Shira shrugged her shoulders. "Mah, be my guest but know I'm usually sleeping." The Uchiha grinned. "That's alright, Shira-chan!"

Obito left the circle with a skip in his step. He actually made a friend without having to annoy them! A friend that didn't insult or laughed at him upon seeing him. A friend that didn't see him as a failure. Instead, she gave him advice how to improve.

This just made his day. He was glad he volunteered to spar with her!

Meanwhile, Kakashi scoffed. Why would that transferee help a loser like Obito? It was obvious he will never achieve anything. "No more volunteers? *sigh* Hatake-kun, do you mind sparring with Uzumaki-chan?" Kakashi shook his head.

He was gonna teach her a lesson and make her see that Obito is useless. That failure of an Uchiha will hinder her potential to be stronger. He entered the circle and didn't even bother bowing while Shira bowed.

She could easily see how prideful and arrogant her opponent is, a complete opposite of that Uchiha she fought earlier.

No one moved. Kakashi always thought that the person to attack first will lose while the Uzumaki is just too lazy to move from her spot. Like whatshe said earlier, she prefers sleeping than being in the academy. There was absolute silence in the yard and their peers were getting restless from the lack of action.

Onyx met Purple, the former twitching in annoyance. Why won't she attack? Having had enough of waiting, Kakashi charged first. Shira yawning made him more annoyed and swung his fist followed by a kick to the chin then an elbow to the stomach.

All of these were swiftly dodged by his opponent with a bored expression on her face. Her nonchalant attitude annoyed the Hatake. She thinks she's so great? Like she's better than him but no. He's stronger, he's faster and he's smarter.

He's not about to lose to a female transferee! He kept delivering punches and roundhouse kicks and many more but all of it were blocked or dodged. He could see their classmates staring in awe at her.

This made him click his tongue in frustration. "Why won't you attack?" He questioned while he was in the middle of attacking her. The answer he received didn't amuse him. "I'm simply waiting for the right moment."

It was like she was mocking him, irritating him further. He could no longer think straight and is now acting spontaneously.

Shira saw this chance to take him down. When he delivered a kick to her face, she caught his foot and held tight. Then, she benthis leg, swinging a kick to make him lose balance and she trapped him underneath her. The way she pinned him down made him wince, her elbow digging into his chest.

"You know, I also hate jerks like you who thinks they're everything but are actually not." She said monotonously and helped him back up to his feet, shaking his hand and left him there gaping at her. The school bell rang not long after she left.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi tried not to blush. He graduated by the end of the year along with his crush, Uzumaki Shira. He just heard from their sensei that they were going to be put in the same team under someone called Namikaze Minato.

They were both currently waiting in training ground three, where they were told they were going to meet their sensei. Shira didn't look surprise when their sensei was mentioned so Kakashi concluded she knows this Minato person.

After that day, when he was beaten for the first time, he always found himself looking at her and thinking about a certain Uzumaki. He tried to ignore it, though. He really tried but his efforts were in vain. As long as she's friends with Obito and Rin, she always enters his field of vision.

"Good morning, Minato-san."

The silver haired genin shot her a look of curiosity. Who was she talking to? Suddenly, he heard light ruffling of leaves above them and he found a blonde haired man jumping down from the highest branch. "I could never get past your senses, could I, Shira-chan?"

So, theydo know each other, Kakashi noted. He was taken aback when Shira actually smiled at the man. Sure, he had seen her smile these past few months but never before did she smile so cheerfully like today. He was jealous. Why couldn't she smile at him like that?

"Alright, I want you two to introduce yourselves. I'll go first so you can see how it goes. I'm Namikaze Minato. I like my girlfriend's homemade cooking and reading. I don't particularly have any dislike. My hobbies are reading and possibly creating new techniques. My dream for the future is for everyone to acknowledge me and become the Hokage."

Kakashi inwardly frowned. He has to share what his likes are? Minato looked at Shira and nodded at her to go first. "I'm Uzumaki Shira. Iloveramen and dango. I dislike a lot of things and it includes perverts. My hobbies are sleeping and playing shogi against the Nara. My dreams for the future... I've never really givenit a thought."

Again, the Hatake frowned. He already knew those. What else does she like? "And you?" Minato faced him with a smile and Kakashi tried to avoid glaring in jealousy at the handsome man.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. I like... salt broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant. I greatly dislike anything fried or sweet. My hobby is training. My dream for the future... I don't feel like sharing." Minato gave an awkward smile at his student, he seems to be distant and Minato doesn't like it.

"Alright, you two are very unique. Normally, a team isn't official when it's not the usual three-man squad. However, due to the Hokage's request, the both of you will be my apprentice so long as we're not complete but that doesn't mean we can't take missions, alright?" Minato elaborated and his students nodded.

Kakashi has no complaints. It was in the rules, after all. Shira, on the other hand, noticed Minato's jittery fingers near his kunai pouch. "Even so, you want to test our capabilities, right?" She questioned. The blonde chuckled. "How do you read me so easily?"

"... you're my cousin's boyfriend. I have to be able to tell if ever you want to make my niece or nephew so I can leave you guys alone." Minato flushed red, brighter than the Uzumaki hair. Shira even said that with a straight face!

Minato forced a cough. "Well, why don't we move on so I can evaluate your skills?"

"You just want to escape embarrassment, Minato-sensei."

"Shira-chan..."

"Hmm?"

"Please shut up."

"Okay."

Kakashi felt so left out.

'I don't like how Shira is so close with our sensei.' Kakashi thought and inwardly pout. It was childish of him but really, he doesn't like it. Not one bit at all.


	27. chapter 27

[Uzumaki Shira]

I had Naru-naru carry me for the rest of the way after that little... incident. I made Naru-naru lead the team to the Hokage's office. Now that I think about, we traveled for eight days towards the ruse of a kingdom. Then, I was unconscious for two days after we were ambushed and another three days after our mission.

And then, even though we— rather they hopped on the trees when we went back, we still had to stop from time to time, slowing us down because of my rather pitiful state. So we traveled longer this time, about ten days. So, all in all, we were gone for almost twenty-three days from the village.

Naru-naru barged into the office like he usually does and his voice boomed in the silent office. Once again, we found ourselves being surrounded by ANBU's with weapons. My team jumped from shock while I lazily waved my hand at them. "We're back, ANBU-san." I heard one of them click his tongue before they went back to position.

Lady Hokage rubbed her temples and I knew Naru-naru irritated her so before she can lecture my twin, I hopped off of my brother and knelt in front of her. "Lady Hokage, my team and I are here to report about our mission." It was only then did she remember that we were out on a mission.

Troublesome, our own village leader forgot about us.

"Stand, soldier." I did as I was told and stood straight in front of her.

"A couple miles out of the nearest small village, three Chuunin attacked the carriage but were quickly dealt with by my team. We traveled for a week and we only encountered several bandits but no more ninjas. However, around day two, I had concluded that something was wrong and the client was, indeed, being held hostage with the help of Sakura.

As we near the kingdom, we were ambushed. Two days later, I found myself in an underground prison and my team no where in sight. The man behind it all is a person from my past." Lady Hokage raised an eyebrow and motioned for me to resume my report.

"This person is the accomplice of a man I killed years ago when I was kidnapped. The submitted report of that incident must still be there despite the person... that saved me became rogue." My gaze lingered on Sasuke a bit when I said this and he instantly understood as he formed a fist with his hands.

From the corner of my eyes, Naru-naru gritted his teeth while Sakura frowned in concern. I once again faced Hokage-sama. "Once I was able to escape, I used Hiraishin to find my team. When I saw the state Naru and the rest were in, I went berserk. I massacred the entire enemies until no one was left."

After I said this, I did a bow in front of her. "I apologize for losing control even though I was to remain calm as the leader of this mission, Hokage-sama." There was silence in the air before the old hag spoke. "Raise your head. I expect a written report by tomorrow afternoon from every one of you, understood?"

"Hai!"

"Team Shira, you're dismissed."

We left the office and there was a tense silence between me and my team. Being a Chuunin is troublesome, I've never even disclosed that information to anyone before. "Nee-san, is it true that you were... that you... were kidnapped that time? Why didn't you tell me?"

I heard the pain in his voice and it hurts me to know I caused it. "Because if I told you the reason why, you'll never forgive yourself, Naru-naru." He closed his mouth. I should have kept quiet. He must have an idea now because of what I said. "Shira, is it true that... that man was the one who saved you?"

It was Sasuke now who questioned me. I merely nodded myhead. "I just left the dango shop after purchasing some and when I passed an alley, someone grabbed me, mistaking me as the jinchuriki." I felt my twin's chakra flare up while I sensed Sakura's confusion.

"We were halfway to the border when they mentioned killing the jinchuriki. At that time, it didn't exactly registered in my mind. What did register is that they'll kill my brother, instead of thinking that they were going to kill me." I took a deep breath and turned down the hall.

"I instantly killed the person holding me captive and I was about to kill the other one when 'he' arrived." Sasuke tensed up. "He snatched me up and knocked out the remaining kidnapper and went back to the village as fast as he can."We reached outside in a matter of few minutes. I turned around to face them.

"Are you disgusted that I killed someone as young as I was? If you do, then I could care less about what youthink. I did what I had to do. They were going to kill my brother once they realize I wasn't the jinchuriki. I wasn't about to let them kill the only family I have left. I ask again. Are you disgusted?"

I expected Naru or Sasuke to answer first but I was taken aback when it was Sakura. "No. I mean, you did what you think was right but I'll never understand how it is to be in your situation so I don't really know how to answer. Um, you're my friend and I see you as someone smart, strong, kind, talentedand many more and what you do doesn't change that."

Sakura looked away with an embarrassed expression while I was looking at her with wide eyes. I never knew she thought of me that way. I sent her a grateful and thankful look as I look at my twin brother and best friend.

"Nee-san, I... I feel horrible that you have to go through that because of me." His eyes teared up but he was determined not to cry, the sight made my heart clench. "And... And I could never truly hate you or be disgusted by you, ttebayo."...Naruto... I'm relieved...I thought with a small smile.

I then faced my best friend. He was deep in thought and the silence was making me nervous. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed my wrist and said to my brother, "I'm gonna borrow her for a while, dobe." I was startled when he picked me up and hopped from roof to roof, Naru-naru screeching for Sasuke to take me back.

I remained silent as Sasuke stopped on the roof of an inn. He put me down but never let go of my hands. Against my will, I felt all flustered and nervous about my situation. His hand felt large compared to mine and despite training endlessly, his hand was rather smooth.

The silence was suffocating me but thank kami Sasuke spoke. But what he said made my beating heart beat faster than it was already. The red on my cheeks became more evident. My stomach churn but not in an uncomfortable way. His words sounded of pure emotions and I didn't know what to actually say. He was blunt, and didn't beat around the bush.

"I like you."

And smoke steamed out of my ears before blacking out from embarrassment.

[Third Person POV.]

Sasuke chuckled, chuckled, as he supported Shira's unconscious body. Honestly, he didn't expect this kind of reaction from her. She had always been so cool and calm that Shira becoming a blushing mess is near impossible to make.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day, Shira found herself in her bed, with Naruto snoring beside her. There was a bubble of snot in his nose that made the redhead cringe at the sight. "That's so gross, troublesome brother." She muttered to herself.

She furrowed her eyebrows. How did she get here? What happened last night anyway? They reported to the Hokage, then she told about what happened years ago, and once they stepped outside, she asked if they were disgusted by her.

After that... after that... Sasuke took her away...

Shira's face exploded in a blush as she remembered what happened last night. "I like you", those three words echoed in her mind. Shira glared at nothing and pouted. "Troublesome feelings." She grumbled in annoyance. Deciding to take a minute-long shower, she stood up, grabbed a pair of clothes and did her business.

When she finished, she found her brother still snoring away, the bubbleof snot still there. Shira shivered in disgust before stepping out of their apartment. She strolled around the village, marking places with her seal. Just in case another attack happened or something terrible needed to be eradicated, she could flash to that location in a blink of an eye.

And then, her feet led her to the cenotaph where their parents names are carved. She sat there, alone with her thoughts. This was the place where Itachi had seen her that time. The redhead sighed so deep that anyone could detect the heaviness of it.

«What are you doing?»

Shira instantly shoot up to her feet. Her eyes surveyed her surrounding but found no one and sensed no chakra signature near her. The voice sounded familiar. Where had she heard that voice before?

«Leave the village. Become stronger. Go to Orochimaru.»

The redhead bent over as her hand gripped the side of her neck. 'The curse seal! It's throbbing again!' She thought in alarm. Now she remembered where she heard that voice from. It was when she and Naruto had an argument in the tent.

'Shut it, you disembodied voice! '

«Go to Orochimaru. Become stronger. Annihilate this village!»

Shira groaned in pain, and panted. She closed her eyes in pain and wished for the pain to stop but it didn't. It didn't stop. When she opened her eyes, there were marks adorning her left body as she started being hysterical.

'Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!' "... p it! ... top it! Stop it! STOP IT!" She was about to claw at her marked arm but a hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her from inflicting harm on herself. "KAI!" A voice cancelled the genjutsu attacking her. "Shira! Snap out of it! It's just an illusion! A genjutsu!"

Sasuke held her wrist tightly in his hand. Who casted the genjutsu?! If he finds out who it is, he'll bring hell upon them for hurting Shira! She started calming down, much to Sasuke's relief. He knew Shira was weak when it comes to identifying genjutsu but her prowess in casting one surpasses even him.

"An... illusion?" Her voice shook and it sounded so weak. Sasuke gently nodded. "You were under a genjutsu. Whatever you saw or heard, it wasn't real. Whatever you felt, it wasn't real." Sasuke frowned, noone in the village woulddo this kind of thing. So, some outsider that managed to enter without being noticed?

The Uchiha clicked his tongue. It was too early for this and too soon. They just gotback to the village. He carried the silent Shira on his back and ran towards the Hokage's office. He barged in through the window and he found himself surrounded by weapon handling ANBUs.

All ANBUs sighed. It was them again. Couldn't they just stop barging in so suddenly?!

Tsunade dismissed her ANBU's and raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha with a certain Uzumaki on his back. Kakashi, who just got back from his mission, became alert once he sensed Shira's restless chakra. "What happened?" Tsunade quickly questioned.

"I was looking for her and found her in front of the cenotaph. She was screaming nonstop about something to stop. I found her under a genjutsu and I quickly helped her out. Whatever she saw and heard madeher hysterical." The Hokage was deep in thought.

"There had been reports about the barrier being dysfunctional for the past few days. This must be connected to that. Cat..." An ANBU with a cat mask appeared kneeling in front of the Hokage. "I want all available ANBUs to do a thorough search in the village ASAP!"

The ANBU disappeared once he nodded as Tsunade faced the other occupants of the room. "Bring her to the hospital. Kakashi, I need to have a talk with you."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once Shira was admitted to the hospital, Sasuke decided to go and inform her brother. At the very least, he can tolerate the blonde when Shira is the main concern. There was nothing to be heard in Shira's hospital room except for her soft breathing.

This silence, however, was broken when four figures silently appeared in the room. They towered over Shira's sleeping form.

"Her chakra levels are outstanding."

"It's strange how her curse seal is maturing in a rapid pace."

"How're we going to convince her? She's not even power hungry enough to leave."

"Simple. We feed her lies or continue tormenting her with genjutsu."

The occupants smirked at each other as one of them performed a weak genjutsu that will only grow stronger as it feeds on the unconscious girl's chakra.

They soon vanished without a trace.

 **Omake**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed for the thousandth time today. A baby's cry resounded throughout his house as he held a blonde baby boy in his arms. "Minato, I hope you're happy. Your children are making me suffer instead of paperwork."

The dark rings around his eyes were more prominent than ever as little Shira kept crying for countless of nights.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed once more. "I hope she would get used to your other chakra soon, Naruto-kun. Your sister will be a formidable sensor in the future if she could sense the anomaly chakra inside of you."

Naruto gurgled and pulled on his nose, making him wince.

Yes, these two makes him suffer more than his rival, paperwork.


	28. chapter 28

Naruto frowned.

Naruto sighed.

As he looked at his sister's uncomfortable expression, he knew she was having a nightmare but he didn't — couldn't — wake her up. He tried numerous times already but she just wouldn't wake up. No matter what he tried, she was locked away in her nightmare.

He didn't know what she was seeing right now. What she was experiencing but he knew that it was something horrible. Something terrible enough to scare his beloved twin. Was she remembering the time she was kidnapped or when they argued? God, please tell him it's not that.

Naruto felt awful just thinking about it. His sister always putsherself in danger because. Of. Him. Why wouldn't he feel awful? It's because of him why she's in pain, why this was happening, right? It's because of him why she's suffering.

The Uzumaki clenched his fist. No, don't think that way. If she was, then wouldn't she tell him? Naruto can't lose sight of his path. Of his goals. He will protect his sister, his friends and this village. How can he be Hokage if he can't even help his sister?

"Nee-san, I'll promise you that you never have to suffer because of me. I'll grow stronger and make you see that I'm the greatest ninja alive, dattebayo! And then, when I become Hokage, you'll be my right-hand woman and we'll be the strongest duo! So... So get better soon, Nee-san." He said, even though he knew it will fall on deaf ears.

He plopped back down to his seat and devoured the ramen he brought. His sister has always been there for him, always supporting him, she is always by his side. She is a constant in his life. He slurped up the last of his ramen and wiped the sauce off of his face with his sleeve.

"I bet you're hungry, ttebayo! I bought you dango so you better wake up soon! I might eat it all up, kay, nee-san?" He was answered by her even breathing. The grin on his face curved down as he slumped over his seat. "I wish that you're awake." It has been a week since she fell into this comatose state.

The door creaked open and Naruto raised his head in an instant. "Ah, Pervy Sage, what are you doing here?!" Jiraiya sweat dropped. Why couldn't he get used to with his new nickname? "Yo, kid. How's your sister doing?" And then, the slightest light in Naruto's eyes dimmed as he, once again, slumped over his seat.

Jiraiya's eyes soften at this. He really cares about his sister, just like he is to her.He plopped down something on the small table nearNaruto. The loud sound caught the blonde's attention as he peeked at whatever it is.

"I know ya just ate ramen but I think you need more. You only ate twobowl since this morning." His eyes caught sight of two empty bowls. He expected a grin, heexpected the blonde to jump around in joy. He didn't expect to see him more dejected than earlier. "I dun wanna eat anymore without nee-san, ttebayo."

The sage rubbed his nape, wondering how he was going to cheer the blonde up. He had never handled such a dejected kid before, not even his former students were like this one. "Listen kid, I know you're super worried about your sister. That doesn't mean you can't eat. If you don't eat, what will your sister do?"

The blonde felt a shiver ran down his spine. Jiraiya smirked at the reaction he got from Naruto. "Now eat, you brat." The Uzumaki pouted but complied to his demand anyways. Halfway through the first bowl, both occupants froze when they heard a groan.

Naruto quickly set his bowl down and went right to Shira's side. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and Naruto looked absolutely ecstatic. "Nee-san, are you alright?" She gave him a small smile, making the blonde boy relax. He was glad. "How long... was I out?"

"You've been out for a week, brat." Jiraiya saw her look at him —hereyeslookedsodeadsolifelesswhatdidsheseewhathappenedwheresthatspitfireofagirlhemetcantnarutoseeherlifelesseyesohgod — and he grinned. "Hungry?" Her stomach growled as she nodded. Naruto helped her sit down as Jiraiya handed her a bowl of ramen.

She was silent for a few minutes as she ate ramen before setting her chopsticks down, catching her visitor's attention. "Naru-naru, can I talk to Jiraiya-sama alone?" He was about to protest when she looked at him pleading eyes. "Please?" Naruto closed his mouth.

What did she want to talk about with the Pervy Sage? Hesitantly, he nodded. "Okay, nee-san." With his pouting expression, he suddenly felt something poking his cheeks. "Don't look so sad. It'll be fast, promise." She sent him a small smile and he happily left the room, not knowing of what's about to come.

Then, Naruto's thoughts wandered back to his sister's expression when she woke up. Her once vibrant eyes looks so dead, like those creepy dolls he sees in stores. He didn't like that expression permanently fixed onto her face. He absolutely hates it.

It doesn't suite his sister.

Not at all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next few days were spent at the park. Team Seven took a week's leave after their last mission and Kakashi forced Tsunade to keep him in the village within that time. Shira has been unresponsive for the most part. Team Seven has been threading on thin ice around her.

She looked so fragile. Haku didn't have time. He was now an active Shinobiof the leaf but he would drop by time to time to check up on his friends. He was worried. All of them were. Shira felt so distant ever since their last mission, Sakura noted. Though, she thought that their relationship would still remain the same, if not for that Genjutsu attack.

Sasuke has been irritable and would snap at the simplest of things.

Kakashi is always in the shadow.

Naruto's smile seemed force these past few days and he wasn't as cheerful as he usually is.

Sakura... Sakura felt that their team is slowly falling apart. Because of this undesirable occurrences that keeps happening, everyone was so distant. The pinkette didn't know what to do. She has always been content with their relationship, content that knowing they will never drift apart like most.

She was wrong on that aspect. If she knew something like this would happen to them, she would have planned out sooner how to fix this.

A hawk circled above them, making them look up. They heard soft thuds and found Shira landing on the ground from the branch. "I'm being summoned. I'll be back as soon as I can." No one spoke as she flashed away.

The female Uzumaki seemed so far.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Team Seven gathered at their usual training ground the following day. They were waiting on Kakashi, and surprisingly, Shira. "Hey, Naruto, where's Shira-kun?" The pinkette asked. Naruto frowned and said, "She wasn't in her room earlier, ttebayo so I thought she was already here."

"She's obviously not, dobe." The Uchiha snapped and glared at the blonde. "What did you say, teme?!" Sakura fidgeted in her spot. "Hn." Sasuke's response made Naruto irritated further. The Uzumaki leaped towards Sasuke so suddenly that it took the Uchiha off guard as he fell to the ground.

The pinkette stared at them with fearful eyes as they started fighting. They weren't supposed to fight! They were supposed to worry together, help each other and not fight one another! Sakura felt her eyes water. Why is her team falling apart?

Her eyes never strayed away from the intense fury painting Naruto's and Sasuke's features. As if they were trying to kill each other! However, her heart momentarily stopped when they both crouched down facing each other about a couple of feetaway.

Sakura sensed chakra being concentrated in their hand and she knew then thatthey really were trying to kill each other. She quickly thought up a plan as she performed the necessary hand seals for her jutsu. Her eyes never straying away from her teammates.

The charged at each other at the same time with Chidori and Rasengan in their hand. "Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!" They were only about a few centimeters away from each other, hands stretched out with their most powerful jutsu.

Sakura hoped she made it in time. A loud explosion erupted and dirt dust clouded her vision. Sakura hoped and hoped that they didn't kill each other. Once the smokescreen subsided, she found Sasuke and Naruto sprawled on their backs with her Earth Wall destroyed.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. She did make it in time.Thank goodness, she thought in relief. Not long after, Kakashi appeared. His eyes widened from the destruction this training field suffered.

His gaze landed on his students. Sakura was panting but unharmed whereas his other two students were sprawled on their backs, cuts and bruises littering their body. When he saw no scorched marks in the area and saw no disturbance in the grass near him, he knew what jutsu they used.

And he was absolutely livid.

"Naruto... Sasuke... are you two trying to kill each other by aimingRasengan and Chidori to your ally?" His voice remained lazy sounding but underneath, they knew he was furious. The two young teens looked away. Kakashi sighed, at leastnone of them were heavily injured.

"Sasuke, I created the Chidori not to use against comrades but to help them." Sasuke heard him but didn't reply. "Naruto, that Rasengan must never be pointed at your friends. The Fourth Hokage didn't invent that for that kind of usage." He knew he was being a jerk by mentioning the Yondaime but he knew he has to say it.

"Did you two hear me?" Naruto meekly nodded while Sasuke grumbled. Meanwhile, Sakura looked absolutely relieved. "Um, sensei, where's... where's Shira-kun?" The innocent question filled the air. Once again, Kakashi sighed. "I was going to inform you earlier but I got lost on the path of life."

The jounin sweat dropped when he received glares. Maybe it's not the right time to joke. "Shira-chan is being assigned to do missions with fellow Chuunin as her skills are needed. She'll be busy and she won't be joining us for some time. When the leaf manages to go back on the track before the invasion, only then will she come back."

The news didn't sit well with them, Kakashi knew because even he was disturbed when he was informed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Naruto woke up the next day and went to the kitchen, he saw his sister, who he hadn't seen since yesterday. "Nee-san, good morning!" He greeted with a grin. He received a small smile in return and he noticed the dark rings around her eyes.

"Where are you going so early, ttebayo?"

"Sorry, Naru. I have a mission to get to." He frowned at the news. "Can't you stay a little bit longer?" He felt lonely. He fell asleeplate last night while waiting for his sister to come home. "I'm sorry, little brother. I can't do that."

"Then... when you come home... can you join us for training?" Shira gently smiled at him and motioned for him to approached her. Confused, he followed but winced when his twin poked his cheek. "Maybe next time. I have back-to-back missions and I only have a few hours to rest."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. I promise I will train with you guys when I get a break." With that, she flashed away, leaving Naruto alone in their strangely cold apartment.

"But... when you promised last time... when you promised it won't take long... it was a lie."

His sister suddenly felt so... detached.


	29. chapter 29

"Nee-san, let's go out and eat!"

"I'm sorry. My leader is expecting me for training, Naru. Maybe next time."

x

x

x

x

x

"Nee-san, you promised to train with us today. Let's go, ttebayo!"

"... apologies, it seemslike I have to break my promise, Naru. I have an important mission today."

"Oh... I see... then, be careful, ttebayo!"

x

x

x

x

x

"Nee-san, are you going away on a mission again?"

"No. Come here, Naru-naru. Let's sleep together tonight. I'm sorry for always breaking my promises."

"It's okay! I understand you're working hard for the village, ttebayo!"

"Shush, Naru. You're going to wake the neighbors."

"Ehehe, sorry."

x

x

x

x

x

"Can we hang out today, nee-san?"

"Not today, little brother. Maybe next time, kay, Naru?"

"Okay..."

x

x

x

x

x

"Maa~ why are my cute little genins look so depressed?" Kakashi chirped happily. His students groaned. The silver haired jounin was seven hours late, when they were supposed to meet up during six in the morning.

The Copynin clapped his hands together rather loud, annoying his students further. "Today, we're going on an A-Rank mission!" This caught their attention but not enough to look at him. Kakashi inwardly grinned, knowing what he'll say next will make them ecstatic.

"Hentai-senpai, are you guys ready yet?"

The familiar voice jolted the three genins out of their stupor while Kakashi groaned. He hasn't even told them the good news yet! "Maa~ you're way too early, Shira-chan." The redhead shrugged her shoulders, a small smile adorning her features.

"You're just late, Hentai-senpai." Kakashi nonchalantly dismissed the fact his pride took another blow, even though it's a small one. How many pointsShira's ahead again? He can't remember anymore. On the side, three genins were frozen solid while staring at them.

"Anyways, we'll meet at the village gates in ten. Make sure not to be late, senpai." She gave him a stern look, knowing that he'll probably be late a few minutes to irrate her. Kakashi gave her a close eyed smile. "We'll be there, Shira-chan."

"I'll see you later. I have to get the scroll in the Mission desk." She then flashed away. Kakashi faced his students, acting like Shira didn't just appear right before them. "As I was saying earlier, the mission is to deliver a scroll to the Fire Daimyo. The village is in a stable state now, finally."

He paused before continuing. "Jounin and Chuunin alike have been worked to the bone so Genin Teams are being deployed to do even B- to A-Rank missions. It's recommended that at least one team has two jounin when handling important documents." Kakashi gave them one of his confusing close eyed smile.

"Ooooh~ before I forget, Shira-chan was promoted to Jounin just a couple of days ago and she's the other jounin accompanying us today. Come, we don't want your teammate to wait too long for us, Ne?" Kakashi waited for a few minutes— yes, minutes — before the news settled in their minds.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????????" Ah, his little genins are so adorable.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Neeeeeeeeeeee-saaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto tackled his sister to the ground with ahuge grin. "Why didn'tja tell me you were promoted, ttebayo?! We could've celebrated at Ichiraku's!" Anyone could hear his whining voice as he hugged his sister.

Shira pulled him up with her and ruffled her twin's hair. "Sorry, my schedule was packed these past few days. Chuunin, Jounin, meh~ I'm better off being a Genin. Leading a team is so troublesome." The Uzumaki Twins chuckled and Sakura's eyes softened at the sight.

Even so... something about Shira still feels so distant.

Naruto pulled away and animatedly told her stories of the awful D-Ranks they did while she was gone. Sasuke inwardly pouted at the side. He misses Shira, too, you know? Shira saw his dejected expression, which he tried to hide behind his cold exterior.

"And? I heard you and Sasuke almost killed each other." The blonde and duck-butt flinched and stared at her fearfully. The newly-promoted Jounin sighed and pulled her two teammates close to her. When she didn't get mad, they both sighed in relief but Sakura knew better.

'Cha! They deserve what's about to come!'Sakura sadistically thought. Shira suddenly put them in a headlock, the gentle smile never leaving her face. Sakura silently giggles at the side, too amused to notice Kakashi who just arrived.

"If I ever catch wind about you two trying to kill each other, I'll personallyhandleyou myself, dattebane." The Uchiha and younger Uzumaki vigorously nodded. Her cold, calm smile sending shivers down their spine. She let go of them as her smile disappeared and her usual poker face adorned her features.

The Namikaze fury strikes once again!

"Alright, now that we're complete, let's head out."

"Ne, nee-san, isn't Kaka-sensei our leader?" His question made Shira smirk. "Silly Naru-naru, I was assigned this mission. I was getting rather lonely so I decided to take Team Seven with me." The genins of team Seven gaped at her while Kakashi beamed in pride.

His little kouhai is growing up.

She smirked before turning serious. "It'll take us three days to reach the Fire Daimyo's Mansion. Two if we take a break once but we'll take two breaks; tonight and tomorrow night. The scroll isof importance and must reach the Daimyo unscathed. I will be leading the group at the front, behind me would be Naruto. In the middle, Sakura and behind her is Sasuke. At the back of the group is Hentai-senpai. Senpai, I trust you know what this formation means."

The other jounin nodded while the genins were confused. "What are you talking about, Shira-kun?" Sakura asked in confusion. "Out of all of us, I'm the only sensor so it's obvious why. With Naru behind me back, he can easily surprise any enemy and we work impeccably well. Sakura, I know you've been studying iryo-ninjutsu.

You have one of the most important roles. With Sasuke behind and Naruto in front, you're completely safe. As for senpai, the rearward is the perfect place for him. I'm not used to leading missions and the first time I lead you guys, it didn't turn out well.

Senpai will be responsible for overseeing things in front and at the back. With him being the one with the most experience and was a soldier of war, he's more than capable of protecting us. Any questions? No? Let's move out."

Shira hopped from branch to branch, her team following behind her. Team Seven, or rather, Team Shira felt admiration swell in their chest as they gaze at the back of their captain. Kakashi is proud to call Shira his student. She achieved so much in such a short amount of time.

... and this time, he was reminded of a certain Uchiha who accomplished feats faster than anyone he knows. He shook his head. He didn't need to be distracted by memories of the past. They were handling important documents.

Night soon came and they set up camp near a river. Shira watches Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura roll down their sleeping bags. It was only then did Sasuke noticed she didn't have any. The redhead caught his look and shook her head.

"I've been accustomed to do missions nonstop so I don't really pack anything except for rations, storage seals and weapons." And it was only when she finished talking did everyone noticed the prominent dark rings around her eyes.

Was... was she sleeping properly? "I won't be sleeping anytime soon so all of you can go to sleep. I'll watch for the entire night." Naruto frowned and shook his head. "No way, nee-san! Just because you're the leader doesn't mean you can't take care of yourself, ttebayo!"

He flailed his arms around like a child, making her chuckle. "Alright, if you say so. I promise to wake one of you up to take the second watch in a few hours, little brother." Shira promised but her twin shook his head. He's had enough of her empty promises!

"No! You keep promising me stuff but you never carry it out, ttebayo! You always say Not today' or 'Maybe next time' but you never do things with me anymore, nee-san!" Sasuke froze. Why... why did that sound so familiar in his ears?

The redhead noticed the tears swelling in his eyes and she panicked. She quickly waved her arms in front of the almost-sobbing Naruto. "D-Don't cry, Naru! Alright, alright, I'll sleep. I won't take watch tonight." She stroked her brother's hair, who started to calm down.

Sakura replayed the words Naruto confessed earlier, Sasuke too.

Purple eyes gazed at Kakashi, who simply stood up and took his position on a high branch. Shira mouthed a small 'thank you' at him before focusing her attention to Naruto, who just fell asleep. Sakura decided to retire for the night. All these... drama just exhausts her.

She lied the blonde in his sleeping bag and was about to lie down beside him when she remembered Sasuke.

The Uchiha was just getting comfortable in his sleeping bag when someone lied down beside him. "Hey..." His back was facing her but he knew she was looking at the night sky. "Hey..." He answered back.

There was a comfortable silence, and the things that couldn't be heard were the occasional night creatures and the river rippling. The Uchiha was about to fall asleep when Shira spoke up once more.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. Naru-naru... Naruto always comes first." And just like that, he felt his heart clench. He knew she loves her brother dearly and he knew, somewhere deep inside, thatNaruto will always be her first priority. That's why... That's why...

"Shira."

"Hm?"

"Don't break your promises."

"Wait, what?"

"That's all I'm asking." He pretended to fall asleep right there and then. Now he remembers, he remembers why Naruto's confession seemed so familiar. Thatpersonalways said that to him in the past. Before... Before the clan was massacred, he would always say that to him.

Something about Shira saying it to Naruto... it fills his stomach with dread. Sasuke hopes it was all his imagination and Shira would take his words to heart.

Sasuke hopes what he's thinking won't come true.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The following days were spent travelling and the night repeated. Shira won't take watch even if she's the captain. For the most part, whenever they have free time, the thirteen year olds would stop by a village and eat there. Kakashi would be meeting them at a rendezvous as he, too took a stroll.

The mission finished with no trouble encountered and soon enough, they found themselves back at Konoha two days later.

The Uzumaki Twins went straight to Ichiraku's, deciding that the report can wait until later. They celebrated Shira's early promotion even though a week has passed. Though, that didn't stop Naruto from celebrating it with her.

"Ne, nee-san, you can come with us to the festival, right? Right?" Naruto childishly asked, making Shira chuckle as they walk through the village. "Of course, I finished my missions already and the old hag is giving me a week of leave."

The blonde grinned, almost bringing in Shira's eyes. "Yosh! We're going to make this the best festival, dattebayo! Because the great Uzumaki Naruto will grace everyone his divine presence!" He boisterously laughed, earning a number of odd looks.

He stopped, however, when someone hit him upside the head. "Man, can't you shut it, Naruto? Everyone in the village can hear you." Shikamaru complained. Choji smiled and offered Shira some chips but politely declined. She just ate, after all.

"Huh? Are you going to that troublesome festival?" Shikamaru asked while trying to hide a yawn. "Why not? It seems fun. We did do nonstop missions back-to-back with little to no rest." The Nara groaned. "Don't remind me. It was the most horrible week of my life."

Shira chuckled. It was nice to be back.

The festival took place at the village center, Odaiko drums scattered throughout and even taiko drums were littering the streets. There were a few female individuals who were playing the shamisen and it sounded so pleasent in her ears.

The twins were wearing matching frog patterned hakama, an orange hakamafor Naruto and a red hakamafor Shira. They weren't ones to be formal so they didn't wear kimonos. "Look, nee-san, I bet the chief will like this!"

Naruto said as he lifted up a toad figurine. His sister shook her head with a sweat drop. "I don't think that's a good idea, Naru." The blonde pouted and placed back the figurine in the stand. "Let's play some games, ttebayo!"

"We can't."

"What?! Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!"

"We're ninjas. We have complete advantage on every game. The stall owners will probably ban ninjas from participating."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!"

As Naruto wailed in despair, Shira laughed to her heart's content. The atmosphere was so light, so warm and the Uzumaki Twins wished it wouldn't end. But they knew all good things must come to an end.

A tragedy will fall upon Konoha.


	30. Chapter 30

The nightmares were getting worse even though she already confronted the ones behind this.

They said that the genjutsu is already gone and her mind is the one causing this.

It was horrible.

Her encounter with the Sound Four left the latter disoriented. Shira is the daughter of the Yellow Flash, she's as fearful as her father.

She would leave tonight, she decided and spend the day with her team. After all, it's her last day in Konoha.

"I need to talk to Hokage-sama." She muttered to herself as she stood from her bed at five in the morning. She took a quick shower and wore a jacket she bought a few weeks ago, a black shirt with the Uzumaki crest and a pair of black shorts. Shira fiddled with the Uzumaki charm on her necklace before holding it tight.

She flashed away to the Hokage's office.

* * *

"A hunting competition?"

Kakashi nodded. "What's that?" Naruto asked as he jumped and down on his place with a grin while Shira tried to calm down her brother. "I was just informed this morning. According to the Hokage, the ANBUs hid fake gems all over the village.

The participants in the hunting game are to gather at the Hokage building at two in the afternoon. It's a free for all competition. The winner gets to do whatever he wants in the village. Like, buy clothes without actually paying, buy weapons, eat all you can food in every stall, you get the gist, right?"

Sakura's eyes sparkled at the thought of buying clothes without spending actual money! Sasuke was thinking of restocking his weapon pouch just earlier and this is the perfect opportunity to do it. Naruto... you can guess what Naruto's thinking already, ne?

The silver-haired jounin smirked and his students noticed it. "However, the winner of the last competition will be allowed to disrupt every fight. Participants aren't allowed to attack her. If they do, they're marked and transported to the Hokage Tower and are then disqualified."

Sakura sweat dropped. "By marked, you mean..." And three pairs of eyes landed on Shira who gave them a small smile and a wave. "I'm looking forward to your disqualification." She said that with a happy smile, which made it the more sinister.

If there's anything they know about their friend and sibling, it's that she's _incredibly_ fast and cunning. Yes, definitely cunning. And fast. Did they say fast and cunning? No, well, Shira's incredibly fast and cunning.

"Come on, I'm taking you guys with me." Cerulean blue eyes sparkled in delight. "Yes! We're going to use Nee-san's super duper awesome jutsu!" Sasuke paled at the thought. "I rather go there myself, Shira," Sakura remembered Sasuke's unfortunate experience with Shira's jutsu and shakily smiled. "Haha, me too, Shira-kun!"

Shira curved a confused eyebrow but shrugged her shoulders anyway. "If that's what you guys want. We're thirty minutes late already so I suggest you get moving now." She took a hold of Naruto and flashed away. It took the two a couple of seconds to register what she just said.

"What?!" Sakura snapped and looked for Kakashi but he already left. The pinkette growled. _That bastard!_ She angrily thought. Without another second to waste, the two departed off.

.

.

.

"... collect as many gems as you can! The winner will be allowed to do whatever he wants in the village as long as it's within reason and definitely not illegal! Konoha's Hunting Event, BEGINS!"

Every ninja shunshined away as Shira appeared beside Tsunade. "Are you ready, brat?" Shira scoffed and said, "When have I never been ready, Lady Hokage? Or should I say, old hag?" Tsunade was about to hit the girl upside the head when she flashed away.

The village leader growled. "That cheeky brat..."

Shira landed on a roof and saw her first two prey— er, people to tousle up. Neji and Lee. The redhead heard from Haku that he was friends with the Hyuga and his team and was glad the fifteen-year-old was socializing. _When_ _should I step in? I would like to see that Hyuga's pleading face. I still haven't forgotten what he said to my brother._

Though she doesn't hold a grudge, she definitely wants to pay him back even though it's not anything malicious. She waited for the perfect opportunity to intervene and mark them both. Lee's been training nonstop as soon as he was able to recover from his devastating state.

Despite not being able to train for weeks, his taijutsu is still impressive, Shira noticed. Then, there was the Hyuga. He seems more collected and relaxed and not arrogant and tensed. His movements were more graceful and smooth and he wasn't wasting his energy from unnecessary actions.

Shira was impressed... but she's still going to find a way to disqualify them. She's feeling a bit sadistic since this morning, after all. She watched their fight and when they landed opposite each other, she knew this was the chance to put her plan into action.

Lee and Neji stood still for a few seconds, analyzing their opponents before charging straight to each other. When they were a couple of centimeters away from each other, a red flash came in between them and took hold of Lee's ankles and Neji's wrist.

A black mark materialized on the limb this person held. The Hyuga and Lee jumped back and realized that the red flash was Shira. It was then that it dawned on them what the Hokage meant by 'marked' during the orientation. "Sorry, you're disqualified."

Lee's jaw dropped. "But my lady, we didn't attack you! You appeared between us!" He tried to reason. It hasn't even been ten minutes since they started and they're disqualified?! "Maa~ Hokage-sama didn't exactly make it clear if you attacked me directly or _indirectly_ , did she?"

Neji, even though frustrated, sighed. "I see. There was a loophole in the Hokage's instructions and you used this advantage to cut down the numbers of participants." Shira nodded her hands inside her pocket. "Bye-bye." And she transported them away, only them.

She was able to improve the Hiraishin. Now, it was not only her that could flash away. If she marked another person or thing with a different but similar seal, she'll be able to flash them away without going with them. It was a handy jutsu, she admits and she loves her father right now for recreating the Second Hokage's jutsu.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage tower, a certain Neji and Lee ran to the bathroom to throw up whatever they ate at lunch. The side effect of the jutsu however... it seems like it has a more dizzying effect that makes her victims vomit faster.

Shira flashed away to catch her next experiments— er, her next victims.

.

.

.

Tsunade watched with sadistic glee as shinobi after shinobi appeared and would run towards the bathroom as fast as they can.

.

.

.

Shira landed quietly on a branch and found her brother fighting Sasuke and no, not the-kill-him kind of fight. It seems like they were fighting over a ruby, even though there are still many gems scattered in the village. Purple eyes rolled. _Boys..._ she thought.

Just as Sasuke was about to deliver a kick, a certain Uzumaki flashed in front of him and caught his feet. A black mark materialized on it and he felt dread consume him. "Bye-bye, duck-butt." And he was flashed away.

.

.

.

Upon reaching the Hokage tower, Sasuke dashed away to the nearest bathroom and had to fight many others for it. _Damn it, Shira!_

.

.

.

She gave her brother a thumbs up. "Good luck, Naru."

"Thanks a lot, Nee-san!"

Giving her brother a small smile, she flashed away to search for more experi— er, more victims.

The day was filled with shinobis throwing up and Naruto and Shira eating ramen and Dango endlessly.

* * *

It was over and done with, Shira sighed.

Tonight... it's tonight, she mused. She was walking hand in hand with Naruto as they stroll around the village. The two basked in the comfortable silence. "Ne, nee-san..."

"Hm?"

"Um... we'll always be together, right, ttebayo? I mean, I'm going to be the greatest Hokage the village has ever seen and you'll be the strongest right-hand woman and the two of us we'll be the strongest duo in the entire nation! We'll take down countless enemies and save the village, ttebayo! And then... and then, everyone will acknowledge us."

Naruto said in contentment at the end. He can already see it now. He'll be the Hokage and his sister would be standing by his side. They would be watching the village at the Hokage's office, overseeing their home. He faced his sister with a bright grin, right, ttebayo?!"

"... that's one promise I would never break, Naru, even if it costs me my life."

The blonde grin, this promise... this promise... he feels like it's the one promise Shira would never break. And he'll keep hold onto it until they achieve their dream. He was about to talk again when his vision went black and his consciousness faded away.

The last thing he saw was the look of guilt and regret on his sister's face.

.

.

.

It was nearing midnight and Sasuke just couldn't fall asleep, no matter what he does. There's just something nagging him at the back of his mind to go out. Go take a walk. To make it shut up, he did go for a walk around the village.

It was by chance did he saw that familiar silhouette standing in front of the village gates. His heart started pounding in his chest. _No. No. Please tell me I'm just seeing things! Let this be a dream, dammit!_

He rushed to the village gates and once he was near, Shira turned around to face him. "Isn't it a bit late to take a walk?" He tried to calm down his racing heart. "I could say the same to you, Shira." She chuckled dryly, making Sasuke flinch.

"What are you doing here at the village gates at this hour?" Sasuke questioned but deep inside, he somehow knew the reason. "Hm~ I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk around. Naru-Naru fell asleep early so I don't have anyone to ta—"

"Stop it." Sasuke intervened. "Stop lying, Shira! Tell me the truth! How can it be a coincidence that you're standing here, with a backpack in front of the gates?! Stop lying with that mask on your face! Why?! Why are you leaving?!"

He was being out of character but damn what anyone thinks! Shira frowned at his words. "If you're leaving... then take me with you. I don't give a damn about this village." Sasuke decided to say. It was true anyways. The only anchor keeping him here was her.

It all happened in a blink of an eye. Shira flashed behind him and hugged him from the back. "I'm sorry, Sasuke but you know, you'll accomplish a lot of things here at the village. You can't come with me." And then, Shira hit him at his pressure point and he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was Shira walking out of the gates.

"Don't... leave... please..." Were his last words before he fell unconscious.


	31. Chapter 31

The sun's rays made him groan in discomfort. Did he forget to close the curtains again? Oh come on, he's sleepy as hell. Or did Shira enter without permission— Shira! Sasuke's eyes shot open in alarm.

It was morning. _No way.._. She was gone. Gone. "Dammit, Shira. What were you thinking?!" He slapped himself awake and rushed to the Hokage's office. His features were covered with desperation and extreme worry. How could she just leave like that?

How could she just leave them like that?

| **Uchiha Sasuke** |

I jumped through the Hokage's window and found myself surrounded by ANBU operatives. I glared at them I don't have time for this! "Sasuke? Isn't it too early?" I could sense annoyance but who fxcking cares about that?!

"Around midnight, Uzumaki Shira has left the village." She didn't look surprised. She didn't even look concerned. "So?" I bit my lip. What's wrong with her?! "Aren't you going to send some team to retrieve her?!" I shouted but only received a glare from our so-called village leader.

"Considering her speed, she might have passed the border by now. Aside from that, she's officially a Nukenin." The news took me moments to register. My stomach churns as it did. "What do you mean?" Hokage-sama looked down at me with a glower.

"It's none of your business. What she did and why she did it are classified." The door suddenly slammed open and Usuratonkachi came stumbling in with a piece of paper in his hand. "Baa-chan! Nee-san! It's Nee-san!" The idiot yelled while swinging around the piece of paper in his hand.

"I've heard from Sasuke already, brat."

"Then, there's already people going after her, -bayo?!"

"She's not sending anyone out, dobe."

"... what?"

Once again, I found myself glowering at the new Hokage. "What do you mean you're not sending people out to get her, Baa-chan!?" She pinched the bridge of her nose. If I could just smack her in the face, I would've done so already but she's the fxcking Hokage.

"Fine, I'll tell you brats. Sasuke, Naruto, that girl harmed a council member. She also almost killed three of my ANBUs. She is now considered a Nukenin and if I did send out a team, she would only get executed once she's caught." Something was wrong, I could feel it but I didn't know what it is.

I couldn't point my finger at it but something is definitely wrong. "Baa-chan! We have to go after her! I'm sure nee-san has a pretty good reason why she would attack someone! She would never do something without a reason, ttebayo!" I nodded in confirmation. We waited for a few minutes before she sighed.

"If you manage to bring her back, I'll do what I can to stop her execution. Call Nara Shikamaru and tell him to gather a team to retrieve Uzumaki Shira. Inform him that he can't pick any Jounin because all are still busy. Go!" With hidden thankfulness, the dobe and I searched the village for the Lazy butt.

We found him at a random rooftop lazying around and Naruto immediately shook him awake. "Oi! Wake up, it's urgent, dattebayo!" Shikamaru groaned and opened an eye to look at us. "What now, you moron?"

"Shira defected the village and we need you to gather a team to retrieve her." His eyes widened at the news. "Shira did?" I grimly nodded. Shikamaru frowned as Naruto and I waited impatiently for him to finish thinking.

"I'll need a team of J—"

"You can't." His eyes snapped up to me. "And why not?"

"There's not enough Jounin in the village. Make do with the remaining ninjas in the village."

"Hurry, ttebayo! Nee-san's fast! If we don't move now, she'll be out of our reach!"

Shikamaru grimaced at the news, I was slowly getting frustrated with the amount of time we're wasting. "You two, go to the village gates. I'll be there with the team in ten." We nodded at his command as we moved. In a few seconds, the dobe and I stood in front of the gates, the last place I saw Shira.

Why would she leave us? I thought everything was going back to normal when we went on that last mission. Sure, I was fxcking rejected but all of us, dare I say it, had fun the last few days. I couldn't think of a reason why she would leave if Naruto is here.

Isn't Naruto her life? Where her whole world revolves around? Dammit. I can't think straight. My gaze landed on the dobe who has been silent since we got here. He must be the one who's hurt most. I couldn't blame him.

Shira and him were practically inseparable.

The ten minutes seemed to equal to ten decades before Shikamaru and the team arrived. With him were Neji, Choji, and Kiba. "Listen up, this is a retrieval team. If possible, we must avoid any direct combat. We don't exactly know for sure if Shira has company but if we do have to engage..."

He trailed off. Shikamaru walked towards the front of the group and picked up a stick. "Then, tell us the basic strategies and plan then." The Hyuga commented. All of us gathered around the only Chuunin in the group.

"According to what you've said, there might be possible enemies and ambushes."

"In any case, this is a rescue mission, which means we're the pursuers which make it easier for the enemy to first strike on us. So, we'll decide on the squad formation that's most suitable to reacting to sudden strikes. If anyone moves on their own and ignores my orders, it might end up killing us all."

What he said made sense. Honestly, Shikamaru is just as good as strategizing as Shira but I hope it's just as successful.

 **|3rd Person POV.|**

"We'll proceed in a single line formation. First things first, Kiba will be the most crucial scout in this formation. You've traveled the fire country numerous times and you're extremely familiar with our terrain. Aside from that, you have a very keen of smell that will help detect booby traps by the enemy's scent."

Then, he pointed at himself. "Behind him, is me, the leader. It'll make communicating with our tracker easy and it's a good place where everyone can see my hand signals. Behind me, is Naruto. You've got quick reaction and a bit fast thanks to her training with you, it's better to put you where you can attack both front and back.

Your shadow clones will be a great support. Fourth is Choji. You don't have the speed but you're the heaviest striker out of all of us. Kiba, Naruto and I will create openings for you. Fifth is Sasuke and at the rear is Neji. Neji, I'll be entrusting you to watch our backs. Sasuke, you'll be watching over our blind spots. We can't be too sure that we're not leaving blind spits. It's better to be safe than sorry."

Shikamaru stood up from the ground and faced his team, the first team he'll ever lead as a Chuunin. He and Shira might have become one at the same time but the redhead Uzumaki is on a whole other league than him. The Nara sighed. _Youre so troublesome, Shira. I have to put up with your overprotective brother and lover_.

"Any questions?" Everyone shook their head. The Nara narrowed his eyes and said, "Then, I should get to more important things." Naruto gulped. He'd never seen Shikamaru so serious before, it was actually scary.

"Shira's a very close friend of mine and even if she didn't, she's a fellow leaf member just like you and I. She's our comrade! That's why we'll risk our lives to bring her back. This is the way of the leaf. Even someone like me can't goof off at a time like this."

The Nara rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm responsible for all of your lives." There was silence before Kiba broke it with a grin. "Ha! Now it looks like you deserve the Chuunin title!" Kiba announced. Even he hasn't seen the lazy Nara this obligated and serious before.

"Let's move out. We're wasting time chit chatting here."

* * *

"I think we've gone far enough." Sakon and Ukon, rather it was Sakon who spoke. They were rather disoriented and tried hard to keep up with Shira's speed. The redhead stared at them with half lidded eyes, unnerving all of them.

"Well, what are you going to say?" Her voice so cold that it sent shivers down their spine. It was like they're talking to a whole other person, rather than that person they mentally tortured back at the village. "Well... we've got one and final order from Orochimaru-sama."

He waited for the redhead to ask a question but she merely stared at him with unblinking eyes. "You must 'die' once." They waited for some kind of reaction but she never gave them one. Rather, her entire presence terrified the Sound Four. There was something about her that separates her from the normal ninja.

"Very well. How are we going to do this?" Sakon was taken aback. Was she serious? She wasn't even surprised that she needs to die. Doesn't she fear death at all? "You must drink seishingan." Shira stared at the vial that contained the hallucinogen drug and grabbed it from Sakon's hand.

"How reliable are your barriers?" They were taken aback once more. How did she know when they haven't told her yet? "Because if your barriers are third rate, I'll take it into my hands to seal myself to whatever container you have." Kidomaru scoffed.

"We're Orochimaru-sama's elite guards! Our barrier jutsu's powerful." Shira gave him a skeptical look but decided to trust their words. If she died, well, she dies. She popped up a pill in her mouth and she swallowed it down. There were a few moments of quietness before Shira felt pain.

"Ugh!"

Sakon quickly summoned the barrel they were supposed to put her in. "Hurry up, you idiots! Or else, Shira-sama is gonna flip!" Jirobo carried the Uzumaki to the barrel and gently shoved her in. The Sound Four went into position and performed their barrier jutsu, "Four Seals of the Dark Mist!"

Once the barrier was set in, Sakon sealed the lid with talismans. One... no, two chakra signatures were coming their way. "Dammit, this means trouble." Their leader said. Kidomaru shouted, "THEY'RE COMING!" The sound four scattered with Jirobo holding onto the barrel Shira is in

* * *

Back at the village, Tsunade was frustrated. Who wouldn't be when she had to li— anyways, where was Jiraiya?! He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago! Don't tell her that he's caught Kakashi's tardiness, has he?!

The blonde woman slammed her fist on her desk. "Cat!" She barked out. ANBU Cat appeared kneeling in front of the Hokage. If a fellow ANBU was watching, then they could see ANBU Cat trembling upon seeing Tsunade's wrath.

"Find that stupid Jiraiya! NOOOOW!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" And if you strained your hearing a bit, you could hear ANBU Cat's shaky voice. No one, and I mean no one, angers the Hokage.

Tsunade deeply sighed. _Whatever you're planning, brat, you gotta get away fast. Your annoying brother and lover are coming to get you._

* * *

 _So... so cold, she thought._

 _It felt like she was floating in midair or suspended in water. The pain in her heart kept growing and her curse mark kept throbbing nonstop. She thinks it's only been a few minutes since she drank the hallucinogen drug._

 _Though, it felt like it was hours ago. She knew she was in a sitting position but she can't help but feel like she's lying down somewhere comfortable. Somewhere soothing and relaxing even though she's in pain._

 _She still remembers her talk with Jiraiya at the hospital so vividly. Like they just talked yesterday. Shira felt awful when she had to knock her brother out in the middle of the street discreetly._

 _She also felt awful for leaving Sasuke outside and near the village gates. She felt awful about a lot of things._

 _Even so... even so... everything she's done had always been for her twin. She knew he'll come after her with Sasuke hot on his trail. Those two had always been rivals and best friends. She hopes she made the right decision._

 _She must do what she has to do. The village hidden in the lead truly frown on her. Now, she truly wish to protect it because she loves her home, not because of obligation. Konoha is her home and she'll miss it deeply._

 _"Weasel-san, is this how you felt?" Were her last words before drifting to sleep. She was exhausted. Very, very exhausted. If Shira wants to describe what her situation is right now, then she'll say that one word that made her so un-Uzumaki-like sometimes._

 _It was all_ troublesome.


	32. Chapter 32

In a nearby village, there was a certain ice user who stopped by to eat some food. Real food and not ration bars. Honestly, if he doesn't eat right now, he'll collapse back on the way to his village. These past few days while he was on his mission, he only ate those disgusting ration bars.

His chakra was almost depleted by doing back-to-back missions nonstop. Even so, he was happy to serve his new home. He had a new purpose in life and he's sure Zabuza is happy for him. Actually, he can't wait until he gets back! He bought some souvenir for his friends.

He wonders if Naruto likes frogs. Okay, so might not have the best taste in things but it was an adorable backpack! Haku smiled to himself. Alright, so he does have an awful taste for things. He was fifteen turning sixteen and he still finds that kind of stuff adorable.

Who wouldn't be?

The ice user ignored the obvious giggling of girls and the obvious men who were eyeing him. In his opinion, they were disgusting, men mostly. So, he's a guy himself but at least he doesn't eye girls the way they do. And he's not a girl. Not a girl. He may look like one but no, just stop it.

Soon, the dango he ordered arrived. Haku smiled at the old lady and handed her his pay. "Thank you, Obaa-san." The old lady returned his smile. "It's nothing, young man." At least, there are those who are able to tell he's a guy. Mostly those who are aged.

He took a bite and savored the taste. He honestly forgot what they tasted like because all his tongue tasted these past days were ration bars. _I hope I don't have to eat those for the next few weeks again_. Haku thought. Now, he wonders if the headband he bought would look great on Neji. They both have beautiful, silky hair, after all.

Then, the dress would fit the young Hyuga well. If you haven't realized it yet, Haku is going to humiliate the Hyuga in front of his team. After finishing his dango, he bid the old woman who runs the shop farewell as he set on his way back to the village.

Maybe he should take a detour to that clearing he saw one time. He could relax there for a few minutes before heading home. Yeah, maybe he should. He could also go over the stuff he bought for his friends, to make sure he has everything.

He was near but what are those chakra signatures he's sensing? It felt... hostile. Haku narrowed his eyes and picked up his pace. Somehow, the one chakra signature out of the two seems familiar to him. He landed on the branch of a tree at the edge. Where he is, he can see a blur of green fighting a blob of white.

Haku squinted his eyes more. _Lee-san!_ The ice user thought in alarm. He wasn't supposed to be doing something strenuous! Haku quickly rushed to the battle and intervened. He blocked the enemy's attack and picked up Lee in midair. He landed ways away from the enemy.

He checked the condition of his friend. He was beaten up and he looks like he hasn't healed fully yet. "Lee-san! What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be resting?!" The taijutsu boy opened his eyes, squinting a bit since the light is obstructing his view. "Haku-san..."

Haku was oblivious to the widening of Lee's opponent's eyes. A look of recognition flashing through them.

"... Shira-san... she has left the village." Haku stiffened. Did he hear it right? Did Lee just say that Shira left the village? "... Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun... are going after her now." Before Haku could reply, he picked up Lee and dodged the incoming projectile. _A... bone?!_

When he took a good look at his opponent, he recognized him. "Kimimaro?" He questioned as he landed. He put Lee behind him and faced his opponent. The latter nodded. "It's been a long time, Haku." The feminine boy stood up as he readied himself.

"I do not understand what's going on but I do understand that you're harming my friend, Kimimaro." The ice user declared. The bone user remained silent as he grew a bone in his hand. Haku felt a drop of sweat roll down his cheeks.

He's at a disadvantage. There's no water around that he could use and all his storage seals containing water are gone. Fighting him with taijutsu will prove to be difficult, considering his kekkei genkai. Haku decided it doesn't matter if he's at a disadvantage.

Kimimaro and Haku charged at each other with incredible speed.

He'll protect his friends with his life!

* * *

 _"Nee-san! Welcome back!"_

 _A five-year-old blonde tackled his sister in a hug, his chubby face making his sister chuckle a bit. "Why are you so exshi-execs-ex-cited, Naru?" She questioned as they walk to their living room, hand in hand. Naruto grinned, showing his not so complete set of teeth._

 _"Because Nee-san's home, -bayo!" Purple eyes softened and pinched her brother's adorable chubby cheeks. "You're so cute, Naru."_

 _"Mou~ I'm handsome, ttebayo!"_

 _She chuckled. "Yeah, you are."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Maa~ why're you guys being so loud, -bane?" The redhead whined, lifting her head up from the branch. She was taking her nap when her brother and his friends were being rather loud._

 _Naruto, Kiba, Choji and some others stopped running. Naruto had shared a story with his friends about how scary his twin can be when woken up. They could see a dark mist cumulating behind her and her glare sent shivers down their spine._

 _"U-Um, well, we..." Kiba couldn't think up of an excuse. Thankfully, they saw her fall back asleep. All of them sighed in relief. They escaped a rather terrible experience._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _She frowned as she stared at the Third Hokage, the latter's eyes focused on the shogi board lying on his desk. "It's your move, Shira-chan." He commented with a raised eyebrow. He must admit, Minato's and Kushina's daughter is incredibly intelligent for someone her age._

 _He would have thought she inherited her mother's above average IQ instead of her father's genius. They have been playing the same game since this morning and he could even sense his ANBUs piqued interest. He watches as her eyes darted to every piece on the board._

 _A knock was heard and the Hokage said a quiet 'come in'. The person behind entered quietly, having concluded that the Hokage must be busy with something. However, what he saw was something that caught his attention almost instantly._

 _A girl that looks like the same age as his son is playing shogi, of all things, with the Hokage. Shikaku raised an eyebrow towards Hiruzen, who shrugged his shoulders and gestured for him to come in. The Nara head silently closed the door and approached them._

 _His eyes instantly landing on the shogi board, just in time to witness Shira move a piece. His eyes widen when he saw each piece' location and if the Hokage moves that certain piece like the girl predicts, the third will lose this game._

 _And what the Nara thought came true._

 _The young girl grinned and moved her piece to win, grinning almost haughtily when the Hokage's jaw dropped. "I win, old man."_

 _Shikaku choked on air. Did she just— did she just call the Hokage old man!? The Nara head groaned. Kids these days, they don't have respect for their elders but... his eyes softened when the Hokage chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair. The Hokage doesn't seem to mind._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Weasel-san."_

 _Itachi stopped on a branch, he was just making his way back home from a mission. The voice was familiar and so was the chakra signature. When he turned around, sure enough, the girl he rescued a couple of days ago was there._

 _He panicked a bit when he realized she was standing on a branch of a fairly tall tree but calmed when he noticed she was using chakra to stick to it. Wait, wasn't she just as old as his little brother? How could she... no, never mind. He suddenly remembered the chakra chain she conjured at that time._

 _But what bugs his mind is how she hasn't graduated yet. "What is it, Shira-chan?" He asked the young girl. She fidgeted and it was only then did he notice the paper bag she was holding her bag. "I wasn't able to thank you for saving me since you suddenly went away on a mission so..."_

 _She handed him the paper bag, Itachi reaching for it with curiosity. "I don't really know what you like and it'll be troublesome to ask your idiot brother so I bought you something I like." Itachi peeked into the paper bag and smiled. It was dango. "Thank you, Shira-chan."_

 _She huffed. "Next time, don't be a troublesome guy and leave a lady alone so suddenly." Itachi chuckled. "Of course."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kakashi was once again sitting in front of the cenotaph where all the names of his precious people were etched on to. Today was a rest day and was October the Tenth. He was going to drop by the Uzumaki's apartment to drop his gift by the door._

 _He stood up and stretched his arms before roof hopping to his destination. On the way, however, he saw a sight that made his blood boil. The two legacy of his deceased sensei was being hurt by the villagers._

 _In an instant, he shunshined in front of them, his ANBU masked placed on his face and appeared just in time to catch a man's fist. The man was startled and fear crept his features as he stared at the ANBU. "What do you think you're doing?" Kakashi venomously spat out._

 _His grip on the man's fist tightened, making the latter panic."P-Please, let me go!"_

 _"What. Were. You. Doing?!" Kakashi said each word with intense fury. The man trembled in fear. Kakashi was about to ask once again when someone tugged on his shirt. He was about to glare at whoever it was but stopped himself when he realized it was Shira._

 _Her brother was cowering in fear behind her and was tightly gripping his sister's sleeve. Both of them were dirty and covered in bruises, making Kakashi's blood boil in fury once more._

 _"It's okay, Copycat-san. You don't need to hurt them." Naruto meekly nodded behind her, agreeing with her words. Kakashi tightened his grip, making the man scream. He stared at them for a few more seconds before letting the man go._

 _"Are you two going home?" He received a nod from both of them. He picked them up, ignoring the villagers' stare. He roof-hopped to their apartment, the both of them oddly silent. He set them down gently. "Thank you, Copycat-san."_

 _"Th-Thank you, mister." Kakashi inwardly chuckled at Naruto's adorableness. He ruffled their hair, making them look up at him with wide eyes. "Be careful now, you two. Oh, right, before I forget, here." He handed each of them a wrapped box. "Happy birthday, Shira-chan, Naruto." And he shunshined away._

 _Little did he know, Naruto looked up to him even though he doesn't know who was behind the mask._

* * *

"Nee-san!"

"Shira!"

Sasuke and Naruto landed on top of Hashirama's statue at the Valley of the End. Shira was standing on the other side, on top of Madara's statue. "Nee-san! Why!?" He shouted. He wanted an answer. Like he said, Shira wouldn't do something without a reason.

"Shira, turn around and face us!" Sasuke shouted in anger and desperation. Shira looked up at the sky before turning around, black marks adorning the right side of her face. The both of them were taken aback, especially Sasuke.

"Hello, Naruto, Sasuke."

Shivers ran down their spine. How could someone sound so cold, so lifeless like that? "Why are you doing this?! This isn't you, ttebayo!" Naruto yelled, his heart clenching at the sight of his sister's dull eyes. She promised... she promised, damn it!

"This? I don't have a reason." The Uchiha and the blonde Uzumaki froze. Wh-What? "What are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned. The redhead scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm tired of taking care of a brat like you, Naruto."

"Wh-What?" The blonde's voice was shaky and full of hurt. Did she... is that true? "You're a dead weight. If I didn't have to take care of you, I would've had already jumped through the ranks." No _, she's lying! She would never say that kind of thing!_

"Shut it, Shira. I could see through you. You don't mean what you say. Why are you lying? Why can't you just tell us what's going on? You can trust us. Aren't we your comrades?" Sasuke reasoned out. He was desperate to bring her back. Desperate not to let her slip through his fingers.

"The whole leaf is slowing me down. All of you are just dead weight, weak." Her words pierced his heart but Sasuke knew she was lying. Just somehow he can just tell. Sasuke was interrupted when he felt the air beside him go wild as Naruto shot forwards in Shira's direction.

"Get back here, dobe!" But his words fell on deaf ears.

The redhead was taken aback when Naruto's fist connected with her marked cheek as she flew back a few feet away. Her hand reached up to caress her red cheek. "Tell me the truth, please. You're my sister. I don't want you to leave. If you tell us what's wrong, then we'll find a way to fix it, ttebayo! You don't have to leave me... us..."

Shira stared at him as she stood up, wiping herself to get rid of the dust. Sasuke appeared no long after beside Naruto. Shira smirked and said, "If you want me back, you have to force me, Naruto, Sasuke." The blonde's whisker markings thickened as his eyes turned red, the Uchiha's eyes swirled red as he activated his Sharingan.

" ** _Then fine by us!_** "

Naruto created ten Shadow Clones and they charged at Shira together. The redhead fished out two kunai's and destroyed the clones with ease while kicking the real Naruto away. "Is this all you've got, little brother?" She mockingly asked. From behind, Sasuke silently appeared and performed a jutsu.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Using the Sharingan's vision, he saw Shira disappear from the fireball's oath but he didn't see where she went. A heel suddenly dug on his side as he flew back a few feet but he was able to remain standing.

 _How did she flash there?! She hasn't marked me at all since we arrived!_ His thoughts suddenly went to the marked kunai he had in his pocket. He clicked his tongue and threw it away down the waterfall. Shira blocked a punch from Naruto and narrowly dodged a kick from Sasuke.

The three fought with such intensity that the statues started cracking a bit. Not long after, Shira flashed down to the waterfall. Naruto and Sasuke followed soon after as their fight continued.

Shira started sweating, her brother was already surrounded by the Kyuubi's chakra and there was a tail forming behind him. Sasuke completely ignored Naruto's transformation as he tried not to let his own curse seal activate.

"I'm starting to think this is the limit of your pathetic strength," Naruto growled. "Stop talking like that! You don't even mean what you say!" And charged towards her. Shira quickly conjured her chains to stop Naruto from advancing as she tried to keep up with Sasuke while she holds down Naruto.

"Shira, tell us the truth." The Uchiha said through his teeth as he delivered a punch to her stomach. She barely dodged it as she tightened her chains around Naruto. "What truth should I tell you? I have nothing to hide." Frustration etched on his face. Why is she being so stubborn?!

"It's time to end this, I'm behind schedule." She said as she started doing a series of hand seals Sasuke didn't recognize. "Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" From the body of water they were standing, a giant water dragon rose to an intimidating height.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. She became this strong in just a short amount of time!? The Uchiha closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact. Pain traveled throughout his body and his head hit a rock, rendering him unconscious.

Shira huffed and turned around to face her brother. He was still struggling in her chains. "Nee-san, why are you doing this?! Please... tell me."

"Preposterous little brother, my reasons are my own. You don't need to know why else. I told you some but the rest are my own personal reasons." Naruto teared up. This isn't her! This isn't the sister he grew to love and care for!

"Haaaaaaa!" He struggled and struggled. He'll get his answers even if he has to drag her back to the village! Shira winced, feeling her chains cracking from all Naruto's struggling. She created a Shadow Clone. "You know what to do." Clone Shira nodded and conjured her own chains, this time, however, Clone Shira created a barrier around Naruto.

"Sealing Technique..."

"Neeeee-saaaan!" His throat felt dry and raw from all his screaming. No! Don't! Stop!

"... : Chakra-Suppressing Seal!"

Naruto froze and suddenly screamed his throat rawer. The Kyuubi's chakra was forced back inside him. A few moment passed and Naruto slumped down, Shira's chains the only thing keeping him from drowning.

Shira, with difficulty, placed Naruto beside Sasuke's unconscious form. Her shadow clone poofed away and her chains dissipated. "Sh-Shira-nee... don't... I'm... begging you, -bayo." Shira didn't look at him as she took off her necklace with the Uzumaki charm on it.

"I don't need this anymore, foolish brother." She placed it on Naruto's chest, the latter immobilized. Shira forced herself to stand on her feet and faced the forest where it will lead her to Orochimaru's. "Sh-Shira... -nee... " Tears streaked down his face as he forced himself to reach out to her.

"This is goodbye, Naruto."

And everything went black for the blonde.

He couldn't bring her back. He was weak, she was right. He's weak.

But... not anymore. He'll train hard, harder than ever before and when he's strong enough, he'll bring her back to the village! Him and his team!

 _I'll show you, nee-san! I'll be strong enough not to bring you down anymore! And when you see that, you'll come back and stay by my side, dattebayo!_


	33. Chapter 33

_MODERN AU_ _NOT PART OF THE ORIGINAL STORYLINE_

"Kaa-chan! Nee-san won't wake up!"

The young female teen shot her eyes open and instantly sat down, fear swimming in those fearful purple eyes. "WAKE UP, TTEBANE! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" The purple eyed teen sighed, glad that their mother didn't go to her room.

The otheroccupant chuckled, making the former glare athim through her long eyelashes. "That was a dirty move, Naru." She accused him before yawning. The blonde kept chuckling. "But it's so hard to wake you up, Shira-nee."

Shira sent him a playful glare before ruffling his already fixed hair. The blonde pouted, it took him twenty minutes to fix it!

Once Shira was ready, she and Naruto went downstairs. "Good morning, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan/!" They both greeted. Minato and Kushina looked up to whatever they were doing and greeted their children with a smile of their own. The twins sat on the chairs beside their father, leaving the one open across from Minato for their mother.

"So, are you twoexcited to see your friends again?" Their father asked before taking a sip of his morning coffee. "Yeah! We were gone for the entire summer vacation and you banned us from gadgets, ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed while Kushina chuckled as she placed their breakfast in front of them.

"It's because you thought it was a great idea to use Kaa-chan's laptop in the pool one time. In which case, where all her files are saved. Just be thankful she has a flashdrive where her files are copied, troublesome brother." Naruto's twin commented, raising an amused eyebrow.

The blonde teen pouted. "It was one time, -bayo!" The Namikaze family chuckled at the memory. Naruto looked like a five-years-old child hiding something behind his back. "It's not even that funny anymore, you guys!"

The twins walked to their destination since it was only a twenty minute walk from their school. The blonde would always give a glare to whoever looks at Shira the wrong way, even the tiniest bit.

On the other hand, Shira was doing the same thing. She would give every girl they passed by the 'look' whenever they stare at her brother like he was a chunk of meat. In short, they were just overprotective siblings.

There was one time when a girl had the nerve to touch her brother's butt and the blonde had to hold her back before she can kill the girl. Then, there was also this time when a guy had the nerve to hit on his sister and Shira had to hold him back before he can kill the flirt.

In short, the Namikaze Twins were scary and strong and absolutely terrifying.

They reached school with thirty minutes to spare. They already knew what class they were in so they went there without taking anymore detour. Once they reached it though, the occupants of the room brightened up when they saw the twins.

"Shira! Naruto! Welcome back!" Kiba greeted with his toothy grin. Naruto returned his own grin at the Inuzuka while Shira merely waved a hand to acknowledge him. Inosmiled, "It looks like the gang is complete and all of us are classmates again this year!"

Shira took the seat beside the sleeping Shikamaru and she copied his stance and took a nap of her own. Unknowingly, a pair of onyx eyes glared at the back of the Nara's head. He wanted Shira to sit beside him but no! She saw the Nara and the empty seat beside him and took it!

Why won't she just sit beside him? Sasuke inwardly groaned. Was he destined not to be seated with her? Come on, he waited for so long! "Hey Sasuke teme, why're you so grumpy looking? It's so early, ttebayo!" The Uchiha closed his eyes shut and groaned again.

"Just shut up dobe. You're so freaking loud." He muttered quietly, knowing that there were two people who were sleeping. And one of them was terrifying when woken up in an unfamiliar environment. "What didja say?! I didn't hear you, teme!"

Sasuke saw her fingers twitch. He smirked. His lack of response frustrated the blonde as the latter slammed his hands on Sasuke's desk. "Hey, what's so funny, teme!?" Everyone else seemed to notice Shira and they silently backed away, even the now awake Shikamaru.

"Naru-naru, shut up, ttebane."

"Who're you telling to shut u—?!" It was only then did Naruto realize what he had done. He robotically turned around and faced the general direction of the voice. When he did, he yelped quietly, scared for his own life. He saluted and stuttered, "Y-Yes, ma'am." He squeaked out.

The dark mist behind his twin sister disappeared almost instantly. "Good."

Everyone sighed in relief, but sent a glare towards Naruto for scaring them. The blonde raised both his hands in the air. "H-Hey, I didn't mean it, ttebayo." He whispered-yelled. Oh come on! He didn't even mean it! Sasuke-teme was annoying him!

By lunch, the gang reunited with their friends in the next year— Tenten, Neji and Lee — and the group headed for the cafeteria. They were being stared at, which Shira ignored. If she makes herself aware of it, she might as well poke their eyes one by one to stop the staring.

When they reached their destination, they were greeted by the sight of the Akatsuki, dining on their table. Half of them were already working as teachers here at school. Shira dead panned. Weren't they... you know, too old to do this kind of thing? I mean, Kakuzu was their teacher in Economics.

Shira and Itachi made eye contact, making the latter smile at her. Sasuke saw this exchange and fumed. Shira smiled back and gave a small wave. "Hello, Weasel-san." The elder Uchiha sweat dropped. "Aren't you too old for calling me such a childish nickname, Shira-chan?"

The redhead Namikaze shrugged her shoulders. "It stuck."

"Yo, bxtchxs! It's been a fxckxing while, eh?!" Most of them grimaced at Hidan's foul mouth. Doesn't he have a filter or something? Shira hit him upside the head. "You're a troublesome janitor, Hipan-san."

"It's Hidan, ya bxtch!"

"What did you call me sis?!"

"Bxtch!"

"You're gonna get it, ttebayo!"

Before the two can break out in a fight, Pein held Hidan back while Shira held her brother back. "Hidan, stop slouching around and do your work." Hidan growled and angrily snatched the mop lying beside him and started cleaning, all the while muttering all the known curses under his breath.

"Naru, it's the first day. Kaa-chan won't be happy if she finds out you got into a fight. And then, think about what Tou-chan will do." If Naruto was already pale when their mother was mentioned, then how paler was he when their father was mentioned?

"... fxcking xsshxlx of a blonde."

"Tell Kaa-chan I'm in jail for murdering him, 'kay, Naru?"

"N-Nee-san!"

It took almost all of them to pull Shira away from a beaten up Jashinist.

"Um, what am I doing here again?" Sasuke asked himself. Nonetheless, Shira answered with a "We're partners for a project, remember? And you said you're father is busy with paperwork so we went to my house." As she opened the door.

The Uchiha stepped back when the patriarch of the Namikaze household stood in front of them, his arms crossed over his chest. He and Minato stared at each other, the former meekly as he was intimidated despite Minato smiling down at him.

Sasuke felt a shiver ran down his spine when Minato spoke. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Sasuke?" The Uchiha stuttered out, "Y-Yes, Minato-san."

"Tou-chan, I'll tell Kaa-chan you're scaring Sasuke again." Came Shira's monotonous voice. Minato blanched. "W-Wait, sweetie! Don't tell yo—"

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan's scaring Sasuke!"

"MINATOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Sasuke sighed. _Thank you, Shira._

Fugaku stared.

Shira stared.

Fugaku stared.

Shira stared.

Fugaku stared

Shira stared.

Fugaku stared.

"Dear, stop intimidating Shira-chan. She's not scared of you." Mikoto chirped from the kitchen. Fugaku slumped over his chair, making Itachi chuckle. Sasuke sighed in relief but snorted. Not once was Shira intimidated by his father.

No, it was Fugaku who was unnerved by Shira's always half lidded eyes.

"Hey, Sasuke! Why do you have Nee-san's picture in your room!?" Sasuke blushed and glared at Naruto, who was on the staresglaring at him. Shira shot him a look, which made him panic. "Naru, you know I keep a picture of Sasuke—" The mentioned Uchiha blushed, redder than before.

She... she does?! Does that mean... that she also likes h—? "— wearing a dress when we were kids." The entire Uchiha family sent their youngest hilarious looks while Sasuke's soul flew out of his mouth. Why... why that picture?!

"Hey, dobe."

"What?"

"Why're we following Shira again?"

Naruto groaned. "Weren't you listening, -bayo?! Nee-san was on the phone last night and she was being so chummy with the person on the other line! I think she's on a date, teme!" At the word chummy and date, Sasuke turned into stone.

He turned back to normal and glared at Naruto. "Why didn't you say so earlier, you moron!?"

"I did, teme! You weren't just listening!" Naruto caught a figure approaching Shira and he quickly pointed it out to Sasuke. The two glared at whoever it was, making that person wonder if it's cold.

Meanwhile, Shira smiled at the approaching figure. "Uncle Kurama, it's been a while." The orange haired man gave her a toothy grin and ruffledher hair. "It's nice to know you're doing fine, kit. I bet your stupid brother is still the same." He scoffed at the thought.

"Uncle..."

"Alright, alright. Sorry for calling your brother stupid, kit."

All the while they were talking, Kurama felt four holes being burned at the back of his head. If he just finds out who they are, he'll probably hunt them down.

Sasuke and Naruto felt a shiver ran down their spine. Was it getting cold?

 _Anyways_ , **_JUST WHO IS THAT GUY BEING CHUMMY WITH THEIR SHIRA?!?!_**


	34. chapter 34

"Naruto, let's go. Did you break your alarm clock again?"

Sasuke groaned when he saw the broken alarm clock under Naruto's bed. Come on, this was their last day together before the three of them — Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura — go their separate ways and different teachers for training.

The Uchiha approached the sleeping blonde and kicked him off the bed, causing a loud thud in the apartment. The raven haired teen snickered. That was what he gets for being late. The blonde sprung up to his feet, hand clenched and waved it in the air.

"What was that for, you stupid duck-butt?!" He was dreaming about Ramen God giving him a lifetime supply of ramen for goodness' sake! "It's time for training. You're already half an hour late. Even Kaka-sensei is their already." It took Naruto a few minutes to process what he said.

"Whaaaaaaat!?!?!?! Hell must have frozen all over yesterday!!" Sasuke nodded in agreement. Kakashi? Early? Pssh, Sasuke would give anyone an incredulous look if they said those two words in one sentence. "You have one minute to get ready, dobe."

Naruto dashed away to the bathroom while grabbing a pair of clothes and undies. In less than one minute, he was out and about, dragging Sasuke with him as he locked his apartment. Sasuke blinked. One second he was waiting for the dobe, the next he found himself by the bridge.

What..?

"Sorry, I'm late, ttebayo!"

"Mou~ Naruto, I expected Kaka-sensei to be late, not you!" Sakura exclaimed while pointing at Kakashi, who was reading his favorite orange book. The blonde rubbed the back of his head. "He he, sorry, Sakura-chan." The pinkette looked at her other teammate. "Sasuke-kun?" And found him in a daze.

Sakura tilted her head to the side and wondered what happened to him. "Alright, team, gather round." Kakashi said as he shut his book close and put it back inside his pouch. "This is our last day together." Everyone frowned at this but they knew it had to be done.

"So, let's make it memorable, my cute little genins ~" Sakura's eyes twitched. "You know..." Everyone looked at her when she spoke. "I just realized something." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Sakura-chan?" The pinkette pointed at Kakashi.

"That just now. That 'mycute little genins' thing."

"What about it?" Sasuke asked.

"I think it's something like a pedophile would say."

 **Team Seven: 1** **Hatake Kakashi: 0**

Kakashi wilted as he slumped over as his genins stared at him with looks of disgust. Oh come on!Now he felt so lame! He's been saying it countless of times in the past and Sakura chose to say something about it now?! He feels like he failed to be a teacher to them.

He clapped his hands together and forced a close eyed smile. "Then, we'lltake the Tora mission!" The three of them groaned while Sakura thinks she shouldn't have commented on it.

... **oooOooo** ...

"I'm atpoint A, ttebayo!"

"This is Sakura, at Point C."

"Sasuke at Point B."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes from the tree he was in. His students were already in position and were surrounding Tora, who was oblivious of the impending doom. The cat suddenly dashed off. "The target has moved! Follow him!" His three genins each said 'understood' and followed after their target.

Naruto suddenly appeared right in front of the cat and tried to catch it but the furball jumped on his face and changed direction. "He's heading for the hotsprings!" He told them through the wireless mic. His two teammates affirmed his words and changed direction.

"Sakura, wait for him outside the girl's side. I'll chase himthrough the men's!"

"Got it!"

Sasuke entered the men's area and chased after Tora, all the while dodging obstacles on his way. He has to admit, Tora's quite the devil. The cat's speed practically improved from the last time they took this mission. Tora suddenly jumped over the fence and onto the woman's area

"Sakura, he should be heading there now." He said through the mic.

"Got it."

Sakura readied her net as she waited for the perfect chance to catch Tora. An orange furball dashed out and the pinkette swung her net and caught the little devil. She smirked in triumphed. "I'm never going to pity you again, stupid cat."

The three of them appeared in front of Kakashi not long after, who looked proud of their accomplishment. "I'm impressed. This is the fastest you guyscaught him." The team happily smiled at his praise. After all, Kakashi rarely praised th—

"But my team and I when I was a genin could have done it faster." The three shot him three identical death glares. Why did he have to ruin the moment? Kakashi was still smiling at them, finding it amusing how his genins had identical expressions on their faces.

"Way to ruin the moment, dattebayo."

"Hn. Show off."

"Sensei, you're really lame, you know that?"

 **Team Seven: 2** **Hatake Kakashi: 0**

The silver haired jounin felt an arrow pierce his huge ago, deflating it by a third. Why oh why do his genins like to damage his ego? (On the other hand, he is a sadist when concerning the team so this is most likely a payback.)

"Well..." He clapped hisbhands together. "Why don't we get to the Mission's Desk to bring him back?" Tora started slashing randomly, it's paws outside the net. Sakura glared and shook the net quite vigorously. "Shut it furball! I'm in a bad mood since I had to wake up early, got it?! If you don't, I'll throw you in a river!"

Everyone took a step back away from the pinkette, even Tora shut its mouth. Once Sakura's sure he won't be making any noises and struggles, she faced her team with a smile. "Let's go, shall we?" The three boys gulped and looked at each other, Sasuke in a subtle way.

Sakura can be terrifying when she wants to be.

... **oooOooo** ...

Really, Kakashi wasn't reading his Icha Icha, instead, he was reading theBingo Book. On the very first page was the info on 'Red Flash'.

Gender: Unknown.

Age: Unknown.

Height: Unknown.

Weight: Unknown.

Affiliation: Unknown. (Most likely Konoha)

Status: Alive

Weapons: Chakra Chains, kunai

Ninja Status: Jounin

Rank: A

Bounty: 3000000

Kakashi shut the book close and pulled out another one. This time, it was the latest version. As soon as he opened it, the Red Flash's info isnearly full.

 **Gender: Female.**

 **Age: Thirteen.** **Height: 145.2cm.** **Weight: 39.4kg.**

 **Affiliation: Nukenin of Konoha** **Status: Alive** **Weapons: Chakra Chains, kunai**

 **Ninja Status: Jounin** **Rank: A** **Bounty: 3000000**

He was sure under the weapons that not all of it are just that. During training, he had seen her using wires, paper bombs and more. Also, the council didn't know her chakra affinity and thankfully, they didn't jot down her name. He wondered why though.

Kakashi stood up from the branch and jumped down, landing quietly in front the entrance of Ichiraku's. His genins were eating lunch here and he, Kakashi, suggested that they eat dango as dessert. Sasuke was about to protest since he wasn't big fans of sweets but one glare from Sakura made him shut up.

The Hatake staredat his team with fondness. It was too soon, actually. Too soon for them to go on their separate ways. Their fourth member separated far too early. Kakashi looked up and thought, _Did I do something wrong while teaching her, sensei?_ He sighed.

"Maa~ let's go. We shouldn't waste our last day together. It'll be two and a half years before we see each other again." His eye held sadness and longing, the three of them saw that even though their sensei looked as bored as ever.

The three genins looked at each other. Suddenly, they faced Kakashi with a smile, even Sasuke. "We'll still see each other again, sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hn, you're being dramatic, Kaka-sensei." Sasuke pointed out.

"Haha, Kaka-sensei is being such a drama Queen, ttebayo!!"

 **Team Seven: 3** **Hatake Kakashi: 0**

Seriously, he already lost before like a sore loser, he's gonna lose again? Kami, he doesn't feel like a teacher anymore.

... **oooOooo** ...

At night, Naruto wrote down what happened today.

 _Hehehe, this is my first time making this kind of thing, ttebayo! Um, should I even use the word 'make'! Blah! As if I care! Hahaha! I'm the greatest ninja that'll become the greatest Hokage, dattebayo!_ _This morning, this morning, Sasuke teme broke into my room since he said I was late because my alram clock is broken and even Kaka-sensei is there already so I thought, 'Hell must have frozen over yesterday' cause I mean when was Kaka-sensei early?_ _Then then, we had to do a couple of D-Ranks like we usually do and then we had to catch Tora as our first D-Rank for the day and the stupid cat went to the hotsprings after jumping on my face! Myhandsome face, ttebayo! Teme and Sakura-chan worked together and they finally caught him and Kaka-sensei said it was the fastest we caught the stupid cat but I bet we'll catch it faster if you're here, ttebayo!_ _After that, we had to do those usual boring chores that doesn't even need to be submitted to the office to be a mission because it's just a stupid chore, ttebayo! Hehehe, it's pretty late so Imma stop writing here._ _But don't worry, I'll write down more about what happened yesterday, ttebayo! We'll bring you back, that's a promise, Nee-san!_ _Your brother,_ _Naruto Uzunaki_ _The Greatest Hokage_

Naruto stored it away in his backpack and jumped onto his bed. Tomorrow's the day!

... **oooOooo** ...

Naruto stood with Jiraiya and Sasuke stood by Kakashi while Sakura and the rest of the Rookie Nine (with Team Gai) stood in frong of them. They were by the village gates to bid the four of them farewell. Tsunade was there as well as her newest student wanted her to be there.

"Be careful, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Kaka-sensei." Sasuke and Kakashi nodded at her while Naruto grinned. Everyone else started telling them their goodbyes and goodlucks and things they want to say to them before they goon ajourney.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! We'll be back before you can say 'RAMEN'! And when we get back, we'll go straight ahead and look for ways to bring her back! We'll never give up because she's not that kind of person! Nee-san will never do that kind of thing without a reason! This is a promise of a lifetime, Sakura-chan!" Tears welled up in the pinkette's eyes as they waved them a goodbye.

Sakura thought, _Ramen_. But nothing happened. The pinkette sighed, she was a fool to think of that but nonetheless, they will still see each other and they will bring back their friend! The pinkette faced Tsunade. "Shishou, when will we begin?"

Tsunade chuckled. "You team Seven are still impatient, huh? We'll start as soon as we get back so prepare yourself, Sakura!"

"Hai, Shishou!"

And Team Seven finally had their separate ways.


	35. Chapter 35

It has been a couple of weeks since the day of their separation and Sakura was beginning to miss her team's antics. Sure, she was having fun learning all about iryo-ninjutsu and training with Lady Tsunade but deep down, she still missed them so bad. There were times when she would go to their usual training ground and just stare at the logs.

Sometimes, she could imagine everyone in her team was still there, having fun together. Sakura sadly smiled. It all ended too soon. Right now, she had to get stronger and keep up with both of her teammates. "She was very knowledgeable about the human body so I should strive harder! Yosh! I'm gonna give it my all!"

Sakura exclaimed with her fists hanging in the air, earning herself quite a few stares while she's walking in the village. Having realized what was going on, Sakura lowered her hands and looked down at the pavement, blushing in embarrassment. She was starting to act like Naruto in public!

Well, it's not really a bad thing but still!

...

"Sakura! Hurry and stabilize his condition! I'm a bit busy over here!"

"Hai, Shishou!"

...

"A job well done, you little brat. Keep this up, you're quite the fast learner." Tsunade grinned at her little apprentice, who returned her a grin of her own.

"Thank you, Shishou!"

...

"Now, we'll start with strength. You're a very strong girl, Sakura. You just haven't capitalized on it very much. Right now, we're going to do drills with and without chakra with training weights on." Tsunade smirked as she thought of thousands and thousands of drills she would put Sakura into.

Meanwhile, Sakura refused to think she can't do it. No matter how dangerous, ridiculous and strenuous it was on her body, she would take it all head on!

...

Currently, Sakura took back what she decided a couple of days ago. Why was she even training with Lee and Gai?!

...

The pinkette dropped on the ground with heavy breaths. It was her first day training with them and she feels like she was ready to keel over. It feels like she was going to throw up but held it in. If she had to go through this every day, then she would!

No matter how ridiculous, strenuous and outrageous her training regime might be, she would do it!

...

Um, could she lose the spandex? It doesn't... really fit her style.

...

"Dammit, Lee! Stop chasing me!"

"But my dear cherry blossom! This is for your youthful training!"

Sakura dodged the obstacles on her way while also dodging Lee's... flying kisses as they ran laps around the village with weights on, more on Sakura's arms. "Shishou, I didn't sign up for this!"

In the Hokage office, Tsunade cackled like a madman. Finding her student's suffer— er, training amusing.

...

"Sakura, recite the common plants in the land of fire that can be seen in kitchens that are poisonous." Tsunade ordered while Sakura silently followed. She recited each and every plant, its structure, uses, and other things.

With each plant she recited right, Tsunade nodded in pride. The blonde woman definitely saw potential buried deep inside this young girl.

...

A fourteen year old pinkette trudged down the path towards the Hokage tower with a stack of papers in her arms, a smile on her face. She received news Sasuke will come back to take the Chuunin exams with team Gai, however.

Neji was already made Chuunin six months ago. Meanwhile, Sakura will be with Team Ten because Shikamaru is already a Chuunin to begin with. The pinkette frowned.

She already missed Naruto's boisterous laughter and his and Sasuke's argument.

"Just another year and a half, Sakura. A year and a half more."

oooOooo

Kakashi made Sasuke focus on his speed. Considering the person they will try to bring back, theybwoupd need all the speed they could get. However, Kakashi never knew a person faster than his sensei and considering that his daughter woupd try and improve the Hiraishin, he wouldn't doubt that it will be the same.

No matter how futile it might be, he knew his students would try and try and try until they brought her back. The jounin sighed, he couldn't even say her name without making his students depressed. Her name's taboo around them

He waited until Sasuke finished his lap and when he did, Kakashi stopped the timer in his hand. He hummed as Sasuke approached him while panting. "You've gotten faster." The Uchiha's eyes brightened a bit. "Rea—?!"

"But it's just .6 second faster than before. I could've done better." The Uchiha growled and glowered at his sensei. "Did you have to ruin the moment? It's still improvement, isn't it?" Kakashi hummed again, annoying Sasuke further. "Hm, but she's faster than Fortyseconds and fifteen milliseconds running a three mile radius obstacle course, you know?"

Sasuke frowned and took in his words. "Right. I have to do better. Again."

As he prepared to sprint, Kakashi smiled. At least his student was determined to bring her back. He was also glad he didn't stray away from the right path like he feared before. Right now, he thought that Tsunade must know something. Or even Jiraiya.

...

"Oi, why are you peeping in the women's area, sensei?" Of course, Sasuke said this with a bored face, near the fence separating the men and women's hot springs, with a loud voice that can be heard on the other side.

This, of course, earned Kakashi a soap in the eye when a girl spotted him peeping through a crack. Sasuke snickered. What an idiot.

...

"Fifty more laps, my cute little genin~"

Okay, maybe he won't rat out the jounin next time. He's a terrifying sadistic teacher when he wants to be.

...

"Here."

The raven haired gazed at the item with wide eyes. "This is.."

"I'll give you this when you finish mastering the basics. It'll be faster if you trained with your Sharingan. Catch." Sasuke caught the wooden item midair.

"Copy me."

Sasuke's eyes blazed red as he copied his sensei, his thoughts still glued on the beautiful katana Kakashi presented him with.

...

"Sasuke, hurry up packing. We're late already." Kakashi complained to the fourteen year old. Sasuke glared at the silver haired copycat. "We're late because you made me train at six and made me stop at night when we were supposed to leave at seven, pervert."

The Uchiha huffs. They'll never arrive on time and they'll definitely hear an earful from Sakura and the Hokage.

...

"Sorry, we got lost." Sasuke answered Sakura and Tsunade, who were silent for a while.

"KAKA-SENSEI, SASUKE-KUN, WHY ARE YOU GUYS LATE?! AND DON'T TELL SUCH LAME EXCUSE! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN YOU GUYS DIDN'T ARRIVE ON TIME, HUH?! I EXPECTED THIS FROM SENSEI, BUT YOU, SASUKE-KUN! I EXPECTED YOU TO STRAIGHTEN HIM UP BUT NO! YOU'VE CAUGHT THE 'KAKASHI VIRUS!"

In the background, Kakashi sweat dropped. "Kakashi Virus'? Really, Sakura?" He muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's soul flew out of his mouth because of Sakura's vigorous shaking.

...

"Show them what you've got, Sasuke."

Today was the start of the Chuunin exams, which would be held in Suna. Sasuke smirked. He was so going to ace this.

The dobe would be left behind, being the only genin on their team by the time he gets back from his own training.

oooOooo

Jiraiya watched Naruto train with narrowed eyes. Could his training be enough? The girl was strong, exceedingly strong. She's one of those genius in once a generation. Could her twin and their friends be able to bring her back? Actually, what was he saying?! He doesn't have to worry about a single thing.

Right now, Naruto needed the strength to take care of himself against the Akatsuki.

...

"One more bowl please!"

Jiraiya cried at a corner. Maybe he should increase his training up a notch if he's going to empty his precious wallet.

He needed to get rid of those baby fats anyway.

...

"Ugh, Ero-sennin! C'mon already, ttebayo! AND STOP PEEPING ON THE GIRLS ALREADY, PERVERT!"

Jiraiya panicked and didn't see a wooden chair heading for his head. It was too late to dodge it and it slammed against his face, making Naruto laugh loudly.

...

"Hey, hey..."

"What now, brat?"

"Nee-san always says something about our chakra affinity being an enhancement or something. What does that mean?"

Jiraiya was actually surprised Naruto doesn't get depressed when he calls his Nee-san but it wasn't exactly her name, maybe he should try it?

"Shira."

The effect was immediate. Jiraiya suddenly found Naruto slumped over with dark lines hovering above him. The sannin sweat dropped.

 **It's taboo.**

...

A fourteen year old blonde Uzumaki stayed near the fire with a paper and pencil. He was jotting down everything he missed from the last letter.

 _Hehehe, sorry if this is crxppy, ttebayo. I'm writing this in the kiddle of the night, hope ya won't mind, Nee-san! Anyways, today, today, Ero-sennin and I went to the hot springs again and he was being a prrvert like usual and its always funny to see him being funny while the women throw things at him, ttebayo!_

 _And, and, he explained today what you meant about our chakra affinity being an enhancement and I was like, wow and then, I was like, seriously, and when he demonstrated, I was like, that's so cool, ttebayo! Can you do that too, Nee-san?! I bet you can because you're the best, dattebayo!_

 _Ya know, I really missya, -bayo. But I don't dwell on it too long cuz Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, Kaka-sensei and I will bring you back and make them see that you didn't do anything wrong, ttebayo! I really believe you wouldn't do such thing, Nee-san becuz I know ya best!_

 _Anyways, g'night! I have to train early tomorrow, Nee-san._

 _Your brother,_

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

 _The Greatest Hokage_

oooOooo

In a dark cave underground, only to be illuminated by torches and candles, anyone could feel the eerie vibes it gives off. However, it didn't matter tothis person. This person could be scarier than this place if she wanted to be.

"Very good, Shira-sama."

A certain gray haired spy praised as he observed Shira'swork. Behind her laid the countless dead bodies of her opponents. They were merely prisoners and Orochimaru didn't have any use for them.

Kabuto approached his Lord's newest host and started healing the cuts she received from battling three days straight without any rest. There were prominent eye bags underneath her eyes and her skin was whiter than it used to be.

He had always been fascinated by the Uzumaki's fast regeneration, Karin was useless in that aspect. So, he decided to observe how long a simple cut would take to heal using iryo-ninjutsu against her fast healing capability.

"Lord Orochimaru said you may take a break for today and tomorrow."

"Hn, thank you."

And it fascinated him more how she could still be polite in this situation.

oooOooo

Two and a half years had passed and Team Seven were waiting for their last member to arrive from his own training.

It was time to chase after their fourth member.

oooOooo


	36. Chapter 36

_He didn't let curiosity get the best of him most of the time. Curiosity can be quite the dangerous thing. It can satisfy you, yes but is it worth it if you get hurt? Possibly, maybe. It depends on the person. They could quench their curiosity or just let it be. But he wasn't one to let it be._

 _He didn't get curious much, really._ _When he did, however, he'll do anything to satisfy it. Itachi wasn't one to get left in the dark. He wouldn't let himself. That's why when he saw the girl he saved a few months ago acting suspicious, he followed her._

 _He doesn't like following people without valid reasons but this girl is his brother's classmate._ _His brother's safety comes first, if that girl is a threat (somehow), then he'll do anything to keep his brother safe. He landed quite a few ways from where the young girl is, observing her actions. He watched as she sat down on the forest floor and opened up a scroll._

 _There were also paper in front of her and a pencil, ink and a brush._ _Itachi raises an eyebrow. What could she be doing? The Uchiha made himself comfortable on the branch, confident that he hasn't been detected yet. He watched her study the scroll and scribble down notes on the paper she brought and then there were times where she would draw... is that a seal?_

Now _, the girl made Itachi's curiosity reached it's highest peak. "Ne, Weasel-san, why don't you come down here with me? I bet it's uncrm-uncrmo-uncomof-uncomfortable there." Itachi was surprised. She knew he was there? And really, it's adorable how she still trips her tongue over difficult words. The Uchiha hesitated, should he go down?_

 _Might_ _as well. She already knows he's there anyways. Itachi jumped down and landed silently beside her. He slowly crouched down and took in the sight in front of him. Almost all of her paper were full of notes and a good half of them were seals. Itachi's curiosity got the best of him and asked, "What are you doing, Shira-chan?"_

 _"Decoding."_

Eye _twitch. "Decoding what?"_

 _"Something."_

Eye _twitch. "And what is this something?"_

He _wasn't one to get impatient but her answers were just like Shisui's when he's hiding somehing and this annoys Itachi greatly. "Just something." The Uchiha heir was about to groan outloud but stopped himself. It was unbecoming of him. This girl is just as old as his brother, he reminds himself._

 _"Just something'? But you look determined, Shira-chan." He saw her stop writing down notes and peered at him through her messy bangs. They stared at each other for a while before she continued writing again and reading the scroll. Itachi waited, he knew she was going to crack any second now._ _"The old man Hokage said it's a jutsu that made the Yondaime famous. No one has been able to decode this as of yet, not even the Nara Clan. I found this in our closet when I was cleaning."_

 _Itachi choked on his saliva. Closet? Yondaime!? And why would she call the Sandaime old man?!_ Okay, calm down. She's just a kid _, Itachi,_ she's just a kid _, he reminded himself. There's no need to get worked up._ Wait, a jutsu that made the Yondaime famous? Isn't that—?! _Itachi's head whipped around to get a good look at the scroll. At the top corner it read 'Flying Thunder God Jutsu'. His yes widened in disbelief and shock._

 _She's_ _trying to decode this?! His eyes then hovered over her notes and the seals. No, she was not only decoding this justu. She was also trying to recreate it! Itachi let out a breath. Unbelievable, this girl is unbelievable. He was no seal master but he could see how complex and dangerous those seals are._

And _the Hokage is okay with this? Sure, he knew whose daughter Shira is, her parents were good friends with the Uchiha's to begin with. Even so, could she do it? Her father wasn't able to perfect this jutsu until he was an adult. Even if this girl in front of him has the structure and how the jutsu works, can she do it?_

 _"Shira-chan..."_

 _"Yes, Weasel-san?"_

 _"You've been here for hours already. Isn't your brother looking for you?"_

Shira _froze. Itachi chuckled. The redhead quickly gathered her things and packed them away. Itachi watch her panic and finds it cute. Think of a puppy panicking where he has to do his business and doesn't want his owner getting mad at him for peeing on his carpet. She looks exactly like that._

When _she was about to leave, Itachi picked her up and placed her on his back with a swift motion. He earned a yelp from her. "Come, I will take you back. You must be incredibly tired, Shira-chan." Being carried like a kid wasn't something she experienced before so she hid her face in Itachi's neck._ _"Thank you, Weasel-san."_

When _he was already a part of the Akatsuki, he still wonders if Shira was able to recreate the Hiraishin. It was a very difficult work to begin with. "Oh, Itachi, it's time to go." Kisake called out from the forest floor. The Uchiha was high up in the tree overseeing the village he loves._

They _just infiltrated the leaf and had a short fight against three Leaf ninjas. The Uchiha felt a bit guilty for doing that to his former ANBU Captain. The Hatake had been so nice to him.Once they encountered the Nine Tails jinchuriki, a flash of red and black caught his eyes block him before he can grab the jinchuriki._

He _suddenly found himself on his back as Shira three him to the ground. Itachi quickly recovered and the two battled only using kunai and shuriken. Itachi was amazed when Shira kept flashing from different places. She actually perfected it at a young age!_

The _two of them stopped and faced each other._ _"You were there, weren't you?" She questioned but Itachi remained silent. He was too amazed by her accomplishment._ _"You're the person who left that umbrella while I was at the cenotaph." She was still met with silence. "Why?" Itachi snapped out of his stupor. It was unbecoming of him to be this unresponsive._

A _trickle of blood slid down Itachi's cheek, the blood coming from the cut Shira managed to inflict him with. "You were going to be sick." His tone remained monotonous. Emotionless. His expression set on poker face. "That's not a good enough reason. You're after my brother, aren't you? Because of the Kyuubi inside of him." He didn't speak. What she said was the truth anyways._

Once _again, silence greeted her._ _"I won't let you take him. He's my brother, my family. If you want him, you have to go through me."_ _Itachi's eyes flashed bright red, making the girl stiffen. It was her mistake. Her biggest mistake at that moment. She had forgotten about the Sharingan's abilities because her judgement was clouded with pure fury. In that moment. In that second._

 _She was caught. And Itachi didn't know that guilt could be so painful._ _He watched her fall to her knees, her eyes clouded. He knew her worst fear. And knew it might take a while to pick up the broken pieces of herself._

 **oooOooo**

Much to Itachi's surprise, Pein decided to hold a meeting before the two years of inactiveness of the Akatsuki ends. They were gathered at Pein's office and all of the members were present. "Hey, 'Itachi, what's the meeting about?"

His partner asked. Truthfully, the Uchiha doesn't know a single thing so he remained silent. His silence could mean no most of the times and sometimes, it just means you're being ignored. Kisame sighed, even after years of being partnered up with this guy, he still hasn't figured him out.

Itachi remained unfazed by the Leader's somehow, almost always, permanent glare on his face. "Have any of you heard of Orochimaru's new recruit? The person who has been gaining a lot of popularity in Bingo Books?" Itachi curved an eyebrow in confusion as he shook his head.

Most of the members did but Sasori and Kakuzu affirmed it. "Hm. Based on the information from my spies, this person gained popularity through her unmatchable speed." Itachi's ear twitched. Her? Unmatchable speed? Doesn't that... sound familiar to him?

"I have some information on her. I stole an updated Bingo Book from some ninja." Kakuzu said and handed Pein the book. On the first page was the information and the Leader read it outloud to his members.

"Red Flash"

Itachi froze, could it be..?

"Name: Shira

Gender: Female.

Age: Fifteen.

Height: 165.5cm.

Weight: 49.2kg.

Affiliation: Nukenin of Konoha

Status: Alive

Weapons: Chakra Chains, kunai, Spear

Ninja Status: Jounin

Rank: S

Bounty: 5000 000 000."

Itachi calmed himself. Why... why was she a Nukenin?! Pein shut the book close and said, "If you find her, try and recruit her. Force her if you have to. That's all, dismiss."

He couldn't believe his ears. Shira-chan's a possible recruit to the Akatsuki?


	37. chapter 37

_**Shippuden** **Act**_

"Hey, hey, Imma go ahead, Ero-sannin!"

Jiraiya sighed as his student ran ahead to the village. The sannin shook his head. The blonde has been a bundle of excitement since he received news that they were going back to the village a week ago. Jiraiya smiled, however, he knew the blonde missed his teammates very much. "He's certainly excited, isn't he?"

The certain blonde ran up a pole and stood on top. He took in the familiar scene in front of him. He missed this place! "IIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMM BAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!! Man, this place hasn't changed one bit, ttebayo!" He yelled in excitement. "Yo, welcome back, Naruto."

Naruto whipped his head around to look for the source of that familiar voice and grinned. "Kaka-sensei! You haven't changed at all!" The silver haired jounin sweat dropped. Couldn't he have said in a more subtle way and not so blunt? It hurts a bit, ya know?

But the jounin was happy to see his third student. They were almost complete. Almost. All that's left was for them to bring _her_ back and they'll be the old Team Seven again. Kakashi remembered the latest Bingo Book.

• **Red Flash•** **Name: Shira** **Gender: Female.** **Age: Fifteen.** **Height: 165.5cm.** **Weight: 49.2kg.** **Affiliation: Nukenin of Konoha** **Status: Alive** **Weapons: Chakra Chains, kunai, Spear** **Ninja Status: Jounin** **Rank: S (Avoid engaging in battle)** **Bounty: 5000 000 000**

It looked like she was making a name for herself. He was proud of her even though she had been branded as a traitor of their village. Kakashi had always thought it was Sasuke who would stray from the right path but no, he was wrong. Out of the two of them, the person he expected to leave remained in the village.

"Hey, hey, I have a present for you, Kaka-sensei." The silver haired jounin raised an eyebrow and wondered what the blonde got for him. His onyx eye however, widened when he saw what it was. "Th-This is..." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "This is the latest Icha Icha after three years. You're going to like it, I think."

Kakashi's heart swelled, he was touched. I mean, he's been reading the same book over and over and over again and again and again. He can recite the book word by word if he wanted to. "Thanks a lot, Naruto." The blonde merely grinned at him. "No prob, -bayo!" They jumped down to Jiraiya while Naruto marched forward.

"Next stop, Ichiraku's!!!" He was so excited to eat old man Teuchi's ramen again! The ramen he ate for the last two and a half years didn't compare to the wonderful taste of Teuchi-san's ramen! Because of his excitement, he didn't realize there was a person in his way. Thankfully, he stopped just in time.

He and that person looked eye to eye, him being taller by a few centimeters. Emerald met cerulean. "S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "Eh? Naruto?!" They stared at each other for a while, not making any noise or action. They were surprised by how much the other changed.

"Heh." A voice scoffed from a tree behind Sakura and Tsunade. "You still look like an idiot, dobe." From a tree branch, Sasuke was perched on the lowest one. He was still wearing his turtle neck shirt but he wore a fishnet underneath. He still wore black pants but it reached his ankle now. His hair was a bit longer than before, too.

And he still looked like an arrogant bastard.

"What did you say, teme?!"

"Hard of hearing, usuratonkachi?"

"Get down here so I can pummel you to the ground, you bastard!"

"If you can't get up here, then you're no match for me."

Naruto growled and was about to charge at the Uchiha but flew back when a fist met his face. "SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Sasuke gulped in response and nodded. From the sidelines, Jiraiya sweat dropped. _Tsunade created another Tsunade, huh?_ He thought to himself.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and landed beside Kakashi. "Afraid, Sasuke?" The Copycat taunted. The Uchiha side glared at him. "Let's see you go and face her punch, Shishou." The Hatake shrugged his shoulders and said, "Meh." The Uchiha clenched his fist. Seriously, Kakashi aggravated him most of the time and the worst part was that Kakashi made it a habit.

"Naruto-niichan!" Everyone's head turned to face the source of the voice and they suddenly found themselves staring at a naked black haired teenage girl and only a cloud of smoke was hiding her private parts. Kakashi was busy reading his book so he didn't bother with it. Meanwhile, Jiraiya was eyeing the transformed Konohamaru with his nose gushing out blood.

"Ugh, make it stop." Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who said that. The Uchiha was blushing, a trail of blood dripping down his nose and his hands were covering his face buthe was still peeping throughthe gaps between his fingers. Travellingwith a pervert for a year made him a pervert as well.

But he wouldn't admit it to anyone. Especially not Naruto. Absolutely not Naruto. Sasuke quickly wiped away the trail of blood before anyone could see it. Of course, Jiraiya's eye didn't not notice it. The Toad Sage's eyebrows wiggled. _Oooh, I see what's going on..._

Konohamaru undid the jutsu. "How was that, Naruto-niichan? It was a drool of ajutsu, eh?!" Naruto chuckled lowly. "Konohamaru, I'm sorry but I'm not a kid anymore. You shouldn't use that jutsu anymore either." Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto, he... he...

"SUCH A JUTSU IS NOW _MEDIOCRE_ , DATTEBAYO! BEHOLD, THE NEW AND IMPROVED SEXY JUTSU! HERE WE GOOOOOO!" Sakura smiled. Naruto has really grew u— " _IMPROVED_ SEXY JUTSU!? YOU PERVERTED UZUMAKI!" The pinkette yelled and sent another punch to his face.

The blonde flew a feet back while Sasuke snickered and thought, _serves that idiot right_. The Uchiha suddenly stiffened when he felt Sakura's eyes on him. "AND YOU! Don't think I didn't see your face when Naruto said that!" Sasuke quickly put his hands up. "W-Wait a minute, Sakura. Wh-What are you—"

He was cut off when Sakura's fist dug on his abdomen, sending him to his knees. "I can't believe the both of you, Sasuke-kun. Just two and a half years. JUST TWO AND A HALF YEARS. Unbelievable..." Sasuke shakily stood up, his hand nursing his possibly bruised abdomen.

"Savage woman..." The Uchiha muttered under his breath. Sakura cracked her knuckles, making him stiffen. "Did you say something, Sasuke-kun?" The Uchiha gulped. "N-No." The dark aura around Sakura disappeared. "Good." He sighed in relief. Sakura was more violent than before and it was actually terrifying.

 **oooOooo**

Once the trio gathered together with Sakura shaking Naruto back and forth yelling about how the blonde hasn't changed one bit. "... right. The nostalgia ends here. Kakashi." Tsunade spoke as Kakashi shut his book close. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" The trio looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"From now on, the three of you will come withme on Team-Related Missions. It's different than before. It's no longer a teacher and pupil relationship. Starting today, we'renow equal Konoha Shinobis." Kakashi informed them. He got something from his pocket and raised it up.

The items jingled and the three of them were staring at three familiar bells. "Well, first... I'm a bit curious as to how the two of you developed and how your self-training for the past year went along, Sasuke. The rules are the same as before I met the three of you." The Hatake smirked.

This was goingto be fun, he just knows it.

"If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, then you'll never get the bells!"

 **oooOooo**

 **At Training Ground Three**

"The rules are the same as before. No matter what, try to get the bells from me. You guys have until sunrise tomorrow." Kakashi said while the four of them looked around. "Wow, I missed this place." Naruto said in nostalgia, a small smile lingering on his lips. "Yeah." Sakura said with saddened eyes.

Sasuke remained quiet. This place always made him quiet. "Ah, that's right, this is where you guys first trained, right?" The silver haired jounin just wanted to make small talk. His students— er, comrades suddenly got quiet. "Yeah"

"The four man squad..."

"Hn."

"That time... Shira-chan was around too, wasn't she?" Kakashi could remember it just like it was yesterday. There were still four of them, four annoying genins that he didn't really want to teach at all. The Copycat suddenly flinched when he saw their faces.

They were suddenly on their knees, sniffing. They looked to be on the brink of crying. Kakashi sweat dropped. _I knew Shira-chan's name was taboo for Sasuke, I didn't think it will also be taboo for those two_. Honestly, were they really teens? Kakashi shut his book shut, gaining their attention.

"Well, then, shall we begin?"

"He he, you won't do it while reading, Kaka-sensei?"

"Finished already?"

"Don't tell me you're scared, Shishou."

Kakashi chuckled. "I get the feeling I have to be serious, too. I'll take the enjoyment later." He said and raised his hitai-ate up, revealing his Sharingan. The four of them stared at each other for a while when Naruto suddenly threw shurikens towards Kakashi s direction.

The latter ducked and threw his own Shuriken. Naruto dodged it but Kakashi threw another three. Naruto created a shadow clone and let it throw him aside, dodging the incoming projectiles. Naruto landed on his knees and henged his shadow clone to a fuma Shuriken but froze.

A burst of smoke covered the Shuriken as the shadow clone appeared behind Kakashi with a kunai pointed at his back. The Hatake was holding the original captive in his hands. Thecopycat was impressed. Naruto really had improved. _You've matured, haven't you, Naruto?_

Kakashi smiled. "Alright, let's start for real!" Kakashi disappeared with a puff of smoke. Sakura looked at her left, right, above and behind. _If he's not anywhere, then_... She looked beneath her. "BELOW!" She recoiled her arm back and punched the ground.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped back with dumbfounded looks, a hint of fear swimming in their eyes. "Eh?" They uttered out. Meanwhile, Kakashi was sweating buckets like there was no tomorrow... and there was a certain possibility that he wouldn't even make it until tomorrow at this rate. _What_ _insane strength! The fifth... didn't just teach Sakura medical ninjutsu, did she?!_ "Found you, Kaka-sensei."

The way her eyes twinkled in delight sent shivers down the boy's spine.

 _I should stop playing around with Sakura-chan! She could kill me!_ The blonde thought in pure fear.

 _I shouldn't really let Sakura know I have a stash of Icha Icha back at home. She's gonna kill me!_ The raven haired teen thought in fear.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. "Sakura, go and hide with Naruto!"

"Got it!"

The Uchiha sent a fireball towards Kakashi's direction and it was only encountered by the same technique. Sasuke landed a few meters away from Kakashi with his Sharingan activated. "Lightning Release: False Darkness!" A spear of lightning shot towards Kakashi, who barely dodged just in time.

The silver haired jounin readied himself and summoned a reserved tanto from his storage. He summoned it just in the nick of time to block Sasuke's katana aiming for his arm. The two started swordfighting, their speed was incredible and Kakashi was having a hard time keeping up. _It seems like Sasuke found his own sword style_. Kakashi thought, impressed by the Uchiha's improvement.

Sasuke performed another fireball and escaped through the chaos. Kakashi countered the fire release with a water release jutsu. "Hm, this ought to be fun." Kakashi muttered.

The trio were hiding, tired by the day's event. It was already night time and they still haven't got the bells yet. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, doesn't Kaka-sensei have any weakness or something?"

"Hm, there is but we can't afford to do it. The Sharingan takes up a lot of stamina and chakra but considering this is Shishou, he can still beat us even if he's tired." Sasuke informed them. The pinkette sighed. "Doesn't sensei have anymore weakness?"

"Ah, I got it!" Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto, who was grinning at them. "Kaka-sensei has another weakness!"

"Really?! What is it, Naruto?"

x

x

x

x

x

"No." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Why not?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it, teme! Hahaha!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke's we twitched. "That's not it, you moron."

"Then, what's the matter with Naruto's plan?"

Sasuke discreetly gulped. He can't possibly tell Sakura that he doesn't want to know what the truth is behind the series. Nuh uh. He wants to read the entire book rather than a spoiler from that idiot. Think. Think. Is there another way?!

x

x

x

No, there isn't. "Fine, we'll do it." Sasuke grumbled under his breath.

Kakashi pondered if he should spy on his opponents. But stopped when he caught a whiff of their scent. The three of them charged out of the bus, shocking him. _Are they serious?! They're going to attack directly?!_

Though, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Sasuke turning off his Sharingan and had earmuffs on his ears. "Now, Naruto!!"

"The last joke in Icha Icha...! The truth about the main character is that...!" Kakashi realized what Naruto was saying and what made Sasuke cover his ears. Kakashi's hands shot up to his owners and covered them but only to realize he could read Naruto's lips.

He shut his eyes closed and waited for a blow, punch or a katana slicing him up but it never came. Instead, he heard a jingle. When he opened his eyes, he realized that the three of them were each holding a bell. "A ninja must look underneath the underneath, right, sensei?" Sakura said with a mocking tone.

She seriously found this amusing. Now, Kakashi realized why Sasuke covered his ears and deactivated his Sharingan.

He sighed.

 **Team Seven: 4** **Hatake Kakashi: 0**

Couldn't they just stop hurting his already small ego?!


	38. Chapter 38

"Ne, Ne, what do ya guys wanna do, -bayo?"

Naruto asked. Kakashi had already left them, saying something about paperwork's about the team. Sakura shrugged her shoulders while Sasuke 'hn'ed like he usually does when he's too lazy to answer. The blonde pouted. Why are his teammates so unresponsive, dammit!

"Ooh, let's go eat ramen!"

He suggested and he inwardly cheered when Sakura said a yes while Sasuke shrugged his shoulder this time. Naruto was about to prance away like a little girl when Sakura grabbed his elbow and stopped him from going anymore. "Ah! Shikamaru! Temari-san! Look who's back!"

The pinkette waved over. The aforementioned duo stopped and looked at her and whatever she was pointing at. The Uchiha merely scoffed. "Those moronic c—" Sakura elbowed him on his side, shutting him up. The latter winced and glared at her. _Stupid Sakura and her brutal ways_ , he thought in frustration.

The Nara widened his eyes and exclaimed, "Is that Naruto?!" The blonde smirked. Hahaha, he's that unforgettable, huh?! "Did you just come home then?" The Nara casually asked his friend. "Nope~ I got home yesterday, ttebayo!" Sasuke shook his head. Can Naruto be any louder than he already is? "He he, has your idiocy finally left you? And have you changed? Well?"

Sakura scoffed. "No, he hasn't changed at all." Which was followed by Sasuke snickering. "The dobe didn't change at all. He might have gotten taller but he's still a moron." Naruto's face bursts into red and glared at Sasuke. "What did you say, teme?!" Sasuke glared back. "You're definitely hard of hearing. You must be older than you look, usuratonkachi."

Naruto was about to pounce on him but Sakura held him back. Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Temari sweatdropped at the scene. Definitely, both Naruto AND Sasuke haven't changed at all. "Hey, Naruto..." The blonde stopped struggling in Sakura's hold and looked at Shikamaru. "Are you going to take the Chuunin Exams this year?"

"Chuunin Exams?"

"The only one in our class that hasn't been made Chuunin yet... is you." There was silence for a few seconds before the Nara's words registered in the blonde's mind. "EHHHHHHHH?!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief. How couldn't he when everyone had left him behind!? This is so unfair, believe it!

"Then, then, are you a chuunin, too, Sakura-chan?!" The pinkette nodded with an apologetic look. "Plus..." Shikamaru chirped. He was liking this, that's for sure. "Neji from the year above us, Kankuro of the Sand and Temari here are Jounin." Naruto blanched. Wait, Sasuke hasn't been mentioned yet.

"What about ya, teme?" The blonde asked his other teammate. Sasuke smirked, knowing how frustrated Naruto must and will be after he informs the dobe. "I was recommended to take the exams for ANBU but I declined. Currently, I'm a Jounin like Temari-san over there."

Again, it took a few moments before Naruto can register what Sasuke said. "WHAAAAAAT?!" Shocked, he turned to face Temari and Shikamaru again. "Then, then, what about Gaara?!"

* * *

After getting over the initial shock about Gaara being a Kazekage, Naruto bid his farewell and jogged back to hi— their— their apartment. He stood in front of it and just stared at it, somehow thinking that maybe, just maybe, someone would open the door there and a certain redhead would greet him.

He just stood there, staring at the knob, and waiting. After a couple of minutes have passed, he sighed in sadness, grabbed the knob and turned it around, pushing the door open. "... I'm home." He could hear her voice, even though she wasn't there anymore.

 _"Welcome back, Naru-naru. Did you play with Kiba and the others again? Don't you even find it troublesome?"_ A sad smile appeared on the blonde's lips. Yeah, he could still hear her voice even though it's been two and a half years already. Her voice will always be present in his mind, he could never forget it. Not a single moment did he forget it.

The coldness he felt as he entered their home made him shiver. He couldn't remember a time when this apartment was this cold and empty and depressing except now and when they had that argument. Their apartment had always been so warm and welcoming... and homey and full of love. Now, now, it's so cold. Undeniably cold.

The whole place was covered in dust but it was considerably clean. There was just dust everywhere. Every step he takes, memories of this place keeps flooding in. Memories of when she was still here with him. When she was still by his side. The silence was deafening and he hated it.

He hated silence. He absolutely hates it. It reminds him that she wasn't here anymore, that she was no longer by his side. He knew it might take a while to find her and bring her back and he's sure that they will succeed but he just couldn't accept the fact that he's. Alone. In. Their. Apartment.

The feeling of loneliness keeps haunting him. Sure, there are friends there to support him but it's just not enough. They just couldn't compare to the support of a family. The support _she_ gives him. It was a different feeling. His friends are there, supporting him, just being there for him.

While she was there since birth. She was the reason why he hasn't gone mad yet. He heard a water drop and stopped. He turned to face where the sound came from and flinched when he realized it came from her room. He raised his hand and took hold of the knob, having second thoughts if he should enter.

Deciding that he should, he entered. What surprised him, shock him was the fact that this room was dust free. It was _clean._ When it was supposed to be dusty for having its only occupant gone for two and a half years. It was untouched, actually, everything was in place from the last time he saw this room.

So why? Why was this room the only place clean?

* * *

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Naruto and Sakura exclaimed while pointing at Kakashi, Sasuke merely scoffed in the background. Couldn't they just get on with it? "Be on time, Kaka-sensei! This is our first mission as a new team! Be happy!" Naruto complained, making Sakura sigh.

"Hey..." Kakashi held up his hands in defense. "... I have a reasonable reason. I was busy finishing the paperwork for the new team." The blonde gave him the look, making Kakashi sweatdrop. "Ugh, let's just let it go, Naruto. He can't help it if his face is devoid of any positive emotion."

"Sakura is right. Shishou is only happy when he's peeping on women shamelessly."

Kakashi deadpanned. _I'm losing my dignity considerably fast considering Shira-chan isn't here to beat my ego down. Are they purposely doing this?_ The silver-haired jounin narrowed his eyes at his former students. Could they actually be doing this on purpose? ... Nah. They wouldn't do that... would they?

He inwardly sighed. His attention averted when he saw a hawk flying towards the Hokage building. _Hm, I wonder what's going on_.

.

.

.

.

.

Team Kakashi stood in front of Tsunade. "Hmmm... That mission... No thanks!" _Please don't talk so selfishly. Lady Hokage will get angry at me, not you, Naruto_. Kakashi thought with slumped shoulders. Why is that Naruto always complains about the simplest of things? "Eh? What kind of response is that, well?!"

Tsunade was obviously annoyed. Sasuke glared at the back of the blonde's head. _Are you trying to get us killed by your stupidity?_ he thought in annoyance. Seriously, couldn't usuratonkachi read the atmosphere here? The Hokage was seconds away in destroying them.

Sakura was quick to put the blonde in a headlock. "S-Sorry, Shishou! I'll be quick to straighten him up!" _Cha! Naruto you moron! You don't know how terrible Shishou can be!_ Sakura thought while reprimanding him. "The third was more... sensible than you..." Naruto pouted and muttered. "What did you say?!" Sasuke facepalmed.

Naruto hasn't really mentally matured at all.

"TH-THIS IS BAD! GODAIME!" A woman barged into the room with Tsunade looking past Team Kakashi. "THE SAND'S KAZEKAGE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY AN ORGANIZATION CALLED AKATSUKI! We just received the message!" Everyone's attention was suddenly on her.

The previous easy-going atmosphere from before quickly becoming tense from the grave news.

The Akatsuki were making their move.

* * *

"It seems that the Akatsuki is making their move..." A figure from the dark corner emerged, a sinister smirk plastered on his face. "... Shira-sama." Kabuto informed the fifteen year old teen sitting down on her bed, her trusted spear shining beside her bed. Her hair had become shorter at the back because of a training incident and is now reaching her nape.

Her hair in front was still in its original state, reaching her hips. She wore dark red pants (bordering on black) and covers it with a dark blue cloth from her waist to her hips; which was secured by a purple rope belt. She wore a white long sleeve shirt, opened at the torso. She wrapped bandages around her chest down to her stomach.

The redhead teen stood up from her sitting position and stared down at Kabuto. "And this concerns me how?" The sound of her voice sent shivers down the gray-haired teen's spine. It sounded so cold-blooded, so merciless. It seemed as if she didn't know what emotion is.

"Were they not trying to recruit you these past few months?" The female teen scoffed and grabbed hold of her precious spear. "I'm not foolish as to join their organization. I have my own personal goal and they will merely get in my way." In a blink of an eye, she swung her spear. A few seconds passed before a few strands of gray hair fell.

"Do not speak of those fools again, Kabuto."

He inwardly smirked. She'll make a great pawn on his board. "Of course, Shira-sama." She was a complete puppet, that's for sure. Or... that's what he thinks.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Alright, Team Kakashi, I will tell you you've new mission. You are to go to the Sand, find out the situation and relay it back to Konoha. After that, follow the Sand's order and back them up." The situation suddenly changed. She knew this was going to happen but didn't know when. How did she know? That's her secret.

She also knew who the possible culprits could be. Tsunade has her own resources. "Kakashi." The Hatake raised an eyebrow. "I need to talk to you for a minute. Alone." Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto looked at each other in confusion, asking each other if they knew what she wanted with Kakashi.

"The rest of you lot, leave." Upon hearing the urgency, Iruka pushed the trio out of the room quickly, leaving Kakashi and Tsunade alone. "What is it, Lady Hokage?" Tsunade sighed, wondering if she's making the right decision. But Kakashi has to know this. He needs to.

Tsunade opened her mouth and revealed the information that was supposed to be a secret, only known to her and Jiraiya. With each word she spat out, Kakashi's eyes slowly widen in disbelief and betrayal, however, relief was the biggest thing that was glimmering in his eyes.

"Do you understand how severe this information is, Kakashi?"

"Yes."

"Do not tell anyone. If you do, it will jeopardize the mission."

"Understood." He was relieved. Like, really, really, really relieved. "Now, this is from the information sent. We might have a clue as to who among the Akatsuki you guys are going against. Listen carefully." Kakashi inwardly smiled.

 _So... it was that... I'm comforted by the fact that it wasn't what we thought. I'm relieved, Minato-sensei..._


	39. chapter 39

**Uchiha Sasuke**

If there's anything weird going on, then I would say it revolves around Naruto. I— rather, we knew about the Akatsuki, about them going after Naruto. That man made it clear a few years ago, after all. They were after the tailed beast inside of him. Willingly or not, I'm going to protect that dobe because... he's an important person to her.

I wouldn't forgive myself if that idiot died because of being too impulsivein battleand gethimself killed. We were already on our way when that savage woman noticed something below us. "Ah, Temari-san!" We followed her lead and landed in front of the Suna ninja. "Oh, it's you guys. Why do you all looked distressed?"

Sakura frowned. She probably didn't know how to tell her the news. The dobe doesn't look like he can speak coherently and Shishou seemed to be pleading at me to fxckxng explain the whole thing. I sighed. Fine, be that way. You guys are betraying me. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Your brother, the Kazekage, has been kidnapped by an organization called Akatsuki. We're on our way to find what's going on now and aid your village." I didn't like beating around the bush so I told her exactly what happened. Shishou hit me at the back of my head gently. What's his problem? He's the one who wanted me to explain.

"Gaara!?" There was shock in her voice before her expression changed, as if she was reminiscing something. "... I had a bad feeling before I left the Leaf but I didn't think it would be this." There was worry and the urge to go home to her village to help. "It'll take three days to get to the Sand. We better go." Shishou said.

Temari-san nodded, still a bit distracted by the thought of her brother being kidnapped. As we go on our way, I couldn't help but remember what happened almost three years ago. They were certainly after Naruto's Tailed Beast, are they also after the other Tailed Beast? Now that I think about it, if they are after the nine Tailed Beast, wouldn't it be obvious what their goal is?

But wasn't it only a legend? I... think it was. I don't exactly remember. The last time I heard the legend about the Ten Tailed Beast was before he slayed our clan. So, I couldn't be entirely sure if they were after it. I can still remember it as merely a legend, nothing more. It was only when I snapped out of my thoughts did I notice the dobe going faster.

"Naruto, when I mentioned to hurry up, I didn't mean for you to separate from the team." Was Shishou's exasperated call. He gave me a look and I grumbled. What a lazy ninja. "I can't stand it!" I picked up my pace to catch up to that idiot. I didn't react at his outburst. He's more impulsive than I thought he would be, even though almost three years passed.

So, I guess not everything changes entirely. "Even I know why they're after Gaara and I... You still don't know, do you, Sakura-chan?" My onyx eyes flickered to Sakura for a moment when the idiot mentioned her. Of course she doesn't know, but I'm certain she's having suspicious about it a couple of months ago after my tongue slipped.

"Inside me... is the feared Nine Tails bijuu." Sakura had this saddened expression and I knew why. She had wished her theories weren't real and wished she was only over thinking this. But now that Naruto confirmed all her suspicions, there was nothing to make herself believe that it was a lie. After all, the dobe said it himself.

He's the Nine Tails Jinchuriki.

"Me and Gaara... because we have monsters contained... That's what they're after! Just seeing as us monsters... I can't stand the way they treat us whatever they feel like, -bayo!" My lips formed a frown. I knew he had a rough life, maybe harsher than mine or something. I've never really thought about it. I just knew Naruto and I had something on common.

"He and I... are the same and he was fighting, he was lonelier than I was! I had people to support me! I had my Nee-san! I had Iruka-sensei! Kaka-sensei! Sasuke! Sakura-chan! I had people around me!" I felt a pang in my chest when he mentioned his sister. "He was targeted by the Akatsuki... like I was before!

Even so, why is it him alone that has to have such hard roles?! Why him alone?! That's why... that's why I won't just sit around and ask why! This time, for definite,I'll save him!" My gaze was glued on his back. This idiot just had to have such a big heart, hadn't he?This idiot... can be the biggest idiot in the world most of the time.

We basked in the silence that embraced us. Naruto keeps picking up his pace so I was ordered by Shishou to keep running beside him for emergency purposes. Shishou said something about Naruto going out of control so we have to help him keep his emotions in check. Fxck, if this keeps up, that idiot will endanger himself and I wouldn't be able to face her when the time comes.

"Naruto, you've gone through a lot, haven't you?" My ears perked up when Sakura spoke solemnly. "Uchiha Itachi..." My heart erratically beat in my chest upon hearing that name. It was hatred and curiosity running through my veins. Hatred of what he had done and... curiosity of why he had done it. The reason to 'test' his capacity was not valid.

Everyone knew he was strong, he didn't need to test his skills. After looking at it through different perspectives, I concluded that there's something more that meets the eye that time . He had been acting weird and distant and it wasn't only because of his ANBU duties and Shisui-nii's death. There's much more to it.

"... and you're his target. I've been researching these past two years and reading through Shishou's notes." I stand corrected. Maybe Sakura did know about Naruto's jinchuriki status. "The person who saved Shira-kun when she was kidnapped, it was Uchiha Itachi, wasn't it?" My eyebrows furrowed. Where is she going with this?

"Uchiha Itachi is a member of the Akatsuki. Because of something unknown, Shira-kun went to Orochimaru to gain power. He just wants Shira-kun's body, doesn't he? We only have half of a year left. Originally, Orochimaru was a member of the Akatsuki. The closer we get to Akatsuki..." My eyes widened in realization.

"... the closer we get to that vile snake." I breathed out. That gorilla of a woman managed to hypothesize this much? "Our time limit to find Shira-kun is only half of a year left." I clenched my fist at the thought. Forget that man, Shira's our first priority.

We barely took a break as we headed to our destination. Soon enough, we were at Sand's entrance. We were led by a Sand Shinobistraight to the hospital. We were then informed that her other brother, that still arrogant puppeteer, was poisoned by the enemy. "Sh*t, I can't believe all of this is happening when I was gone from the village."

Kankuro has half a day at most. Upon hearing this, I knew Sakura will take the initiative. "Let me examine him." She declared as her eyes shone with determination, much like when the dobe is determined to do something. As we entered the hospital, however, killing intent greeted us. I saw an old hag heading for Shishou.

I quickly caught her fist heading for Shishou. I was surprised by her strength. I threw her back with a scowl. "Why are you attacking Shishou all of a sudden, you old hag?" But my words merely fell into deaf ears as she started muttering incoherent things. This fact made me annoyed. I didn't like being ignored. At. All.

"W-Wait... I'm not—"

"There's no point in arguing, White Fang!"

White Fang? Isn't that Shishou's father? The old man must have done something to that old hag or some family member of hers to get her to react this way. Another old h— old man blocked her path. "Look sister, there's a strong resemblance but he is not the White Fang." I was ready to draw my katana.

The old hag's eyes opened a bit from its closed state to take a good look at Shishou before sighing. "NO WAAAAAY! I WAS JUST PRETENDING TO BE STUPID, GYAHAHAHAHA!" My eye twitched. That old hag might as well be as annoying as Naruto with her boisterous laughter. "Whew." I heard Shishou from behind. I placed my half drawn katana back in its sheath before straightening my posture.

After that petty commotion, the gorilla of a woman quickly worked. She directly removed the poison out of Kankuro but she still has to make an antidote for the little poison left in his body. "Sasuke-kun!" I hummed in acknowledgement. "You're the fastest out of us here, I need this plant that's found at the border. Do you think you can get it fast?"

I smirked and said, "Don't underestimate me too much, go— er, Sakura. I didn't train my speed for nothing." Okay, so my ego might have inflated a bit too much over the years but who wouldn't when you're faster than most shinobis in the nation? After memorizing what the plant looked like, I set off.

This will be easy.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

"After Sakura-chan's done,let's get going!" I was pumped up, if anything actually. I want to go already and make sure Gaara is safe. I won't let those bastards have their way! Once we caught up, I'll make sure that Gaara will be safe and out of harm's way. He didn't deserve this treatment. He didn't deserve to be alone.

I was lucky I had Nee-san with me to begin with. I couldn't imagine a world without her, -bayo. Like I said before, she's a constant in my life even though... even though she's not here by my side right now. Nee-san will always be in my heart, no matter how far she is and no matter how harsh she was at the Valley of the End.

"Naruto, hold on a bit." I inwardly growled. I wanna go now, ttebayo! "Um, excuse me, I want to ask something. What came out of the pursuit of the Akatsuki?" Ugh, why Kaka-sensei?! We could be going after those bastards and saving Gaara right about now, ya know?! "Kankuro went alone after them and no one else."

I crossed my arms I've my chest as Kaka-sensei made small talk. "Can you show me the way where the Akatsuki battled in?" I was surprised, well, everyone was when Kankuro's voice intervened. "That's... not necessary." It was obvious that he was in pain. Apparently, Kankuro managed to snag some cloth from those bastards in the fight.

Then, the old hag mentioned this 'Sasori' that I don't know. From the corner of my eyes, I notice Kaka-sensei's eyes sparkling. Not long after, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme came back with the antidote. Sakura-chan made Kankuro drink the liquid.

He was quiet for a while, while Sasuke-teme kept insulting me when I didn't even do anything to him! What's up with that, dattebayo?! "Uzumaki Naruto..." Teme stopped insulting me as my gaze averted to Kankuro. "Please... save my little brother." I could hear the anguish in his voice, including sadness and suffering.

Had Nee-san always felt this about me? I must have been an incredible burden on her. But now, I won't be that weak, dependent kid anymore. I'm stronger now and I'll show her that! "Leave it to me!" I reassured him. "I'm going to be Hokage one day and I'm going to secure an advanced favour from the Kazekage!"

I didn't want anyone suffering the way Nee-san did. I've had enough of it. I've had enough of people wallowing in sadness and suffering. From pain and loneliness. I don't want more people to suffer the waywe suffered in our childhood.

We then found ourselves at Suna's exit. We were about to leave but Temari stopped us. "I'm going too!" She said and she was dead set on her decision. "Temari..." We looked up and saw the old hag from earlier. "... stay here and manage the defense on the border. From the Sand, I am more than enough."

"But Chiyo-baasama!"

"This might be too much for you.."

"Don't treat me like an old woman!"

Woah! She... she actually jumped fromthatheight even though she's an old hag already! Cool!!! Not just cool, its also awesome, ttebayo! "Oh, right, before we leave, I have information on the enemy." Our heads turned to Kaka-sensei. Teme and I narrowed his eyes. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?!" Man, this guy is just annoying!

How could Kaka-sensei forget?! I saw Sakura-chan winding her arm and Teme and I took a step back away from her. Her fist landed on Kaka-sensei's face and I winced. I can sympathize with him. I've been victim of her punches recently, so did Sasuke. "Now, tell us, Mr. I-don't-know-how-to-have-fun-and-I'm-a-Pervert-sensei."

I inwardly snickered at Kaka-sensei's nickname! Ha, he deserves that!

"U-Ugh, anyways, Lady Tsunade informed me that Sasori of the Red Sand is accompanied by a bomber called Deidara. As all of you knows, Sasori is famous for his genius in puppetry. Meanwhile, from what Lady Tsunade gathered, this Deidara is a missing nin from Iwagakure. From her intel, he uses bombs as his main weapon."

 _Wh-What did he say? I wasn't listening!_


End file.
